Locked Up
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: My Sequel to This is Bad! Cal is sent to jail for almost killing Matt. In the other Matt poisoned Cal in return for money, but he couldn't get it so Gillian had sex with him instead to get the antidote and now Cal is totally pissed and almost killed Matt
1. One Bad Decision Will Only Lead to More

**"Gillian. Look at you." Cal whispered as she pulled her jacket off. He touched her arms and she flinched back.**

**"I'm fine." She said, pulling the jacket back on. She had forgotten about that.**

**"Matt did that. Didn't he?" Cal asked, staring at the bruises until Gillian covered them back up. "When?"**

**"Cal I am fine. They are just bruises. Seriously. How's you knee?" She asked, looking at his leg.**

**"The surgery went perfectly and I am perfectly fine." Cal said, stepping closer to her, "When did he do that?" He knew it wasn't when she had sex with him. That was a week ago and he would have noticed. This was more recent.**

**"You need to stop worrying about me."**

**"When did it happen?" He asked with a frown.**

**"Last night." She said, looking at the ground.**

**"He was at your house last night?" Cal yelled. "What'd he say?" Cal hissed.**

**She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, "He just told me that you were in trouble and that I had to do it with him again, but I told him no and he got violent." Cal clenched his jaw and shook his head, "They are just bruises."**

**"He knows where you live Gill! He won't stop." Cal turned around and walked to his office.**

**"No. Cal, stop!"**

**"You don't even know what I'm doing." Cal said with a shrug as he swung open his office door.**

**"One bad decision will only lead to more." She said following him into his office. "Cal."**

**He went into his safe and pulled out his gun. "You should stay here."**

**"Cal don't you dare kill him." She said, following him out.**

**"Why not? It's only 15 years in prison. I can handle that." He said with a shrug.**

**"You are NOT serious." She said, following him to the front door.**

**"If you come then I can say that I was defending you. That he had a gun to your head. Then it's only ten years. But if it's self defense then I should be fine." He slipped the gun into the back of his jeans and walked out the door.**

**.:.**

**He held the gun in his hands with it pointed right between Matt's eyes. "What did you do to Gillian?" Cal yelled out.**

**"Cal stop." Gillian said from behind the wall behind Cal. **

**"So you did come? Well get up there so I can be charged with self defense."**

**"What are you talking about?" Matt asked with his hands in the air.**

**"Killing you, you bastard!" Cal yelled out. "Don't try to talk me out of it because it isn't going to happen!"**

**"Cal. Don't do this." She said, walking out and placing her hands on his shoulders.**

**He shrugged her off and said, "If you try to take this gun away then I will shoot." He looked at her quickly and then looked back to Matt, "What did you do to her?"**

**"Nothing! I had sex with her to save your ass but that is all!" Matt yelled back.**

**Cal shook his head, "What about the bruises?"**

**"What bruises?" Matt asked.**

**Gillian took off her jacket and Matt let his head fall, "Shit..."**

**"Yeah. Shit is right. I'm gonna kill you. You think that you can just USE her with my life in return? Hell no! You gave her those bruises and are trying to force her into having sex with you again!" **

**Matt smiled and said, "Well it's over now. Go ahead. If you end my life... you'll ruin yours."**

**Cal cocked the gun and Gillian screamed, "NO! Cal don't!"**

**"If I don't kill him he will find you!" Cal yelled at her.**

**"Stop!" She said, pulling him back.**

**The gun fired and Matt fell to the ground.**

**"Cal!" She yelled at him, "You are going to prison and you are going to loose custody of Emily AND The Lightman Group! Why the hell would you do that?"**

**Matt moaned and they both turned to look at him. "He isn't dead." Cal said, walking over to him.**

**"Cal stop! If you leave him now then it will only be attempted murder.**

**"Too bad I want him dead then, hey?"Cal asked, cocking the gun again.**

**Gillian punched his arms and pushed him up against the wall, "Do not do this." She hissed in his face, "I am already going to loose you for five years. Don't make it more."**

**He stared into her eyes and breathed heavily for a couple seconds. "Five?"**

**"Attempted murder. Let it go Cal. He will get caught because he has been shot. You will both go to jail which keeps me safe. Killing him will only put you away for longer." She said, starting to pull away from him. **

**He stared ather and nodded, "Fine." He handed her the gun and walked out.**

**.:.**

**"Are you an idiot?" Ben yelled, walking into the office. **

**Cal stood at the door with his arms crossed over his chest, "Maybe. Sometimes. Who's asking?"**

**"The FBI. Because you go to court tomorrow for attempted murder! What's that all about?" Ben asked, fuming.**

**Cal nodded, "Oh. That."**

**"Yeah. That." Ben hissed.**

**"It was Matt. I had to. He wanted to take advantage of Gillian again." Cal shrugged and began to walk away.**

**"No!"**

**"No?" Cal asked.**

**"It isn't that easy. You are going to go to jail for five years!"**

**"How long is Matt going?" Cal asked, stepping towards Ben.**

**"15 years."**

**"Why?"**

**"Attempted murder and torture and rape."**

**"I'm the attempted murder and torture?" Ben nodded, "I wouldn't call it torture."**

**"We want him gone for as long as possible." Ben said.**

**"And Gill is rape? THAT'S what they are calling it? Even though she did it voluntarily?" Ben nodded again, "Well alright. How did you get him?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Matt. How did ya catch 'im?" Cal asked with a smile.**

**"He's been on the run since he was with you all. We found him shot down in a warehouse..." Ben's voice trailed off and he looked at the ground.**

**Cal's smile grew and he said, "What did you just discover Benny?" **

**"You shot him..." Ben said, rubbing his neck, "And so we were able to get him. That's just great."**

**"So I'm going for five and he is going for 15. I'll take it." Cal said with a smile. He turned around, but Ben grabbed his arm.**

**"This isn't a game Lightman."**

**"No it isn't. But it just so happens, that it ended Matt's." Cal said seriously.**

**A/N:** I have SOOO many good ideas for this sequel... you don't even know! I have been thinking about it for hours! Please leave comments and thanks for reading!


	2. Hit Me

**"Five years in prison." The judge said finally.**

**Cal stared at the judge with hatred, but didn't struggle when his hands were pulled behind his back and cuffed, "Five fuckin' years?" Cal yelled. He knew that is was a possibility, but he was kind of praying it wouldn't happen.**

**"Language." The judge said.**

**"Emily will be twenty bloody one when I get out!" He yelled.**

**"That reminds me." The judge said, clearing his throat. "You are losing full custody of Emily."**

**"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Cal yelled, jumping towards the judge. The police man yanked him back and whispered into his ear.**

**"You better watch yourself." **

**Cal shrugged the man away from him and stared up at the judge. "You almost killed a man. I don't care WHO you are. It was attempted murder and she isn't safe around you."**

**"He was threatening Gill!" Cal yelled, looking to Gillian.**

**She sat behind them, watching with sad eyes. **

**"I was defending her!" Cal said with raging eyes.**

**"You are out of line." The judge hissed.**

**"I didn't just do it for the fun of it! I was defending her! It was for a reason! I'm not going to hurt Emily!" Cal said like the judge was stupid.**

**"How can we be sure of that?" The judge yelled back.**

**Most of the jury seemed to gasp at the judges outburst. He never got mad. He was always calm with everybody. He never yelled. Well Cal just ruined that. Why was Cal getting under his skin? Because they knew each other personally? Because he hated to put Cal into jail?**

**"You know me John!" Cal yelled, "You know that I would never hurt her! No matter what!" **

**John, the judge, clenched his jaw and rubbed his chin, "Jail. Five years. Zoe has full custody of Emily. Period." He said looking to the police man, "Leave right now."**

**"Don't do this to me! You know that I had just cause!" Cal yelled as the police man dragged him from the court room.**

**"Sir. Please calm down." The police man said, holding to Cal's hands with one hand and to his shoulder with the other.**

**"You shut the fuck up." Cal hissed, staring at the cop car in front of him, "I can't say goodbye to me friend or anything?" Cal asked.**

**"We are taking you to the police station where you will stay until we get room for you arranged at the jail. They can come visit you there."**

**"When I'm in the big place. They can still visit right?" Cal asked, ducking his head and getting into the car.**

**"Under supervision yes." The man said, starting the car.**

**Cal looked out the window and stared at Gillian and Zoe as they drove away.**

**.:.**

**"I can't believe he did that." Gillian said, holding herself as she walked to her car.**

**"He was protecting you." Zoe whispered, catching her last glance of the fading police car.**

**Gillian looked at her and sighed, "Yeah I know. You're still going to let him be with Emily... right?"**

**"Of course I will. He would die if he couldn't be with Emily. I couldn't do that to him." She said with a small smile, "Well it will be interesting with how this all spreads out."**

**Gillian nodded and got into her car.**

**.:.**

**Cal stood at the edge of the jail cell, his arms resting on the bars, "How does a man get a drink around here?"**

**The cop, Caleb, turned and looked at him, "How does a man get you to shut up?"**

**"Oh that's usually pretty hard." Cal said with a shrug.**

**"Yeah. I can see that." Caleb mumbled, walking over to the mini fridge and grabbing a beer.**

**"Really?" Cal asked with a hopeful grin.**

**Caleb put it to Cal and when Cal went to grab it he yanked it away, "Hell no." He opened it up and pressed it to his lips, "Yum."**

**Cal spat on his shoulder and Caleb grabbed Cal by the hair and hissed into his face, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

**Cal stared at him and backed away, "Don't grab my hair." He spit on him again and then backed up, out of Caleb's reach, "What are you going to do now? Hm?" Cal asked with a smile.**

**Caleb grabbed his keys and yanked the bars open and walked up to Cal, grabbing his nightstick.**

**"Am I supposed to be scared of you?" Cal asked, walking towards Caleb. "Because I can pretend." **

**"You think you're pretty cool don't you?" Caleb asked, taking a step to Cal.**

**"Yeah. I do." Cal said sarcastically. "How did you know? You're such a wonderful cop, you know that? You just opened the door for me... that's just great. And you're keeping me company. You're so nice."**

**Caleb chuckled and swung his nightstick into Cal's side.**

**Cal grunted and fell to the floor. He held his side and looked up at Caleb and coughed, "That was fun." He jumped up and threw a fist into Caleb's gut, watching him fall back. "Your turn." Cal said, stepping back and holding his arms open to let Caleb hit him.**

**Caleb shook his head and said, "Sit down."**

**"Oh come on. The strong cop can't hurt me? Too scared that I'll hit ya back?" Cal asked, stepping towards him. "Come on. Hit me. I've nothing to live for anyway. I just lost my daughter. I like pain. Hit me. I dare you." Cal said with a smile. "You're too scared. Ok. I see how it is." Cal chuckled and turned around.**

**Caleb took a deep breath and whacked Cal in the back with his nightstick. "How's that?" Caleb yelled.**

**"Oh that's nice." Cal said. He rubbed his back and threw his fist into his gut again. Caleb threw the nightstick to the ground and attacked Cal with fists. He ppunched Cal in the face and Cal kneed him on the knee, watching him fall to the ground.**

**"What the hell is going on?" Ian yelled, running in and peeling Cal off of Caleb.**

**"He jumped me!" Cal yelled, pointing to Caleb.**

**"What?" Caleb yelled back, "That's not true."**

**"Why is the door open?" Ian asked Caleb, throwing Cal into the corner of the cell and then yanking Caleb out. He locked the bars and then stared at Caleb, "Who started it?"**

**"He did!"**

**"Security cameras." Cal said, sitting down and wiping the blood from his face.**

**Ian nodded and said, "Looks like that's the only way."**

**"But those don't catch sound! You won't be able to hear what he said!" Caleb yelled.**

**Ian rolled his eyes and typed something into the computer and then stared at the footage. **

**Caleb yanked open the cell door and grabbed his nightstick. They talked to a couple seconds and then Cal took the blow to the side. Ian paused it and looked to Caleb, "Really? You walked in there and hit him... because he spit on you?"**

**"Hello?" Gillian asked, walking in.**

**"Why hello." Caleb said, straightening up and smiling at her.**

**"Down tiger." Ian hissed, sticking out his hand, "I am Ian. The chief here. Who are you?"**

**She shook his hand and looked at the cell, "What happened to him?" She walked over and said, "Cal, what happened?"**

**"Oh. A friend of his?" Ian asked with his hands on his hips. He walked over and looked at Cal, "How you doing?"**

**Cal stared at him and then looked to Gillian, "Hey love."**

**"What happened to you?" She asked.**

**He laid his hand on his face and pulled it away looking at the blood, "Well would you look at that?" He stood up and walked over to them, "I'm bleeding." He announced to Ian. **

**"Cal." Gillian said sternly.**

**"Yes Gill?" He asked, turning his head and staring at her.**

**"What happened?" She asked again.**

**"He attacked me." Cal pointed to Caleb with a small smile.**

**"That isn't true. He pushed me to do it. He... played with me head."**

**"Oh. Yeah. I forgot that I was a jedi." Cal said with a shrug, "Whoops. Well now you're off the hook. Go home and sleep with your wife." Cal said, walking around the cell.**

**"What the hell?" Caleb asked, "You are really jacked up."**

**"Why thank you. I dream about hearing that from you."**

**"Cal stop." Gillian said. **

**"What does a man have to do to get a little privacy around here?" Cal asked Ian and Caleb.**

**"We will be watching in the next room. Don't try anything."**

**"Of course not." Cal said with a smile.**

**Once they were gone, Cal held Gillian's face in his hands and whispered, "I'm fine."**

**She put her hands through the bars and grabbed his shirt, "You need to be more careful."**

**"I'm sorry, but I had to try..." Cal whispered.**

**"Try what?"**

**"To kill him. Gillian. He could hurt you. At least he will be gone for ten more years then me."**

**"You are not going to be there for five years."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I was able to bring it down to two. I told them that Matt had a gun to my head." She whispered, looking at the ground.**

**"You lied for me." He said, taking his hands away from her face and resting them on the bars, "You shouldn't have done that."**

**"I don't want you to be gone for five years." She whispered, taking a hand and placing it on his bloody face.**

**He flinched back and smiled, "Thank you." He took her face again and pressed his lips to hers.**

**She brought her other hand to his face and pulled him as close as she could.**

**.:.**

**"Now how does an annoying bastard like that get such a sexy woman?" Caleb asked with a frown.**

**Ian turned away from the screen and said to Caleb, "You just don't have a life."**

**"Yes I do!" He placed his hands in front of the computer and stared at the couple kissing.**

**"You are such a creeper. You are just standing there. Watching them kiss." Ian said, taking Caleb by the shoulder and pulling him away from the screen, "Down."**

**.:.**

**She pulled away and wiped his lips, "Cal."**

**"What?" He asked, clearing his throat. He let his hands fall to her hips.**

**"They are watching us. Could they hear us?"**

**"No. They don't pick up sounds." Cal said with a smile.**

**A/N: **LEAVE REVIEWS! Thanks for reading! Next chapter Cal goes to the big bad jail and meets his naughty room mate!


	3. Don't Touch Me

**Cal stared at the man in front of him, Nick. "I think you should make an exception for me. Orange really isn't my color." cal mumbled, rolling his shoulders and looking around. It was a big prison with hallways with rooms on each side. He was standing in front of his door, leaning against the wall and speaking to the guard for that hall.**

**"Aw. That's too bad for you." Nick smiled and stuck his key into the door, "In you go. You're going to have a roommate. He isn't in there right now, but he will soon. He's having his recreational time."**

**Cal nodded and said, "When do I get recreational time?"**

**"Two hours everyday. You can do it all at once or you can spread it out over the course of the day. Now get in." He said, pushing on Cal's shoulder.**

**Cal stumbled in and said, "All right all right. Do I get my two hours today?"**

**"No. It's bed time."**

**"It's ten o'clock." Cal said.**

**"Yes it is. Get used to it." Nick said, pulling the short.**

**"Wait. Why does my roommate get his time?"**

**"Because he already started. No more questions. Get in."**

**"What is the rule on visitors?" Cal asked, leaning on the edge of the door.**

**"They can come Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Between eleven and two."**

**Cal nodded and said, "Alright. Do I get my one phone call?"**

**"No." Nick shoved him in and yanked the door closed. **

**Cal sighed and looked around the room. There was a small radio next to the bunk beds. There was a toilet in the corner, "Oh that's nice." Cal mumbled. There was a mirror above in the other corner. There was a pile of newspapers on the top bunk. Cal picked one up and raised an eyebrow, "Entertainment Weekly?" He dropped it and looked at the pile of newpapers, "Lightmam Poisoned for Money." He read the headline aloud. He started reading the article. "Dr. Cal Lightman was poisoned while in Vegas and was told that he had to give Matt Parsons ten million to recieve the antidote. The money was somehow obtained in the alloted ten days... blah blah blah." Cal mumbled. He looked over a couple more paragraphs. He dropped it and turned around. He scrunched up his face and fell onto the bottom bunk, closing his eyes.**

**"YOU are my room mate?" A boy, about 25, asked, walking into the room. The boy watched Nick close the door and smile, "Thanks."**

**Cal sat up on the bed and stared at him, "YOU are MY room mate?" **

**The boy chuckled and climbed to the top bunk and opened his newspaper, "You were poisoned? You are Lightman? Right?"**

**"Yeah. That's right."**

**"You have that sexy... Dr. Foster? She works with ya?"**

**Cal laid back down and put his hands behind his head and smiled, "Yeah."**

**"You guys banging?" The boy asked, dropping his head over the edge of the top bunk and staring at Cal.**

**"Not yet." Cal whispered, staring up at him.**

**"Yet. Oh. Spicy." He smiled and jumped down, "You know why I'm in here?" The boy asked.**

**Cal looked at him and said, "I'm sure it's something scary or bad and you want to scare me."**

**"Rape." He said with a big smile.**

**Cal stared at him and said, "Good for you. Wanna know why I'm here?"**

**The boy looked at him and said, "Why?"**

**"Attempted murder." The boy's eyebrows raised quickly and then fell just as fast, "I would have killed him, but I want him to live with the pain of knowing I'm out to get him."**

**"I'm Johnny Johnson. Friends call me JJ. You'll call me Johnny." Johnny said, sticking out a hand.**

**"Nice to meet ya JJ. I'm Cal Lightman. Friends call me Cal. You'll call me Lightman."**

**"Nice to meet you Cal." JJ said with a smile. **

**"What'd you call me?"**

**"Cal." JJ said with a confident grin.**

**Cal grabbed him by the neck and threw him up against the wall, "You'll call me Lightman." He hissed into JJ's face.**

**JJ stared at him, "You'll call me Johnny."**

**"Nah, I'll call ya JJ." Cal said, letting go of his neck.**

**"I'm gonna have bruises there." JJ complained.**

**"Good." Cal said, turning away.**

**JJ walked up from behind him and grabbed Cal from the waist.**

**"Don't touch me." Cal hissed, turning around.**

**JJ smiled and let his hands slide to the front of Cal's pants.**

**Cal stared at him and shoved him up against the wall again. "Don't touch me anywhere."**

**JJ kneed Cal in the balls and laughed.**

**Cal grunted and fell to his knees. He looked up at JJ and jumped up quickly, shoving his shoulder into JJ's gut. **

**JJ coughed and pushed on Cal's shoulders, trying to get him away. **

**Cal stood up and held onto JJ's neck again, "If you touch me again," Cal hissed, gasping for air, "I will kill you." He pressed in on the edges of JJ's neck, making the boy cough and then become completely silent. "Got it?"**

**JJ nodded quickly and pulled at Cal's hands.**

**Cal let go and watched JJ fall to the ground, "Stay away from me." Cal took several deep breaths and then got into his bed, soon falling asleep.**

**.:.**

**"Ok. I called the prison and Cal can have visitors on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. If you need help with a case... the judge said that you can go in and talk to him and bring footage if it's needed." Gillian said, looking at Ben, Torres, and Loker.**

**They all nodded and Loker said, "How long is he away?"**

**Gillian looked at him, "Two years."**

**Loker's eyes widened and he nodded, "Great. So this will be The Lightman Group, but with no Lightman? Lovely." He stood up and grabbed a couple files and then walked out.**

**Gillian sighed and looked to Torres, "Are you going to see him tomorrow?"**

**She nodded and looked at the ground.**

**"Give him my best." She stood up and walked out as well.**

**Ben looked at her and said, "I'm searching for any possible other charges. I'm trying to get jail time off. Right now he just needs to be good and hope he can get a little off for good behavior." **

**She nodded and said, "I will tell him that."**

**.:.**

**Cal woke up to see JJ sitting with his legs hanging off of the top bunk. Cal hit his legs away and stood up. He turned around and looked at JJ. He stared at the bruises that had already formed on JJ's neck. "Mornin."**

**JJ looked at Cal and then cleared his throat, "You got any visitors coming for ya today?" He asked, jumping down from his bed.**

**Cal looked at him and licked his lips, "I dunno. Possibly."**

**"Maybe that sexy lady friend of yours?" He asked with a creepy smile.**

**"Shut up about her." Cal hissed.**

**JJ nodded and said, "Alright... I see. Ya'll are datin' aren't ya?" **

**Cal stared at him and said, "Somethin' like that." **

**JJ smiled and said, "You get 'em good."**

**"Oh shut up." Cal said, sitting down on his bed and asking, "When is breakfast?"**

**"Bout..." JJ looked to his watch and said, "Twenty minutes."**

**.:.**

**"Alright it's ten and visiting hours aren't until eleven. So is there anything you want me to ask him or take in for him to see?" Gillian asked, pulling a small bag over her shoulder.**

**"Yeah. I am a little stuck on this case. I have some videos that he can watch, but I'm stumped on whether or not this guy really loved his wife. Because if he doesn't... than he could have killed her." Loker said.**

**"Why don't you just come with me?" Gillian asked.**

**Loker nodded and stood up. He slipped the file into his computer bag and smiled, "Off we go."**

A/N: JJ is a creeper rapist, eh? Lol, next chapter Gill and Loker visit and Gill gets into a little trouble with JJ. Now it's saying that not ONE person ahs read this story yet, but that can't possibly be true, but I have one comment... so is this happening to any other writers? Anyway, thanks for reading and please lemme know what you think!


	4. Ignore Them

**Cal sat at the table and looked over at JJ. JJ was watching both Cal and the door with a creepy smile. "This is gross." Cal mumbled, looking down at his food.**

**"Meatloaf Monday." A man said, sitting down across from Cal, "It's totally disgusting. But it's lunch so you take it or take nothing."**

**Cal looked at the man and nodded, "Well alright."**

**"Names Gavin." He said, sticking out a hand and shaking Cal's.**

**"Lightman." Cal said with a nod.**

**"The lie guy?" Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Yeah, that's me." Cal mumbled, dropping his fork on the plate.**

**"How'd you end up here?" **

**"Attempted murder."**

**"I thought you were the one catching the murderers." Gavin whispered.**

**"Yeah... can't always be the good guy." Cal said with a shrug. "What about you? Why are you in?"**

**"Drugs." Gavin said, looking at the approaching Nick.**

**"What?" Cal asked, staring up at the man.**

**"You have a couple visitors."**

**"A couple?" Cal asked, looking around Nick. He stared at Loker and Gillian who were walking towards them. "Why are you here?" Cal asked as Loker sat down.**

**"Nice to see you too." Eli mumbled, looking at Gavin, "Druggie?" He guessed.**

**"Shut up Loker." Cal hissed.**

**"What?" Gavin asked with an angry look.**

**Loker shut up and looked down at his bag.**

**Gillian sat down across from Cal and smiled, "Hey."**

**"Why are you guys here?" Cal asked with a frown.**

**"We just wanted to see how you were doing... and Eli has some questions on his case along with a tape. He needs to know if the guy really loved his wife." She whispered, playing with her hands.**

**Cal nodded and looked over her shoulder. JJ was sitting there, staring at Gillian and checking her out. "Switch seats with me." Cal said, standing up.**

**"What?" She asked, looking behind her. Cal stepped where she was looking and grabbed her by the shoulder, pushing her from the seat, "Go sit where I was."**

**She did as she was told and Cal took her spot, blocking her out of JJ's veiw, "What were you saying?" Cal asked.**

**"If the guy really loves his wife or not." Gavin said with a nod. **

**Cal looked at him and Gillian cleared her throat, "Who's your friend, Cal?"**

**Cal looked at Gillian then back to Gavin. "Oh this?" He asked, pointing to Gavin. She nodded and he did to, "Oh. This is Gavin. Just met him today."**

**"Room mate?"**

**"No. I have a creepy room mate who was trying to check you out a second ago, but I moved you so he couldn't see you." Cal said with a smile, "His name is JJ. Stay away from him." Cal said.**

**"Wait." Gavin said, looking at Cal, "You're with JJ?"**

**Cal looked at him and nodded, "Yeah...?" **

**"Dude, he killed his last room mate."**

**"He said he was in for rape."**

**"Well yeah. He rapes his victims then kills them, but he wouldn't tell his own room mate that he's a murderer too." Gavin said with a low chuckle, "I'd be careful. Apparently he tried to get it on with his last room mate and the kid freaked so JJ killed him."**

**Cal stared at Gavin and said, "I am sure that I will be fine." He then turned to Gillian and said, "I sure as God hope you never talk to this guy... but if you do and he threatens me for something out of you... Do not let him. I can take care of myself. Turn it down. Tell him to do whatever he wants to me because I know it's coming now." Cal said with a small smile, "Ok?"**

**She nodded and said, "How was your first night?"**

**"Fine. The beds are surprisingly comfortable." He said with a grin.**

**She nodded and said, "Have you met anyone else other than Gavin and JJ?" She smiled and Gavin and he nodded.**

**"Other than Nick no." Cal said.**

**"Nick?"**

**"The guard for my hall." Cal said, "Well let's get this shit done, shall we?" Cal asked, standing up and taking Loker's bag away from him.**

**"Be careful with that." Loker complained.**

**"Whataya have in here?" Cal asked, yanking it open, "Oh a new computer? Nice." Cal said with a smiled. He threw the bag over his shoulder and then took Gillian by the hand and began taking her out of the cafeteria.**

**"Whoo! Lightman's got a sexy lady!" JJ yelled out, laughing. A couple men from around him laughed and whistled and called out thing like, "Gimme a kiss baby!" or "We haven't seen a woman in years! Give us something to remember!" or "Gonna get down and dirty with Shorty there?" They all laughed and Cal rolled his eyes.**

**"Ignore them." Cal said, pulling her along with him as they followed Nick out into the hallway.**

**She held his hand tightly as they walked down the halls and finally went into a room with a big TV screen in the middle of it. "Put it in." Cal ordered Loker.**

**"Um, yeah." Loker slipped it in and stood back as it began to play.**

**"I need to use the restroom." Gillian said, turning around and smiling at Nick who said, "Need an escort?"**

**"Down tiger. She's taken." Cal yelled, keeping his attention on the screen.**

**Gillian smiled at Cal and said, "Thanks, but I'll be fine." She walked down the halls and immediately regretted it the second she saw JJ come out of the cafeteria. She started to turn around, but she was farther away from the end of the hall then she thought and JJ was running towards her. **

**"What's the hurry pretty lady?" He asked, grabbing her by the arm. He spun her around and held her against his chest, covering her mouth with his hand, "I just want to talk to you." He said with a small smile.**

**A/N: **OHHHH SNAP! Thanks for reading! Leave reviews por favor.


	5. A Mirror in a Murderer's Cell

**He yanked her into a small closet ****and a few guys from earlier walked in behind JJ, "Hello... Gillian." One man said, carressing her face with the back of his hand. **

**"Stop." Gillian said, grabbing onto JJ's arm ad trying to peel it from her neck. **

**He laughed and said, "Go ahead. Try to scream."**

**She tried, but nothing came out, "What do you want?" She asked in a raspy voice.**

**"See these bruises?" JJ asked, pointing to his neck. She nodded and pulled at his arms. "Well... your little boyfriend gave them to me. And while you guys were chatting it up in the lunch room... well I was reading the newspaper and that Matt guy said that YOU had sex with him... just to save little Lightman's life. Well I guess that sounds like a fair trade." JJ smiled and nodded to his friends. They chuckled and stared at her. One grabbed her thigh and lightly massaged it.**

**"Stop." She gasped, kicking the guy.**

**He grabbed her leg and slowly inched his fingers up it, "You like that?"**

**"Stop!" She begged in a small voice that the man could barely hear.**

**"Cut it out Stub." JJ said to the guy. The man reluctantly dropped her leg and stepped back.**

**"So... the deal is..." JJ whispered, "That you have sex with me and I won't kill your boyfriend. He thinks he can take me. Well think again. You care about him? You'll do it." JJ hissed into her face.**

**"No." She said once JJ finally let go, but kept his arm close to her neck just in case it was necessary.**

**"What?"**

**"Go ahead. I'm done standing up for him. Do whatever you want to him." She said confidently. That's what Cal told her to do. That was what she was going to do.**

**"Really? You dont' actually care about him do you?" JJ asked.**

**She stared at him with hatred in her eyes, "Let me go." She hissed.**

**JJ stepped back and said, "Alright. Cal will die tonight."**

**She clenched his jaw and walked out. She went to the bathroom and straightened her hair out and wiped her face. She looked just fine. **

**.:.**

**"Where the bloody hell is Gill?" Cal asked, lookig at the door after he hit pause.**

**"I'm sure she's fine." Loker said, staring at the screen, "What do you see?"**

**Cal sighed reluctantly and said, "Well. When he is saying that he loved her wife... his lip curls up a bit. Contempt. He think we are idiots because we believe that he loves her. I don't think he likes her at all, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he killed her. Does he know that she was having an affair?"**

**"Um. Apparently not. Here is when we told him..." Loker sped ahead and played.**

**Gillian opened the door and said, "What the latest?"**

**"What took you so long?" Cal asked, staring at her.**

**"Sorry..." She said thinking quickly, "The stall got stuck."**

**Cal stared at her took a deep breath, "We need your opinion on this."**

**.:.**

**Cal walked into the cafeteria after Gillian and Loker left and took his seat beside Gavin, "Hey. What'd you do in there?' Gavin asked.**

**"Work." Cal said with a shrug.**

**"Dude. JJ fuckin' hates you." Gavin whispered, looking over to JJ. "I'm sure what happened out there, but I saw him talking to your little girlfriend while you were in that room with Nick and your skinny friend."**

**"Talking?" Cal asked.**

**"Well. He threw her up against the wall in a closet and then the door shut so I didn't see nothing else."**

**"I gotta get outta here tonight." Cal whispered, looking around.**

**"How do you plan on doing that?" Gavin asked with a chuckle.**

**.:.**

**Cal slipped into his room tiredly and looked at JJ in the corner, "Night." He mumbled.**

**"Your lady friend doesn't really love you." JJ said, walking towards Cal. **

**"What did you do to her?"**

**"You know... it's really stupid for them to put a mirror in a murderers cell, don't you think?" JJ asked, revealing the corner of the mirror. He smiled and stepped towards Cal.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Cal said, putting his hands in the air, "Let's be civil about whatever this is. I've only been here for a day man." Cal said, standing up.**

**.:.**

**Gillian paced in her office madly. Did she do the right thing? What if Cal got hurt last night? What if JJ killed him? What if he died because she didn't do what JJ asked for? Where would that leave her?**

**She looked at the door and then to her phone that was ringing. She looked out the bright window and answered, "Hello?"**

**"Hey, this is Nick from the prison. The hall guard for Dr. Lightman." He whispered.**

**"Yes? Is he okay? What wrong?"**

**"Well we can't find him. There is blood in the cell, but his room mate JJ was bloody so we have reasons to believe that Cal cut JJ and ran."**

**"No. JJ killed Cal and got rid of the body and then hurt himself to make it look like a getaway on Cal's part!" Gillian yelled frantically, "Look for his body! Cal could be dead!"**

**A/N: **Oh snap... is Cal dead? Did he run? What about JJ's wounds? Leave reviews and thanks for reading.


	6. Possibilities

**"He's dead." Gillian whispered when Ben walked in.**

**"Who's dead?" Ben asked, placing his hands on his hips.**

**She looked at him quickly and swallowed, "Um... Cal is. I didn't do what JJ asked and he killed Cal and disposed of the body before anyone would know!" She said, completely freaking out.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa," He said, putting up his hands to calm her, "That is overreacting just a bit don't you think? They can't find Cal. That doesn't mean he was killed." **

**She nodded and said, "They are doing DNA samples with the blood so we know who's blood it is." **

**"That's a start." Ben said, putting his hand on her shoulder.**

**.:.**

**Nick stared at JJ and said, "Where is Cal?"**

**"I don't know." JJ said with a shrug.**

**"You killed him." Gillian said, walking towards him, "You were mad at me because I didn't do what you wanted so you killed, him, and then somehow got rid of the body. Just admit to it!" As easy as it was to accuse JJ it was getting harder and harder for her to talk about the possibility of Cal being dead. Ben kept reassuring her that if there was no body then he could still be out somewhere. That was all she could hang onto right now.**

**"No I didn't." JJ said with a shrug.**

**She sighed heavily and said, "Is that his blood on the floor in your cell?"**

**"Yeah, but I didn't kill him." JJ said.**

**"You said that you would if I didn't do what you asked. And now HIS blood is on the floor and HE is missing? That seems a LITTLE suspicious to me." She whispered.**

**"Yeah I can see how it might." JJ said, looking around the room.**

**"Is he dead?" Nick asked madly.**

**"I don't know! He was wounded. It's a possibility that he bled to death.. in that case then yes I would hav murdered him, but we aren't there yet, are we?"**

**"Who did this?" Gillian asked, pointing to the bloody cloth wrapped around JJ's forearm.**

**"He did it." JJ whispered, "He fought back. I got a couple good hits on him, but he had something sharp and was hitting me back and managed to stab my arm." He said madly.**

**"Excuse me sir." A young man said to Nick peeking into the room.**

**"What?" Nick asked, turning around and looking at the man.**

**"I have the DNA results."**

**"Thanks." Nick whispered, taking the file and looking over it. He sighed and dropped the file on the table, "Most of that blood is Cal's."**

**"That's what I'm saying! He could have bled to death!" JJ exclaimed.**

**"Or you killed him on the spot and somehow got rid of the remains." Nick suggested.**

**"Yeah, I guess that's a possibility too." JJ shrugged.**

**Gillian sighed and said,"I can't do this." She turned around and walked out. **

**"What happened?" Ben asked falling into pace with her.**

**"What if he's dead, Ben? It would be my fault." She said, staring down the long hallway of the prison.**

**"How would it be your fault?"**

**"Because JJ found out about what I did for Matt and said that I needed to the same thing or he would kill Cal. Cal said that if anybody tried to threaten me over his safety to say no because he could take care of himself. Well I said no to JJ and he said that Cal would die that night. Which was last night. Ben, if he's dead its because I didn't do what JJ said!" She yelled, tears finding her eyes.**

**"No. If Lightman told you not to do anything in return for his safety... that means that he would rather die then have you taken advantage of. You know that and so do I. If he really is dead... he would prefer it that way." Ben said, patting her back.**

**She stared at the ground. Ben knew that she would always blame herself if Cal was dead. She wouldn't be able to live with herself. She would have to continue life knowing that she could have saved the love of her life's life. "I'm going back to the office."**

**Ben nodded and said, "Alright. I'll catch up with you later."**

**She nodded and walked out to her car.**

**.:.**

**"Um... so Lightman said that the husband was genuinely surprised when he found out about the affair... which means that he no longer has reason to kill her. So I think we need to change out direction and look at possible guys who were having an affair with her? Maybe she wanted it to stop, but he didn't and when she refused to be with him he just killed her?" Loker suggested, spinning in his chair and looking up at Torres and Gillian.**

**Gillian stood in the corner of the room, watching as Loker and Torres talked. **

**How was it so easy for them to just look over the possibility that Cal is dead? It seemed so easy for them.**

**"Maybe the wife killed herself because she was scared of what the husband and the rest of the family might think of her." An all too familiar voice said. **

**Gillian turned around and stared at Cal in the doorway. She walked up to him and just stared at him for a moment. She thought of what she should do. Yell at him? Hug him? **

**She took a deep breath and slapped him. **

**He brought his free and clean hand to his face in shock, "Well I guess I deserved that." He mumbled.**

**She threw her self into him, wrapping him into a hug.**

**He grunted and chuckled, "I'm alive." He whispered.**

**"Why on Earth would you do that?" She asked him madly.**

**"I needed to get out of there before JJ killed me." Cal said with a shrug, "Thank you for not doing whatever it is he asked you to do." He whispered.**

**"I thought you were dead..." She whispered, lightly rubbing his cheek.**

**"Well..." Cal said, looking down at his side, "I'm fine."**

**She back away and coughed, "Oh my gosh."**

**"It's just a flesh wound." Cal whispered, "Really. I just need to wrap it in something and I'll be fine." He smiled and said, "If you could get me something... then I can go to some motel and can mae my-"**

**"Um. No." Gillian said, shaking her head, "You aren't going to some motel. You re staying with me."**

**"You could be charged for aiding and abetting." He whispered.**

**"I don't care. You aren't going to sit in some motel." She said.**

**He smiled and looked down at his side, "Um..."**

**"Yeah, I'll find something." She said, walking out of the lab.**

**A/N: **O. M. G. Some Callian in the next chapter! please leave reviews and thanks for reading!


	7. Cal, What Do You Have?

**A/N: **We got a fiesty scene up in HERE! Don't read the end where they are fighting if you don't want to read a naughty scene.

**She pulled him back to her office and took off his shirt, examining the wound, "Is this what JJ did?"**

**He winced as she poked at it, "Yeah, um why do you feel the need to touch it?" He asked annoyingly.**

**"I am making sure that there isn't dirt or anything in it. Where did you go after getting out?" She asked, grabbing the cloth that she had found in the supply closet.**

**"I just walked around for a while... I went to dinner..." He said, closing his eyes and replaying the night before, "I don't know... I was kind of out of it..." He whispered.**

**"Alright, well you lost a lot of blood and you need stitches probably... but I can sew, so I might be able to do that myself." She said, walking around him, wrapping the middle of his body in the cloth. She pinned it together with a safety pin and smiled, "There. Good as new."**

**He looked down at it and chuckled as the blood that was already starting to seep through.**

**"It does that. It will stop though. It will just build up in the cloth and then it will stop the bleeding so don't worry." She smiled and nodded, "Let's get you some real clothes."**

**.:.**

**"Lightman is here?" Ben yelled at Gillian.**

**"Yes! What is the problem with that?" She asked, gesturing for him to keep his voice down.**

**"He needs to go back to prison! He can just say that it was self defense and running away was the only option. He needs to go back!" Ben yelled.**

**"No. JJ tried to kill him and nobody will believe Cal if he says that. Why would they?" **

**"I could lose my job!" Ben reminded her.**

**"So could I! He is coming to MY house, so you can just calm down." She said, looking at the doorway where Cal was standing.**

**"He's right Gill. I should go back. It will be fine for me and I don't want to cause any trouble for you. Prison isn't that bad. I can just go back." He said with a slight nod and a reasurring smile.**

**She turned to him and shook her head. He couldn't go back! She didn't have a good reason... she just wanted him here. She sighed and said, "You aren't any trouble." She whispered.**

**"Yes I am. I don't want to get you in trouble for taking me in. I've only been in prison for two days. I have no reason to run away." Cal said.**

**.:.**

**Gillian stared at Nick and shook her head, "No sign of him." She whispered.**

**"Well. There is a 500 dollar reward for finding him."**

**"Why?" She asked.**

**"Because we need to know what JJ did. And we all know that we aren't going to get the true story for him. And just so Lightman knows. He is in a lot of trouble. It was okay to leave for the night because it was an on the spot decision and we trust him, but it's been a day now and he isn't back. He's gonna have hell to pay not only with the authorities, but especially with the other inmates. They are going to be pissed that he made it a day." Nick warned her.**

**She stared at him and said, "What if he were to come back now?"**

**"Like just walk on in?" Nick asked. She nodded, "I'm not really sure. I need to talk to the big guy..."**

**"Would he still be in a room with JJ?" She asked.**

**"Well it depends. If he attacked JJ and then ran then he will be in solitary for a good three weeks... if JJ attacked him then... Well I guess either way no. They won't be in the same room anymore." He said, placing his hands on his hips.**

**.:.**

**Cal stared at her and shook his head, "No, you don't understand. I WOULD be in the same room with him." **

**He had sent her to get this information... so find out what would happen if he went back. "Why not? He attacked you, so he's gone and you two are seperated."**

**"But he didn't start it." Cal said, running a hand through his hair.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Some other guy came in. HE is the one who hit me and then I hit JJ randomly because I didn't know who was who because the guy who came in turned off the light. There were two guys Gill and I KNOW that JJ isn't the one who cut me." He said with wide eyes.**

**"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked.**

**"I didn't think it was important but if we are switching rooms ONLY if one of us attacked each other then we aren't going to get seperated." Cal said.**

**She covered her face and shook her head, "You can't go back Cal because JJ will keep trying!"**

**"I need to go back..." He whispered. He turned around and walked over to her counter where he dropped his hands, "This is bad."**

**"Cal, what is that?" She asked, looking at his lower back.**

**He spun around with wide eyes and said, "What is what? I have nothing." **

**"You are really bad at that." She said, trying to look at his back.**

**He twisted around and said, "I don't have anything."**

**"Then why won't you let me see your back?" She asked, grabbing him by the shoulders.**

**He looked down at her and said, "Because."**

**"Oh, lovely answer. Cal, what do you have?" She asked sternly.**

**"It doesn't concern you!" He whispered harshly.**

**"Then why can't you tell me?" She whispered back loudly.**

**"It doesn't matter!"**

**"Tell me!" She said.**

**"No!"**

**She sat back against the counter and stared at him, "Fine." **

**He sighed heavily in relief and smiled. Well that was easy. **

**She stared at him, biting her lip slightly.**

**Oh, how he wanted to kiss her right now, but he doubted that she wanted to kiss him. He licked his own lips and looked at the ground, "Sorry." He whispered.**

**"No, I don't care." She said, walking up to him and laying her hands on his chest, "You need to kiss me Cal."**

**He looked up at her and placed his hands on her hips. "I was hoping you would say that." He leaned forward and pressed their lips together.**

**She pushed him up against the counter and slid her hands onto his back, pulling him closer. Her hands slipped to the bottom of his back and she grabbed the metal object. She yanked away and stared at him, "A gun? Really Cal?" She asked, stepping back.**

**He stared at her and his mouth fell open, "You just..."**

**"Why the hell do you have a gun?" She yelled at him. **

**He shook his head, becoming mad. She kissed him just to find out what he had. Did she really mean the feeling behind that kiss? She just took advantage of him. "You kissed me just so that you could find out what I had?" He asked with a frown.**

**"That has nothing to do with it Cal. Why on earth do you have a gun?"**

**"I can't believe you did that..." He whispered, staring at her.**

**"Why does that matter?"**

**"Because I thought that you actually wanted me to kiss you!" He yelled.**

**"I needed to know what you had Cal!" She yelled back.**

**"So you didn't actually want me to kiss you?" He asked. The sadness was too obvious on his face for her to handle.**

**She sighed and shook her head, "Cal no. I did... I DO! I just need to know why you have a gun." She said, looking at the ground.**

**"No I understand. You wanted to see what I had so you tricked me into kissing you. That makes total sense." He turned around and walked upstairs.**

**"Cal, wait!" She yelled, running after him.**

**"It doesn't matter Gillian. I get it. You didn't really want me to kiss you. You just needed a way to find the gun. I don't care." He walked into the guest room and shut the door, staring at the unwelcoming bed.**

**She pulled the door open and stared at him, "I wanted you to kiss me Cal. I WANT you to kiss me. I just wanted to know what you had. You weren't going to tell me, so you brought this upon yourself!" She insisted.**

**"Oh so now it's my fault that you used my feelings for you to find out what I had." She nodded. "Why don't you enlighten me?" He asked coldly.**

**"You should have told me! You knew that you weren't going to make it without me finding out. You had a gun for God's sake!" She yelled at him.**

**"It was to keep YOU safe in case something happened!" He yelled back.**

**She stood in front of him with the gun in her hand. They were maybe a total of six inches apart. She looked up at him and tightened her jaw.**

**He stared down at her and attacked her with a kiss.**

**She grabbed his shirt and pushed towards him, trying to make more of the kiss that had already become so passionate. **

**He pushed her onto the bed and kept his hand on her back, keeping her body tight to his. **

**They fell back with him on top and she yanked his shirt over his head and grabbed his chest.**

**He seperated from the kiss just for a moment for his shirt to come over his head and then shot back to her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and exploring the wonderful flavor. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head and looked down at her chest, "God, I've been waiting too long for this." He said, gasping for air.**

**She fumbled with the button on his jeans, but finally got it undone and then unzipped them. He crawled onto the bed more and allowed her to slip the jeans on off him. She grabbed the rim of his boxers and pulled them off as well, "Holy shit Cal." She whispered.**

**He laughed and said, "You use what you got." He rolled over so she was on top and his hands messed with the clip to her bra, "Damn thing." He mumbled as she kissed his chest. He finally for it undone and ripped it from her body. He threw it on the floor behind her and grabbed her by the back and pulled her body down until their chests were pressed together and began sucking on her neck.**

**She moaned with his hands actions and grabbed at his strong chest, "God Cal..." She moaned.**

**"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that." He whispered with a small chuckle.**

**A/N: **So I'm not much for writing detailed sex scenes so that's pretty much all your going to get... but you get the drift of what they are doing lol. Thanks for reading and please leave comments. Something VERY bad happens in the next chapter... EEK. And I am not really sure when I can make the next chapter because I am going back to school. I MIGHT be able to get a few in here and there during the week but I can DEFINITELY get you several during the weekend. But don't think that I am just ignoring you ;) Thanks


	8. Let Go!

**They laid in bed, gasping for air. He had his arm around her shoulders with her body close to his. "That was..." Gillian started.**

**"Amazing." Cal finished. He turned over and looked at her. His eyes ran over her exposed body quickly and then he looked into her eyes, "I love you." He whispered, kissing her lightly.**

**She held his face in her hands and said, "I love you too... so much." She made a little more of the kiss and then fell back down onto the bed.**

**.:.**

**Cal stood in the kitchen, watching as she made eggs. He stared at her dancing to the song on the radio and smiled, "Do you do this every morning?"**

**"Pretty much yeah." She smiled and spun around with the pan in her hands, "How much?"**

**He smiled as she filled his plate and said, "Yum. Thank you." He grabbed a fork and brought his plate to the table. **

**"So why do you have the gun?" She finally asked after sitting down.**

**He stared at her and sighed. It was tucking into the back of his pants like the night before, but he had no intention of telling her his use for it if he never needed to use it. She would find out why he had it if it came to that. **

**"Why do you have it?" She asked again.**

**"Well..." He started.**

**The door blasted open and a police man crashed in staring at Cal, "Don't move!"**

**Cal stood up quickly and pulled out the gun. He grabbed Gillian and pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her neck and - after flipping on the safety on the gun - pressed it to her head, "Don't move or she gets it." He said to the cop.**

**The man stared at him and slowly lowered his gun, "Don't shoot. Just... relax."**

**"Cal, what the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him, struggling to get away from his strong grip.**

**"Shut up." He hissed, staring at the cop, "Put the gun on the table."**

**"Just let her go and we can talk this out." The man said. He laid the gun down and backed out of the door, "We need back up! He has a gun to her head!" He yelled into his radio.**

**Cal yanked her back into the living room, dragging her along and looked at the window, seeing at least five police cars pulling up. "Cal, LET GO!" She screamed, struggling against him.**

**He ignored her and looked to the back door, where the man had slipped in again, "Hi. I am agent Dell and all I want is to get her out alive." Dell said. **

**Cal stared at him and shook his head, "Why are they all here?"**

**"To make sure that she doesn't get hurt." Cal stared at the red dot that was against the wall across from him. It slid over to his shadow and disappeared.**

**"Get the snipers off of me then." Cal said, pulling Gillian to the window and shutting the curtains. He then walked over to the corner of the room.**

**Dell stared at him and said, "Alright. Just put the gun down."**

**"No." Cal said, like Dell was stupid.**

**"Cal!" Gillian yelled again, yanking at his arm that was around her neck, "Let go of me!"**

**"Shut up." He hissed, staring at Dell.**

**"What are you doing?" She yelled, kicking at his legs.**

**"Just shut up!" He yelled at her, shaking his arm a bit to calm her down.**

**She picked up her foot and threw it into his bad knee.**

**"GAH!" He yelled, falling to the ground in pain.**

**She ran over to Dell, who pushed her out the door and walked over to Cal.**

**Cal laid on the floor, clutching his leg and watching as Gillian ran out. He sighed in relief and let his head fall back against the wall, "Damn..." He whispered at the immense pain running through his leg.**

**Dell grabbed Cal's gun and threw it across the room. He then pulled Cal up and cuffed his hands behind his back.**

**Cal limped out to see Gillian standing by a cop car, talking to a cop, "I just need to talk to her for a second." Cal said, pulling away from Dell.**

**"No, you need to come with me." Dell yanked on Cal's hands and pushed his head down as he got into the cop car.**

**.:.**

**Cal stared at the judge and folded his hands in his lap. "So you broke out... went to your office where you held a gun to Dr. Foster's head and forced her to hold you until everything cleared out?" The judge asked.**

**Cal looked up and said, "That's correct, sir."**

**The judge nodded and said, "That's another six months. You can go."**

**Gillian watched madly as they took Cal from the court room. What the HELL was going through his mind? Would he have actually shot her?**

**.:.**

**Cal looked at Nick and said, "I'm not with JJ am I?"**

**"Yes. It was one of JJ's buddies who did this to you. He is innocent" Nick said with a shrug.**

**"No! He is the one who... he brought the kid in! He is still dangerous and he wants to kill me!" Cal yelled at Nick.**

**"Well we don't have any proof of that!" Nick said.**

**"But I stabbed JJ. SHouldn't that get me in trouble?" He asked hopefully.**

**"It was dark and it was self defense. We are trying to keep everybody close and friendly. He understands what happened. You thought that JJ was the other guy... he has forgiven you."**

**"Are you bloody serious? You wouldn't actually believe that!" Cal yelled.**

**Nick shrugged and pushed Cal into the room. "What about my stitches?" Cal asked.**

**"We will have a doctor redo them later." Nick shut the door.**

**A/N: **SOOOO next chapter you will find out what WAS going through Cal's mind! AND EMily will visit! Make sure you watch People's Choice Awards tonight on CBS! YEZ! Tim Roth and Lie to Me will win.. I can sense it :) Thanks for reading everyone.


	9. A Visitor

**Cal stared at Gavin with curious eyes, "Hey." He whispered, picking at his food.**

**"How the hell did you manage to bust out of here?" Gavin asked with wide eyes.**

**"The door was open..." Cal said with a shrug.**

**"The door was open? That's all? Wow. So, what happened to you?" He asked, nodding to Cal's side.**

**Cal looked down at his chest where he knew there was a hidden bandage under the orange shirt, "How did you know about that?" **

**"Rumor gets around fast." Gavin said.**

**Cal nodded and said, "One of JJ's little minions stabbed me with what I think was a chunk of the mirror, but I'm not really sure." Cal said with a frown.**

**"Lightman." Nick called.**

**Cal looked up, "What?" He yelled back.**

**"You have a visitor."**

**Everyone in the cafeteria seemed to look at Nick and then stare at Cal with creepy gazes.**

**"You're pretty popular, aren't you?" Gavin asked with a chuckle.**

**"Apparently so..." Cal whispered, staring at the door that Nick was opening. "Emily." He gasped, rushing over towards his daughter and wrapping her in a hug. **

**"Dad..." She whispered into his chest, "I... I missed you. It doesn't feel right... being with mom all the time." She said, pulling away and staring up at him.**

**He looked down at her with sad eyes. She didn't know about him breaking out, or getting stabbed. She was completely clueless. He wanted it to stay that way. "Yeah. It's weird not seeing your beautiful face everyday." He said with a smile.**

**She smiled back and looked around, "Is it scary here?" **

**Cal shrugged and said, "Naw... not for the most part. Unless you have a creepy cellmate... which I don't have." _Spare her the hard things_, he continued to tell himself.**

**She nodded and said, "Cool. Make any friends?"**

**He smiled and turned around, "Well, there's Gavin."**

**Gavin looked in there direction and waved.**

**Emily smiled and waved back and then looked back to Cal, "Anyone else?"**

**"I've only been here for three days. Give me some time."**

**"Is he your cellmate?" She asked.**

**"Um... no. I'm not a big fan of my cellmate. JJ. He isn't here right now." Cal said, leaning against a table.**

**She nodded and said, "Mom is here."**

**Cal looked down at her and said, "What? Where?"**

**"Um... She was right behind me." Emily said, turning around and looking at the door.**

**Right at that time, Zoe walked in, looking around.**

**Several loud whistles filled the room and then Zoe walked over to Cal, ignoring the catcalls.**

**"How's Shorty get TWO sexy women?"**

**"Lightman's a BOSS!"**

**"Come give me a kiss sweetheart!" **

**And other things of the sort.**

**She shook her head and looked at Cal.**

**He stood up straight and said, "Thank you for bringing Emily."**

**"You are actually thanking me?" She asked with a small smile as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the edge of the lips.**

**He smiled and pulled away, "So how's life?"**

**"How's prison?" She asked.**

**"Deflection." He delcared.**

**She shook her head and said, "Fine. I don't care."**

**Emily looked between her two parents fighting and laughed.**

**"What?" Cal asked, looking at her.**

**"Nothing. Just like old times." She shrugged and said, "Oh my gosh."**

**"What?" Zoe asked, turning to Emily.**

**"It's already been 20 minutes. I need to be at Hailey's in like... two minutes!"**

**Cal stared at her and sighed, "Thanks... I see that Hailey is more important than your father."**

**"Yep, bye." She kissed him on the cheek and then walked out.**

**He nodded and watched her leave, then turned to Zoe, "You better leave before she takes your ride."**

**"I just want to you know if you are alright. I heard something happened here the other night." She said with concerned eyes.**

**He looked at her and said, "I'm fine."**

**"Did anything happen to you?" She asked.**

**"It doesn't matter. Everything is fine now."**

**"Three men got stabbed. You weren't one of them... right?" She asked.**

**He stared at her, "No." He said finally.**

**"I have lived with you long enough to know that you are lying. Are you okay? Where? Has it been taken care of? What if it gets infected?" She asked.**

**"Gosh woman!" He said with a smile, "Not so many questions. I am fine. I am going to see a doctor after you leave. I will be fine." He assured her.**

**She looked at him and nodded, "I better go then. Bye.' She smiled and was gone.**

**"You really shouldn't have two girlfriends." Gavin said once Cal walked over.**

**"I don't. Ex wife." Cal mumbled, sitting down.**

**"And the little girl?"**

**"My daughter." Cal whispered, happy that they had made that surprise appearance.**

**"Then the OTHER lady is your girlfriend?" Gavin guessed.**

**"I'm not really sure... I think so... i mean we have... you know." Cal smiled and Gavin chuckled.**

**"More than once?"**

**"I've been in jail. We did last night." Cal whispered.**

**"Whoa. You went to your girlfriends house last night? And you guys hit it off right before you're put back in here?" Gavin asked with a smile.**

**Cal thought for a second and then nodded, "Yup, pretty much." **

**He stared at him and held up his hand, "Score!"**

**Cal smiled and high-fived him. **

**"Was it good?"**

**"Shut up." Cal said, shaking his head, "That's none of your bloody business."**

**Gavin nodded and shrugged, "Alright. Later." He stood up and walked away.**

**.:.**

**Cal sat on the table, awkwardly moving in pain as the doctor examined his gash. **

**"Well. It's pretty deep. The stitches are cruel, but they worked for a little while. I want to take those out and clean it, then restitch it." He said.**

**Nick looked at Cal and then back to Dr. Tim. "Alright. How long will that take?" Cal asked, staring at Tim.**

**"Um... half an hour, possibly longer."**

**"Alright." Nick said, "Let me know when it's done. We need to talk after this." Nick said with a warning to Cal.**

**A/N: **SOOO... I couldnt have TOO much happen in this chapter... so next one some feelings will be thrown before they even get to the truth... if that makes sense. So Lie to Me DID win the Best TV Crime Drama and Tim Roth DID win the Best TV Crime Fighter! I am hoping to be able to see them accepting the awards, so if anybody has a link or something I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!


	10. Loud and Clear

**Cal stared at JJ with a questioning look. He had managed not to talk to JJ since he had gotten back, but now he had no choice. **

**"They want us to talk..." Cal said.**

**"To eachother?" JJ asked raising an eyebrow.**

**"No. We need to talk to some guys about what happened... but we need the story clear before we do."**

**"So apparently you're a player?" JJ asked with a small smile.**

**"Who told you that?" Cal asked with a frown.**

**"Word gets around."**

**"Apparently." Cal whispered.**

**"So when you left you went and bunked with that sexy lady friend of yours? And you guys, as the British would say, 'shagged' all night?" JJ asked.**

**Cal stared at him and said, "No. You've got the wrong story mate." **

**JJ shook his head and said, "No, I don't think so. My buddies have good sorces that they get their information from. You ditched here and did it with some bitch? That's great. And then you have some lady friend come here and you kiss her too?"**

**"On the bloody cheek." Cal said, shaking his head. "She's my ex-wife." Cal said.**

**"And that pretty daughter of yours?"**

**"Leave her out of it." Cal hissed.**

**"Oh... delicate feelings for the young one. I'll have to remember that."**

**Cal stared at him and said, "Stay away from her."**

**"I can't promise you anything. I have something interesting that you might want to know..." JJ whispered.**

**"What?" Cal asked.**

**"You know how this is an all male jail?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, they want to bring in women... they think it will make us less violent... so... since you are a player... there will plenty of Lightman to go around... right?"**

**"Wrong."Cal said, "I don't care if women are coming... that doesn't mean I will just drop my old life for some prisoner girl. No thank you."**

**JJ shrugged and said, "Well... I just thought I'd let you know. Oh and my buddy... Max... he has it out for you." JJ smiled.**

**"Which one is Max?" Cal asked.**

**"You'll find out soon... very soon." He smiled and said, "So, what's the story?"**

**"For what?"**

**"What happened the other night."**

**"Oh." Cal whispered.**

**.:.**

**"Are you going to visit him today?" Ben asked.**

**"Hell no. I don't think I can anyway. But I don't want to. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him." Gillian said, leaning against her desk and staring at Ben.**

**"What exactly happened at your place, Gill?" He asked her.**

**"We went from one second of eating breakfast to him holding a gun to my head. What if he had killed me Ben? I bet he wouldn't have even cared." She mumbled.**

**"Maybe it was an act."**

**"Or maybe it was his way of showing that he didn't want me?" She asked.**

**"What?" Ben asked.**

**Oh yeah... he didn't know about their little night of passion, "Nevermind."**

**"I'm sure he wants to talk to you." Ben whispered, changing the subject.**

**"Why would he?"**

**"To clear things up." Ben said with a shrug.**

**"No, I got his message loud and clear." She said, walking out of the office.**

**Ben sighed and followed her out, "You don't know what he was trying to say to you."**

**"Why do you care? This has nothing to do with you!" She yelled at Ben.**

**Loker stared at the two and watched as she walked away, "What was that all about?"**

**"Shut up." Ben said, walking away as well.**

**"That's great. Ignore Eli day. Fun. Cool. We should never do this again." He said, talking to himself as he walked into the lab.**

**.:.**

**Cal looked around the court cautiously. "Throw the ball back Lightman." Cal's gaze switched the Gavin and he nodded.**

**"Sorry." Cal threw the basketball back and stared at the group of guys on the other side of the black top.**

**Gavin looked at him and said, "What are you so scared of?"**

**"Which one is Max?" Cal asked.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"JJ told me that Max had it out for me. Which one is Max?" **

**"Oh... ummm... the dude with the buzzcut. He is standing two over from JJ... he doesn't have the top of his suit on... it's tied around his waist."**

**"Yeah, I see him." Cal whispered.**

**"Why does he have it out for you?"**

**"I think he was the other guy in my room the other night. I mighta knifed him or something like that." Cal whispered.**

**"Hm... stay away from him. He's vicious." **

**"Thanks." Cal whispered, catching the basketball and throwing it into the hoop.**

**"Nice.." Gavin said with a smile.**

**"Lightman!" Nick yelled, walking out into the hot sun.**

**"What?" Cal asked, turning to look at him, "I thought you were just the hall guard."**

**"I'm supposed to look out for the inmates in my hall. You being the one in the most danger at the moment.**

**"Why am I in danger right now?"**

**"Matt..."**

**"What about him?"**

**"He is out of the hospital and coming here."**

**"Already?" Cal asked with wide eyes.**

**"Yes. It was a quick surgery and it's been about four days. He's coming back... just stay away from him because I know that he is pissed with you."**

**"What about JJ? I don't think he likes me."**

**"Figure it out." Nick said with a shrug.**

**"Oh, that's a great help." Cal mumbled sarcastically, "Well this'll be interesting."**

**Gavin stared at him and said, "Matt?"**

**"The guy I shot."**

**A/N: **DUDEEEEE... Gillian and Cal aren't on good terms right now... and she couldn't visit today, so sorry! Please leave reviews and thanks for readin!


	11. Does That Hurt?

**A/N: **DUDEEEEE... Gillian and Cal aren't on good terms right now... and she couldn't visit today, so sorry! Please leave reviews and thanks for readin!

**"I am so screwed." Cal whispered, walking inside with Gavin.**

**"Why?"**

**"JJ, Max, and Matt all hate me and will probably do something to me sometime soon. My 'lady friend' Gillian is pissed with me and I'm stranded here with nobody."**

**Gavin looked at him and said, "Well I'm here."**

**"Yeah you are. Thanks for that. Why are you?"**

**"Because I have nothing better to do." Gavin said with a smile.**

**"Well, thanks for telling the truth." Cal mumbled, looking over his back, "How many minions does JJ have?"**

**"Oh... five...?" Gavin guessed.**

**"Lovely." Cal said, "Well... dinner time." He said with a smile.**

**"Yep." Gavin walked into the cafeteria with Cal and looked at the bar filled with food, "Taco night."**

**Cal chuckled and grabbed a plate and got his food. **

**He sighed heavily when he ran into Matt right before making it to his table with Gavin, "Hey... I heard they've started calling you Shorty?"**

**Cal stared at him and said, "No. It's Lightman."**

**"That's not what I heard."**

**"You should get a hearing aid." Cal said with a shrug, moving to go around Matt.**

**Matt slid over and blocked him and said, "You better watch your ass. I'm not going easy on you here." He hissed.**

**"I'm not scared of you." Cal said into his face.**

**Matt chuckled and said, "Oh, we'll see."**

**"Yes we will." Cal walked over to Gavin and took a seat.**

**"Who's that?" Gavin asked.**

**"That's Matt... the guy I shot."**

**"Ah... I see.. What'd he say?"**

**"That I, and I quote, 'better watch my ass and that he isn't going easy on me here.'" Cal said with a shrug.**

**"Did he not go easy on you before?"**

**"See? That's what I don't get... He didn't go easy on me before... it was a bloody hell."**

**"What happened before?"**

**"He poisoned me in return for money." Cal said, trying to kick the memory away.**

**"Interesting. Well good luck. I just try to not get people pissed at me and it generally works."**

**"I'll take that advice into consideration." Cal said with a small smile, "So... you know anyone else that's ok here?"**

**"Yeah... Alex over there... he's a good kid... he took the fall for a DUI. His girlfriend was drunk, but he didn't want to see her in jail so he said that he did it."**

**"Why is he here?"**

**"There was a crash and the other guy died... so it's considered murder." Gavin said.**

**"That's too bad..." Cal whispered.**

**"Yeah... he came about a month ago.. got beat up a couple times, so I took him in... we're roomies now." Gavin said with a nod.**

**"Thats cool." Cal mumbled. He stood up to throw away his scraps and whispered, "Shit..." when he saw JJ and Max walking up. And now Matt joined them. "You made a little alliance did you?" Cal asked the three of them.**

**"Well... Matt told us what happened... you shot him? That's a little harsh." JJ said with a small smile.**

**"What do you think you are going to do to me in the cafeteria in front of all these people?"**

**"They like a good fight Lightman." JJ said.**

**"Oh, do they?" Cal asked, "You know everything about group behavior do you?"**

**"What?" JJ asked with a confused face.**

**Cal smiled and said, "Right... no big words for you."**

**"You better shut up." JJ hissed.**

**"That's not really my thing." Cal said, shaking his head.**

**JJ sent his fist into Cal's gut.**

**Cal grunted and fell to the ground, holding his stomach.**

**"He has a bad knee." Matt told them with a smile.**

**"Pick him up." JJ ordered Max.**

**Max grabbed Cal by the arms and pulled him up, throwing him against the wall, "Which knee?" JJ asked.**

**"The right one." Matt whispered, pointing to Cal's right knee.**

**Cal tried to squrim away, but gasped in pain when JJ kicked his right knee. "Does that hurt?" Matt asked, leaning down and looking into Cal's eyes.**

**Cal stared at him and threw his good leg into Matt's crotch, "Does _that _hurt?" He asked as Matt fell to the ground.**

**"You're a little smart ass, aren't you?" Max asked, staring at Cal. He punched his face and laughed at Cal's small grunt, "You like pain... don't you? Well we have plenty of it."**

**Gavin looked around the room, but didn't think anything when he saw the small group over by the trashcan. He stood up and shrugged.**

**Matt got off the ground and spit on the floor, "Oh, you're gonna regret that..." He punched him continuously, watching as Cal jumped with every strike. **

**Cal coughed and Gavin turned around, looking over to the small crowd. He walked over and looked over Matt's shoulder, "Lightman?"**

**"Gavin." Cal called out, taking another punch to the gut.**

**"What the hell happened?"**

**"Later! Help!" Cal yelled, slipping to the ground when Max let go of him. **

**"Whoa! Back up!" An officer yelled, just as Max sent a fist to Cal's eye.**

**Cal grunted and curled up on the ground as the cop pulled Max, JJ, and Matt away.**

**Gavin rushed to Cal once the three men were pulled away, "Are you alright?"**

**Cal coughed and spit up a little blood, "Wow... thanks for helping..." Cal said in a raspy voice.**

**Gavin helped him up and patted his back, "I would suggest you go back to your room, but then there's JJ..." He whispered.**

**"Yeah." Cal mumbled.**

**.:.**

**"I refuse to go in there with JJ!" Cal yelled at Nick.**

**"Why?"**

**"He beat me up today! Now I can go in a room where he can privately beat me up and I won't get any help. That's great."**

**"Listen... I will talk to some people... but just stay in there for tonight."**

**"Thanks. You are doing a lovely job of protecting me." Cal hissed, walking into the room.**

**A/N: **OOHHHH SNAP! Cal and Gill will finally talk tomorrow after a rough night. Thanks for reading and leave reviews!


	12. Hear Me Out

**Cal stumbled in with a limp and stared at JJ with big eyes, "Oh, hey." He whispered. **

**JJ looked at him and said, "This'll be fun."**

**"You think that you can take me? All alone. Sorry you don't have your little fairies here to help you. You won't last a second." Cal said with a wide smile.**

**"Is that so?"**

**"Oh, very much. Remember the other night...? When I beat you AND little Max... I knifed both of you and then managed to break out and go sleep with my friend." Cal said to him, pushing a little too much.**

**"Whatever helps you feel like you're invinsible." JJ said with a shrug.**

**"You just can't fight your own fights... isn't that right?" Cal asked, walking towards him.**

**"Am I supposed to be scared of you?" JJ asked, laughing slightly.**

**"Yeah... that's totally what I'm going for." Cal said sarcastically, "Because I dream all day of trying to scare the little fairy boy, JJ." Cal said with a chuckle.**

**"What the hell did you just call me?"**

**"Fairy boy." Cal said with a shrug, "I like that nickname... that'll stick for sure." He smiled and looked into JJ's raging eyes, "Go for it. Throw a punch."**

**"You're gonna get it old man." JJ yelled, jumping towards Cal. **

**Cal grabbed his shirt, before he could even hit Cal, and threw him up against the wall. **

**JJ grunted and fell to the floor.**

**"You really are a fairy boy... very light." Cal said, walking over.**

**"I'm gonna kill you."**

**"I'd like to see that." Cal said, picking him back up and throwing his fist into JJ's stomach three times, "How does that feel? This happened to me... times three!" Cal yelled at him.**

**JJ sent a punch into Cal's gut, like earlier, and Cal fell to the ground. "How ya like me now?"**

_**This is getting too personal. **_**Cal told himself, _You are getting distracted... just beat the hell outta him. _"Oh, I'm just getting started." Cal said, jumped up and shoving his elbow into JJ's stomach. He immediately pulled away, for he knew that JJ would puke. "Well isn't that lovely?" Cal asked, staring at the floor.**

**JJ coughed and looked at Cal. "This won't go down well tomorrow."**

**"You still can't do things alone... can you?" Cal asked with a frown, "You would die out there if you didn't have that cool and confident facade that everyone seems so confident in. Your punches don't even hurt. You somehow made them think that you are tough, didn't you? You made them think that they should follow you... which means that... if I were to beat you up in front of everybody... it would ruin your holy reputation." Cal said with a chuckle.**

**"No." JJ said, practically begged.**

**"What was that?" Cal asked.**

**"Don't." **

**"Why not?"**

**"They will tear me apart." **

**"That's what you deserve!" Cal yelled.**

**"No, please don't..." JJ begged, staring at Cal with sad eyes.**

**"Give me one good reason not to." Cal said, staring down at him.**

**"I won't let them touch you. I'll... tell them you aren't worth it. I can keep you safe." JJ said.**

**"I can keep myself safe by beating you up... then I'd also get the loyalty of your little minions." Cal said, treating that like the better decision.**

**"No!" JJ said, standing up and staring at Cal, "Don't do this to me... it took me ten years to make that reputation... and you're gonna ruin it in like... five days?"**

**"Yeah, pretty much. Funny how that works." Cal smiled and laid down on his bed, "Whataya got for me? I need something in return if I'm not gonna beat the shit outta you in front of all your friends."**

**"I can protect you."**

**"Not from Matt. He hates the living shit outta me... he won't think twice... no matter what the bloody hell you say, he's gonna come after me." Cal said with a shrug, "You can't protect me from everyone."**

**"Yes I can." JJ insisted.**

**"Fine. If I get hurt... by ANYBODY in the prison... you," Cal pointed to him, "are gonna get it. Are we clear?" Cal asked.**

**JJ sighed and nodded.**

**"Good."**

**.:.**

**"I am not going."**

**"Gillian!" Ben yelled, "Go talk to him."**

**"Um..." Loker mumbled, standing at the door.**

**"Go away!" Ben yelled at him.**

**"Ignore Loker day 2..." Loker whispered, walking to the lab, "Hey, um, Ria...?" He asked, swatting his hand with the file he was holding.**

**"Nope." She said, standing up and walked out, pulling out her phone and calling someone. **

**Loker stood in the lab and said, "Ana?"**

**"Sorry, Eli. I can't help you."**

**"It's just computer stuff... I need a password." He whispered to her.**

**"I'm busy." She whispered, walking out. **

**"Everyone is too busy for Loker. Well... isn't that nice." Loker asked, dropping to a chair and just sitting there.**

**.:.**

**"Lightman." Loker yelled, walking into the cafeteria and walking up to his boss.**

**"Oh, what a lovely surprise." Cal said, looking at him.**

**"What is the password for your computer?"**

**"Emily." Cal said, staring at Eli.**

**"Wow... that was so hard. Nobody could just tell me that? Nobody was able to just say 'Emily'?" Loker asked himself, "Thank you." He said quickly to Cal. He then turned around and nodded to Nick and then walked out. **

**"What was that all about?" Gavin asked.**

**Cal shrugged and said, "I never know for him."**

**.:.**

**"You need to go talk to him." Ben hissed.**

**"I don't want to." Gillian said with a shrug.**

**"What if he did that for a reason?"**

**"The reason being that he wanted to push me away? Yeah, makes sense." She said, shaking her head.**

**"Just go see him."**

**.:.**

**Gillian stood reluctantly outside of the cafeteria, "I'm not going in there."**

**"Yes you are." Ben said, opening the door and pushing her in.**

**"Oh... my... gosh..." Gillian whispered, watching as the scene opened up in front of them.**

**A man, she recognized him as JJ, ran to Cal and just let it all out. He bodyslammed Cal, pushing them both to the floor and then continued to punch Cal wherever he could get a fist.**

**Cal pushed him off and rolled over, so he was on top, and grabbed his hand and twisting it, until he heard the crack of his wrist, "Do you really want to do this?"**

**JJ grimaced in pain and stared at him.**

**"I'll let you win... one more punch and I'll fall to the ground... then you will walk away." Cal hissed at him.**

**JJ stared at him and said, "Alright." JJ took his good hand, curled it into a fist and sent it into Cal's gut, as hard as he could.**

**Cal grunted and fell back onto the ground, holding his stomach, "You bastard." He hissed as JJ got up and walked away.**

**Cal felt the soft and gentle hands on his back and he turned slightly to see Gillian standing there. **

**He coughed and stood up, stretching slightly and said, "I'm good. All good." He said to the guards, holding up his hands, "But I think he has a broken wrist." He pointed to JJ and then sat down. "Hey." He said to Gillian with a small smile, that, inreturn, recieved a smack to the face. **

**He held his face and stared at her, "What the bloody hell was that for?"**

**"For thinking that you can just put a gun to my head and not tell me why!" She hissed quietly.**

**He sat back and stared at her, "You don't seem to understand." He chuckled and looked down at his hands.**

**"No Cal. You are a jerk and I hate you. You didn't even tell me what was going on! Were you really holding me hostage the whole damn time?" She whispered madly, "Did you just come so that you could sleep with me and then ditch? Come back to this hellhole."**

**"No-"**

**"I don't want to hear it Cal. I don't know WHAT the hell was going through your mind and I don't care. Don't talk to me again and don't expect anymore visits." She said, standing up and walked to the door.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Cal said, standing up and grabbing her arm.**

**She swung around and pushed him away hard. "Don't you touch me." She hissed.**

**He stared at her and said, "You don't seem to know what I was doing and why!" He whispered back, "Hear me out, would you?" **

**She stared at him and shook her head, "No."**

**"Yes." He grabbed her arm again and dragged her to the table, ignoring the stares from the other inmates. **

**She stared at him with a cold look and said, "Why'd you do it Cal?" Although, she didn't sound interested at all.**

**"I was protecting you." He whispered.**

**"By holding a gun to my head? Oh, swell job." She said sarcastically.**

**"It wasn't even loaded and it was on safety." Cal said.**

**"Why'd you do it?"**

**"I didn't want to pull you down with me. I wanted them to think that I was forcing you to do all that... so you woudn't be charged with aiding and abetting. I didn't want to drag you into this hellhole. I don't give a fuck if you were willing. I wasn't going to let it happen." He whispered.**

**She stared at him with sad eyes and shook her head, "Holy... I... I didn't know..." She whispered.**

**"No... it's okay... I would have been pissed with me too." He chuckled and said, "But... I did it because I wanted to keep you safe. I wasn't trying to hurt you and I was so rough then because it needed to seem believable... but I still love you, darling." He said, "And nothing that happened that night was a mistake." He smiled and said, "I just want you to know why I did that."**

**She leaned over the table, grabbed his face and kissed him. **

**Once she pulled away, she laid her head on his forehead and said, "I'm sorry."**

**They both sat back and ignored all the whistles and catcalls coming out, "You know... I eaarned the reputation of a player here." He said with a smile.**

**"How?"**

**"Zoe came... I hugged her so they all assumed I was sleeping with two women." Cal said.**

**"Well... good thing we know that you aren't. I heard they are bringing women here to keep down the violence."**

**Cal nodded and said, "Don't worry... you overpower all of them." **

**"Good to know..." She said, happy that the road was clear for them.**

**A/N: **Did you like it? What about the whole JJ and Cal deal? And Loker's way of figuring what he needed out? lol, thanks for reading and leave reviews!


	13. I Am Fertile

**A/N: **Did you like it? What about the whole JJ and Cal deal? And Loker's way of figuring what he needed out? lol, thanks for reading and leave reviews!

**"That's not possible." Gillian said, staring at David. **

**"It's very possible." David said with a smile.**

**"But... never before..." She whispered.**

**"Things change. Could be the man. Could just be the time that was given. There are so many possibilities." David smiled and said, "All I have to say is congratulations." **

**She sighed and nodded, "Thanks."**

**"Yep. Come back in a week or two so we can see how things are going."**

**"Um... what is the most likely reason this happened?" She asked, staring at him.**

**.:.**

**Cal threw the basketball in and laughed, "You suck. I rock."**

**"Oh, come on. That's a little harsh." Gavin argued, grabbing the ball and throwing it.**

**"Fail." Cal said as it hit the fence and bounced right back to Cal, "Just get over it. I'm better."**

**"I bet I could beat your ass at pool." Gavin said with a chuckle.**

**Cal chuckled and unzipped the top of his orange suit. He tied it around his waist and pulled off the white t-shirt that was on underneath it. He threw the shirt to the side of the court and bounced the ball, "Pool later. Let's finish the game."**

**Gavin nodded and ran over, trying to take the ball from Cal, but failing and miserably watching as Cal slid the ball into the hoop, "SCORE!" Cal yelled with a big smile.**

**"Lightman." Nick yelled.**

**"What?" He asked, turning around and staring at Nick.**

**"Visitor."**

**"Really?" Cal asked with a hopeful smile.**

**It had been... two weeks since anybody had come. Gillian said she would, but was stuck on an important case and never made time. Zoe and Emily were on vacation and he was happy that Loker never bothered to visit, the same with Torres and Ben. They weren't important enough to see. He was curious who it could be. Was Gillian done with her case finally? He had been very deprived of those familiar faces. He had Gavin and Alex. He had also gotten his share of bloody noses and bruises, not to mention a sprained wrist and black eye. **

**The women still hadn't come yet... some things still had to be sorted out and apparently that was taking longer than hoped for. **

**"Yeah. Wanna come in?"**

**"Naw, let 'em come out here." Cal said, throwing the ball into the hoop. He looked over his shoulder, assuring himself that whoever it was that came wouldn't have to be harrased by JJ, Matt, or Max. **

**"Alright." Nick turned around and nodded someone at the door outside.**

**"Damn." Alex said. He was leaning against the fence at had been watching the one on one game, but now was feasting his eyes on the woman approaching them.**

**Cal stared at her and said, "Finish the case, love?"**

**She nodded and gave him a hug, despite his bare, sweaty skin. "I did. Got everything figured out."**

**"You okay?" He asked, staring at her nervous face.**

**"I'm perfect. I just thought I'd come see you."**

**"What's on your mind?" He asked, ignoring her lie.**

**"You need a shower." She said.**

**"No. You came here with something to say. You have something that you need to tell me... don't you?" He asked.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Did Loker quit? Are you dating some bastard? Has Zoe turned against me? Is the office crumbling with out me?" He asked her quickly, walking towards her.**

**"No, no, no, none of that." She said, pushing him away.**

**"Then what?" He asked.**

**She clenched her fists and stared at him, "Cal..." She whispered.**

**"I'm waiting." He said.**

**Gavin stared at the bickering couple and chuckled, "I'm going in... see you at dinner or something?"**

**"Yeah." Cal said, not breaking eye contact with Gillian.**

**Gavin took a deep breath and walked away, "Come on Alex." He called.**

**Alex stared at Gillian as he was dragged off the court by Gavin, "She is SEXY!" He exclaimed once they were gone.**

**"That's Lightman's woman. Stay away. Trust me." Gavin said.**

**"Well... we're alone now. Spit it out." Cal said, staring at her.**

**"Well... You see... I didn't think this could even happen... it just did... and then... I checked and David said that it's accurate. And now I'm just freaking out and you're in prison and-"**

**"Gillian!" Cal yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly, "I have no clue what this all means. Who's David? What's accurate? What couldn't even happen?" He pushed.**

**"Cal, I'm pregnant." She said, dropping her hands to her side and staring at him.**

**His eyes got wide and he shook his head, "That's not possible!"**

**"Well it is!"**

**"You weren't on the pill?" He asked.**

**"Why would I have been? It's not like I ever COULD have a baby... there was no point. It's not possible!"**

**"Well apparently it is!" He whispered loudly back.**

**"Well... it's not like you had condoms in your back pocket! So don't put this all on me!" She said back.**

**He stared at her, "How the hell did this happen?"**

**"I tested like... five times. Cal. I'm pregnant."**

**"With my baby... right?" He asked.**

**She nodded and looked at the ground. "Cal... I have more to tell you." She whispered.**

**"What?" He asked.**

**"I asked David... my doctor... what the most reasonable way this happened was and he said that it's probably the man. He said that the man, being YOU, made it possible. Cal something inside you... changed the way things work in me and made it possible for me to have a baby."**

**He stared at her and said, "Say again?"**

**"Listen. I am fertile... because I tried with YOU. YOU made it possible for me to get pregnant."**

**He blinked once and said, "Really?"**

**"God you are so slow." She took his face in her hands and kissed him, "You've changed my life." She whispered.**

**A/N: **OOHHHH SNAP! Sorry for the LATE installment, but my internet went down for a couple days... but there's a big ole surprise to keep you interested!


	14. I Can Punch Harder

**"This is bad." Cal said with his hands on his hips.**

**"Why?" Gillian asked, leaning against the wall, "This is great."**

**"One, what will Emily say? What will Zoe say? What will everyone in the office say? How will I keep in contact with that baby if I already lost custody of Emily?" He asked quickly.**

**"She will be happy for us. It doesn't matter what Zoe thinks. Who cares what they say? It's my choice if you can be around the baby or not... and you KNOW that I will say yes." She said, placing her hands on his chest, "There's nothing to worry about."**

**"Damnit." He said.**

**"What?"**

**"That baby will be fifteen months old when I get out!" **

**"We will figure this out Cal." She reassured him. **

**He sighed and said, "Yeah, alright. This is amazing." He smiled and said, "You are a real mom now."**

**.:.**

**"So... what happened?" Gavin asked, staring at his food.**

**"I'm a dad now." Cal said with a smile.**

**"I thought you already were." Gavin said.**

**"You just ruined the moment. She's pregnant." Cal said, sitting down.**

**"Congrats." Gavin said, looking over to Alex.**

**"That kid was checking her out the whole time she was here." Cal said.**

**"Yeah, I told him to back off."**

**"Good." Cal said with a small smile. **

**.:.**

**"Why don't you grow a pair and take me on yourself?" Cal yelled with a smile.**

**"What the hell did you just say?" Max asked, stepping towards Cal.**

**"I said... grow. A. Pair." Cal said, getting closer to Max. **

**Matt cleared his throat and said, "I'd back down Lightman."**

**"You would, wouldn't you? Because you're a weak bastard who can't take care of himself!" Cal said, laughing at Matt.**

**"You wanna us to kick your ass?"**

**"Who the bloody hell are you?" Cal asked the strange kid standing there.**

**"The names Steven."**

**"I don't care what your name is." Cal said like Steven was stupid. **

**"You're pretty cocky."**

**"Cause I have one." Cal said to JJ who had walked up. **

**"You just think these jokes up at night, don't you?"**

**"Yeah, that's exactly what I do." Cal said sarcastically. **

**Max sent his fist in and then nodded to Steven and Matt, "Pin him up."**

**"I thought JJ was the top dog here." Cal said, letting them throw him up against the wall and holding his arms up. **

**Max looked at JJ and then back to Cal, "Shut up." He threw a fist into Cal's stomach and laughed as Cal crumbled, "Does that hurt?"**

**"Haven't you asked that enough?" Cal asked, staring at Max.**

**"Hey. I'm in charge here." JJ said, punching Cal harder then Max.**

**"I can punch harder!" Max argued, sending one to Cal.**

**"That's not true." JJ countered, punching Cal again.**

**"Is too." Max sent another.**

**Cal coughed and finally caught his breath, "What am I? Your punching bag to see who can punch harder?" He yelled at them.**

**"Yeah! We'll look at the bruises tomorrow." JJ hissed at Cal.**

**"Oh, that's really nice... shouldn't you mark them some how?" Cal asked, flinching as Max punched him again.**

**"Shut up bitch." Max said, shaking his head.**

**"What?" Cal yelled, kicking Max in the crotch, "How ya like me now?"**

**Max grabbed Cal's hair and got into his face, "Do that again. I dare you."**

**"Shouldn't you give me the truth option first?" Cal asked with a smile.**

**"You really want to go there?"**

**"Where? Is it nice?" Cal asked, staring at him confidently.**

**"You better watch it." Max hissed.**

**"You keep threatening me... and yet you haven't done anything. How much farther do I need to push that little raisin sized brain until you do something?" **

**"Oh it's on!" Max yelled.**

**"On? Like a fancy new hat?" Cal asked, chuckling to himself, "Whoa... what a girly punch!" He exclaimed after Max punched him in the nose.**

**"You like pain, don't you?"**

**"Uhh..." Cal said, thinking for a minute, "When you get punched over and over and over again... you kind of become amused to it. You know?" Cal asked.**

**"Can't say that I do." Max said.**

**"Oh that's cute... you don't get beat up that much, huh? That's nice." Cal let his head fall back against the wall and said, "Just beat the shit outta me so I can go to bed because I am really bloody tired."**

**"There's no point." Matt said, looking between Steven, Max, and JJ. **

**"Why?" Steven asked.**

**"Because he doesn't care anymore!"**

**"Yeah... let him be... let him get used to not being in pain, then we can take him again." **

**Steven and Matt let go and it took everything Cal had to stay standing. "See? He didn't even fall." Matt said, putting his hands in his pockets.**

**Once they were gone, Cal fell to the ground, clutching his aching stomach.**

**He eventually managed to drag himsef back to his room and fall asleep without letting JJ hear the pain in his every move.**

**A/N: **Sooo idk if yuo understood what Cal was doing, but it will all be explained in the next chapter! and writing Cal as a smart-ass was fun lol and don't stop reading yet because there is a BIG and BAD surprise coming up! leave comments and thanks for reading.


	15. I Wish It Was That Easy

**Cal held his stomach as he sat down across from Gavin.**

**"Hey. What's wrong?" Gavin asked, examining the pained look on Cal's face.**

**He squinted and stared at Gavin, "They won't beat me up anymore." **

**"Why?"**

**"Lightman!"**

**"What?" Cal asked, turning slightly. **

**"Visitor." Nick said, nodding to the door.**

**Gillian smiled and walked in. She sat down beside Cal and laid a hand on his shoulder, "What's the problem?"**

**"A simple 'hi' would do." Cal mumbled.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"He was just about to tell me... weren't you Lightman?" Gavin asked, leaning over the table and smiling at Cal.**

**"You bastard." Cal said.**

**"Eh, I can live with that. What's wrong?" Gavin pushed.**

**"They won't beat me up anymore because they are stupid enough to think that I got used to it. I let them beat the shit outta me and pretended like it didn't hurt at all... which only made them feel the need to have a contest on who could punch harder... ME being the punching bag. But anyway... since I went through all that shit and still acted like it didn't effect me... they decided to leave me alone. I told 'em that it didn't hurt anymore, so they said that they were going to give me a break and let me get used to the... no pain... and then start beating me up again." Cal said with a triumphant smile.**

**"Wait." Gavin interrupted, "You LET them beat the shit out of you... tricking them into thinking that you didn't even care?"**

**"Yeah, pretty much."**

**"That is brilliant! I mean-"**

**"That is the stupidest thing that you could have ever done." Gillian said, staring at Cal.**

**"Why?" Cal asked, "They are off my back for a while."**

**"And they will be right back on it once the pain from all the punches goes away! You have huge bruises, don't you?" She asked.**

**"It doesn't matter Gill! I got them to sod off... and when they decide I'm ready to be beat up again... I will pretend like it STILL doesn't hurt... then they will just give up altogether." He said with a shrug.**

**"I wish it was that easy." She grabbed the zipper of his suit and unzipped it. She pulled up the edge of the white under-shirt and looked at the black and purple bruises, "Holy shit Cal." She whispered.**

**He looked down and said, "Whoa... they weren't that bad last night. What are ya gonna do?" He asked with a shrug, pulling the shirt back down and zipping it back up. **

**"You need to get those checked out." She said.**

**"There's no treatment for bruises love." He said.**

**"Does it hurt?"**

**"Well duh."**

**"A lot?" She pushed.**

**"Once again... well duh." He said with wide eyes, "What are you getting at here?"**

**"You could have broken ribs."**

**"Oh, I doubt it." He said, chuckling slightly.**

**She pushed on his stomach and he gasped.**

**He pushed her away and whispered harshly, "Why the bloody hell would you do that?"**

**"You have a broken rib."**

**"Oh course it hurt me! I am covered in bruises!"**

**"I want you to get it checked out."**

**"That doesn't mean I will." Cal said with a shrug.**

**"Yeah, you will."**

**"How do you plan to enforce that?" He asked curiously.**

**"I will tell Nick."**

**"Oh." He whispered, "Damnit."**

**"Excuse me." She said, standing up.**

**"Wait. I can just tell him that I'm fine."**

**"I can tell him that I will sue him if he isn't taking care of his inmates and making sure that they are in the best possible conditions." She said with a smile.**

**"You wouldn't." He said, staring at her.**

**"Oh, but I would. I care about you Cal. I don't want you in pain." She kissed his cheek and walked off to Nick.**

**A/N: **Short chapter... sorry...


	16. I'm Sorry

**A/N: **Short chapter... sorry...

**"Stay in your cell for at least two weeks... give your body a chance to get everything back together. You will be in your own room where Nick can't do anything. Alright?"**

**"Can I talk to my visitor one last time before I go away?" Cal asked the doctor.**

**"Sure." The doctor shrugged and opened the door.**

**"Hey. What's the word?" Gillian asked once he made it into the cafeteria.**

**"Thanks to you... I can't leave my room for two weeks. My food with be brought to me and I'll be all alone. Thanks." He smiled coldly and said, "That'll just be great."**

**"Do you have your own room?" He nodded, "Well at least-"**

**"This sucks. I can't see you for as long as it takes for me to recover."**

**"I'm sorry, but at least you will be safe."**

**"Until I get out." He said, turning around, "See you in a couple weeks."**

**She nodded and looked at the ground as he walked out, "I'm sorry." She whispered, looking at Gavin, "Let me know how he is."**

**Gavin looked at her and nodded, "Alright."**

**.:.**

**Cal laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.**

**"Dinner."**

**"Can I have visitors in here?" Cal asked, sitting up and staring at Nick.**

**"Um... who?"**

**"My woman." Cal said with a smile.**

**"No. No one outside of the prison... but other prisoners... I guess. Depends on who." He said with a shrug.**

**"Wait." Cal said before he could walk out.**

**"What?" Nick turned around and leaned against the doorway, staring at Cal.**

**"Do they have to be in my hallway?"**

**"Mhm." Nick mumbled.**

**"Are Gavin and Alex in my hallway?"**

**"I don't know who they are." Nick said.**

**"That would be a no?"**

**"Most likely." He shrugged and said, "I need to go. Matt... Max... JJ... they are all in this hallway."**

**"Oh, no thank you." Cal said with a chuckle.**

**.:.**

**Gillian paced in her office, holding her aching stomach, "I need to tell you all something." She looked at Torres, Ben, and Loker.**

**"What?" Loker was the first to ask once she hesitated.**

**She stared at him and cleared her throat, "Well... it just happened... we didn't think that it ever could."**

**"What happened?" Loker pushed.**

**"Eli." She said sternly, "Just... shut up for a second."She said, taking a deep breath. "Wait." She said.**

**"No. You wait." He stood up and stared at all of them, "Ever since Lightman was put in jail I have been ignored. Nobody will help me and nobody seems to care about me! I'm getting sick of it! I don't care if Lightman is DYING! You can't just all ignore me! I am still a human and it isn't fair!" He yelled madly.**

**Gillian put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress... I'm not trying to ignore you." She whispered.**

**He walked away, ignoring her caring gesture. "I'm done. What's happened?" He asked her.**

**She bit her lip and took another deep breath, "I'm pregnant."**

**"Is that even possible?" Ria asked, staring at Gillian.**

**"I thought it wasn't... you know until... I went and saw a doctor and he said that it happens." She said, folding her hands over her stomach.**

**"Who's the father?" Eli asked.**

**Gillian looked at the ground and bit her lip.**

**"Lightman." Loker said confidently.**

**She sighed inwardly.**

**"Yup. When? When he broke out? You guys did it then?" He asked with a large smile.**

**"Yes. Cal is the father." Gillian said, shooting Loker a warning glare.**

**He sat back and stared at his feet.**

**"Really?" Torres asked, smiling slightly.**

**"Yes."**

**"I thought it wasn't possible." She whispered.**

**"Me too. But things change... and apparently they did." She said, smiling.**

**"Well congratulations... we will be here for you since Cal can't be." She said with a nod.**

**Gillian smiled and nodded, "Thank you."**

**.:.**

**"I got her bloody pregnant and I can't be there for her!" Cal yelled at Nick.**

**"What the hell do you want me to do?" Nick asked, leaning against the wall.**

**"Let me see her!" Cal suggested madly.**

**"No. I can't do that. I won't just make an exception for you!" Nick yelled back. **

**Cal sighed heavily and looked at the ground, "Whatever. You can just leave then."**

**"I'm sorry man." Nick shrugged and walked to the door, "Lunch in an hour."**

**"What the hell am I supposed to do in here?" Cal asked.**

**"Talk to yourself!" Nick said with a smile, "I'll get you sudoku or something." He shrugged and walked out.**

**A/N: So**rry for the short chapters but I'm leading up to the epicness of the upcoming one... EEK! Thank you for sticking with me and leave reviews!


	17. He Couldn't Breathe!

**A****Cal fell off of his bed to the ground, clutching his chest. He coughed once and then couldn't get any air into his lungs. He continued to try to take deep breaths, but nothing was happening and he felt as if his lungs would burst. He squeezed his shirt and pounded the ground, trying to make some sort of noise. **

**He couldn't yell out. **

**He couldn't breathe!**

**He crawled over to the door and pounded on it, moving his hand from his chest to his throat, trying, desperately, to help himself to breathe again.**

**"Lightman!" Nick yelled, swinging the door open and kneeling beside Cal.**

**"What's wrong?" He asked.**

**Cal clutched his throat and stared at Nick madly.**

**.:.**

**"Oh my gosh." Gillian said, hanging up her phone and walking to the door of the lab, "I have to go." She said to Ria and Eli.**

**"Why?" LOker asked.**

**"Because apparently Cal just stopped breathing while at the prison... he is getting moved to the hospital now. Daniel said this could happen." She said, biting her lip and running out, "I'll be back later."**

**.:.**

**She rushed into the hospital and saw Daniel, "Hi." She whispered, staring at the handsome man in front of her. No. Stop. He ruined everything when you went on a date with him. Stay away.**

**"Hey." He said, grabbing her by the elbow and filled her in as they walked down the hall, "He is in intensive care right now. His lungs just... stopped working. We aren't sure how he is doing currently, but he go here just in time for us to continue the movement of oxygen through his body." He stopped at a door and said, "You can go in."**

**She looked at him with a terrified expression.**

**"He'll make it, but he's asking for you." Daniel said, pushing her forward.**

**She swallowed and walked into the room, staring at Cal on the bed. She had seen this before and she just couldn't stand it this time. His vulnerable state just wasn't fair. He was just lying there, possibly on the edge of death... again! **

**She walked to the bedside and laid a hand on his and immediately felt him come to life. Not that he wasn't already, but he moved and grabbed her hand and his eyes opened.**

**"He is showing good signs." Daniel said, looking over Cal, "He isn't nearly as bad as he was when he was here weeks ago." He said with a nod, "But like I said... there was an eighty percent chance that this would happen. So he's in prison now?" Daniel asked.**

**Gillian subconsciously nodded and examined Cal's every moment. **

**"What happened? What'd he do?" Daniel asked curiously.**

**"Is that any of your business?" She asked, squinting at him, "Just let it be. Don't try to make conversation with me."**

**"How was I supposed to know that Lightman was going to wake up that exact night? I wasn't trying to pull you away from him when he needed you! I just wanted a simple date... I'm sorry." He said coldly.**

**She stared at him and said, "Even if that night wasn't a specific plan to pull me away from him... asking me out WAS. You were jealous of the close relationship I had with Cal so you pulled me away from him. You tricked me and now I guess I only have my self to blame for playing your stupid games." She said, shaking her head and stroking Cal's hair from his face.**

**"What the hell is that supposed to mean? It wasn't a part of any damn plan! I just wanted to get you out of the fucking-"**

**"Do NOT raise your voice at me." Gillian hissed, "Just shut up. I don't want to talk to you." She looked back to Cal and said, "Where is Peter?"**

**"He's moved on to another hospital." Daniel whispered.**

**"You are lying to me. Leave. I want a different nurse."**

**"Sorry, but that isn't a decision that you get to make." Daniel said with a large smile.**

**"You know... it's funny because I thought that you were gorgeous and sweet and funny when I met you."**

**"Why is that funny?"**

**"Because you are none of those things. You are a joke." She spat at him.**

**He stood up and said, "You'll deal with me... until he's out of here." He pointed to Cal and then sat back down.**

**"Do I need to talk to a doctor to get rid of you?" She asked coldly.**

**"No because he can't make me leave."**

**"When a woman asks you to leave... you usually obey." Cal whispered in a raspy voice.**

**Gillian turned to him and placed her hands on his cheeks and said, "Don't talk! What are you thinking? Are you okay?" She pushed.**

**He smiled slightly and nodded, "I'm fine... this was expected anyway, right?"**

**"What was it like?" She asked, standing up straight.**

**"What was what like?"**

**"Oh wait. No you shouldn't be talking." She said, straightening out her dress and pulling a chair up.**

**"Why are you so fancied up?"**

**"I'm not."**

**"You're wearing a dress."**

**"I always am at the office. Or usually." She said, staring at him.**

**"Aw, you didn't stop at home first?" He asked with a smile.**

**"No, why would I?" She asked.**

**He chuckled and said, "I'm kidding. Nevermind. What was what like?"**

**"No, you need to stop talking." She said, patting his chest, "Rest."**

**"I thought talking was good. Improvement. Isn't that what they say Danny?"**

**"It's Daniel." Daniel hissed.**

**"Yeah, I don't care." Cal said back.**

**Daniel stared at him and cleared his throat, "I-"**

**"Get the doctor please."**

**"Why?" Daniel asked.**

**"I have a KILLER headache and I need to talk to him."**

**"I can just give you some ibuprofen."**

**"Get the bloody doctor." Cal hissed.**

**Once Daniel was gone, Gillian turned to Cal and asked, "Why didn't you take the Ibuprofen?"**

**"Because I don't have a headache." Cal said with a shrug.**

**"Then why...?"**

**"Because that bastard was bugging you. I'm going to get rid of him." **

**She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Sleep."**

**"What's thr problem?" A doctor asked, walking into the room with Daniel behind him.**

**"That man." Cal pointed to Daniel, "He is ridiculing me and giving me a headache. I'd like a different nurse."**

**"What? That's crazy!" Daniel said, shaking his head and glaring at Cal.**

**"It's the patient's decision. Be nicer." The doctor said, "I am very sorry." **

**"I only get paid when I'm actually with a patient!" Daniel yelled.**

**"Then you won't get paid." **

**"That's bullshit! I haven't said anything bad to him!"**

**Cal smiled and said, "He is being mean and cussing. I would greatly appreciate it if he was removed from my room."**

**"Alright sir. Daniel, get out."**

**Daniel bit his lip and made his way to the door.**

**Gillian threw up her hands and said, "Wait."**

**Cal raised an eyebrow and watched as Daniel turned around.**

**"Wait." She whispered again.**

**"What?" Cal asked, staring at her.**

**She turned to Cal and whispered, "He still needs a job."**

**"I don't want him in here."**

**"But..." She whispered.**

**"You don't seriously care about that do you?" He asked.**

**She took a deep breath and shook her head, "Nevermind."**

**Once everyone was cleared out Cal stared at Gillian and said, "Even when you hate a guy... you still have to make sure that he is okay? I swear... sometimes you are TOO nice." He chuckled and took her hand, "I'm sorry."**

**She pulled up a chair and stared at him, "Sorry about what?"**

**"Getting you pregnant." He whispered.**

**"Why would you be sorry?"**

**"Because I got myseld in jail and I can't be there for you or the baby." He said, looking down at his hands.**

**"Cal... Thank you." She whispered.**

**"This isn't a good thing." He said, looking at her.**

**"I might not even has custody of that child since I was in jail when you had it."**

**"It's okay. We can get things figured out."**

**"Dad." Emily said, running into the hospital. She wrapped him in a hug and buried her face in his chest.**

**Seeing him here wouldn't have been this big of a deal. She would have hugged him and made sure he was okay, but this was different. She hadn't seen him in weeks. She wasn't allowed to, but now he was in public and she could see him, "I love you." She whispered. "How long has it been?" She asked.**

**"A month?"**

**"That's all?" Emily asked, sitting back. She nodded at Gillian and then looked back to Cal, "Be good, please. So what exactly happened?"**

**"I couldn't breathe." Cal whispered.**

**"What was that like?" **

**"Scary. As hell. I was terrified... you don't even really notice that you are breathing until you can't do it anymore. It sucked." He whispered.**

**"What caused it?"**

**"My lungs had taken quite a beating and just shut down on me... but I'm okay now and it was expected to happen, no worries." Cal said with a smile.**

**"You can't seriously tell us not to worry." She said, staring at him.**

**"Eh." He smiled and kissed her forhead, "I have to go back to the prison. I love you darling, don't forget it."**

**"I love you too." She gave him another hug and looked at Zoe who was standing in the doorway.**

**"Are you okay?" Zoe asked.**

**"Yeah, I'll be fine." Cal whispered, staring at her.**

**She nodded and said, "Sorry. We were told Emily couldn't be here for long."**

**Cal nodded and smiled slightly, "Good bye."**

**Emily reluctantly stood up and walked out with her mother.**

**Gillian smiled at Cal and said, "Get some rest. If you are stable tomorrow... you're going back."**

**He nodded and kissed the back of her hand, "I love you darling."**

**"I love you too."**

**A/N: **LOOONNGGGG chapter! sorry for all the short ones! pretty epic... I thought I would bring some stuff back from the previous story... yeah it was a speedy recovery, but it wasn't that bad of a problem... the EPIC and sad part comes in the chapters AFTER the next one ;) Leave reviews and thanks for reading!


	18. Can I Call You My Boyfriend?

**A/N: **LOOONNGGGG chapter! sorry for all the short ones! pretty epic... I thought I would bring some stuff back from the previous story... yeah it was a speedy recovery, but it wasn't that bad of a problem... the EPIC and sad part comes in the chapters AFTER the next one ;) Leave reviews and thanks for reading!

**A month later, Cal was sitting in the cafeteria of the jail, everything looking good and breathing fine.**

**"Visitor." Nick said with a smile, allowing Gillian to walk in.**

**It was weird, Gillian and Cal had grown on him. This never happened with any other prisoners, but seeing the love that they shared. Seeing her happy face and the small baby belly that she now had. Seeing them hug and kiss. It warmed his heart. Maybe it was because he had never had a life like that, his life was at the jail. Watching them was like reading a love story, and he was supposed to have any feelings for any prisoners, but really... it was just too cute. He felt bad for Cal who was stuck in prison while Gillian was all alone, dealing with the pregnancy all alone.**

**They were like an old couple. They were so perfect together and he just knew how to make her smile or how to greet her. It made Nick wish that he had a life like that. But it was even weirder because it didn't seem much like it was that perfect of a love, because he was in prison and she was out in the world. But they still found a way to love eachother, which seemed to just show him how much they really cared about eachother.**

**"Hello, love." Cal said, wrapping Gillian in a hug. **

**She smiled and gave him a small kiss, "Hey."**

**He laid a hand on her stomach and whispered, "Look at little Lightman."**

**She laughed and said, "Yeah, it's so exciting. You need to get out of here. Good behavior." She whispered.**

**He looked at the ground and nodded, "No matter how good I am... I'm not going to be able to get out in eight months."**

**"You're bringing the mood down." She whispered, taking a seat.**

**"Sorry." He said down and smiled at her, "How's the office?"**

**"Good... we are barely up with out you... almost anyone that comes is coming for Lightman, not Group." She whispered, playing with her hands.**

**"Sorry.. I'm just so charming... they want me..." He smiled and said, "Chin up. There's a baby on the way and you still have a job."**

**She smiled and nodded, "Yep. And I have a lovely..." Her voice trailed off and she finally looked at him and said, "Can I call you my boyfriend?"**

**He smiled and nodded, "I would be honored, but I thought we already had that going on."**

**"Me too, but it was never really finalized and I wanted to make sure." **

**"Well yes... I am your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend." He took her hand and said, "Don't forget about me."**

**"HOw could I?" She asked.**

**"Well... with me in prison and everything... you might see some beautiful, charming man and all thoughts of me might just flow right out of your mind..."**

**She laid her hands on her stomach and said, "I am physically attached to you now. Even if there was another man... I would have no way of getting away from you, because I am carrying your baby."**

**He nodded and said, "Come earlier next time."**

**"What?"**

**"You have to leave in like... ten minutes."**

**"Oh, sorry. I will." **

**He nodded and looked around, "This whole... girl thing..." He whispered, staring at all the women who had overpopulated the prison.**

**"I hope none of these girls are just too tempting."**

**"Yeah, I'm totally the bad girl kind." He said, "No worries. These bloody women are just creepy." He said with wide eyes.**

**She laughed and said, "Wow... you really know how to be nice to a woman."**

**"Well... no I'm just saying. Look at them. A woman isn't supposed to be... like freakishly muscular, it's creepy." He laughed and shrugged, "I'm just putting that out there, don't worry about any of them."**

**"Good to know, I guess?"**

**.:.**

**"How is dad?" Emily asked, sitting in Gillian's office.**

**She smiled and said, "Hey Em. He's doing just fine."**

**"You asked about the whole boyfriend thing, right?" Emily asked, walking over to Gillian.**

**"Of course I did... and it's final. We are dating." She smiled.**

**Emily squealed and jumped up yes, "Yes! Finally!" She yelled.**

**"Alright, calm down." She smiled and said, "Things are going well... as well as they could be with him in jail." **

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily asked, sitting back down.**

**"Well, things are just harder with him in jail, but we're all making the best of it."**

**"What's been the hardest?" Emily asked.**

**Gillian swallowed and stared at her, "Going on without him everyday. It's funny because I didn't notice how much I loved your father until I could only see him for an hour every other work day."**

**Emily looked at the ground and said, "I miss him."**

**"I'm sure you do. I'm sure this is hardest for you. Loosing your father is something that nobody should have to deal with... but he's still there, thinking about you. He still wishes that he could see you. He can't wait to get out of jail." She smiled and said, "He hasn't forgotten about you."**

**A/N:** Next chapter... NEXT CHAPTER! There wasn't really anything important in this chapter, I just needed a way to move on... so yeah, this chap was a month later and the next on is about a month since her last visit... kaay? thanks for all your long and awesome reviews! I really love ya'll! Read my one-off called It Killed Her... lemme know what you think ^.^


	19. He Has A Right To Know

**"This is so exciting!" Emily said, walking around her mother.**

**"How long have you known?" Zoe asked, staring at Emily.**

**"I found out like a month ago."**

**"Why am I just now finding out?" Zoe asked with a frown.**

**Emily leaned against the arm of the couch and sighed, "Um... I don't really know." She shrugged and smiled at her mother.**

**"Where's Gill now?" Zoe asked.**

**"That's what everyone's worried about. Nobody has seen her in weeks and she hasn't told us anything." Emily whispered. **

**"Hasn't told WHO anything?" Zoe pushed.**

**"Me... and anyone else at the office. It's been two weeks now and we are really freaking out. We thought she was just taking a little vacation and left a little note that we couldn't find, but that's not it." Emily whispered.**

**Zoe stared at her and sighed, standing up, "I can't believe Cal got her pregnant. Do NOT follow in his footsteps. This is such a horrible example for you."**

**"Don't worry. I won't. I'm happy for them, mom, and you should be too." She whispered.**

**She took a deep breath and said, "Whatever. Let me know when you find out what's wrong with Gill."**

**.:.**

**"What could have possibly happened?" Cal asked JJ, pacing in the cell.**

**"Why are you asking me this?" JJ asked, "Girl troubles."**

**"She hasn't been here in two weeks! What's happened to her?" Cal asked frantically.**

**"I don't know man! Stop yelling at me!" JJ yelled back.**

**Cal ran a hand through his hair and stared at the sink, "This is bad. What if something has happened to her? Or what if she just forgot about me?"**

**"Then you should probably forget about her too. Damn." JJ said, rolling his eyes at Cal.**

**.:.**

**Cal sat at the cafeteria table, his face buried in his hands, when Gavin walked up, "Hey man, what's up?"**

**"She hasn't been here in two weeks. What's been keeping her?" Cal asked him, looking up from his hands.**

**"Oh, that." Gavin whispered, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure there is a valid reason." Gavin whispered.**

**"Yeah, hopefully."**

**"Visitor." Nick said, swinging the door open.**

**Cal looked up quickly with a smile. It disappeared when he saw Loker walk in. "I have a question for you." Eli said, sitting down across from Cal.**

**"I have an answer." Cal whispered.**

**A/N: **It's two weeks later, IF you don't catch on yourself... ;)

**"I'm gonna go take Gillian the case files. See you in a bit."**

**"Where's Loker?" Ben asked.**

**"Um... he went to talk to Lightman I think."**

**"Why?" Ben asked.**

**"He's been seeing him for the past two weeks about a case he's been working on. It's apparently helping, so I'm not fighting it." She said with a shrug.**

**"Alright, see you later. Give her my best." Ben said, watching as she walked out.**

**Ria smiled and walked out.**

**.:.**

**It had been another two weeks and Cal was staring at Loker, bored with this case. He hadn't thought to ask about Gill, but now he needed to.**

**"Wait." Cal interupted, "Where the BLOODY HELL is Foster?"**

**Loker looked up from the file in his hands and stared at Cal, "She's been at home crying..." He whispered.**

**"What?"**

**"I mean... she's been devastated and hasn't come into the office for like a month... Ria brings her the files and stuff, but she's falling apart." Loker said, biting his lip.**

**"What the fuck are you talking about?" Cal yelled.**

**"She didn't tell you?" Loker asked him, squinting at his boss.**

**"Tell me what?" Cal asked.**

**"I mean... it seems like she would have come here at least to tell you. But if she didn't then you never would have found out I guess." He said, looking at his hands.**

**"Loker." Cal warned.**

**.:.**

**"Hey, I have those files." Ria whispered, setting them down on the table and walking into the living room, "How are you doing?"**

**Gillian looked at her and then looked down at the ground, holding a pillow to her chest, "Tell Cal it's over... I can't do this anymore."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"He's in prison and it all just needs to stop, right now." She whispered.**

**"But... has anyone told him yet?"**

**"I haven't." Gillian said.**

**"He has a right to know."**

**"I'm not going there." She whispered.**

**.:.**

**Cal was practically fuming with Loker's rambling, "Talk to me, damnit!"**

**"She..." Loker whispered.**

**"She what?"**

**"Well, we just found out like two weeks ago. Ria finally went over and talked to her..." Loker whispered.**

**"What did you just find out?" Cal pushed.**

**Loker swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "She..." He started. He frowned in pain for Gillian and finally said, "She had a miscarriage."**

**Cal stared at him, unable to find words to say.**

**Ria then walked in and said, "I'm going to do this like ripping off a band-aid."**

**"What?" Cal asked dumbly, staring at her.**

**She stared at the open pain in his eyes and said, "Gillian said that she can't do it anymore. The miscarriage ruined everything and she just can't go on. Not with you." **

**"What?" Cal asked again.**

**"Ria!" Loker yelled.**

**"What?" She yelled back.**

**"He JUST now found out about the miscarriage. Now he has to deal with that AND the break-up. I'm sorry Dr. Lightman. We're just going to go now." Loker collected all his file stuff and then grabbed Ria's elbow and dragged her out.**

**They left Cal sitting there in the middle of the big room, slowly falling apart.**

**A/N:** I bet you didn't see THAT one coming... stupid Torres, coming in and telling him that RIGHT AFTER he found out about the miscarriage... what will happen? Leave reviews ^.^ thanks for reading ^.^


	20. Caring About Lightman

**Cal watched as Loker and Torres slipped out of the cafeteria. He didnt know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should walk back to his room or cry or just crumble right there.**

**Gavin walked up and slapped Cal on the back, "Hey man, how ya doing?" He asked, taking a seat beside Cal.**

**Cal didn't really notice him. He was too worried of what would happen next. What is he supposed to do? **

**"Hello?" Gavin asked, leaning over and staring at Cal.**

**Cal stood up and walked away, leaving Gavin confused at the table.**

**"Dude." Gavin said, standing up and following him to the door that led outside, "What the hell?"**

**"Leave me alone." Cal whispered, swining the door open.**

**"Hey! No. Wait. Tell me what's going on." Gavin pushed. **

**"Get away Gavin." Cal hissed.**

**"No!" Gavin yelled.**

**Cal threw his fist into Gavin's gut and walked away once his friend was on the ground.**

**"Fuck you!" Gavin yelled as Cal walked down the hall to his room.**

**"Don't talk to me JJ." Cal said, pointing to his roommate once he walked inside.**

**.:.**

**"You can't just leave him!" Loker yelled at Gillian.**

**"I can do whatever the hell I want!" She yelled back.**

**"He has already had to deal with enough with going to jail and loosing Emily and loosing the baby and now you? What the hell?"**

**"When the hell did you start caring about Lightman?" Gillian asked him in a cold voice.**

**"When did you stop?" Loker countered.**

**.:.**

**"You can't just piss everybody off and then leave a huge mess in your path!" JJ warned Cal.**

**"I'm leaving a mess?" **

**"You ARE a mess!" JJ yelled at him.**

**"You need to just leave me alone and stay out of it."**

**"What the hell happened?"**

**"Is it any of your business?" Cal asked him, walking him up against the wall.**

**"Maybe it is if you are going to be a bastard who won't tell anyone why the hell he's mad!"**

**"My girlfriend had a miscarriage and then decided that she was going to leave me and not let me be there for her. Is that better? Do you feel better now? Are things easier for you? Will it be easier to get pissed at me now because you know that MY child was miscarried? I hope it does. I hope it helps somebody. I hope it makes your life better because it just ruined mine." Cal whispered, sitting on his bed and hiding his face in his hands.**

**JJ stared at Cal and sighed sadly.**

**.:.**

**"She had a miscarriage." Emily whispered, staring at her mother.**

**"Oh my gosh..." Zoe whispered, standing up, "Does dad know?"**

**Emily nodded, looking at her feet.**

**Zoe wrapped her in a hug and kissed her head, "Should we go see him? Or her?"**

**She let herself cry into Zoe's arms and shook.**

**"Oh, honey." Zoe whispered, rubbing Emily's back.**

**"What was dad's reaction?"**

**"I... I don't know... I wasn't there, but apparently Gillian said that she isn't going to date him anymore because it's all too much, especially with the miscarriage." Emily whispered.**

**"How did he take that?"**

**"I don't know! I wasn't there mom!" Emily snapped.**

**Zoe sighed inwardly and nodded, "Sorry. Well... we will go see him when we get a chance."**

**.:.**

**"What the hell is wrong with her?" Loker asked.**

**"Give her a break! She just found out that she can't have a baby."**

**"They can try again when Lightman get's out!" Loker yelled, "Oh wait. No they can't. Because she has decided that she's going to ditch him because she feels sorry for herself. That's a great idea you know? Because it will just make everything better.' Loker hissed sarcastically.**

**Torres looked at the ground and lifted her head to the door, watching Ben walk in, "How is she?"**

**"It's hard to say." Ben whispered, "Devastated... Loker, you need to understand..." He started, "This is different for her because she thought that she would never be able to have a baby. And then she gets pregnant. And then she looses that chance... again. This is much harder for her and she thinks that there is something she did wrong to make this happen."**

**"I understand that this is worse and all that, but she doesn't need to break up with Lightman!" Loker yelled.**

**"Can I ask you a question?" Ben asked.**

**Loker nodded slightly.**

**"When did you start worrying about Lightman's feelings?"**

**Loker swallowed and said, "He may be a jerk to me... but he doesn't deserve this. You didn't see the look on his face when I told him about the miscarriage and then when he found out that she was breaking up with him. There were no walls. NO mask!" Loker yelled at him, "NOBODY ever gets to see that, and I did... and I was able to see all the emotional pain that he carries with him EVERYWHERE. Nobody really knows. Nobody has ever seen it before."**

**A/N: **So there ya gooo... sorry, but it's really happened. She REALLY had a miscarriage. and Loker cares about Lightman... awwww... the LTM tonight was GREAT! Please leave comments and thanks for reading!


	21. You Only Care About Yourself

**Nick had somehow talked the warden into letting Cal leave for a couple hours on good behavior. **

**The first place Cal went was the office where he cornered Gillian in the lab, "Were you just never going to tell me?" He asked her madly, "Were you just going to leave me in the dark where I could never find out? Were you just going to say, 'oh yeah... I didn't have it' when I asked about the baby when I got out of jail. Did you think that you could just NOT tell me?" He yelled at her, "You left ME for a month without knowing and them for two weeks!" He pointed to Torres, Ben, and Loker who were all standing, spread out in the lab.**

**"Cal." She said, staring at him, "I don't want to talk to you right now."**

**"Well that too damn bad." Cal said, "You can't just avoid the things that are hard in life." He hissed.**

**'You don't get it!" She yelled at him.**

**"I don't? Ok... let's see. So I got to Vegas and loose two days and it turns out that I got poisoned... and the only way to get the antidote is to get some ten million dollars. But then, while I'm getting the money, I get caught, being a scientist and all, and I get several broken ribs and a broken kneecap. AND I get like five million dollars added to my growing fee. So, I finally go to the hospital with Ben, because I didn't want to wake you up. And while in surgery someone messes up! And I'm in a coma for three fuckin' days!" His voice slowly got louder and she could hear the rage growing, "Then when I wake the hell up... you aren't even there! You are enjoying yourself on some bloody date! Then when I open up and tell you that I need you and that you should have been there for me... you have the nerve to blame the whole fuckin' ordeal on me!"**

**"Cal." She warned.**

**"No! I'm not done!" He yelled at her. "THEN after you screw everything up with having sex with that bastard... and he threatens you... I go and try to save your bloody ass because you can't take care of yourself! So then I go to jail, right? Oh wait... and I ALSO loose custody of Emily! No, first I go to the little prison place where they keep people overnight and I got beat up there. Then I go to the big jail and the first night I get beat up a little bit AND almost raped by my room mate. But you didn't know that, right? Because I didn't want to burden you with my problems." Cal hissed.**

**"Cal." She said again.**

**"Just shut up for a minute! Everyone seems to listen to you!" He yelled at her again. "So then... after you visit and BECAUSE you had sex with Matt, JJ thought he could get a little something out of you... so he threatens me. Luckily you didn't do it. But then that night I get shit beat out of me, along with a fuckin' piece of the fuckin' mirror jabbed into my arm! So I get out and I come to you and we have a night of passion and then in the morning, when... ONCE AGAIN I'm saving your fuckin' ass, you kick me in my bad knee! Thanks... that's really a great way to thank me." He spat at her. "Oh, but there's more. So then I go back to jail and you don't visit me for a week because your mad at me for thinking fast and saving YOU from going to jail. Then you tell me that you're pregnant. Which is great, and I was exstatic for you. Then Matt comes to the jail and he and JJ and Max all form a little alliance and all beat the living shit outta me and I have to pretend like it doesn't hurt the least bit! So I end up have several broken ribs and it hurts to just sit and to breathe and to talk and to walk and to do any little fuckin' thing. Then when you come to visit... you have to get all up in my business and PUSH my broken ribs and cause me a bunch of pain that I was ALREADY enduring, thank you very much."**

**"Stop." She said, on the edge of tears.**

**"No." He said, ignoring the pain on her face, "Once Nick finds out I am hurt, he throws me into the infirmary where they 'patch me up' which is really them throwing a wimpy bandage around my waist and calling it 'fixed' and then throwing me into isolation where I can heal all by myself. ALSO, me going into that put me BACK into the doghouse with JJ and his goons and so I'm pretty much screwed for when I go back. THEN... when I am all alone in isolation... I just randomly STOP breathing. So I have to sit there and pound on the door, trying my best to breathe while I wait for Nick to hear me. Do you know what it's like to just NOT be able to breathe? No." He said coldly. "So then I'm in the hospital where ONCE AGAIN I save your ass and kick Daniel out of the hospital room, because I don't want you to have someone being mean to you.**

**She took a deep breath and he shook his head.**

**"No, this is the best part. Then... after all my shit... you have a miscarriage. So... we decide that we should just drop everything and be there for you. You decide that you should just ditch me because... 'you can't take it anymore'." He brought up his hands and made quotations. "But you thought it would just be for the better if I didn't know that you weren't going to have a baby. If I didn't know that my soon-to-be daughter or son wasn't really coming. Because keeping me in the dark about something like that would always be better right? Well you know what Gill. I am fuckin' sick of you! You have a miscarriage, yeah it's hard and yeah you had your bloody hopes up, but it's not like you haven't been let down about that before and it's not like we can't TRY AGAIN once I get out! Over the past three months... I have been in a living fuckin' hell and you were only worried about your own pain and your own happiness." He hissed, "Well I'm done. I hope you have a nice life, but I don't want anymore visits from you. And... I'm not trying to sound sad for myself because I don't give a fuck! I'll be perfectly fine, but now I see why we never tried before. Because you only care about yourself." Cal said. **

**He took a deep breath and turned around and walked out of the lab before she could contradict anything he said. And the thing was... she couldn't because he was right.**

**Loker watched as he walked out and then cleared his throat, "Well that was..."**

**Torres shot him a look that said 'shut up'. **

**He bit his mouth and swallowed his words, looking down at the ground.**

**Gillian let the single tear fall. The one that had been wanting to fall for the longest time. She had truly just lost Cal. He wasn't dead. He wasn't even leaving anywhere to far away. But she knew that he was gone... too far for her to chase him. She looked at the ground and looked at Torres, Loker, and Ben who were all standing there, awkwardly wondering what to do next. She opened her mouth to say something, but just shook her head, deciding against it.**

**.:.**

**"No, Lightman did like this long synopsis of everything that has happened to him, including the things in jail that we didn't know about and just spat it all at Foster and left before she could even say anything to make things better. But the thing is, is that I totally agree with everything he said. Even if those things didn't happen to me... it still happened and she still decided that she was going to leave him in the dark." Loker whispered, playing with his hands.**

**"I thought Dr. Foster and Dr. Lightman were like... meant for eachother." Heidi whispered.**

**Loker bit his lip and said, "This is just weird."**

**"What?"**

**"This whole... me caring thing."**

**"Well why do you care?" Heidi asked.**

**"Well... I feel bad for him." Loker said truthfully, "He's been through a lot and Foster didn't even stop to think that maybe he needed a little help, that maybe things were hard for him. That MAYBE she should tell the father if she had a miscarriage." Loker hissed.**

**Hiedi nodded and said, "Well I guess it's all over now."**

**A/N: **Nawwww it ain't all over... don't you worry, but that was pretty epic... thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews, don't forget to continue!


	22. She Can't Wait Forever

**Ben ran out of the lab and caught Cal on the arm, "Whoa. You can't do that to her."**

**"I can't do THAT to HER? What about what she did to ME?" Cal asked him, stepping towards him madly.**

**Ben stepped back and took a deep breath, "You have to give her a chance to say SOMETHING." **

**"Actually I don't. I don't care what she has to say and I don't want to hear it, so she can just figure out how to live without me." He said with a shrug.**

**"No she can't."**

**"Why not?" Cal asked him curiously.**

**"Because she loves you! She can't just forget about you!" Ben insisted.**

**Cal shook his head and said, "Tell her to try again later. I don't want to talk to her." Cal shrugged and yanked his arm from Ben's strong grip. He walked out of the office, nodding to Nick who had been waiting outside of the car. **

**.:.**

**He got a couple drinks with Nick before going back to the jail. **

**They didn't talk much, just drank in silence, thinking about whatever came to them.**

**.:.**

**Cal stared at Gavin, silently eating his food. He clenched his jaw and said, "Don't just stare at me."**

**"What happened while you were out?" Gavin asked.**

**"Doesn't matter."**

**"Well it obviously matters to you." Gavin whispered.**

**"Why do you care?" Cal aske dhim madly.**

**Gavin looked down and sighed, "Whatever."**

**"Lightman." Nick called out.**

**"What?" Cal asked, turning to look at Nick.**

**"Visitor." He swung open the door.**

**Cal watched Gillian walk in and sighed. "No." He whispered out of her earshot. He stood up and walked back to his room before she could talk to him.**

**"Whoa." Gavin said, "WHat was that all about?"**

**Gillian stared at Gavin for a second and then sat down across from him, "HOw is he?"**

**"Lightman?"**

**"Mhm."**

**"Pissed, but I can't find out why. He's like... he won't tell me anything and looks like he's really hurt." Gavin whispered.**

**Gillian sighed and said, "Damnit."**

**"Is this your fault?" Gavin asked with a frown.**

**"You could say that." She whispered.**

**Gavin stared at her and said, "Well I'm sure he'll forget about it eventually."**

**"Yeah, I doubt that." Gillian said, rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm so screwed."**

**"Why?"**

**"He won't even talk to me!"**

**Gavin nodded and said, "Well, good luck. I gotta go back to my room."**

**Gillian stood up and said, "Alright. Keep an eye on him?"**

**Gavin shrugged and said, "I guess."**

**She watched him walk away and then made her way out of the prison.**

**.:.**

**"He wouldn't talk to me." Gillian whispered to Ben as she climbed into the car.**

**Ben sighed and said, "Try again the day after tomorrow."**

**She nodded, "I don't think he's going to talk to me."**

**"What exactly happened?" Ben asked.**

**"I walked in and he stood up and walked out."**

**"Ouch." Ben said, raising his eyebrows.**

**"Thanks Ben. That really helps."**

**He shrugged and said, "Lunch?"**

**"Can you just take me home?"**

**"Listen Gill." Ben said.**

**"What?" She asked stubbornly.**

**"You can't just stayed cooped up in your house. I know it's painful... but you are going to have to get over it eventually and the faster you do the easier it will be. You seriously need to get over it if you don't have Lightman to help you through."**

**"Does everybody know about me and Lightman?" She asked him with a frown.**

**"Um, after that episode in the lab... I'm sure everybody in D.C. knows about you and Lightman."**

**She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ben." She warned.**

**"Sorry. Anyway. You need to be out and about. You need to be around people who care about you. You need to be having fun. Nothing will happen if you just stay inside all the time." He whispered.**

**She nodded and asked, "When did you become the psychologist?"**

**"You've rubbed off on me."**

**"At the perfect time." She whispered, "Thanks Ben. Sure. Lunch sounds nice."**

**.:.**

**"Dude." Gavin said, leaning over the table and staring at the sad Cal.**

**"What?" Cal asked with a frown.**

**"Do you still love her?"**

**"What?" He asked, squinting at Gavin.**

**"Do you still love that girl... the one with the short brown hair?"**

**"I never did." Cal lied.**

**"That's a lie."**

**"How would you know that?" Gavin asked.**

**"Um... I am the only one you hang out with here. You've taught me some stuff."**

**"Shit." Cal whispered.**

**"Are you?"**

**"Am I what?" Cal asked.**

**"Still in love with her?" Gavin pushed.**

**"Why does that matter?"**

**"Because if you are and you continue to ignore her... then she will just forget about you and move on. She can't wait forever." Gavin whispered.**

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I'm saving babies in Haiti so I don't always have time to write my story, but please leave comments for me and I love you all my readers! No school tomorrow because of unusual massive amount of snow so YES to more chapters! hopefully for Taken and Baby Brother as well ;) thanks and good night


	23. Get Out!

**It was a decision that wasn't going to be a very good idea and he knew it, but he was curious. He couldn't just walk around all day with out talking to any of them. **

**"Cal?" She asked, squinting as he approached the women of the jail.**

**Cal turned and looked at her, "Rachel?" He asked, changing the direction he was walking in to walk to her.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.**

**"I should be asking you the same." Cal said, stopping when he was directly in front of her.**

**She smiled at him and said, "It's nice to see you with clothes on."**

**He chuckled and said, "I could say the same."**

**"Copy cat."**

**"I'm a lion." He whispered with a growing smile, "Why are you in here?"**

**She looked at the ground and then back up to him, "It's a secret."**

**"Really?" He asked, twisting his head to study her.**

**"Really. How about you?"**

**"You can't be serious." He said.**

**"What?" She asked with a frown.**

**"I'm not going to tell you if you won't tell me." **

**"Fine... then I will tell you... only if you tell me first." She smiled and placed a hand on her hip.**

**"I'm not stupid." He said.**

**"Oh, but you are willing to take the chance, because you really want to know." She said.**

**"How the hell did you...?"**

**"I learned from the best." She said.**

**He nodded and whispered, "Attempted murder."**

**"Why the hell would Cal Lightman try to kill someone?" She asked, stepping towards him.**

**He looked down into her grey eyes. "When they force my friend to have sex with them just to save my life." He said in a voice that sent chills down her back. She could tell that it was a sensitive topic and looked to the ground.**

**"Who's this guy?"**

**"He's here." Cal whispered.**

**"In this jail?"**

**"Mhm."**

**"Where?" She asked, looking around.**

**He looked around as well and pointing to Matt who was standing with JJ and Max. "The one in the middle." He whispered.**

**"He did? To who? What friend?" **

**"You wouldn't know her."**

**"Do you love her?" Rachel asked, looking back into his hazel eyes.**

**"Not anymore." Cal said, clenching his jaw.**

**"Ouch." She said, rubbing the back of her neck, "I don't believe you." She whispered.**

**"What?" He asked with a frustrated smile.**

**"You still love her."**

**"No I don't." Cal argued.**

**"You can't just stop loving someone." Rachel said.**

**"Rachel." Cal warned, "I don't want you getting into this too.'**

**"Too? Who else is part of it?"**

**"You don't know them! It doesn't matter. It's your turn. Why are you in here?" He asked, taking a deep breath. **

**She winked and said, "You know me better then that. I'll talk to you later." She patted his chest and walked away.**

**.:.**

**"I want you to come with me." Emily said, placing her hands on her hips and staring at Gillian.**

**"He doesn't want to talk to me." Gillian said, staring down at her file.**

**Emily sighed and said, "You need to push and push until he does. You know that."**

**Gillian sighed and nodded accidentally.**

**"I saw that! You know I'm right! Come on Gill." Emily said, turning her head and staring at Gillian.**

**"What if he ditches and then doesn't get to talk to you?"**

**"Then that's his own damn problem."**

**"Emily!" Gillian yelled with a smile.**

**"Oh please. You don't care."**

**She sighed and stood up, "Visiting hours will end soon."**

**"Yay!" Emily said with a big smile.**

**.:.**

**"HOw the FUCK do you know Rachel?" Max asked with a frown.**

**Cal stared at him and said, "Why does it matter?"**

**"Because she's my woman now and if you ruin that for me... you're gonna regret it bitch." Max hissed.**

**"I'm not scared of you."**

**"You know what, smart-ass?" **

**"What?" Cal asked him, turning his head to study him.**

**"The next person that visits you." He started.**

**"Mhm." Cal hummed.**

**"Will get a body slam right into the wall from me and Matt and JJ." Max winked and turned around.**

**Cal watched as he walked away and swallowed loudly, "It doesn't matter. No one is going to visit." Cal said with a shrug, turning around and walking over to Gavin, "Hey." He whispered, sitting down.**

**"What happened with you and Max?"**

**"He threatened me."**

**"Oh." Gavin said, uninterested. He picked at his Mac-N-Cheese and finally whispered, "So what's up with you and Gill?"**

**"How'd you find out her name?"**

**"Nick."**

**"Why'd you ask."**

**"I was curious."**

**"Curiosity killed the cat." Cal said, studying him.**

**"Eh. I'm not dead." Gavin said with a shrug.**

**Cal sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "This is getting frustrating."**

**"What?"**

**"I'm not sure if I..." His voice trailed off and he shook his head, "Never mind."**

**"No, what?" Gavin pushed.**

**"Never mind." Cal said firmly, standing up.**

**"Lightman." Nick said.**

**Cal's eyes widened and he turned to Nick, "Don't you dare say visitor." He whispered, "What?" He asked him.**

**"Visitor."**

**"Dammit!" Cal said, looking to the door and watching Emily slip in with a smile.**

**There was a crowd of people filling up with cafeteria with all the girls too. The men were all now iinterested. Cal made through the big crowd and yelled to Emily, "Get out! RIght now!"**

**"Dad." She said, rolling her eyes, "Chill."**

**"Emily! Leave!" He yelled, his eyes finding the group of three men who were already on there way to Emily.**

**"Dad! Calm down!" She yelled back, looking to the door where Gillian was walking in as well. She gasped at the crowded room, "Wow, there is a lot of people here."**

**"Yeah, all those girls who are moving in here... I guess everyone is getting excited.' Emily said with a smie.**

**Gillian nodded and frowned at Cal.**

**"Get out!" Cal yelled at both of them.**

**"Ouch." Emily said, looking at Gillian.**

**"Emily. We need to go." Gillian said, seeing the urgency in his eyes.**

**Cal had been making his way to the two women, but was suddenlt thrown back against the wall and pinned down by two men.**

**"What the heck?" Emily asked, looking around.**

**"Emily!" Gillian yelled out in a warning, but it was no use.**

**It happened fast and no one even knew what was happening because it was already loud and crowded in the cafeteria.**

**Emily was thrown against the wall, her head smashing against it first. She fell to the ground, immediately unconscious.**

**"Holy shit." Nick said, banging his hands on the window where the people were watching over the room. No one was watching currently and he frantically tried to get there attention. **

**Once someone turned to look at him with an annoyed expression he followed Nick's finger to Emily who was lying on the ground, blood already spilling over the tile floor.**

**Cal was released and he ran to Emily, knocking down anyone in his way, "Emily." He cried, falling to his knees and scooping her into his arms.**

**EMT's came into the room and a buzzer went off, sending all the prisoners to the ground with their hands on their heads. They all looked in Cal's direction where he was rocking, holding Emily's head to his chest, "Come on." He whispered, kissing her bloody forhead.**

**"Sir. Please let her go. We need to take her to a hospital." An EMT said.**

**"No." Cal said, shaking his head and wiping her hair from her face.**

**Gillian placed her hands on Cal's shoulders and pulled him away, "Cal! This isn't going to help her! Let her go right now." She whispered into his ear.**

**"Get away!" Cal yelled at her, shrugging her hands away.**

**"Cal! Let her go!" She said, pulling at his shoulders.**

**Several EMT's stepped forward and peeled her away from him.**

**Gillian held him back as they took her out on a stretcher.**

**"NO!" He yelled, breaking away from her.**

**Nick grabbed him and held him back without any problems until she was out of the building.**

**Cal's shoulder's dropped and he walked over to Gillian, "Go to the hospital and don't come back here until you have an update on how she is." He said, pointing to the door.**

**"Cal." She whispered sympathetically.**

**"No! Go right now!" He yelled, pushing Gillian towards the door.**

**Once she was gone he spun around, gasping for air. He looked at all of the prisoners on the floor who were watching him. His eyes fell on Rachel who was watching him very carefully. Watching his every move. Wondering what had just happened. **

**"Get up!" The warden yelled.**

**They all stood up and Cal's eyes fell on Max, "I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled, running towards Max and throwing him to the ground. He punched him as hard as he could until he was pulled off by other cops in the jail.**

**"We need to get everyone to their rooms." The warden said to all the cops, "Get the all away from eachother. I want these four all in isolation." He said, pointing to Matt, Max, JJ, and Cal.**

**The cops nodded and began to get everything situated.**

**A/N: **Oh. My. Goodness. This happened in my dream so I had to put it in the story. And I'm not in Haiti, but I am making birthing kits (which are a pain in the ass) that will help with clean births to lower the fatality rates for babies in Haiti ^.^ Your support is very much needed ^.^ And I have 'blessed' you with a long chapter! So Cal and Rachel have a past and you will learn more about it in the next couple chapters, along with Emily's condition and all that chiz... so let me knwo what you think and leave comments por favor ^.^


	24. This Doesn't Change Anything Between Us

**Gillian sat in the waiting room of the hospital for nine hours while Emily was in surgery. Pacing. Sleeping. Reading. Worrying. Thinking. Talking. Dreaming. Wishing. Hoping. **

**Six hours into the waiting, Zoe showed up. She had flown from California the second she was told about the accident. She rushed into the hospital, only to be thrown back by nurses who insisted that Emily wasn't able to be seen. That she was in surgery and they would keep her posted.**

**She finally took the seat beside Gillian and they talked for a little bit, but they were both terrified. Gillian filled Zoe in on what happened at the jail and told her Cal's instructions.**

**Finally, a nurse came out with her hands folded over her chest, "Are you Emily's mother?"**

**"I am." Zoe said, standing up and walking over to the nurse. Gillian was on her heels, anxious for the news from the nurse.**

**"She just got out of surgery. She was thrown up against the wall hard enough to bruise her brain and break her skull. I don't know what caused the force that could do this, but it happened... We were able to get things straightened out and put back together, but we need to figure out what part of her brain exactly was bruised. It's possible for memory loss, permanent or temporary. Neurological damage, and a number of other things. We will tell you as soon as we find out." She said with a nod.**

**"Can we see her?" Gillian asked.**

**"Um..." The nurse whispered, itching her head. "You can, but I wouldn't recommend it. She isn't in very good shape right now and it looks worse then it is."**

**"Wait." Zoe said, "Is she going to live?"**

**The nurse took a deep breath and said, "Hopefully, but we can't be sure. There's a possibility that too much blood got into the brain and that it kills her. I can't really give you anything straight right now. I will tell you when we find out more."**

**They both nodded and said, "We want to see her."**

**"Alright." The nurse swung open the doors and allowed them to walk into the hallway. **

**.:.**

**"Listen. Calm down. We will get you the soonest information that we can get, but we haven't gotten anything from the hospital yet."**

**"What about JJ and Matt and Max?" Cal yelled at Nick, turning to look at him.**

**"What about them?"**

**"What's gonna happen to them?"**

**"I don't know! I'm not in charge of that shit. The warden will handle it, but I suspect that they will get at least another year added to their time and a couple months if not more of isolation." Nick said, pulling back the edge of his blazer and putting his hands in his pockets.**

**"Why the hell are you all dressed up anyway? And cranky?" Cal asked him, taking a deep breath.**

**"Tonight was supposed to be my night off. I was going on a date with my wife when I was coming back because I forgot my phone and then I see this happen. So I have to cancel with her and sit in here with YOU for nine hours. You think I'm gonna be happy? No I'm fuckin' pissed! You ruined my whole fuckin' night! I can't spend one measely night with my wife because you have to go and fuck everything up! Thanks for that!" Nick yelled at him.**

**Cal stared at him, surprised with the language. Nick cussed occasionally but never what just happened, "Hey listen. My daughter might die and you are worried about canceling on some stupid date with your wife? Give me a break."**

**Nick took a deep breath and said, "I am the only one between you and finding out about the news on your daughter. Do you really want to mess with me?" Nick hissed.**

**Cal rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, "Alright. Whatever."**

**.:.**

**"I need to get in there and talk to a prisoner." Gillian insisted.**

**"It's two in the morning. Hell no." The man at the front counter said.**

**"It's urgent."**

**"It can wait till tomorrow."**

**'In the morning?"**

**"No, tomorrow. A day after today." The man said, rolling his eyes at her.**

**"NO. I need to get in there right now." She insisted.**

**"Well that's just too damn bad.' He said with a smile.**

**"He is awake."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"I just do. Talk to Nick."**

**"Nick?"**

**"He is in the hall with Cal Lightman."**

**"Wait. You're here for Lightman?"**

**"Yes." She pushed impatiently.**

**"Oh, alright. You've got news on his daughter."**

**"Yes."**

**"Come on in. He's been waiting for you."**

**"Thank you." She breathed, stepping in and walking down the halls with the man.**

**.:.**

**Cal looked to the door and said, "Finally. What's the news." He rushed towards Gillian and stared down at her.**

**"She, um..." Gillian started.**

**"C'mon!" Cal yelled.**

**"She just got out of surgery, but she isn't doing very good and she will either die or have memory loss or neurological damage." She said quickly, looking at the ground.**

**He stumbled backwards and whispered, "She will die?"**

**"It's a possibility Cal and you knew it when she left on that stretcher." She whispered.**

**He stared at her for a second and asked, "Did you get to see her?"**

**Gillian nodded slightly.**

**"Well?"**

**"She wasn't in good shape." She whispered, "She... when her head hit the wall... it broke her skull and bruised her brain. Cal... if she lives... her life is going to be hard. She will have memory problems or could permanently become mentally retarded. She will never be the same Cal and that is something that you need to accept." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.**

**"Did the surgery help at all?"**

**Gillian nodded.**

**"How much?"**

**"She might live. Might. Cal I can't promise you anything. They didn't have much to tell us."**

**"Us?"**

**"Me and Zoe."**

**"Zoe's here?" He asked.**

**"Not here in the jail, but of course she came to D.C. Her daughter is in a critical condition. She wasn't just going to take information over the phone." Gillian said madly.**

**Cal sighed and said, "Alright. How's she doing?"**

**Gillian shrugged, "She's holding up. Not any better then you." She whispered.**

**"Any better then me? How am I?"**

**"A wreck." Gillian said, "Just like everybody else! This is hard for everyone. How do you think Liam feels?" She asked him.**

**"Who the fuck is Liam?"**

**"Her boyfriend! He has no clue what's going on and everything is just confusing and everybody at the office is scared and so is he and Zoe and you and me and... Cal it's hard. We are all trying to deal with this." She whispered, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to calm herself.**

**Cal took a deep breath, "Come back as soon as possible and let me know how she is."**

**"You're just going to kick me out now?"**

**"Yes Gillian. This doesn't change anything between us!" He reminded her.**

**"Who are you going to cry to when she dies? I have everybody in the whole outside fucking world!" She yelled at him.**

**Now he had done it. She just said 'fuck.' He really messed it up and she was really pissed. He took a deep breath and said, "Just leave."**

**"Fine, but since you don't want my visits... I just won't come back." She said with a shrug. She swung the door open and Cal stepped forward.**

**"No, wait." He said, grabbing her arm.**

**"Can we have the room?" Gillian asked Nick.**

**He nodded and walked out.**

**"What?" She asked Cal, shutting the door.**

**"You know that I need you."**

**"Do I?"**

**"Don't do this Gillian." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.**

**"Don't do what."**

**"Play games with me!" He yelled at her.**

**"Don't yell at me or I will just leave. Nothing is holding me back Cal." She said, staring at him with cold eyes.**

**He sighed and nodded, "Ok. Just... hear me out. I need you for my contact with Emily."**

**"That's all? Thanks." She said madly.**

**"No, Gillian. I need YOU. I... I would rather be going through hard times with you then easy times with someone else. I would rather... be beside you in a storm then all safe and dry by myself. I would rather go through a living hell with you then be fine, but all alone. Gillian," He whispered, "I am mad at you, it's true. I'm fuckin' pissed. You can just leave me in the dark about something as big as a miscarriag, but I still love you." He said, walking up to her and bringing his hands up to her face.**

**A/N: **Epic way to end :PPPP Leave comments and thanks for reading ^.^ Oh and read my story It Killed Her and lemme know what you think! Another long chapter... your welcome and MAYBE Callian will come together in the next chapter.. or MAYBE another problem will come up and everyone will die. Naw I'm kidding... no one's gonna die... YET. So I started watching Reservoir Dogs and I freaking LOVE IT! But I started watching it on and then it just cut me off... so Imma find it somewhere else. Well enough of that, till next time!


	25. A Drug That I Need

**She stared at him and swallowed, "Cal." She whispered.**

**"What?" He asked, staring into her eyes.**

**"I'm not really sure what the hell it is that makes you so irresistable, but I'd have to say that it's totally unfair. Because whatever it is... it's really hard to find and that's why every woman that you ever meet falls right over you. You have this... unforgettable charm that just... it hooks people. Cal you are like a drug that I need. That Zoe needed. That Clara needed. That Poppy needed. That any woman you were ever with needed." She placed her hands on his chest and took a deep breath, searching for the right words, "What you did... when you left me and said that you wouldn't see my visits. When you just left when I walked inside. Cal I would have normally been able to handle that with any other man." She whispered.**

**He clenched his jaw, watching as she struggled with how to tell him.**

**"But when YOU did it. Cal... let me ask you a question." **

**"Shoot." He whispered.**

**"How often do you have some girl falling over you? How many girls? Is it every day? Twice a day? Whenever you walk by a woman? Whenever you talk to a woman?" She asked him.**

**He stared at her with a frustrated expression. Pretty much, yes. "Why does that matter?"**

**"That's a yes isn't it?"**

**He clenched his jaw and she smiled.**

**"I thought so. You know why?"**

**"I'm just amazing like that?" He guessed with a smile.**

**She sighed and turned away from him, "Pretty much, yeah!" She said, slightly impatient with his joking tone, "Cal you don't understand."**

**"What are you trying to get at Gill?" He asked her.**

**"I can't just forget about you! I can't just pretend like we've never had anything! I can't because you are unforgettable. It's impossibly for me to get you off my mind. You are there all the time and recently it's only been recaps of what you yelled at me the other night." She said, taking a deep breath and searching for the right words.**

**He stared at her curiously.**

**She sighed and said, "What I am trying to say is that... I love you and I don't I can live with out you. I am so damn sorry for just... leaving you in the dark about the miscarriage and it wasn't fair and I was going to tell you, but..." Her voice trailed off and he cleared his throat.**

**"Gillian."**

**"What?" She asked, looking up at him.**

**"Get over here and remind me why I love you too."**

**.:.**

**Zoe wiped away her tears and stared at the limp body on the hospital bed. "She's in critical condition." The nurse whispered.**

**Zoe nodded and took a deep breath, "Is she looking any better then when she came in here?"**

**"Well... I would say she's doing a little better. If nothing had happened after the compact with the wall... then she would be dead. But she's still alive, so she's obviously doing better." She said, checking all of the machines that surrounded Emily.**

**Zoe sighed and bit her lip, "What do you think will happen?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Will she live?" Zoe asked her nervously.**

**"We really can't say right now. We will get you information as soon as possible. All we can do is wait." **

**Zoe nodded and said, "When do you think you will find out?"**

**"I really don't know ma'am. Sorry."**

**.:.**

**Cal pulled away from the kiss and whispered, "Are we better now?"**

**"I don't know. Are we?" She asked hopefully.**

**Cal cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, I think we are." He whispered, running a hand through his hair, "But I don't think we should be together."**

**"Why?" She asked, slightly confused.**

**"Because we obviosuly didn't work out the next time and it's not like we can have a relationship if I am in prison. So just... do what you want out of here and I will do what I want in here. I just want to know that everything is good between us." He whispered.**

**"Alright." She said stubbornly.**

**"I'm sorry about the other day in the lab." He said.**

**"No, I am. I was a jerk and I was only thinking about myself."**

**He nodded and said, "Go back to Emily. Keep me posted."**

**She nodded and stared at him, wishing that she could kiss him again, "Bye." She finally whispered.**

**"Bye." He whispered as she opened the door, letting Nick in.**

**"What happened?" Nick asked once she was gone.**

**"We made up." Cal whispered.**

**Nick nodded and said, "Will you go to bed now?"**

**Cal stared at him, "Not until I know that Emily will live."**

**"You need to sleep."**

**"I need to know that she will be okay." He countered Nick.**

**"Whatever. Can you at least stay in your room?"**

**Cal shrugged and followed Nick to his isolation room. "Do I really have to stay in here?" Cal asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you were part of what happened. You need to be away from others too."**

**"I didn't do anything!" Cal yelled at him.**

**"Hey. It's three in the morning and there are other people trying to sleep. Keep it shut. You stay in here, I'll see if I can get you a normal room, but there aren't any promises." Nick said with a shrug.**

**"Alright..." Cal said, stumbling into the room.**

**.:.**

**"How is she?" Gillian asked, sitting down nex tot Zoe.**

**"How is he?" Zoe asked, wanting to dodge talking about her daughter's health.**

**Gillian rubbed the back of her neck and whispered, "He's making it."**

**"Are you two better?"**

**"What?" Gillian asked.**

**"Did you make up?"**

**"Yeah... we got everything figured out." She whispered.**

**"That's good. Is he making it?"**

**"Yeah. He'll be okay."**

**"What did you tell him?"**

**"That she was critical and there was a possibility that she might not live." Zoe sighed, "What was I supposed to tell him? That she was doing perfectly and that she was awake and that everything was going to be okay? Because we both know that isn't true."**

**Zoe nodded and said, "I'm sorry."**

**"She could die Zoe. I wasn't going to give him false hope." She whispered.**

**"Yeah, yeah. I... I just know that it's going to be hard on him. I don't want to know that he is having a hard time. You know that it's hard on him... especially since he can't be here with her. Make sure that he is getting what he needs." Zoe whispered.**

**"Why don't you see him?" Gillian asked.**

**"I don't think he wants to see me." Zoe whispered.**

**"I'm sure he would like it." Gillian whispered back with a small smile.**

**"Maybe another time, but I need to be here for Emily when she wakes up."**

**"If she wakes up."**

**"WHEN she wakes up." Zoe said, staring at her.**

**"Sorry. Alright. Well... I'll stay until we get more news and then I'll tell Cal."**

**"Alright." Zoe said, staring at Emily.**

**A/N: **Soooooo they aren't officially together, but they are better now ^.^ let me know what you think! Leave reviews and tahnks for reading!


	26. Sam Johnson

**Gillian stared at Emily. This silence. It was dangerous because she was only left to her thoughts. **

**She loved Cal and she told him and they kissed and then he just left her. He said that it wouldn't work between them. Who the hell was he kidding? He knows that they are supposed to be together and after her spilling out all of her feelings to him he should know that she can't just live without him for a year if not a little bit more. He was really underestimating himself. **

**He didn't understand how much she needed him in her life. She would be just fine - well she wouldn't be fine, but it would be okay - if they weren't together, but he was out of jail. She was able to handle the easy interactions when he was out of jail. When he was just walking around the office everyday. Where she could smile at him. Where he could ask for help on a case. Where he could need her.**

**But that isn't how things work. He's in jail. She can only talk to him on an alotted schedule and if she also has to worry about him finding some other woman who had just come into the prison... she's screwed. She just wished that he could understand how much she needed him. She wish that he could read her face and see that he was one of the most important things in her life. But he couldn't. That killed her. **

**He could read everybody. He could catch every little hint of lust or anger or shame or worry, but he couldn't catch the little glimse of... need. He couldn't see that in Gillian. He couldn't see that she NEEDED him. It wasn't just an innocent thing that teenagers say when they don't want to break up. It was the cold and hard truth. She couldn't just go on with out him and now that she had a taste of them together, it hurt.**

**"No! You don't understand I need to get in there!" A man yelled outside of Emily's room. **

**Gillian stood up and walked to the door and stared at the handsome man, insisting that he needed to follow where the stretcher was going. **

**Once the stretcher was out of sight, he finally walked back to the waiting room, breathing heavily in destress. **

**She slipped in and sat down beside him. **

**He turned his head to look at her and whispered, "What are you in for."**

**"What?" She asked, confused by the question.**

**"Family? Friends?" He asked her, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.**

**"Friends, but she's basically family. You?" She asked.**

**"My dad." He whispered, taking a deep breath.**

**Gillian bit her lip and said, "I'm sure he will be fine."**

**"I'm not. It's a heart attack and he's old and... there isn't much of a chance that he will live." **

**"I'm sorry." Gillian whispered.**

**"I'm Sam." He said, sticking out his hand.**

**"Gillian." She whispered, taking it with a small smile.**

**"Who's hurt?" He asked her.**

**"My best friends daughter." She said, leaning back against the chair. As mad as she might be that he turned their relationship down, he was still her bestfriend and that could never change. **

**"Where's your best friend?" He asked with a small squint.**

**She bit her lip, contemplating if she should lie or not. "Jail." She finally whispered.**

**"You don't have very good taste in best friends." He said with a chuckle.**

**"He was protecting me." She said, ignoring his remark.**

**"He?"**

**"Is that a problem?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"No... it's just that usually when a girl has a bestfriend it's another chick." He said with a shrug. He leaned forward and looked into the door as a nurse came into the waiting room. "Damn." He whispered under his breath as the door shut. He looked back at Gillian and said, "I'm sure he had a good reason."**

**"Not really. He was wasting both of our time. He didn't need to do what he did. He could have left it for other people to take care of, but no. He had to go and take care of him for himself. I'm sorry." She said looking to Sam, "You don't care."**

**He chuckled and said, "Well now you've got me interested."**

**"It doesn't matter." She whispered, "Not anymore. It's too late now."**

**"So is it Gillian with a 'J' or a 'G'?" He asked her.**

**She smiled and stared at him, "A 'G'." **

**"Oh, exotic."**

**"That's considered exotic?" She asked him.**

**"Well... most people have a 'J' so I would say so, yes." **

**She smiled and said, "Cool."**

**He laughed and said, "Sam Johnson."**

**"Gillian Foster." She whispered.**

**"Foster? Like... a foster parent?" He asked.**

**She sighed inwardly, feeling as though he had just shot her. "Yeah." She said sadly.**

**He wasn't a scientist as she was, but he could hear the sadness in her voice, "I'm sorry. Raw nerve?"**

**"You could say that." She whispered, playing with her fingers.**

**"Sorry." He said again.**

**"No it's okay."**

**"Mr. Johnson?" A nurse asked, stepping into the waiting room.**

**'Yeah?" He asked in a rough voice, standing up.**

**She stared at him and whispered, "He's moved on."**

**"He's... he died?" He asked her, feeling his bottom lip tremble.**

**"Yes." She whispered.**

**He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, "Right." He fell back into his seat beside Gillian and covered his face with his hands.**

**She laid a hand on his back and lightly rubbed it, "I am so sorry." She whispered.**

**"We all knew it was coming." He whispered.**

**The nurse left and came back about twenty minutes later and said, "Dr. Foster?"**

**Gillian looked up from the grieving Sam and whispered, "Yes?"**

**"Emily is stable and we are sure that she will make it through the night. The brain damage isn't looking too good, but we will have most of that figured out in the morning."**

**"She will be okay in the morning?" Gillian asked.**

**"No, we will just know the amount of damage and where and if it could kill her or not, but we have her on a ventilator right now and we are sure that she will make it through the night." She said with a smile.**

**Gillian nodded.**

**"If anything happens... should we call you or Dr. Lightman?" The nurse asked.**

**"How do you know about Dr. Lightman?" Gillian asked.**

**Sam looked up and watched them, becoming amazingly interested with Gillian and who she really was. What was this talk of all the doctors? And the nurse and... it was all very confusing, but interesting.**

**"He was here a couple months ago." She said.**

**"Oh yeah." Gillian whispered, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, he isn't available."**

**"Who should I call?"**

**"You know Zoe?" Gillian asked.**

**"Yes, she's in there right now."**

**"Yeah, call her and me. Do you have my number?" Gillian asked.**

**"Um... I think so. Let me check." She walked over to the front desk and began searching through files. She stopped and pulled out on that had 'Cal Lightman' in big letters on the front. She opened it open and went through all the papers, "Gillian Foster. 555-5256?" She asked, looking up at Gillian.**

**"Yes." Gillian said, slightly falling back to when Cal was in the hospital. **

**"Alright. Well, we will give you a call if anything happens. Good or bad." She said with a smile.**

**Gillian nodded and sat back down.**

**Sam stared at her and said, "So you're a doctor?"**

**"Not exactly. Well..." She trailed off.**

**"She called you Dr. Foster."**

**"I'm a physcologist." She whispered.**

**"Like a therapist?"**

**"Sort of." Gillian said with a shrug.**

**"Is Dr. Lightman a hospital doctor? Wait." He said before she could answer.**

**"What?'**

**"He's... that lie guy, isn't he?"**

**"That lie guy?" She asked with a small smile.**

**"Yeah. The world's leading deception detection expert?" He asked her.**

**"Oh yeah. Yeah that's him." She said.**

**"And he is your best friend?" Sam asked with a smile.**

**"You could say that." She said.**

**"That's awesome." He said, leaning back in his chair.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Excuse me?" He asked, staring at her.**

**"With your father?"**

**"Yeah. It's sad, but we all knew it would happen sooner or later. There's really nothing you can do." He said with a shrug, "He's with God now."**

**She nodded and said, "That's a good way to look at it."**

**"Well I've had my share of deaths." He whispered, "I'm hungry, want to go get a bite?" He asked, standing up.**

**She smiled and said, "That'd be great."**

**A/N: **It's interesting to see some of you on Gillian's side here, because the way I see it, she put HIM through too much and he doesn't think that it would be a good idea to continue a relationship while he is in jail. SOOOO I hope that little Sammy is a good guy for her... sorry that it was just her for this chapter, but we needed something like this to happen. Leave reviews and thanks for reading!


	27. She's A Rapist

**Cal sat at his usual table, beside Gavin, "Helloooooo sexy lady." Gavin said with a smile as Rachel walked over.**

**She rolled her eyes and sat down across from Cal, "What the hell happened yesterday?" She asked him.**

**He looked at her and then back to his tray of cereal and a banana, "Why are you in here?" Cal asked.**

**"What?" She asked with a frown.**

**"I won't tell you unless you tell me why you are in here." He whispered.**

**"Wait... you two know each other?" Gavin asked, his smile growing.**

**"Really, Cal?" She asked him.**

**"So you do?" Gavin asked.**

**"Yes. You cheated last time... so this time you don't get information unless you tell me." He said, staring at her with sad eyes.**

**"Hello?" Gavin asked in frustration.**

**"Could you shut up for a sec?" Cal asked him madly.**

**"Well then." Gavin said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.**

**"Why are you in here?" He asked her, becoming impatient.**

**"Cal." She warned.**

**"Rachel." He said back.**

**She rubbed her face and finally looked at him, "Rape." She whispered.**

**He stared at her and stood up, "Rape?" He asked madly, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you rape somebody?" He asked her, "That's sick!" He shook his head at her and turned around, walking away.**

**"Cal, wait!" She said, grabbing his arm.**

**He turned at her and shook his head, "Don't touch me." He hissed.**

**She let her hand fall and watched as he walked away. She turned to Gavin and said, "What's his problem."**

**"You're a rapist. I don't care how sexy you are, that's disgusting." He said, standing up and walking away as well.**

**She took a deep breath and sighed, running a hand through her hair. **

**.:.**

**"How the hell did you get a friend like that?" Gavin asked, joining Cal at the table that he had finally taken a seat at.**

**"She wasn't a fuckin' rapist when I met her!" Cal yelled at him.**

**"Hey, calm down."**

**"No! I thought that it was just DUI or something like that... not fuckin' rape. I can't believe her. That's just wrong." Cal whispered, "I'll never look at her the same."**

**Gavin stared at him and said, "Yeah, that sucks."**

**Cal looked over to her and sighed, "God, I can't believe it." He shook his head and looked back to Gavin, "She's a rapist." **

**"Yeah I know. I was there." Gavin said.**

**.:.**

**Gillian smiled and looked at her phone, "Oh my goodness." She said with a smile, "It's ten!"**

**"Really? We've been out here for four hours." He said, waving over the waiter, "Can I get a bill?" The waiter nodded and walked away.**

**"I need to go tell my friend how Emily is doing."**

**"Yeah, of course. Can you go this late?" Sam asked, taking the bill from the waiter with a smile.**

**"Yeah, I think so." She whispered. **

**"I can give you a ride." He said, standing up and pulling his jacket on.**

**"That would be great." She said, standing up as well.**

**"Then a ride back home?" He asked.**

**"You're a saint." She said with a smile.**

**"It's no problem. I need to stuff to distract me anyway."**

**"Can we go back to the hospital for a second though, just so I can see how she's doing?" Gillian asked.**

**"Of course, let's go."**

**.:.**

**"Cal, talk to me." Rachel said, sitting down beside him.**

**"I'm tired. I don't want to talk to you." He said, standing up and walking to Nick, "Do you know if Gillian will come tonight?"**

**"She called and said she would be over in an hour or so. You can just hand out in here until she gets here." Nick said.**

**"Thanks." Cal sat down and threw his feet onto the table.**

**"Um, I'm sorry ma'am, but you need to get back to your room." Nick said to Rachel.**

**She stared at him and rolled her eyes, "Why does he get to stay here?"**

**"He has permission from the warden." Nick said.**

**"That's not fair."**

**"Go back to your room." Nick said firmly.**

**"No." Rachel said, staring at Cal.**

**"Do I need to get security."**

**"Probably, because I'm not leaving until he does."**

**"Why do you care about what he does?" Nick asked with a frown. He knocked on the window and pointed to Rachel.**

**Two men came out quietly and grabbed her by the arm, "Come on."**

**"Cal!" She yelled madly.**

**Cal ignored her and watched as she wasdragged out of the room.**

**.:.**

**"I'll just wait in the car." Nick whispered, turning the car off.**

**"No, you can come in. It will only take a couple minutes." She said opening her door.**

**"No, I'll let you spend time with your friend, I don't want to mess anything up. I have a tendency to do that." He whispered.**

**"No. You can come in. Really. It will be fine." She said, walking around and opening up his door.**

**He sighed and stepped out, "Fine, but if he gets mad that I'm there then I'm coming back to the car."**

**"It's fine." She repeated, walking to the door.**

**.:.**

**"Who the fuck is he and why is he here?" Cal asked, standing up.**

**"I'm gone." Sam said, turning around.**

**"No." Gillian said, grabbing his arm, "Don't be a jerk Cal. He gave me a ride here and I told him that it was okay to come in. There isn't a problem right?" She asked, sitting down.**

**"Well-"**

**"I'll do what I want out of here." She reminded him.**

**He clenched his jaw and looked at Sam, "Who are you?"**

**"Um, Sam Johnson." Sam said, shaking his hand, "We met at the hospital."**

**"You aren't a nurse are you?" Cal asked.**

**"Um, no I was there for my father. Why?"**

**Cal looked at Gillian and sat down, "We've had problems with nurses in the past."**

**She rolled her eyes and said, "Sit down Sam."**

**Sam nodded and took a seat, watching Cal carefully.**

**"How's Em?" Cal asked.**

**"Well... the nurse said that she is going to make it through the night and that they will have more information in the morning."**

**"What kind of information?" Cal asked.**

**"Where the brain was damamged... what the worst case scenario is..." Gillian said with a shrug.**

**"I hope you don't mind me asking, but... what happened?" Sam asked nervously.**

**They both looked at him and Cal rolled his eyes and nodded to Gillian. **

**"There was an accident here the other day. Emily, his daughter, was coming here to visit him, and she got attacked by some of the other prisoners and has some serious head damage." She said, nervously playing with her hands.**

**Sam looked at Cal and furrowed his eyebrow, "I'm sorry."**

**"Keep it to yourself. I don't care." Cal said, trying his best - but failing - to hide the pain in his voice.**

**"How are you?" Gillian asked him.**

**"What do you mean 'how am I?'" Cal asked.**

**"Any problems with breathing?" She asked, "Is everything better know with your ribs and stuff?" **

**"Not really with breathing, but I'm making it with my ribs. Tomorrow I'm going to get an x-ray to see how it's coming along, but it's just a distant pain now." He said with a shrug.**

**"I'm going to bed. I'll let you know how she is doing as soon as I get information." She stood up and nodded to Sam.**

**"It was nice to meet you Dr. Lightman." Sam said , shaking his hand again.**

**"Yeah." Cal said, watching as they walked out, nervous about Sam.**

**A/N: **Lalalalala... leave reviews and comments ^.^


	28. The Magic Touch

**Where's Sam?" Cal asked when she walked in.**

**"I was just hanging out with him for a little bit. What's your problem with him? YOU are the one who said we shouldn't be a thing." She said, placing her hands on her hips, "Who is that?"**

**"Who?" Cal asked, following her gaze to Rachel. "I don't know her." Cal said with a shrug.**

**"Well she knows you." Gillian said, looking back to him.**

**"And? How could you know that?" He asked her.**

**"She is staring at you. I can tell in her eyes that you two have talked before." Gillian said.**

**"Old girlfriend." Cal whispered, standing up.**

**Rachel stared at them and Gillian said, "She wants to be with you, doesn't she?"**

**"Bingo." Cal said, wrapping his arms around Gillian in a hug.**

**"What are you doing?" She asked, hugging him back.**

**"Making her think that we are a couple." Cal whispered into her ear, "Touch my butt." He said.**

**She laughed and pulled away, "You wish." She smiled and pulled some hair behind her ear, "You can't just run from her."**

**He bit his lip and shrugged, "I can. You know why she's in here?"**

**"Why?" Gillian asked.**

**"She's a rapist. She wasn't and she was a good kid before. Then she comes here for rape. I'm not even going to giver her a chance." He whispered.**

**Gillian scrunched up her face and whispered, "Rape? That horrible."**

**"I know." Cal shivered and said, "Thus. You are my temporary girlfriend until she gives up on me."**

**She raised her eyesbrows and said, "Um. No. I'm not."**

**"What?" He asked, looking at her.**

**"You aren't going to use me." She said, sitting back down.**

**"What are you talking about?" He asked with a frown.**

**"You aren't going to use me like that. I won't allow it. I've got a life and I'm not going to 'pretend' to be your girlfriend when you refuse to let me be your real girlfriend. No thank you." She said, a little mad at how weird he was being.**

**"Gillian." He whispered.**

**"Do I even want to hear it?" She asked.**

**"Listen." He said, begging her with his eyes.**

**"Talk." She said.**

**"Hey Cal." Rachel said, walking up and sitting down next to him.**

**"I only said that because I was scared and I didn't know what might happen and I thought that maybe you wanted a little freedom, but I was wrong because I feel the same way about you." He whispered.**

**"You are really indecisive, are you?" She asked with a frown.**

**He stared at her, "I'm confused." He corrected her.**

**"You are using me for whenever you need an easy girl because you know that I will immediately say yes. Well, not anymore." She whispered, standing up.**

**"Gillian. Wait." He said, standing up and walking towards her.**

**"No. I'm done with your games." She said, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him away, "We are just friends. That was your decision."**

**"Gillian." He argued, grabbing her hands.**

**"No." She said, taking her hands away from his warm body, "I love and you and you mean a lot to me. But I can't do this with you. It's not a one sided relationship. You can't choose when you love me. It's all the time or none of the time." She said, stepping back from him, "I'll be back tonight or tomorrow with information on Emily." She said, turning around and walking away.**

**"Don't talk to me." He said, putting his hand up before Rachel could say anything.**

**.:.**

**"She is in a medically induced coma and there is only a 5 percent chance that she will wake up." The nurse whispered to Gillian.**

**"Oh God." Sam whispered, staring at the nurse.**

**Gillian stared at her with wide eyes and wrapped her arms around her side, holding herelf from falling apart. This would kill her. Who knew what it would do to Cal?**

**Sam looked at Gillian and whispered, "Are you okay?"**

**She looked at him and then down at the floor, "Oh my gosh." She whispered.**

**"What?"**

**"She's going to die. She can't die!" Gillian insisted, falling back into her chair.**

**Sam sat down beside her and placed his hann her shoulders, "Don't worry it'll be okay."**

**"That's easy for you to say!" She yelled at him.**

**He clenched his jaw and whispered, "Yelling at me won't help her."**

**"What am I supposed to do?"**

**"Go tell Dr. Lightman?" He suggested.**

**.:.**

**Cal sat at a table, his arms crossed over his chest, his feet crossed in front of him. His gaze falling onto the wall. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, other then Emily and how she could be. **

**Gillian came in and sat down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.**

**He only moved his eyes to look at her. He didn't say anything. She knew that she could talk.**

**"She is in a coma." Gillian whispered, looking over to Sam who was standing in the corner of the room. "There is only a five percent chance that she will live."**

**Cal wasn't sure what to do. Cry? Stay silent? He clenched his jaw and decided not to say anything, because if he did he knew that the tears would come.**

**"Cal?" She asked, rubbing his back slightly, "You can talk."**

**He shook his head and gripped his arms tighter.**

**"Sadness is a normal feeling that people feel all the time." She reminded him, "It's okay."**

**He clenched his jaw again and looked at the ground. He took a deep breath, preparing to say something.**

**She stared at him, but then he jumped up and walked over to Nick.**

**Sam followed Cal with his gaze while Gillian walked after him.**

**"I need to get out of here." He hissed.**

**"Um, I can't just let that happen." Nick said with a small smile.**

**"My daughter is going to die and I NEED to see her, dammit." Cal yelled.**

**"I can't do that." Nick said, "I'm sorry."**

**"Talk to the fuckin' warden! Help me out here!" Cal yelled madly.**

**"Cal. Stop." Gillian said, grabbing his arm and pulled him back.**

**He yanked his arm away hard, causing her to fall to the floor. She screamed slightly and stood back up, "Cal." She said firmly.**

**"No!" He yelled, pushing her away, "I need to see Emily!" He yelled at Nick.**

**"Hey!" Sam yelled, running over and looking at Gillian, "Are you okay?" She nodded and looked at Cal, not worried about her own throbbing pain in her back. "Stop." Sam said to Cal.**

**Cal turned around and threw his fist into Sam's face, "What the fuck are you doing here?" He yelled at him.**

**Sam jumped up a threw his shoulder into Cal gut, throwing him up against the wall, "What the fuck do you think you are doing? Do you know what you just did to her?" Sam yelled, pointing to Gillian.**

**"I'm fine.' Gillian whispered.**

**"She's fine." Cal said, pushing at Sam's chest.**

**"Cut it out. You need to calm down." Sam hissed.**

**"You need to leave!" Cal pushed him to the floor and walked back to Nick, "I need to get the fuck out of here and see Emily before she dies."**

**By then there were two men holding on to both of Cal's arms and holding him away from everybody. **

**He was gasping for breath, staring at Nick with raging eyes, "I NEED TO SEE HER!" He cried out.**

**Gillian stepped in front of him and held his face in her hands, "Sh..." She whispered, rubbing his cheek with her thumb, "Cal, you need to calm down."**

**He looked away from Nick and into her eyes, catching his breath and slowing down. A tear fell from his eyes and he whispered, "I need to see her."**

**Gillian nodded and whispered, "I will try to get that to work, but you know that there isn't a big chance of that happening." **

**He clenched his jaw and said, "Gill. I need to."**

**She wiped away the tear and he looked at the ground, "Cal, it's okay to cry. You don't always have to be the tough guy."**

**He swallowed down the rest of the tears and looked at her, "Please. Get me a visit with Emily."**

**"I will try as hard as I can. Let go of him." She said to the two guards as if they were stupid to still be holding onto him.**

**They let go and Cal fell forward slightly falling onto Gill, "I'm sorry for pushing you away."**

**She nodded and said, "It's okay. You just need to control your anger."**

**He took a deep breath and nodded, "Thank you."**

**"You have the magic touch." Sam said with a smile, rubbing his aching jaw.**

**Cal lunged towards him, but Gillian pulled him back, "Cal. Stop. Calm down"**

**He stpped back and looked at her, "Alright."**

**A/N: **awwwwww... reviews please!


	29. A Woman

**Cal finally sat down and hid his face in his hands. Gillian sat next to him, rubbing his back and holding his arm, "Cal, it will be okay."**

**Sam leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, watching the close friends intently.**

**"What if she dies, Gillian?" Cal asked her, the sadness deep in his voice.**

**It was easy for Sam to see the neediness that Cal had for Gillian. It was simple and obvious that he needed her in his life. She was the calm one, while he was the one who jumped to conclusions and needed to fight. They evened eachother out. When something was really a big problem, then he helped her to understand while she helped him solve it in a rational way, and the other way around. They were perfect for eachother. Maybe he had been barking up the wrong tree by thinking she would make a good girlfriend. Maybe he should just let her be with Cal. But as close as she and Cal were, they didn't seem like a couple, or she didn't seem to want to be with him. Or maybe she was just hiding her feelings because she didn't want to be hurt. **

**She looked like one of those women who had been hurt before and didn't want to take the chance of it happening again. A woman who was fragile and on the edge of shattering. A woman who didn't like to leap because she was afraid she would fall. A woman who needed to take the time to love you. A woman who didn't want to just give love a chance, because she didn't want it to fail again.**

**She looked like she needed Cal, possibly in a love perspective, but mostly, she just needed him in her life. She needed his strength. She was a woman who needed a strong man to be there with her, but not one that would ever hurt her. **

**She was a woman that needed a stronghold, a loving man in her life. She needed someone who cared about her, but didn't want to just date her. She was a woman who was scared and nervous and had been hurt too many times before to ever just take a chance. **

**She stared at him with a sad look and whispered, "There's nothing you can do Cal."**

**"I can go see her before she dies." Cal said firmly, standing up.**

**"Cal." She said quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down.**

**He looked at her and clenched his jaw, "Gillian. I need to get the hell out of here for just an hour." He was practically begging her to help him and she could hear it.**

**"Cal." She whispered.**

**"Don't tell me to calm down or to just chill and that everything will get figured out, because I sure as hell know it won't if we don't do something!" He insisted.**

**"I know you told me not to, but I'm going to anyway. You NEED to calm down. I don't know what it is you want me to do. I can't just go over there and demand that they let you out for a couple hours. We both know that." She patted on his shoulder until he finally sat calmly and stared at her, "You should go back to your room and I'll talk to Nick."**

**"I don't think so." Cal said, shaking his head, "I want to be here."**

**"If he says no, Cal, you will hurt him. You will insist that you need to see Emily."**

**"Because I do!" He yelled at her.**

**She stared at him, wishing that he could be with his daughter. The unconditional love he had for Emily was amazing and she wished that she could help him see her, but there was really no way. "I have a picture." She whispered.**

**He stared at her, squinting slightly and said, "Let me see it."**

**"I'm going to tell you right now," She said as she pulled out her phone, "That it isn't pretty and it won't change whether or not you can see her."**

**"Yeah, let me see it." He pushed.**

**"Are you sure?" She asked with a worried face.**

**"Damn right I'm sure. Let me see it Gillian."**

**She took a deep breath and handed him the phone.**

**"Holy shit." He said, staring at it with wide eyes.**

**"Cal." She whispered, taking his hand.**

**He stared at the picture, his mouth falling open, "She's so..." He whispered.**

**"Cal." She said again, watching his face carefully.**

**He dropped the phone and it broke into several pieces as it hit the ground. He didn't move. He just stared at where the phone had been a couple seconds before, "Gillian, she's..." He said again. "She's... she's..."**

**"Cal." **

**He took a deep breath and soon began to breath faster and looked around frantically.**

**"Cal!" She yelled, right as he jumped up.**

**"I need to see her. Right now. She's going to die and I need to be there." He whispered to her, trying to stay calm.**

**She jumped up with him and grabbed his upper arm and shook her head, "Cal, you can't."**

**"I NEED TO!" He screamed at her madly.**

**She fell backwards slightly surprised by his outrage.**

**"I need to..." He whispered, falling back onto his chair. **

**She sat down and glanced at Sam who was watching with intense interest. She looked back to Cal and said, "I know. I know that it's hard and that you're scared and that you need this. I will try. I'll be right back." She stared at him, rubbed his cheek slightly and then stood up, "Keep an eye on him." She whispered to Sam.**

**He nodded and readjusted his arms on his chest and stared at Cal.**

**.:.**

**Gillian found Nick near the front of the jail and she said, "Have you talked to the warden at all?"**

**"Yeah. It's not looking good." Nick said, digging his hands into his pockets.**

**"Cal needs this Nick."**

**"Yeah and I am going to do what I can. But I doubt he will get to see her before she dies."**

**"That's IF she dies." Gillian said, "Why would there be a problem with him leaving for an hour? You let him do it when I had a miscarriage." She whispered, slightly flinching when she mentioned the miscarriage. With everything that had happened, she had managed to forget about it.**

**"I know and there isn't anything I can do. I will try to get this figured out and to get him an hour or so. How much longer does Emily have?" He asked her.**

**She scrunched up her face and said, "Not very long. There's a five percent chance that she will live..." **

**He tightened his jaw and ran a hand through his hair, "I'll do everything I can. I promise. I want Lightman to be able to see his daughter. I do." **

**She nodded and said "I need to get back to him. What do I say?"**

**"That we're doing what we can. But the warden is going to make you leave in like, ten minutes."**

**"Shit." Gillain whispered, turning around and walking back to Cal. "They're doing what they can." She said, nodding to Sam and sitting down beside Cal. "I'm sorry."**

**He stared at her with sad eyes and then looked at the ground, folding his hands together.**

**A/N: **THANKS FOR READING! Sorry about the sudden end.


	30. It Ain't Even Fair

**Zoe finally dragged herself away from Emily and to the prison where she came in and sat down across from Cal, "Hey, how are you doing?" She asked solemnly.**

**He looked up at her and bit his lip, "How is Emily?"**

**She stared at him and held onto her neck as she moved around uncomfortably, "She isn't do well Cal, and that's really all I can say. I don't think that she will make it."**

**"Don't say that." Cal said seriously, "Don't. You can't just give up hope. She will be fine. I know it." He said with a firm nod.**

**She raised her eyesbrows and smiled slightly, "I'm glad one of us has hope."**

**He stared at her and asked, "Are you still dating Rudi?"**

**She looked a little shocked and said, "No... why?"**

**He cleared his throat and said, "I just thought we could talk about something a little less depressing. Whenever someone visits... all it is, is them telling me how bad Emily is doing. I don't want to hear it anymore. I just want her to be okay." **

**She stared at him with sympathetic eyes and nodded, "Yeah. Sure."**

**He nodded and looked around the jail, "You know what still gets me?"**

**She raised an eyebrow and said, "What?"**

**"What went wrong." He whispered.**

**"What went wrong with what?" She asked, leaning towards him a little bit.**

**"What went wrong with us?" He asked, leaning towards her.**

**She stared at him and cleared his throat, "Like... our...?"**

**"Our relationship, Zo. What went wrong? Why did we get divorced? What happened, exactly? Because I think about it all the fuckin' time." He whispered.**

**She took a deep breath and said, "Cal... we..."**

**"Don't tell me that we shouldn't talk about it because you know that we should at some point..." He pushed.**

**"Do you really want to know?" She asked.**

**"Of course I want to know." He said, a little annoyed by her mistrust. "I need to know Zoe."**

**"You read me. You wouldn't stop! Cal we couldn't have a normal, civil conversation without you reading me and knowing what I was going to say next... and I couldn't live with that. You couldn't leave me to my own privacy. Hell, I had no privacy when I was with you! You read me and then would get mad at me before I could even say it... you would never give me a chance to explain myself because you had to point out what my face was telling you other then my words." She whispered harshly, "Does that answer your question?"**

**He stared at her with sad eyes and nodded, "Yeah. Perfectly."**

**She looked over him for a minute and then stood up, "I'll be with Emily. Do you want me or Gillian to tell you how she is doing?"**

**Cal looked up and cleared his throat, "Gillian."**

**She smiled rudely and then walked out.**

**.:.**

**"What did you and Zoe talk about?" Gillian asked, "I told her to come."**

**Cal stared at her and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He shook his head and looked down at his empty hands.**

**"Are you okay?" She whispered.**

**"What do you think? My daughter is about to die and my ex-wife just pointed out everything that went wrong in our marriage."**

**She stared at him and said, "Why?"**

**"Why what?"**

**"Why did Zoe do that?"**

**He looked at her and whispered under his breath, "Because I asked."**

**"I hate to say it, but you had it coming. What exactly did you ask?" **

**"Does it matter?"**

**She shrugged and said, "So you want me to stay here with you? Or go be with Emily?"**

**Cal stared at her and said, "Go to Emily. She can still hear you, hopefully. Talk to her. Tell her I love her."**

**Gillian could almost feel the tears coming to her eyes, "Of course. You know that she knows."**

**"Tell her." Cal whispered.**

**"Alright. Bye." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked out.**

**.:.**

**"You are getting to fuckin' overtreated. It ain't even fair!" Someone yelled, walking over to Cal.**

**Cal looked up from the sink that he was shaving at and asked, "What are you talking about?"**

**"You're daughter get's hurt so you get to have extra visitors and stay up extra late and might even get to leave for a couple hours? That's bullshit! Fuckin' bullshit!" The man yelled, getting closer.**

**He was a big guy. Not fat, but very muscular, and Cal could tell by the man's body language that he didn't have much of a problem with Cal, but he probably wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He guessed that some skinny wimpy guy had talked him into taking on Cal. He wanted to meet the little guy just to have a laugh, but right now he was terrified of the big guy approaching him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm sure if something happened to you're family they would do the same."**

**"I doubt it. They are doing this for you because you are the 'famous' Dr. Lightman. They think your important so they are treating you like fuckin' royalty." The man was practically on Cal now.**

**Cal threw up his hands, gesturing for him to stay back, "Seriously. It isn't that big of a deal."**

**Several other men slipped into the bathroom and walked up to Cal as well.**

**"Come on guys." Cal said, worriedly glancing around. **

**Gavin was thrown into the bathroom where he yelled in ager and then looked around and stared at Cal, "Thanks for this." He hissed.**

**Cal turned around and stared at him, "It isn't my fuckin' fault!'**

**"Oh, I don't want to hear it." Gavin said looking at all the men around them, "Guys. I have nothing to do with this. I don't even hang out with this bastard anymore!" He said, pointing to Cal, "Really. I'm on your side."**

**"Then give him a punch!" Someone yelled out.**

**Gavin stared at Cal and swallowed, "Uh..." He whispered.**

**Cal stared at him with wide eyes, "Yeah. Give me a punch, Gavin." He could see Gavin's doubt. He didn't want to do it. He just wanted to get out of this situation without any bruises.**

**"Um..." He said, again looking around.**

**"PUNCH HIM!" Someone screamed.**

**"No. Really. This isn't that bad. We can work something out." Cal said with a nervous smile. He brought up his shoulders in a shrug and said, "What do you want?"**

**"You're daughter to die!" Another person yelled.**

**"Hey!" Cal yelled out, running after the voice madly.**

**Several guys laughed and threw him back to the middle of the circle, watching him fall to the ground.**

**The big man walked to Cal and smiled. "Hello." He grabbed Cal's face and threw him to the ground.**

**Cal grunted and jumped back up as soon as he could.**

**"Where's that razor?" The man asked, looking around. He walked over to somebody and nodded in thanks, taking the razor. It was dull, but it would work, "Get on the ground." He ordered Cal.**

**"Hell no." Cal said, watching as several more men approached.**

**The grabbed Cal by the legs and shoulders and threw him to the ground and then pinned him down, "Don't move." They all hissed, jabbing their knees into his back and legs.**

**The big man got down and laid his hand on Cal's back, laying the knife right below it.**

**Cal yelled out in pain and somone threw their hand over his mouth, keeping him quiet, "Shut the fuck up." He hissed at him.**

**He writhed as the razor pierced through his back. His muffled screams could barely be heard. **

**There were at leasst seven long cuts going across Cal's back with blood slipping from the wounds. The big man got into Cal's gasping face and said, "If you tell anybody... or show anybody... you're girlfriend will be next."**

**"Some one let go of Cal's mouth and Cal jumped at them, but was still pinned under men, "What girlfriend?"**

**"The one that visits you every fuckin' day. You need some pain. Either take it like a man or kill you're girlfriend."**

**Cal stared at him. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Gillian, especially not with THAT big guy. He clenched his jaw and nodded.**

**Several of the men got off and one yanked Cal's shirt over his cuts and watched as the blood seeped through, "You better hide that." The kid said through a raised lip. **

**Contempt. Cal thought, rolling his shoulders and wincing, "Alright." He whispered.**

**"Get the hell out."**

**"Can't I finish shaving?" Cal asked.**

**"Don't be a smart ass." The big guy hissed.**

**Cal pulled the orange part over his white undershirt, hoping that the blood wouldn't seep through both.**

**A/N: **HOOLLLLLYYYYY CHIIZZZZ! Soooo... SPOLIER ALERT! Something big is going to happen that leads Cal and some other prisoners to court! And something very, very bad happens. I want you all to guess. It involves Lightman being cuffed. :P Leave comments and thanks for reading. And who saw the Lie to me last night?1 It was GREAT especially the part where Lightman was talking about being beat as a child... epic... also let me know what you thought of the episode!


	31. You Might Want To Sit Down

**Cal couldn't exactly find an easy way to sleep, either way his back was in pain. **

**He was alone in the big room, an empty top bunk above his head. JJ was still in isolation with Max and Matt. **

**He was worried, and scared. He wasn't sure what would happen with Emily and he wanted desperately to see her.**

**.:.**

**"It's final." Gillian whispered.**

**"What's final?" He asked with a frown.**

**"They aren't going to let you leave."**

**He tightened his jaw and cleared his throat, "Why?"**

**"Because they wouldn't do that for any of the other prisoners." **

**"They can't make an exception?"**

**"You'll get hurt if they make any more exceptions." She whispered.**

**He stared at her. If only she knew. The pain in his back had numbed and it just stinged it he hit something with it, "Hey Cal. Good luck with Emily." Someone said, walking over and giving Cal a big slap on the back.**

**Cal jumped slightly and smiled in anger, "Thanks." He hissed.**

**Gillian frowned at Cal and said, "You could be a little nicer. They just want to help."**

**He stared at her angrily and nodded, "You're right." He looked down and backed away when another person came up.**

**"We are all keeping Emily in our prayers."**

**"Thanks." Cal said, backing away from the big guy. **

**"My name is Reggie, by the way." They guy said, grabbing Cal's shoulders and shaking him a bit, "We care."**

**He gave Cal a hard whack on the back and walked away.**

**Cal gasped and tensed up until the pain mostly went away.**

**"What is your problem?" Gillian said, staring at him with a frustrated glare.**

**He stared at her, even more mad and bit his lip, "Right. Just go stay with Emily until you get more news."**

**Another guy came up and whacked Cal's back.**

**"STOP!" Cal yelled, turning around and throwing his fist into the man's face.**

**"Cal!" Gillian yelled. She ran over and pushed Cal back against the table where he gasped in pain, but hid it as much as possible.**

**"Stay out of it." He hissed at her.**

**"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked with a frown. She helped the other prisoner from the floor, who just smiled at Cal and walked off, rubbing his jaw.**

**Once he was gone she stood up and stared at Cal, "I seriously don't see what the hell is wrong."**

**He stared at her and said, "It doens't matter, just go."**

**"Are they doing something to you?"**

**"No, I'm just mad about Emily right now and they don't really care about me." He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Go. Come back when you have more information."**

**.:.**

**"She is going to live." The nurse said with a large smile, "She's a fighter, just like her father."**

**Gillian looked at Sam with a huge smile and hugged him, "Yes!" She exclaimed happily.**

**Sam laid his strong hands on her back and inhaled the strong scent of her perfume, "That's great.' He whispered once she let go. He wasn't surprised that she had hugged him. She needed someone who she could hug but wasn't going to expect sex next. He was that person. It almost pained him to see her so vulnerable. That had known each other for a while now and had gone to dinner several times, but they spent most of their time at the hospital, talking over Emily. They had become very close in the past two weeks and he felt like he had known her for years.**

**She couldn't make the smile fall, she was just too happy and was so excited to tell Cal. She knew that he would want more information so she asked, "What will the total damages be?"**

**"Memory loss. Most likely temporary... and migraines for the rest of her life, but I think that she can handle that. She will probably need to get glasses."**

**"That's all?"**

**"That's all. She will wake up when she does... and since she had brain damage the headaches will be the worst." She whispered.**

**"That's great."**

**"Yeah, she got lucky."**

**"We all did." Gillian said, turning around.**

**.:.**

**"Cal." Gillian said, looking at the ground.**

**He stared at her with scared eyes, "What?"**

**"She..." She started.**

**"She what? Is she still alive?"**

**"Cal, you might want to sit down." She whispered.**

**He took a deep breath and said, "Gillian, tell me."**

**"Cal, I-"**

**"Gill!" He pushed.**

**"Sit down Cal." She pushed on his shoulders and he sat, staring up at her.**

**"She's..."**

**"Gillian, tell me right now." He warned.**

**"She's going to live." She stared at him with a smile and almost screamed when he jumped up and pulled her into a hug as he did so. **

**He unexpectedly let her go and took her face, pressing their lips together.**

**Sam stood in the corner with a small smile until he kissed her. He stared at them, his mouth hanging open. He watched as Gillian pushed away slightly and then laid her hands on his chest, kissing him back.**

**A/N; **HAHA... I have been waiting to make this chapter! Thanks for reading and leave comments


	32. One Night

**Cal pulled away from the kiss and stared at her, "I'm sorry." He said, letting his hands fall from her hips. He stepped back and cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair, "I'm really sorry." He whispered again.**

**She stared at him with a smile and said, "No. I have been waiting for you to do that."**

**He looked up from his feet and stared at her, "Really?"**

**"Cal. You know that I still love you. I have just been waiting for you to remember that you love me to. You just needed something to push you. I guess Emily was able to do that."**

**He smiled and her and wrapped her in a hug again, "God, I do love you."**

**She hugged him back and pulled away, "She will need glasses. And will have migraines and headaches."**

**"All the time?"**

**"Glasses or migraines?"**

**"Both."**

**"Yes for the glasses and I'm not really sure for the migraines, just that fast movement and crazy things like roller coasters and stuff will probably not be as fun as they usually would be." She whispered.**

**He nodded and smiled, "I can't believe this."**

**"I can. This is great."**

**"Yeah. It is." He smiled and hugged her again, unable to help himself.**

**She laughed and patted his back, making him yank away and stare at her with wide eyes, "Cal. What the heck?"**

**"Sorry." He said quickly, "Um. It's fine. Everythings fine. Very fine." He said with a smile.**

**She raised an eyebrow and said, "Ok." She didn't believe him, but she didn't want to doubt him so she just smiled, "I will go and tell you when Emily wakes up."**

**He nodded and put his hands in his pockets, "Alright. Let me know how she's doing."**

**"Mhm." She turned around and walked to the door, nodding for Sam to come with her.**

**He stared at Cal for a second and then walked over to Gillian.**

**"Cal." She said, turning around.**

**"Yeah?" He asked, looking up from his hands.**

**She bit her lip and whispered, "Maybe we should give it another try."**

**He smiled and whispered, "Maybe." It wasn't official, but when she came back it would be.**

**"I'll be out in a sec." Sam whispered as she walked out.**

**She nodded and was gone.**

**Sam walked over to Cal and stared at him angrily, "Spit it out. I don't have all day." Cal said, staring at him, crossing his arms over his chest.**

**"Listen." Sam hissed.**

**"My ears are open." Cal said, staring at him boredly.**

**"You had your chance and you fucked it up." **

**"My chance?" Cal asked.**

**"With Gillian. You fucked it up and ruined everything for her... back off."**

**"We have a thing. I think YOU need to back off."**

**"At least I care about her." Sam said.**

**"You have known her for two weeks! I have known her for 8 years!" Cal yelled at him.**

**Sam scoffed and said, "I wasn't a jerk to her."**

**"Let her love who she loves. Go find someone else to annoy." Cal said, turning around.**

**Sam grabbed Cal's shirt from the back, hitting Cal's back in the process, "Hey." He said.**

**Cal turned around and whacked Sam across the jaw, watching as he fell to the ground. Cal hovered over him, breathing heavily.**

**Sam got up quickly and said, "You aren't going to get Gillian."**

**"Is that so?" Cal asked, staring at him.**

**Sam rubbed his jaw and swallowed, "Yeah. I'll knock her up until she's screaming my name like a whore." Sam said, staring at Cal.**

**Cal stared at him, breathing hard again, "You shut the hell up." Cal hissed.**

**"She'll change her mind about you. She'll say she had such a good fuck with me that... she's done with you." **

**Cal punched him again, throwing Sam to the floor and drawing blood from his lip, "Stay the fuck away from me... and Gillian." He said, staring at Sam with a deep hatred.**

**Sam got up off the ground and wiped the blood from his face, "She won't love you after tonight."**

**.:.**

**Gillian sat by the bed, holding Emily's warm hand, rubbing the back of it.**

**Sam leaned against the wall, watching Gillian read her book. He licked his lips slightly and cleared his throat, "Hey." He whispered.**

**She looked up to him and smiled, "What?"**

**"Why don't we get out of here? Go get a quick drink?" He asked.**

**She stared at him and shook her head, "No. I don't want to make the same mistake as last time."**

**"What mistake?"**

**"When Cal was in the hospital. I went on a date and he happened to wake up that night and was just terrified and I couldn't live with myself if that happened to his daughter also." She whispered.**

**Sam walked towards her and said, "Why do you let him hold you back?"**

**"What are you talking about?" She asked with a frown.**

**"You don't want to go with me because you messed something up and he got mad at you." Sam said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.**

**She stared at him and bit her lip. "That's not true. I was... I should have been there for him. He had been through enough and - I don't need to prove anything to you Sam. I have my reasoning. Maybe another time, but I need to be here for Emily." She said, looking away from him.**

**"Come on Gillian. I have known you for two weeks and I fell in love the second you smiled at me."**

**She stared at him and shook her head, "Nobody falls in love that fast." She whispered.**

**"You don't believe in love at first sight?" He asked with a flirty smile.**

**She stared at him and looked down, "It's only happened to me once."**

**"Who?" Sam asked.**

**"It doesn't matter." She said, taking a deep breath.**

**"It does to you."**

**"You aren't the scientist." She said, standing up.**

**"Gillian. Just one more dinner before you and Lightman make it final." He whispered.**

**She stared at him, contemplating on whether she should or not. She wanted to. She did! She could have a little fun before she was tied back with Cal - which wasn't a problem, but... "I don't think that that's a good idea." She whispered.**

**"Come on." He said.**

**"No."**

**"Who was it?"**

**"It doesn't matter Sam. Leave it be."**

**"It was Lightman. Wasn't it?" He asked, becoming slightly angry.**

**"Yes. It was and it still is. I love him Sam and you aren't going to ruin this for me. I am not going out with you tonight."**

**He stared at her and said, "Just give me on chance to 'woo' you Gillian."**

**"No."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because." She said with a shrug.**

**"You can't be such a beautiful woman and be so... amazing and not let other men embrace it." He whispered.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Lightman fucked things up. You told me yourself. Well give a man that won't mess things up a chance. Please." He said, staring at her with loving eyes.**

**"One night." She said, standing up and giving Emily a kiss on her forhead, "I'll be back soon." She whispered, rubbing Emily's arm.**

**A/N: **Say something about this chapter. Thanks for reading, and I think I have watched Monday's episode like... 4 times now?


	33. Be Careful

**"She wouldn't fall into him, would she?" Cal asked.**

**"I'm sure she wouldn't." Alex whispered, eating his cereal and reading a newspaper that he stole from one of the guards.**

**Cal stared at the uninteresting Alex and said, "What's the news?"**

**"Um, a cow got out and was running around on the streets." Alex said with a chuckle.**

**"Seriously." Cal said, grabbing the paper and staring at the front picture of Emily, "Holy shit. What's this all about?"**

**Alex yanked it back and read the atricle aloud, "Recently, Dr. Cal Lightman's daughter, Emily Lightman, went to visit him and was unfortuneately attacked by several of the prisoners. She recieved several head injuries, including a broken skull. There was a five percent chance that she would live, and she pushed through and is expected to wake up soon. Several peopl in Washington D.C. have gone to visit her and Dr. Foster in the hospital, giving them their best. They have even asked to visit Dr. Lightman, but Dr. Lightman has refused."**

**"What?" Cal yelled.**

**"Chill." Alex said.**

**"I didn't refuse. I didn't know anything about any other bloody visitors."**

**"Maybe you just can't have any?" Alex suggested.**

**Cal sighed and said, "Whatever. That's annoying."**

**.:.**

**Gillian pulled the covers down from the bed and stared at Sam, "Oh my gosh." She whispered.**

**"What?" He asked, rolling over and looking at her, "You're a beautiful morning person."**

**She shook her head and said, "What happened last night?"**

**"We got a little tipsy?" He suggested, pulling her body closer to his.**

**She pushed away slightly, but then he kissed her and she forgot what she was doing.**

**He pulled away with a smile and she shook her head, "Sam. No." She said, crawling off the bed and pulling the sheet with her. She covered her body and said, "I can't believe you did that."**

**"Did what?" He asked, standing up and pulling his boxers on.**

**"You took advantage of me." She said, gathering up her clothes.**

**"How so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"You got me drunk!" She yelled at him. She slipped into the unfamiliar bathroom and got dressed.**

**She walked out and stared at him madly, "Stay away from me."**

**"Gillian wait." He said once he had pulled his shirt over his head. He grabbed her arm and stopped her before she could walk out the door. He leaned against the door and stared at her, "I'm sorry. I thought that that was what you wanted."**

**"Why would you think that?" She asked with a frown.**

**"You ned a man who can actually love you!" He said, "Lightman fucked things up and never even tried to fix it!"**

**"Did you not even see us kiss yesterday?"**

**"You and Lightman?" Sam asked. She nodded, "Yeah, but that didn't mean anything. And did you not even see what happened last night?" He asked her, "Gillian. It was amazing and you know it."**

**"Was it safe?" She asked.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Were you protected?" She pushed nervously.**

**"No." He said with a shrug.**

**"Why not?" She asked madly.**

**"I didn't think it mattered."**

**"I don't want to have a kid with you!" She yelled, throwing the sheet at his chest.**

**He grabbed it and threw it to the bed, "Gillian." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait a second."**

**"Why?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe again.**

**"I really love you Gillian. Did that night of passion mean nothing to you?"**

**"I was drunk Sam. Of course it meant nothing to me. If I had been in my right mind, it never would have happened." She said madly.**

**He cleared his throat and said, "Do you want a ride to the hospital?"**

**"Hell no. Stay away from me Sam."**

**"Really?" He asked.**

**"Really. You took advantage of me and I can't be around that."**

**He clenched his jaw and grabbed her arms again, "Listen." **

**She gasped slightly at his tight grasp and struggled to get away, "Lightman's in jail. He can't protect you."**

**"What are you talking about?" She asked, struggling against his strong grasp. "Let go." She said firmly.**

**He spun around and threw her on the bed.**

**"Sam! What are you doing?" She asked as he walked over, "You are not this kind of person."**

**"I'm not?"**

**"No, Sam, stop." She said, crawling to the edge of the bed, "Sam!"**

**He got onto the bed and grabbed her, throwing her up against the wall, "Don't scream or it will be worse."**

**"Sam. What do you want?" She asked, struggling to get away.**

**"I want you to be my girlfriend, but since you don't want to be, I will get what I need out of physical force." He went to take off her shirt and she slapped his hands.**

**"No." She said, quickly. She squirmed out of his touch and said, "Please. Stop. I... I will be your girlfriend." She whispered.**

**"Really?" He asked, getting off the bed and walking towards her.**

**"Really, just please stop." She said, pushing up against the door as he got closer.**

**"Good answer."**

**.:.**

**"Is she awake yet?" Cal asked with a smile as Gillian walked in.**

**Sam took Gillian's hand and smiled at Cal, "No she isn't."**

**"What the hell are you doing here?" Cal asked madly.**

**Gillian stared at the ground, noticing Sam's strong squeeze on her hand, "Cal. I'm with Sam now."**

**"What?" Cal hissed.**

**She stared at Cal with a pained look and said, "I love him."**

**He could hear the doubt in her voice and he shook his head, "No you don't. What is he doing Gillian?" Cal stepped towards her and frowned as she stepped back away from him. "Gillian." He said worriedly.**

**"Gillian." Sam warned.**

**"Cal. I'm sorry. But I'm with Sam now." She wanted to cry.**

**"Why?" Cal asked, squinting at her in confusion.**

**She took a deep breath and whispered, "Cal."**

**"No. Gillian what's going on? Go away." He hissed at Sam.**

**Sam looked down at Gillian and squeezed her hand and smiled at her, "Be careful." He whispered.**

**Once he was gone, Cal took her hand and pulled her over to the table. He started to pull his hand away, but she continued to hold it, "Cal..." She whispered.**

**"Gillian what is he doing to you?"**

**"Nothing. I just... I want to be with him."**

**"Where was this feeling yesterday?" He asked with a frown.**

**"Things changed."**

**"When?"**

**"Last night." She whispered, finally taking her hand away from his comforting hand.**

**She didn't want to let go. She wanted to tell Cal everything, but then Cal would freak out and Sam would hurt her. Cal couldn't do anything to help anyway. She stared at his sad face and said, "I'm sorry."**

**He tightened his jaw and said, "Gillian. Something is bothering you and I can tell. I'm here." He said, taking her hand and rubbing the back of it, "Sam's dangerous. Don't do this."**

**She stared at the ground and stood up, "I'll come and see you later."**

**"Leave Sam behind." Cal said.**

**"I don't think I can." She whispered under her breath as she walked over to Sam.**

**He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked out.**

**A/N: **OOOHHHHH snap! There's a good-ish part coming! Leave reviews and thanks for reading.


	34. Emily Saved Gillian

**The only time that Gillian could enjoy was the time in the hospital, next to Emily who was bound to wake up soon. **

**Sam stood in the hospital room, watching over her. In any other case she would have thought that he was protecting her. But not anymore. He was scaring her more and more each day because she knew exactly what was coming. She was even more scared today because it would happen tonight. He was going to hurt her if she didn't do everything he ordered her to do. Although she was a strong woman, she couldn't live with taking the kind of beating that he was giving her.**

**The only thing that could save her from tonight was Emily waking up. She could only pray that she would.**

**.:.**

**Cal sat in his room, replaying Gillian's words and expressions over in his head. He was trying to find out what exactly it was that was bugging her. What the problem was. What was wrong?**

**Nick had come a couple times to let him know that he could get food, but Cal refused to move until he knew what the deal was.**

**"You can't starve yourself."**

**"Are you able to do background checks?" Cal asked after a day of silence.**

**Nick raised an eyebrow and stared at him, "On who?"**

**"Sam Johnson." Cal whispered.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I think Gillian is in danger by being with him."**

**Nick took a deep breath, "I will try, if you will eat."**

**Cal nodded and walked out of the room.**

**.:.**

**Emily saved Gillian. A couple hours after they arrived at the hospital, she woke up. **

**Gillian had to assure her that she wasn't there to hurt her. She couldn't say the same about Sam. **

**"Emily." She finally whispered.**

**"What?" At least she knew her name.**

**"I want to run a few tests... I want to know who you remember."**

**"Who are you?" Emily asked.**

**"I'm Dr. Gillian Foster." She whispered.**

**"Another doctor?"**

**"No, I'm a psychologist." Gillian said with a smie.**

**"I don't think I have any pychological problems." Emily whispered.**

**"It's just to see who you remember."**

**"I don't want to." Emily said, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on his knees. **

**"I need you too. It's just to find out if there is somebody that you remember, so you can talk to them."**

**Gillian dug through her purse and pulled out a pile of pictures. She held up one of Loker and said, "Do you know him?"**

**Emily stared at the picture, but didn't say anything.**

**"No?" Gillian asked, setting the picture down. Ria was next.**

**Once again she didn't say anything, but Gillian knew that she didn't know her, "How about this?" She held up a picture of Liam.**

**Emily stared at it sadly and shook her head.**

**Gillian sighed and held up a picture of her friend Hayley, "Her?"**

**"No." Emily whispered, hiding her face in her legs, "I don't know anybody." She said.**

**Gillian could hear the despair in her voice. She was scared and felt stupid.**

**"There's more." Gillian whispered.**

**Emily stared at Gillian and said, "I'm done."**

**"Nope." Gillian held up a picture of Ben.**

**Emily stared at it and then looked at the ground.**

**Gillian sighed and put the picture down.**

**She held up a picture of Zoe and said, "How about her?"**

**Emily stared at her and took a deep breath.**

**"Are you sure you don't know her?" Gillian asked.**

**Emily didn't say anything.**

**"She's your mom." She whispered, setting that picture down. "Last one for now." She said, holding up another picture.**

**Emily stared at the picture and there was a small flash of hope. She smiled, but it was barely visible. **

**Gillian turned the picture around and smiled, "Do you know who he is?"**

**"Dad." Emily whispered.**

**"Yes." Gillian said, her smile growing. "Yes!"**

**Emily smiled and took the picture, staring at her father.**

**Sam stood in the corner, watching them happily talk about him.**

**"Who were all the other people?" Emily asked, her trust for Gillian more then ever because Gillian showed her a picture of her and Cal together. **

**"Um, this is Eli Loker. He works for your dad. This is Ria Torres and she works for him too. This is Liam, your boyfriend. This is Hayley, your friend. This is Ben Reynolds, an FBI agent who works for you dad too."**

**Emily bit her lip and nodded, "Oh. Where's dad?"**

**"You don't remember?"**

**"No." Emily whispered.**

**"He's in jail."**

**"What?" Emily asked, her eyes getting wide.**

**"Where do I start?" Gillian asked.**

**"Maybe when that bastard made you have sex with Matt to save his life?" Sam suggested.**

**"He didn't make me do that." Gillian said, standing up and walking over to him, "I did it out of my own free will. I wanted to. I was saving his life. He didn't want me to do it! I chose to." She said, becoming mad with Sam.**

**He grabbed both of her arms and stared at her, "Don't yell at me." He hissed.**

**She could feel the pressure of his fingers digging into her arms. **

**The pained look on her face didn't affect him. He finally let her go and pushed her back.**

**Emily sat on the bed and stared at them, "Gillian.'**

**"Yes?' Gillian asked, clearing her throat and turning to Emily.**

**"Can I talk to you?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Alone?" Emily looked at Sam.**

**Sam frowned and gave Gillian a warning glare and then walked out.**

**"Who is he?" Emily asked once the door closed.**

**"My boyfriend." Gillian whispered, sitting down, refusing to make eye contact with Emily.**

**"What?" Emily asked with a angry face.**

**"I don't have a choice." She whispered.**

**"What?"**

**"He will hurt me if I leave him."**

**"He is hurting you right now." Emily pointed to a bruise on her arm.**

**"You don't know that he did that."**

**"You do." Emily whispered.**

**Gillian stared at her and said, "You are just like Cal."**

**"He's my dad."**

**"Yeah, I know." Gillian said with a smile.**

**"Why is he in jail?"**

**"He was poisoned. He couldn't get the money to get the antidote, so I... I talked the guy into giving the antidote over and it worked, but then the guy, Matt, found me and hurt me and your dad got mad and tried to kill him. But it didn't work so he was sent for attempted muder." She whispered.**

**Emily stared at her and said, "Why am I in the hospital?"**

**"I had a miscarriage." Gillian said.**

**"You were pregnant?"**

**"Yeah, but since I had a miscarriage the people at jail were letting Cal talk to me more often then he should have been allowed to. Some people were getting mad and told him that Cal was in trouble and the next visitor he had was going to get hurt. You were the next visitor. These guys, JJ, Matt, and Max all body slammed you right into the wall and got you sent here." **

**Emily nodded and said, "Can I talk to him?"**

**"You can't leave the hospital but we can make a video. I'm sure that would make him very happy because he's been terrified for your sake for the past week or so." She said with a smile.**

**.:.**

**"She made a video and also wanted to give you this note," Gillian said, handing the camera and letter to Cal.**

**"Have you read it?"**

**"Of course not."**

**"Who did she remember?"**

**"You and only you." Gillian said with a smile.**

**He smiled back and glanced over to Sam who was watching carefully, "Why is he here?"**

**"Cal." She warned.**

**"I don't want him here."**

**She sighed and shrugged, "Too bad."**

**Cal slipped the note into his pocket and turned on the camera.**

**"Hey dad." Emily said with a smile.**

**"Look at her." Cal whispered, staring at all of the wires and things that were conneceted to her.**

**"I'm doing good. I only remember you. And I have a killer headache. I can't wait until I'm out of here and can visit you." She said happily.**

**The video wasn't long, but it was nice and it warmed his heart to see her okay.**

**.:.**

_**Dad**_

_**I was talking to Gillian in the hospital and Sam was there and he hurt her. He grabbed her arms and pushed her around and she has bruises on her arms. I'm worried about her, but there's nothing I can do about it. I want you to do something because I'm worried about her. I don't even know her. But I know that you know her and I know that you will help. I love you and I will be there soon to see you. Please help. :)**_

_**Emily**_

**Cal cleared his throat and folded the note back up, slipping it into his pocket.**

**A/N: **BAAMMM... I can't wait to write the next chapter.


	35. What Are You Hiding Under There?

**"You are coming with me and Sam is staying out here." Cal said to Gillian.**

**He had arranged a room where he could talk to Gillian without Sam around.**

**Gillian raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "I don't think that that's a good idea."**

**"I don't think that you dating him is a very good idea." Cal said with a shrug.**

**"Cal, no." She argued.**

**"Gillian, yes." He said, taking her hand and walking towards the door.**

**She put a hand on his back and he flinched away. "Why do you keep doing that?" She asked.**

**"Why are you wearing a turtle neck?" He asked, stepping towards her.**

**"It's cold."**

**"It's eighty degrees. What are you hiding under there?" He asked, taking the edge of the shirt that was at her wrist and lifting it up slightly.**

**She pulled away and said, "I have to go."**

**"No, you are coming with me." He took her wrist and pulled her along.**

**"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked, walking over.**

**"Down tiger. I need to talk to her about my daughter and I don't want you around." He said with a shrug. **

**She stood behind Cal, watching them talk.**

**"No." Sam said, stepping towards Gillian.**

**Cal stepped over and blocked him. He smiled and said, "Back down."**

**"No. Get away from her.' Sam ordered.**

**"No." Cal said, keeping his ground.**

**Sam held up his hands in frustration and almost hit Cal, but he stopped himself, "She is MY girlfriend."**

**"Yeah, because you are forcing her to be."**

**"That's not true. She loves me. Don't you Gillian?" Sam asked.**

**She looked up at him and whispered, "Of course I do." But the deceit was more obvious than anything Cal had heard all day.**

**"She's coming with me. We'll will be back in a little bit." Cal said with a smile.**

**Sam took a deep breath and gave her the same warning glare.**

**Last night had been one of the worst night. She had more bruises then before. After they left Emily he did it because he thought that she had told Emily something. **

**She didn't have any broken bones or anything like that... yet. She was terrified of Sam, but Cal couldn't protect her while he was in prison, so she tried to do what he ordered.**

**"Back off." Cal hissed.**

**Sam stepped back and said, "Twenty minutes or I will get you into isolation."**

**"How will you do that?" Cal asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"I'm a cop." He said with a smile.**

**"No you aren't." Cal whispered.**

**"Oh, yes I am."**

**Cal looked at Gillian and she nodded.**

**Cal sighed and dragged her away.**

**.:.**

**"He beats you. Doesn't he?" Cal asked, shutting and locking the door. There was no window, but Nick was standing outside. **

**Cal had the top part of his suit tied around his waist because of the unbearable heat outside. He walked towards her and said, "What are you doing with her."**

**She backed up against the wall and said, "I'm fine."**

**"I don't believe you."**

**"It's called trust."**

**"You know that I don't trust anyone."**

**"I thought you trusted me." She whispered.**

**"Only when you're telling the truth." He slowly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and she looked down at his hands.**

**"What are you doing?" She asked, stepping away.**

**He pulled it over her head and stared at her body, "My God Gillian." He said in disbelief. He clenched his jaw and she covered her bruised body with her arms.**

**A small tear rolled down her cheek and she stared at him. She bent down and grabbed the shirt from the floor.**

**He stepped forward, taking his gaze from the nasty bruises covereing her body. He pulled the shirt back over her body, being extremely gentle. It surprised her how careful he could be. He treated her like a fragile glass doll. He let her shirt fall down to her waist and wiped the tear from her face, "You need to get away from him." He whispered.**

**She let the rest of the tears fall, the ones that were pushing. She shook with sadness and he wrapped his arms around her.**

**She cried into his chest, wrapping her arms around his strong body. **

**He rubbed her back lightly, careful not to put pressure on it. **

**.:.**

**She finally pulled away and wiped her face, "What about you?" She asked.**

**"Huh?" He asked.**

**She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it over his head and then spun his around and stared at his back, "Holy shit, Cal. What happened?" She asked with wide eyes, staring at the scars that were now on his back.**

**He turned around and stared at her, "I'm fine."**

**"No you aren't." She whispered.**

**"Yes I am. It's better now."**

**"When did this happen? Who did it?"**

**"If you go and tell somebody then you will be the next person in the hospital with a traumatic brain injury." He said with a serious face.**

**She stared at him and took a deep breath, "What tool was used?"**

**"A razor." He whispered, pulling his own shirt back on.**

**"Be careful." She whispered quickly as the back off the shirt rolled over each cut.**

**He chuckled and said, "I can take pain, ya wimp."**

**She stared at him and smiled slightly, "What do I do?"**

**"Stay away from him." He said with a shrug.**

**"It's not that easy." She whispered.**

**"Why?"**

**"He said that if I'm not his girlfriend then he will hurt me."**

**"He already has."**

**"It'll be worse Cal. I will just have to tough it out until you get out of here." She whispered.**

**His jaw tightened and said, "Sounds like a plan." But she knew that that wasn't all.**

**.:.**

**"You bastard!" Cal yelled, running at Sam. He tackled him to the ground.**

**"Whoa!" Nick yelled, running over and grabbing Cal's shoulders.**

**Cal threw his fist into Sam's face, over and over again. He shoved Nick away and continued to kick and punch Sam, even after the man was unconscious.**

**Several cops ran up and peeled him off of Sam and yanked him away.**

**Cal continued to kick Sam until he was too far away to do anything. He gasped for air and stared at Sam with hatred boiling through his body.**

**"What the hell?" Nick asked, walking up to him.**

**"He's a... fuckin... bastard!" Cal yelled between deep breaths.**

**"Why?" Nick asked.**

**"He's hurting her!"**

**"Cal, stop!" Gillian said.**

**"Why?"**

**"It will only get worse." She said, taking a deep breath.**

**.:.**

**Cal was sent to isolation and Gillian was sent home with Sam once he woke up. She just wished that Cal hadn't done anything, because tonight was going to be painful.**

**"You're going to court tomorrow." Nick said.**

**"Why?"**

**"You and Matt. Things need to be cleared up. It's a final thing." Nick said with a shrug.**

**Cal nodded and stared at the ground.**

**"Why'd you do that?"**

**Cal stared at him and said, "I don't want to talk."**

**A/N: AH, can't wait to right the next chapter either!**


	36. I'll Take Him

**Cal rolled his shoulders as he walked into the courthouse. His hands were cuffed behind his back and the cop definitely wasn't being gentle. Nobody knew about the wounds on his back other than the men who did it and Gillian. He wanted to keep it that way, although he flinched everytime the cop shoved him.**

**Gillian stood at the end of the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest. Sam stood beside her with his arm around her waist. He was wearing his cop uniform and that was what sickened Cal the most. To see him standing there, looking so strong and protective, but knowing that he was just a bastard.**

**She smiled slightly and fell into pace with him, ignoring the aggressive stares from Sam. She didn't care about his threats when she was with Cal. Sam wouldn't dare touch her around Cal, because he knows what Cal can do. She felt safe around Cal and was happy that he had to go to court, because she HAD to be there.**

**"How's Em?" Cal asked, looking at her and ignoring the presence of the other men.**

**"She's doing okay. The only thing keeping her sane is the fact that she knows that she knows who you are. It would be so much easier if you were not in jail... for more then one reason." She added, hinting the harsh night that she had recieved from Sam just hours before.**

**He stared at her with sympathy and turned to Sam, "I need to talk to her in private."**

**"Why?" Sam asked with a frown.**

**"Um, because we need to talk about the case and you, as well as I, know that you can't be in there." He smiled trimphantly when Sam sighed and walked away and when he was pushed into a private room by the cop. Cal kicked the door shut and stared at Gillian, wishing his hands weren't stuck behind his back.**

**He walked up to her and lightly pressed his lips to hers.**

**She held his strong body, passionately kissing the man that she wished she could have spent the night with. She finally pulled away and he breathed, "Are you okay?"**

**She rested her hands on his shoulders and her forhead on his, "Yeah. I'll be fine."**

**"Tell somebody." He said, taking deep breaths.**

**"I can't Cal, because I don't want to risk him getting away with a warning and then hurting me even more. There is no proof that HE did this to me." She said, staring at him sadly.**

**He desperately wished that he could hold her, he just wanted to hug her. It was so frustrating.**

**She stared at him and said, "What's wrong?"**

**He cleared his throat and said, "Nothing. Are you ready for this?"**

**"I think so." She whispered, "I can just tell them what happened. You were protecting me."**

**He nodded, feeling guilty for making her lie, "You don't have to lie."**

**"I do now."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because if I don't... you will be in jail for longer and I will have to deal with Sam longer. This is totally my decision now." She whispered.**

**He tightened his jaw and said, "I'm so sorry Gillian. This is all my fault."**

**"Yeah." She said with a small smile.**

**"You're a strong woman." He said, pressing his lips to hers once more, making it as special as he could without being able to actually touch her.**

**She ran her hands over his chest and clutched his shirt. She had to use every fiber of her being to pull herself off of him. She ran her thumb over his wet lip and gasped for air, "I love you, and I'm sorry that this had to happen." He whispered between breaths.**

**She stared at him and nodded, giving him a hug and just standing there for a minute, embracing him.**

**.:.**

**"Cal went after Matt after what happened. I tried to hold him back. Them Matt threatened to shoot me and Cal shot him while protecting me." Gillian said confidently, staring at the jury. **

**"That's bullshit." Matt said, standing up.**

**"Sit down." The judge ordered. "Anything else?" He asked Gillian.**

**She had already explained everything that had happened with the poison and things like that. She didn't like going back to the past and remembering all of this. It was difficult for her.**

**Cal sat next to several cops. He had his usually mask on so she couldn't see anything. She was the only one he every showed his real feelings to, though. And that made her feel very special. She tightened her jaw and looked at Matt who was glaring at her.**

**"No, that's it. But I can answer any questions." She said, looking at the judge.**

**"That'll be all, thank you." He nodded and let her go.**

**.:.**

**"I'll take him." Sam offered to the cops, taking Cal's cuffed hands and dragging him down a hallway where people only walked on weekends. It was abandoned and he knew it. **

**Cal had wide eyes as Sam dragged him down the hall, "Where are you going?" Gillian asked, catching up with Cal and Sam with a small smile.**

**"I would recommend you don't come with us." Sam said, glaring at her.**

**She stared at him and said, "Sounds like I'm staying."**

**"Gillian, no." Cal said, staring at her with a soft warning, It was nothing like Sam's harsh looks. **

**"Yes." She said, following them down the long hallway. **

**"You sure?" Sam asked, staring at her.**

**"Yes." Gillian said, staring right back.**

**He smiled and took out his key, unlocking one of Cal's cuffs.**

**Before Cal could fight, Sam slipped the cuff under the arm of a bench and locked it around his wrist again, tight enough to cut Cal even if he wasn't struggling. Cal spun around, both of his hands cuffed to the bench and stared at Sam. He threw his foor out and managed to kick Sam in the knee.**

**"Damnit!" Sam yelled, punching Cal.**

**"You think your tough, don't you?" Cal asked.**

**"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.**

**"You can only beat me up if I don't have the use of my hands." Cal said with a chuckle as he kicked Sam again.**

**Sam fell to the ground and got back up, stepping out of range from Cal.**

**Gillian started backing away, knowing that Cal couldn't protect her now. **

**"Oh, no you don't." Sam grabbed her wrist and she yelped slightly, pulling away.**

**"Stop!" Cal yelled madly as Sam yanked her towards him. He smashed his face to hers and she struggled to get away, punching his chest, but it didn't seem to affect him.**

**Cal yanked at the cuffs, ignoring the excruciating pain as the medal dug into his wrists, "Stop!" He yelled, kicking his lets out, unable to reach Sam.**

**He continued to pull at the cuffs, slowly squeezing his bloody hands from the restraints. He eventually fell back, staring at his throbbing hands for a minute. He shook his hand, snapping out of his worried state, and turned around. He attacked Sam, throwing him to the ground and throwing his fist into his face.**

**Gillian crawled away and stood up. She ran the other way, yelling for help.**

**A/N: **Can't wait for LtM tonight, althought I'm worried that it will be the last... the next chapter is NOT a good one, just so you know.


	37. To Keep Her Safe

**"I was taking Lightman outside for some fresh air-"**

**"Why would you go down that hall?" The judge interrupted, staring at Sam suspiciosly.**

**"Because the garden is just out that door at the end. I know. I've been working here for years. I thought he could use a little something to relax him. Then Gillian decided that she would tag along, then he attacked me." Sam said with a shrug.**

**"What reason would he have to attack you?" The judge asked.**

**Today was supposed to be simple. In and out. Make sure that everything was cleared out and then send them both back to prison, then this happened. It was only Gillian, Cal, Sam, the judge, and several cops in the spacey court room. **

**Cal could barely take it. He wanted to attack Sam, but he knew it was too dangerous and he was already about to be charged with more.**

**Gillian sat right behind Cal, staring at his wounded wrists.**

**"Where does Dr. Foster fall into all of this?" The judge asked after Sam didn't answer his first question.**

**"She was trying to pull Lightman off of me and he threw her to the ground, thus the bruise on her jaw." Sam said, keeping his face eerily straight.**

**"No-"**

**"Please Dr. Lightman." The judge said impatiently with Cal's sixth outburst.**

**Cal sat back and rolled his shoulders, trying to find a comfortable position so his raw wrists didn't hit the medal of the handcuffs, but it was virtually impossible. He flinched when it rubbed the open wound, and then could hear Gillian catch her breath behind him. He stayed as still as he could, trying not to worry Gill.**

**"Dr. Foster." The judge said.**

**She looked up sadly and blinked several times, holding back the tears, "Yes?"**

**Cal could hear the pain in her voice as the word trembled.**

**"What's your story?"**

**"Sam... he was taking Cal back into the hallway and I said that I would come with him and Sam told me-" She was cut off by Sam's menacing glare. She looked to Cal who just stared at her, unsure of what to do. He didn't want her to get hurt by turning Sam in, and he knew that Sam wouldn't go to jail right away.**

**Cal stood up and said, "What Sam said is true. I attacked him and hurt Dr. Foster in the process." **

**The judge squinted and said, "Just moments ago you were contradicting Mr. Johnson's every word."**

**"I don't want to have time added." Cal whispered, staring at the ground.**

**The judge cleared his throat and said, "Ok. We will get the actual-"**

**"Wait." Gillian said. Cal shot her a look that told her to let him take the blame. To keep her safe. To stop Sam from his brutal beatings. To stop her from letting it all out. To let Cal take the punishment, even though he hadn't commited the crime.**

**"There's been a confession Dr. Foster. There's nothing more to discuss." The judge said, standing up and nodding to the cops to take LIghtman away.**

**"Can I just talk to him for a second?" She asked hopefully.**

**"I'd recommend you tighten the handcuffs." Sam said, clearing his throat.**

**"No." Gillian said quickly, "He's hurt. Can you just take them off for a second so I can look at the wounds?"**

**"You aren't that kind of doctor." The judge said.**

**"Please.' She begged. **

**He stared at her and said, "Take them off, but keep a close eye on them."**

**"Thank you." Gillian whispered as a cop came up and took them off, but didn't intend in any way to be gentle.**

**Cal flinched away and went to rub his hands, but the open flesh worried him, so he didn't touch it. **

**She took his hands and held them up, examining his wrist, 'I can't believe you." She whispered out of anybody's earshot other than Cal's.**

**"I'm protecting you." He whispered back, jumping slightly as she touched his wrist, "Don't touch it. Dammit Gillian, that hurts." He said, she could hear the pain in his voice. Also the love.**

**"You seriously need to get this taken care of." She whispered, "It looks painful."**

**He nodded, "I'll be fine."**

**.:.**

**"That's another year added to Dr. Cal Lightman's sentence."**

**"What charge?" Somebody called out. Gillian sighed in relief, happy that she didn't have to ask.**

**"A public offence. He attacked an officer." The judge said, tightening his lips and staring at everybody.**

**Cal sighed, staring at the ground while the officers dragged him out of court.**

**A/N: **Short chapter... sorry, but thanks for reading!


	38. Right In Front Of Cal

**_"Cal!" She yelled helplessly as Sam touched her. She could see his hands, bloodied by now, as he slipped them from the tight cuffs, "Cal!" She yelled out again, feeling an immense pain in his stomach. Sam was raping her and she knew it._**

**_Cal finally broke free and attacked Sam, sending him to the ground, but Sam managed to punch Gillian's face, also knocking her to the ground. _**

**_"Help! Please! Somebody help!" Gillian screamed out as she stumbled down the hallway, away from Sam and Cal. She wiped her bloody nose and rubbed her aching jaw. Sam had taken the liberty of hitting her before fighting with Cal._**

**_Cal continued to throw his bloody fists into the bastard's face, yelling at him in the process, "Who the fuck do you think you are? You stay away from her!" _**

**_Sam coughed up more blood with each blow, only able to throw his own fist in every couple seconds, but it didn't seem to affect Cal in anyway. _**

**_Cal could hear Gillian running down the hall, screaming for help. He was even more mad now that Sam had hit her. Right in front of Cal. It made him furious, and the only way to get rid of that anger was to beat the shit out of Sam. It seemed to help._**

**_Sam finally got to his senses and threw Cal over, now on top and now taking control of the fight._**

**_Cal sent his aching fists into Sam's gut, wiping his face as the blood spilled from Sam's mouth. _**

**_Cal was able to roll over, on top of Sam. If only he knew that that would have been the biggest mistake._**

**_Right as Cal made his way to the top, a much larger and scarier cop appeared, being dragged along by Gillian. He grabbed Cal by the shoulders and yanked him off of Sam, who seemed to now be almost unconscious. Gillian stared at the man that she once that was sweet and cute and charming, and was tempted to spit on him. She turned to the cop who was throwing Cal against the wall and searching him, "Wait." She said, putting a hand on the cop's shoulder, "It HIM that you want." She pointed to Sam as the cop re-cuffed Cal and threw him onto the bench. _**

**_"What?" The cop asked with a frown._**

**_"It's Sam who started it. He was hurting me and..." Her voice trailed off as several other guards and officers made there way into the hallway. _**

**_"What the hell is going on here?" A man, who seemed to be in charge, asked as he looked between the two bloody, panting men. _**

**_"I'm not really sure." The big cop said._**

**_The man turned to Gillian and said, "I'm Toby. Did this man hurt you?" He grabbed Cal's hair and yanked his head up to look at her._**

**_"Stop!" She said quickly, watching the pain slip over Cal's face._**

**_He let go of Cal's hair and wiped the blood onto Cal's shoulder. Cal's head fell back down as he struggled to catch his breath. Gillian was terrified that he might stop breathing. _**

**_Which is exactly what happened. He coughed once and then she saw the look on his face. The look of utter terror. His eyes got wide and he began moving around quickly, trying to get someone's attention._**

**_"He can't breathe!" She yelled at the man in charge._**

**_He spun and looked at Cal, "Dammit." He hissed._**

**_.:._**

**_An ambulance came and hooked up a small little machine to Cal, right in the courthouse. They didn't want anything too drastic to happen. A small crowd had formed around Cal, Sam, Gillian, and the two cops. Sam was sitting beside Cal on a bench, having a EMT look over his wounds. They had decided that Cal would be fine without any medical attention. He was bloody, but he could handle it and they all knew it. _**

**_There was a face mask covering Cal's mouth and nose, pushing air into him. It was about five minutes before he was breathing on his own again. _**

**_His shirt had been torn off and they stuck lots of wires to Cal's body, testing his heartbeat and his breathing and things like that._**

**_Gillian watched as they took the small machine off and as Cal took a deep breath of relief. They both knew that next time might not be so lucky._**

**_An EMT threw Cal a new shirt._**

**_The whole time Cal was shirtless, all Gillian could do was stare at the scars on his back. They scared her. It scared her that he was getting hurt in prison and not telling her. She took a deep breath and watched as the gruesome scars were covered by his new shirt. _**

**_The big cop grabbed the cuffs around Cal's hand and dragged him off, ignoring Cal's gasps of pain when the handcuffs tugged at his wounds._**

**_The other cop, the one in charge, grabbed Gillian and Sam and said, "Talk. What happened?"_**

**_"He attacked me." Sam said._**

**_"Because you were trying to-"_**

**_"I was trying to help you because he was getting too rough. Then he managed to get out of his cuffs, thus the marsk on his wrists, and he attacked me and threw her to the ground." Sam pointed to the blood on Gillian's face along with the bruise that had already managed to form on her jaw. _**

**_At that time, and EMT came up and gave her a wet towel that she wiped her face with. Most of the blood was Cal's though. She gave the pink tinted towel back and the EMT examined her jaw, "Just a bruise. It'll hurt to eat, but you'll be fine."_**

**_She nodded and watched as he walked away, "YOU did this to me." She said to Sam._**

**_"That's a lie." Sam said with a shrug, "She loves him. She would do anything not to get him in more trouble than he already is." Sam said, staring at the cop._**

**_"I'm Toby, by the way." _**

**_"No. That's not true. Sam was taking him down the hallway alone so I went with them. Then Sam handcuffed Cal to the bench and started kissing me and Cal freaked out and was just trying to help me. Then Sam punched me, which threw me to the ground and so I ran to get help. It was all Sam." She insisted._**

**_"You better watch yourself." Sam hissed._**

**_She stared at him angrily and said, "Don't you have security cameras?"_**

**_Toby looked up and pointed to the cameras in the hall, "These are much older ones because people are rarely back here. It could take a week or so to get the footage." _**

**_"Then wait and see."_**

**_"Lightman needs to go back to jail."_**

**_"I'm a cop. Are you going to believe her or me?" Sam asked._**

**_Toby stared at them and then looked at Gillian sympathetically, "I'm sorry, but he's right. He is a cop and has a better reputation here."_**

**_She stared at him with wide eyes, "You have got to be kidding me."_**

**_"I'm sorry ma'am." Toby nodded to Sam and then made his way down the hallway._**

**_Gillian quickly followed him before Sam could even touch her._**

**_.:._**

**_"Thanks alot." The big cop hissed, pacing as Cal cleaned himself up in the bathroom._**

**_"What?" Cal asked with a frown._**

**_"Now I have to stay here all day while we get things figured out with you." He hissed. His name was Robert, but most of the men called him Rob or Robby._**

**_"I didn't start it. That bastard Sam did and if anyone knew the real him then they would understand." Cal hissed._**

**_"Who is the real him?" Robby asked, staring at Cal without a hint of trust._**

**_"That woman, Gillian. He abuses her. She's forced to date him and fuck him because if she doesn't, he will beat her sorry little head in. That's what he was doing when I attacked him. He was raping her right in front of me. What would you have done?"_**

**_Although Robby didn't trust Lightman, he felt sympathy for him, "Sam would never do that. I've known him all my life."_**

**_"Apparently not." Cal said with a shrug, as he wiped the dry blood from his hands and face. He tried to clean out the wounds on his wrists, but it hurt so he eventually just stopped._**

**_"Done?"_**

**_'Yeah." Cal whispered, rolling his shoulders and putting out his hands for Robby to cuff._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal walked out of the bathroom to see Gillian and Sam kissing at the end of the hall. He had his hands holding her back tightly and she seemed to be pushing on his chest, but gave up when he gripped her arm tightly where Cal knew there was already a bruise. _**

**_He finally pulled away from her and smiled. He turned and looked at Cal and winked slightly._**

**_She stared at the ground as Sam dragged her along down the hallway._**

**_A/N: _**That whole chapter was a flash back of what happened between the fight and them being sent to court... next chapter is a little interesting.


	39. Isolation

**Cal sat on his bed, bringing his head forward and then letting it fall back against the wall boredly. He had his eyes closed as he drummed his fingers on the side of the bed.**

**He hummed along with a song that Emily had gotten stuck in his head before... all this happened.**

**.:.**

**"Can't I see him?" Gillian asked Nick.**

**"No." He said coldly after hearing about the bruises. He was sure that Cal had caused them.**

**"Why not?"**

**"He's in isolation. No visitors." He had his arms crossed over his chest, looking down at her.**

**"He didn't hurt me."**

**"No." Nick said, ignoring her.**

**She sighed heavily and walked away.**

**.:.**

**Cal pulled the matress from the bed and leaned it up against the wall.**

**He figured that if he was going to be stuck in isolation for a least a month then he might as well work out.**

**He began throwing his fists into the soft punching bag.**

**.:.**

**"How long will he be in there?"**

**"Two months at most."**

**"Two months?" She asked desperately.**

**"Yes." Nick said stiffly.**

**"Why?"**

**"He is out of control."**

**"How so?"**

**"He has been beating up your Sam guy every time he has come to visit, along with attacking him at the courthouse. He's too dangerous to be around other people. He stays in there without any contact with the outside world, other then MAYBE seeing someone's hand when they slip the food in." Nick said, staring at her.**

**.:.**

**Cal laid on the ground, doing sit-ups. **

**He looked up to the camera, gasping for air as he continued to do the sit-ups.**

**.:.**

**"Should we let him work out?" A man asked Nick.**

**"What?" Nick asked, walking into the room, staring at Cal's screen.**

**"Is he allowed to work out?"**

**"There aren't any rules." Nick said, annoyed by the new kid bugging him.**

**"Oh, alright." The kid whispered.**

**.:.**

**"Doesn't he get recreational time?" Gillian asked.**

**"Um, no." Nick spat at her.**

**"Why?"**

**"What's your problem? He isn't coming out! Go home and wait a couple months." Nick said.**

**She raised an eyebrow and turned around, walking to the warden, "Yes?" The warden asked.**

**"Um, am I allowed to write letters?"**

**"To who?"**

**"Someone in isolation."**

**"Lightman?"**

**"Yes." She whispered, hoping that didn't make a difference.**

**"Um... yeah. I don't see why not. No pictures. Or videos. Just words... written words." He said, staring at her.**

**"Yeah." She assured him.**

**"Alright, yeah." He nodded and then went back to what he was doing.**

**.:.**

**Cal was doing push-ups when the letter flew under the door. He looked around and then picked it up. He stood up and walked over to the bed. He opened it as he took a seat. The front of it just said '_Cal_' in Gillian's neat handwriting.**

**He smiled slightly, opening it up.**

_**This is my only way of communication. Sam's on a business trip so I'm free for about a week. I will find out a way to prove your innocence with me and Sam. That video will be coming in in about two days. That will be my only chance. You need to just hang tight and have good behaviour, or you will never get out. Alright? Emily is doing well. She's walking. She's having slight memory loss. She doesn't really know anybody other than you and myself. I am taking her to go get glasses today. She needs you Cal. We need to get you out of there. I have a plan. It isn't the best... or the safest, but if the video thing falls through then I know what might work. :)**_

**He smiled again and looked up at the camera, "Can I get a pen?"**

**Twenty minutes later a black pen was slipped under the door. He chuckled and picked it up, "Paper?" A piece was slipped through. "Lovely." He mumbled as he picked up the paper and scrawled out what he was thinking.**

**.:.**

_**Works for me. Maybe he will get in a car crash and die... that'd be nice. **_

**He smiled as he wrote it.**

_**Don't worry, love. I'll just do my time and get out. Plus, nothing that might put you in danger is worth it. Especially if I know what you are thinking of... Emily is strong. She'll make it without me for a while, but that doesn't mean that I'm not fighting to be with her again. Glasses? She'll hate that. I hope she knows that I need her too... show her plenty of albums in the house. Make sure she knows family members. Make sure she knows that I love her... even if I've messed everything up. I love her so much.**_

**There was almost a tear at his eye. **

_**I love you and I hope everything with you guys work. Take care of Emily. I'm sorry this all has to drop on you and Zoe. I know that Zoe can't take her all the time, so if you could pitch in... that'd be amazing. Once again... I love you. I hope to see you soon.**_

**He folded it up and sighed. He slipped it under the door and looked up at the camera, "Send it to Gill, my good man." He flopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes.**

**A/N: **Short chapter... sorry and thanks for reading!


	40. The Tape

**Sam would be back in a couple days.**

**Cal was stuck in isolation.**

**Emily was with Zoe.**

**Loker, Ben, and Torres were all working on a case and she couldn't jump in. **

**She was alone. She needed something to do.**

**She would be visiting Cal right now.**

**She already had a plan to go with if Sam didn't get pounded from the footage on the camera. She had an idea. Cal wouldn't like it. She didn't like it, but it was absolutely fool-proof.**

**She sighed heavily and stood up, deciding that she would go down to the courthouse and see what was going on. To see if the tape had arrived yet. She was desperate to rewatch what had happened, as much as it scarred her. She needed to know that he did something that made it obvious that he started things.**

**.:.**

**"Oh good. We just got the tape." Toby said to Gillian, leaning on a table and watching the screen intently.**

**She sat down at stared at it. **

**When he kissed her. That's when she knew that the video wouldn't help at all.**

**Cal broke out in anger and rage before she could show how she objected the kiss. **

**Toby turned and looked at her, "You lied."**

**"I didn't." She said stiffly.**

**"You kissed him and then Lightman freaked out! He did it before there was any sign of possible danger." **

**"Wait watch!" She said, pointing to the screen.**

**He watched impatiently, "What am I watching for?"**

**"When Sam hit me." She whispered.**

**He sighed and stared at it.**

**Sam's fist whacked across Gillian's face just as Cal managed to rip his hands from the cuffs.**

**"That doesn't prove anything." He said, turnin and staring at her.**

**"What?" She asked madly, "How?"**

**"He could have just hit you while lashing out at Lightman. I'm sorry. Lightman's guilty. He already confessed."**

**"What if I have proof that Sam has hit me before?"**

**"Then Lightman's cleared. Then it will show that Sam deliberately hit you and really was trying to hurt you."**

**She stared at him and nodded, "Ok."**

**She'd have to wait for Sam to come back, but the plan would work. **

**Cal wouldn't even need to know until Sam was found guilty.**

**But would he be sent to jail? Or just be pushed away from her? If she could get protection... that was all she needed. Until Cal got out. If his added year was taken back then he would only have eight months left. It was hard to think that it had already been a year. Very hard to believe. Emily was eighteen, but was still a child in Gillian's eyes.**

**Cal hadn't changed much. Well... actually he had.**

**He was tougher.**

**He was bolder.**

**He was more gruesome.**

**He had seen more then he wished to.**

**He had been through more pain the he wished to.**

**He looked at her differently, as if he wished to be with her, but was happy that she didn't need to deal with him all the time. Although, she wished she had to deal with him. She wished he wasn't hidden away in isolation.**

**He didn't look scared. Ever.**

**He didn't seem sad. Ever. Or he was very good at hiding it.**

**He just seemed to be more... raw. He definitely wasn't the same person. The past year and four months had changed him drastically and it almost scared him. Not that he wasn't the same man that she loved... he was just... different.**

**Everyone had seemed to change. It was scary. **

**.:.**

**She almost wished that Sam was getting back early, just so she could put her plan in action.**

**She was anxious to get him away from her.**

**She didn't want this anymore.**

**She didn't want to go to bed at night, afraid that something might happen.**

**She wanted it all to be over and it would be once Sam got back in town.**

**So she waited patiently, continuing with the notes with Cal.**

**There was nothing important on them at the moment. Just Cal tell her about what he did in his spare time - working out. And her telling him how everyone was doing.**

**Emily was getting her memory back.**

**Everything was settling down again, other then the fact that no one had seen Cal's face in a week. **

**.:.**

**"Honey... I'm home." Sam called out in a voice that sent chills down her back.**

**She stood up and smiled at him, "Nice trip?"**

**"Yeah. It was good." He dropped his back on the couch and rolled his shoulders.**

**She smiled again.**

**It was time to put the plan into action.**


	41. The Plan

**The only thing she wasn't sure about in her plan was where to do.**

**There had to be witnesses.**

**There had to be space.**

**She would have done the jail, but there was really no point, unless she wanted to get Nick's trust for Cal back. She could just go to deliver a note and then do it.**

**That would have to work.**

**"Hey." She said, getting Sam's attention.**

**"What?" Sam asked, looking up at her.**

**She had forming bruises.**

**He seemed to be very good at hitting her where her clothing would cover it up.**

**"Can we go to the prison real quick so I can drop off a note?" She asked. If he said no then the whole plan would be ruined.**

**"Yeah." He stood up and threw his cereal bowl into the sink.**

**Thank God.**

**She smiled and walked to the car.**

**.:.**

**She gave the note to Nick who said he could deliver them to Cal, although he wasn't happy about it.**

**She smiled and thanked him.**

**She then turned around, looking over the huge cafeteria. There were a lot of people there. Guards and prisoners. Witnesses. "I'm not going." She said, planting her feet on the tile floor.**

**San stared at her and raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"**

**"I'm not going Sam. I'm staying right here." She said stubbornly.**

**"Gillian. Come on. Right now."**

**She was already scared. She was starting to regret this idea.**

**"No." She said, staying stong.**

**He walked towards her and now several prisoners, including Gavin and Alex, were watching the little argument.**

**_Hit me. Hit me. Hit me._ She thought desperately.**

**Sam stared at her madly and took her arm gently, "Come on. Right now."**

**"No." She yanked her arm from his grip and his eyes got wide.**

**"Gillian." He hissed.**

**"No." She said again.**

**He grabbed her arm again and pulled her with him.**

**She pulled her arm away again and stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest.**

**Nick stared at her and took a deep breath, "You have to the count of three."**

**"I'm not scared of you." She said with a shrug, although she was terrified.**

**"One..."**

**"I'm not moving."**

**"Two..."**

**She just stared at him now, bracing herself.**

**"Three." He said stiffly. **

**His hand made contact with her face, harder then it ever had before. She screamed and fell to the floor, holding her face in pain.**

**"Dammit!" Nick cursed, looking at the cops who were closing in now.**

**Gavin went to Gillian and helped her up, "Are you okay?" He asked, worry throughout his voice.**

**He was taking Cal's place. He was caring for her because Cal couldn't. She smiled and rubbed her cheek where it was already turning red, "I am now."**

**He was confused by her answer, but ignored her as he helped her to her feet.**

**.:.**

**Toby stared at her and said, "That was dangerous."**

**"It got my point across."**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Well... he has been beating me for the past two months, but everybody seems to just blow it off. No I'm not okay!" She hissed.**

**He stared at her, "He will have a restraining order from you. But we have no evidence of past abuse. We are treating this as a first time offender." Toby whispered/**

**"What?" She asked madly. "This isn't the first time and I have been trying to tell you that!"**

**"Listen." Toby said calmly, "Lightman will have the extra year taken away and he can go back to the normal living in the jail because he had a reason to attack Sam, but this is the only evidence we have of Sam hurting you. Unless you have tapes or something of the sort, then it will only be a restraining order." He said with a shrug.**

**She sighed heavily.**

**"Gillian. He won't be able to get near you."**

**"But he will be able to get near other women! He's charming, Toby. He knows how to trick them into wanting him. Then he takes the only thing that can protect them and he hurts them." She said sadly, "You need to protect everyone else."**

**"We'll keep an eye on him." Toby promised, "Thank you. You can go visit Lightman if you want." Toby looked to his watch, "It's still in the alotted visiting time."**

**She smiled weakly and left.**

**.:.**

**Cal was anxious to talk to her. **

**He was only told that the charges were dropped and he could go back to the normal jail living. That was all he was told and he needed to know more. Gillian had obviously done her plan, but what was it?**

**Nick sat down across from him and said, "You never hit her?"**

**"Of course not." Cal said, watching the door for her.**

**Nick nodded and bit his lip, "Good." He felt bad for having had such bad feelings towards Cal. He should have known that Cal would never hit her. Ever.**

**Cal smiled when she walked in, but when she was close enough for him to see the bruise on her cheek, it disappeared, "What the hell happened, Gill?"**

**"Love you too?" She asked, sitting down.**

**"Gillian."**

**"It worked." She whispered.**

**"What worked? What did you do? You can either tell me or I will find out from Gavin." Cal said, staring her down with his hazel eyes.**

**They didn't scare her anymore. They didn't make her uncomfortable. Now that they had kissed. That they had established the fact that they were both deeply in love with each other. His eyes just made her love him more. His intense stare made her know that he was seeing inside her, seeing the love that she had for him.**

**"Cal. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are free. For the most part." She whispered.**

**He sighed heavily and said, "What ever. You don't have to tell me. Did he do that?" He lightly caressed her bruised cheek.**

**She nodded slightly, "Yeah."**

**.:.**

**"What did she do?" Cal asked, sitting down beside Gavin.**

**He looked up at him and said, "Saved your ass. That's what."**

**"Gavin." Cal said madly.**

A/N: Geeeezzzzz... she really loves him AWWW


	42. Planting A Sweet One On His Lips

A/N: Geeeezzzzz... she really loves him AWWW

**"She pushed that guy - Sam. She kept refusing to leave and eventually he hit her. I think she had that planned from the beginning."**

**"She what?"**

**"She kept insisted that she was staying her and was totally pissing him off. Next thing you know he smacks her in the face and she's falls to the ground with a scream and everything's chaos and that Sam guy gets taken away."**

**"He's away from her now?" Cal asked desperately.**

**"Yeah, I think so." Gavin said with a shrug.**

**"So she pushed Sam until he hit her... and then everyone saw?"**

**"Yup." Gavin said with a nod.**

**"Dammit, Gill." He whispered.**

**.:.**

**"Never do that again."**

**"What?" She asked, sitting down across from him, "Emily's coming in about thrity minutes."**

**"Don't put yourself in danger just to save my poor ass." Cal said sternly.**

**"I'm fine."**

**"You provoked him and pushed until he hit you... just to save me? Seriously, you need to stop this stuff."**

**She stared at him, "I wasn't saving you."**

**"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"I wasn't saving you. I was saving myself."**

**"From what?"**

**"Your absense." She whispered, taking his hand, "Cal... I was getting him away from me, which he is, and getting you back. Like a trade." She smiled and kissed the back of his hand.**

**He stared her and said, "There's a way to look at it."**

**She smiled and leaned over the table, planting a sweet one on his lips.**

**He pushed a lock of hair behind her ears and said, "As mad as I am that you did it... I'm very greatful."**

**"Dad." Emily gasped, running to him.**

**He smiled at Gillian and stood up, embracing his daughter.**

**She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, "I missed you and I was scared. I don't - er didn't - know anybody but you." She whispered.**

**He nodded and looked at the small scar that was on her forhead. He ran his thumb over it and whispered, "I'm sorry love."**

**She looked down and said, "I love you. I'm glad I can finally see you."**

**He nodded and sat down, taking her hand in his. She sat beside him, worriedly looking over the other men in the jail. She was terrified of this place. She had already been a little scared, but now she was just terrified. She didn't want it to happen again.**

**He could see her worry. He pulled her closer into him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Nothing's going to happen love." He promised.**

**Gillian smiled sympathetically, "Emily."**

**Emily looked up at Gillian. "Yeah?"**

**"I'm very proud of you."**

**"Huh?" She asked.**

**"The only person you knew was your dad and you managed to go without seeing anything, but pictures of him." She whispered, staring at her.**

**Emily shrugged and said, "It was worth the wait. I'm just glad that you don't have a whole 'nother year." **

**He looked down and said, "I'm just glad that you are okay. You got really... really close." He whispered.**

**She nodded and said, "Won't it be interesting to tell my kids that grandpa was in jail and his friends attacked me?" She laughed and tightened her grip around his waist.**

**He chuckled and said, "Yeah... that'll change their view of me."**

**"You've gotten into a lot of trouble."**

**"Maybe you just shouldn't have kids." Cal said as if it was the most brilliant idea in the world.**

**Gillian looked down at her hands, still sad about her failure. First she couldn't concieve... and then when she did... she didn't have the ability to take care of the child and it died. She knew that wasn't the truth, but she found it easier to look at it that way. She wiped a tear from her eye, but not in time before Cal could see it.**

**"Gillian." He whispered.**

**Emily looked up to Gillian, who she now considered more of a mother then Zoe. Zoe had so much to work to do. She was buried under a huge case that she couldn't walk away from because it had a great chance for her job, or something like that, Emily didn't care. Gillian had stepped in and had taken Emily in to live with her until Zoe could finish what she was so busy with. If nobody had told her differently, she would have thought that Gillian was her mom. She didn't know anything that she had known about Gill's past, but she planned to ask Cal. She needed to know. She couldn't be close to this woman if she didn't know anything about her. **

**Gillian looked at Cal and smiled weakly, "What?"**

**"It wasn't your fault, love. It happens." He whispered.**

**She stared at him. He hadn't called her 'love' in what seemed like forever. Too much had been going on for him to slip in that little word of affection and it made her ecstatic to finally hear it again. She smiled, this time it was real, "Yeah..." She whispered.**

**He took her hand and said, "I'm serious."**

**She nodded and took a deep breath, "Yeah.."**

**He bit his lip and said, "Where's Sam?"**

**"He only has a restraining order." She whispered.**

**"What?"**

**"It was considered a first time offense... soo..." She said, staring at Cal, "He can't get near me though."**

**"But he can get near other people!"**

**'That's what I said."**

**He tightened his jaw and said, "Well... we'll get it figured it out. Oh and they took three months off of my time because of good behaviour and not arguing when they charged me for attacking Sam." He had a wide smile that seemed contagious. First Emily, then Gillian.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yup."**

**"What about all the fights against Sam in here?"**

**"Well... they suspected that he was hurting you and I was protecting you... which is true... sooo..." He smiled and winked.**

**"That's great. Three whole months?"**

**"Damn straight." He said with a nod.**

**She sighed in relief, "That means we only have to make it five more months."**

**"I'll be extra good." He promised.**

**She smiled and leaned over the table, giving him another kiss, "We need to go get her glasses." She looked to Emily with a smile.**

**Emily looked up slowly and stared at her, "Damn..." She whispered.**

**"Nope." Cal said, putting a finger over her mouth, "Be a good girl."**

**She smiled and hugged him, "I love you dad."**

**Gillian noticed that Emily seemed a little slower, less quick to say things and figure things out. It wouldn't last. Sometimes she seemed to just be in another world, daydreaming. Gillian knew it was from the impact, but she had no doubt that it would only last a couple weeks.**

**"I love you too." He squeezed her hand as she walked out.**

A/N: I love the whole 'planting a sweet one on his lips' so thats why I named this chapter what I did... lol thanks for reading!


	43. Go Find A Real Man

**All he had to do was be a good boy. Don't get into fights. **

**JJ, Max, and Matt were all still in isolation but they got out in a week. Apparently they had all been behaving themselves, which worried Cal. If they were being good in isolation... they were probably doing it to just get out quicker.**

**Cal sat down across from Gavin and said, "Hey."**

**Gavin made no point in acknoledging Cal's presence.**

**"Hello?" Cal asked, staring at what he thought was his friend.**

**Gavin looked up at him and said, "You got some nerve."**

**"What?" Cal asked, frowning.**

**"Letting a woman take a beating so that you candrop jailtime. Really? That's just low."**

**Cal had never really thought of it that way, but now that it came up... Gavin was right. Cal bit his lip and stared at Gavin, "She chose to do it."**

**"Because you wanted her to."**

**"No I didn't." Cal hissed, "She did it on her own."**

**Gavin stared at him and said, "Hm, I don't believe that. You know JJ and the rest get out in a week. You're gonna get your ass pounded." Gavin stood up and looked down at Cal, "I think you deserve it."**

**"Why?" Cal asked with a frustrated gaze.**

**"Because she got beat up trying to save your ass, so I think you should be taking a little pain too!" Gavin hissed. He picked up his tray and walked over to a different table.**

**Cal sighed heavily and looked around. No friends right now. Also, no enemies. He was free from everybody for a week. Gavin had a good point.**

**Cal knew what he had to do. As much as he hated to do it. He needed to.**

**.:.**

**"Gillian." He whispered.**

**She looked up at him with a smile, "What?"**

**He tightened his jaw and whispered, "I don't want you around me. Don't talk to me or anything like that."**

**She stared at him with a confused look.**

**"You are getting hurt because of me. I just want it all to be over for you." He whispered.**

**She frowned and said, "Well. No."**

**"I'm serious. You are getting hurt because of me. You let Sam hit you... just to save my ass. I don't know why you did it, but you shouldn't have. Now you have that bruise and my life is good again." He said, staring at her.**

**She shook her head, "That actually isn't true. Cal I did it for you, yes, but I was also saving my own ass. If I didn't do that, then you would still be in isolation and I would still be getting hurt by Sam." **

**He shook his head and said, "I've been inflicting danger on you. I can't do that anymore. Go find a real man that knows how to control his anger. Go find a real man who can take care of you... at least until I get out of jail." Cal stood up and stared down at her.**

**"Cal, no-"**

**"I'm not going to argue with you, love. It's final. I don't want to do this with you."**

**She stood up as well and said, "You don't want to do what with me?"**

**"I'm hurting you! I can't even be around to love you. I'm stuck in this hellhole and you are forced to not date another man... because I'm holding you back. I WANT you to find a man that can protect you... until I get out." He whispered.**

**She stared at him, knowing that he was right. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't even really love her.**

**.:.**

**She hadn't seen Sam since the day in jail, and that was how she liked it. She could finally sleep at night, not worried that he might hurt her. **

**The only thing that scared her now was looking for a man that could protect her. She was too scared to find a man... after the incident with Sam. How could she trust them? She didn't want Cal to be worried again. That's why it was so much easier to just stay with Cal. But even if she said she was with him. He wasn't with her. **

**She sighed and looked around the small, calm bar. There were several men there, most of them attractive and funny.**

**She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, there was just a group of men around her that were watching a football game, and she was occasionally listening to the conversation. **

**One turned around and smiled down at her, "Hi."**

**She smiled back and whispered, "Hello."**

**He took a seat across from her and sipped his beer, "I'm Trevor."**

**She smiled and said, "Gillian."**

**They shook hands and he looked around, "What the hell are you doing here?"**

**"I'm trying to find a real man." She whispered with a shrug.**

**He chuckled and leaned back. He had an adorable smile. He had dimples and short brown hair. He was wearing a football jersey. Greenbay Packers. "Interesting."**

**She nodded and said, "And you?"**

**He looked up to the TV and said, "The game."**

**"Oh, duh." She smiled and sipped her water.**

**He stared at her for a minute and said, "Are you hungry?"**

**.:.**

**He was sweet. Funny. Handsome. Caring. He had seen that she was having trouble with talking to him, and he didn't mind. He helped her along with the conversation, joking whenever she seemed to hesitate.**

**He had bought dinner. Lasagna. **

**They had been talking for hours. Cal would be proud.**

**"So, Trevor." She started.**

**He raised his eyebrows and stared her, "Gillian?"**

**"I think we should do this again sometime."**

**He nodded with a smile and pulled out his phone and handed it to her, "Just put your number in there."**

**He took her phone and typed his in and then took a picture of himself for caller ID.**

**She smiled and took her phone back, looking at his picture. **

A/N: Sorry... you all hate me! And the jersey is for GREENBAY PACKERS! YEEAAAHHH! I was totally for them since they made it! Yay! Thanks for reading!


	44. I'm Intrigued

**"Guess what!" She exclaimed, sitting down across from Cal.**

**He chewed loudly on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, "What?" He wiped jelly from his lip and staired at her.**

**She smiled and said, "I think I found a real man."**

**"Aye aye?" He asked, suddently becoming interested.**

**She pulled out her phone and found Trevor's picture, "Bam." She held up the phone so he could see the picture.**

**"That doesn't tell me anything."**

**"He's for the Packers."**

**"I love him." Cal said sarcastically, "I don't have football preferences."**

**"What sport DO you like?" She asked, putting her phone back in her purse.**

**He shrugged and said, "I dunno... hockey?"**

**"Which team?"**

**"Preds." He raised his eyebrows and said, "3-0... against the Red Wings. Just the other night."**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"Nick." He said with a smile.**

**It made her happy that they were able to just sit here and talk about random things that don't matter. They didn't need to worry about Sam or JJ or Matt or Max. It was nice.**

**"Lovely. Well... I don't know anything about hockey soo... yeah. Anyway. He's funny and nice and isn't pushy."**

**"Isn't pushy in what way?"**

**"As in... he doesn't need to know everything about me yet. He doesn't push me when he sees that I don't want to talk about." She whispered.**

**"That's good. Sounds like a good guy. I wanna meet him when you two get closer."**

**She smiled and said, "I never said that I'm going to date him. We just met last night. I don't know enough about him. Don't push me."**

**"Sorry." He said with a smile.**

**"If we get together... I will insist that he meets you. But you can't be protective over me around him. He will see that and won't want to be with me because he will think that we have a thing going on. Which... we don't." She stared at him, like a mother does when her kid just did something stupid. "I'm going to go hook up with him." She smiled and stood up.**

**"Alright, let me know how it goes."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She left with a smile on her face.**

**.:.**

**Trevor has picked her up happily and they were going to lunch. **

**He was single, obviously.**

**She thought he was adorable.**

**He thought she was beautiful. **

**He was anxious to spend more time with her and a second date, - if you could call it that - excited him very much.**

**"So... what's up?" He asked, setting his menu down.**

**She sipped her drink and stared at him, "A lot."**

**"Mind me asking?"**

**"I might scare you off." She said with a smile.**

**"Ehh... I doubt it." He leaned towards her and said, "I'm intrigued."**

**"Well... a friend of mine is in jail."**

**"A friend?" He asked, squinting.**

**"Yeah... he's in jail because he tried to kill this guy that was hurting me... and I KNOW!" She held up her hands with a smile, "It sounds bad... but the guy just took a shot to the shoulder and my friend is doing his time."**

**"He took two years in jail just to protect you? Hell of a friend." He said, leaning back and staring at her.**

**She smiled and looked down at her hands, "Yeah, he is."**

**"Why was this other guy hurting you? Is he in jail?"**

**"Yeah, he is. He's in for longer... rape, torture, and attempted murder."**

**"Holy shit." Trevor said with wide eyes. He didn't want to meddle, but he was so damn curious! "What happened?"**

**She didn't want to tell him that she had sex with Matt to save Cal's life. Then he would run away for sure, "My friend is Cal Lightman." She said, hoping that that would be enough.**

**And it was, "Oh. Well that explains a lot." He smiled, seeing that she was uncomfortable on the subject.**

**"So... Dr. Lightman is in jail?"**

**She laughed and nodded, "Yeah he is."**

**He smiled and said, "I heard he was like... poisoned or something?"**

**"You heard right. Then he needed to get money for it... the poison was considered poison on Matt's part."**

**"Matt?"**

**"The guy who Cal almost killed."**

**"Oh." Trevor said, watching as she replayed the poisonous memory.**

**"Attempted murder... was for Cal." She whispered, "Rape..." She shook her head, not wanting to say.**

**"So I was thinking we could see a movie." He said, saving her from needing to make up an excuse to not talk about it.**

**She sighed in relief and smiled at him, "That'd be great. Thank you."**

**He smiled and nodded slightly, "Food." He announced.**

**She smiled as the food was laid in front of them. She wasn't extremely hungry, so she just got a small salad.**

**He had a large steak. He claimed that he was starving with a smile, "Yum."**

**She stared at him curiously and whispered, "So how are you? What's your interesting story?"**

**"Nothing like yours." He said with a shrug.**

**She stared at him and said, "I'd rather it wasn't mine."**

**He bit his lip and said, "On a brighter note." He whispered, "You look beautiful tonight. Not that you didn't last night."**

**She smiled and blushed slightly. "You look very handsome."**

**He chuckled and leaned back, running a hand through his hair, "Done already?"**

**"Yeah, I'm not very hungry."**

**"Yeah... me neither. I shouldn't have wasted so much money on steak. Can I get a to-go box?" He asked, grabbing a waiter's arm.**

**"Yes sir." She smiled and walked away.**

**She was back with a small white foam box, "Thank ya." He said, piling his extra food into it, "Let's hit the road." He took Gillian's hand and led her to the car.**

**She prayed that he wasn't anything like Sam. He didn't seem like her. "I have one last question." He said, turning his car off once they were in her driveway.**

**She smiled and turned her body toward his, "Ask away."**

**"Why are you so scared to get close to me?"**

**He asked it like Cal would. He didn't want to hold back. He just wanted to know, "Because my last boyfriend was a totaly dud."**

**"How so?"**

**"He was abusive." She whispered, looking down at her trembling hands.**

**He stared at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry." He whispered.**

**She looked at him and said, "It's a little scary being around men after getting out of something like that. I'm sorry."**

**"No.. no... I completely understand. Good night Gillian."**

**She smiled, happy that he didn't push for a kiss or anything like that, "Thank you Trevor."**

**He nodded and reached over her, swinging the door open, "Be careful."**

**She nodded and patted the top of his hands, "I'll see you tomorrow?"**

**"Hopefully."**

**She stepped out and walked up to her door, hearing the car start once she was inside.**

A/N: Sooo... there! THanks for reading and read my story 'Untitled' thanks!


	45. Lazer Tag

A/N: Sooo... there! THanks for reading and read my story 'Untitled' thanks!

**"How's Trevvy?" Cal asked.**

**"Trevvy?" She raised an eyebrow and say down beside him. "When did I tell you his name?"**

**He stared at her and said, "I have my ways."**

**"Mhm... He's doing fine, to my knowledge. We went on a date last night. He's really sweet and knows my background now... and didn't run away." She smiled and he chuckled.**

**He kind of hated himself now for having pushed her away.**

**She was happy now and that made him ecstatic... but she wasn't happy with him.**

**"Good to know." He smiled shyly and looked down.**

**She stared at him curiously, "You're jealous."**

**He frowned and the shy smile disappeared and he looked at her, "Lies."**

**"Nope. You wish that you were in Trevor's place. You regret pushing me away." She said happy to have gotten to him.**

**He frowned and shook his head, "Nope."**

**"Yup. I know, so you can deny it all you want." She smiled widely and stood up, "I've got me another date with Trevor."**

**"Look at you! Throwing grammar to the wind! He must really be something!" Cal said with a smile.**

**She laughed and put her purse on her shoulder, "I'll see you later."**

**He nodded and said, "Have fun."**

**"Oh I will." She said, leaning towards him with wide eyes.**

**He chuckled and said, "Off you go now."**

**.:.**

**"Good afternoon." Trevor said, opening his car door.**

**He had a beautiful red corvette that - on a day like today - had it's top down. She got into it and placed her purse on the floor. **

**Once he had taken off the wind seemed to comb through her hair.**

**Trevor turned Fuck You by Cee Lo Green up loud as they cruised down the streets, getting weird looks from people on the sidewalks.**

**They both laughed and soon arrived at the mall.**

**"What are we doing here?"**

**"Lazer tag." Trevor said, walking around and opening her door for her.**

**"Lazer tag? Really?" She asked with a small smile.**

**"Really! Trust me. It's a lot of fun. I used to play it with my nephew a lot."**

**She smiled and shrugged, "Alright, let's give it a go."**

**"Good good." He smiled and began walking into the mall with her.**

**.:**

**"Ok... so basically. You wear this vest." Trevor handed it to her.**

**She slipped it over her head and - with his assistance - got it buckled on both sides.**

**"Take this gun."**

**"I don't like guns." She said, staring at him with a smile.**

**"Oh well." He pushed it towards her and she took it.**

**He pulled his own vest on and pointed to the circle on the front and back, "You have to shoot me here or here."**

**"I don't want to shoot you." She argued.**

**"Gillian." He said, staring at her with a smile, "It's not real. Nothing even comes out."**

**"That makes no sense."**

**He rolled his eyes and said, "Just point the gun towards my target and shoot. And run around and try not to get hit yourself." **

**She bit her lip and said, "You're such a child."**

**"How so?"**

**"You take your girlfriend to play lazer tag?"**

**He was surprised by her say girlfriend, but he liked it, "Trust me. It's a blast."**

**She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "Let's do it."**

**She kicked off her high heels. Luckly she was wearing jeans and a sweater because she knew that they would have the top down. It was red and hugged her body nicely and was comfortable. She was ready for this.**

**.:.**

**It was reserved for adults today. Some guy had been talking and said that every Monday they reserved it for adults so that they could just be kids for once.**

**Gillian liked that. She was excited for this. She smiled at Trevor and he winked.**

**"Let's get started!" The man yelled, punching some timers.**

**"Alright." Trevor said to the group of people surrounding he and Gillian. There were two other women and four men, "I want you, you, you." He pointed to two men and a girl, "All run around the wall and keep an eye on what they are doing."**

**They nodded and trotted off.**

**"You and you." Trevor pointed to the last girl and another guy, "Stand bakc here so that you can run in once we get out."**

**They nodded and seemed to find a hiding place quickly.**

**"Ok. When you get shot your gun will stop working for about ten seconds. You need to just stay low until it works again. Try not to get hit." Trevor took Gillian's hand and dragged her along with him.**

**.:.**

**She had been a little iffy about playing this. She thought it made Trevor childish.**

**That was, until they played.**

**She had a blast!**

**She wasn't sure how many times she got shot, but she got a direct hit three times.**

**Trevor got twenty-five, but she didn't care that she sucked.**

**She was a sniper with him and he continued to cheer her on when she hit someone.**

**.:.**

**They gasped for air, sitting outside of the large area for lazer tag, "That was awesome." Gillian said with a huge smile.**

**He nodded and said, "Yeah... it's childish, but it's so fun. Pizza?"**

**She nodded and took his hand as they walked to a pizza place in the mall, "I feel like a teenager again." She whispered.**

**He chuckled and said, "Yeah. Cheese or pepperoni?"**

**"Cheese." She said, placing her hands on the counter and taking in a big whiff of the delicious pizza that she hadn't had in forever.**

**"One large cheese pizza." Trevor said, digging into his pocket for money.**

**It was already six PM and she was surprised. They must have been playing for hours.**

**She found herself extremely hungry when the pizza came out, "Yum." She hummed as Trevor carried it to the table.**

**She took a slice and laughed as the cheese stretched out.**

**Trevor chuckled and pulled at the cheese, breaking the slice free, "Tada."**

**She smiled and took a big bite, "Oh my gosh."**

**"What?" He asked, grabbing his own slice.**

**"I haven't had pizza in forever."**

**"That's crazy." He said, "I love pizza."**

**"Me too! I just never have it."**

**"You have problems." He said with a smile.**

**She smiled back and took another bite, "It's heavenly."**

**"Isn't it?" He agreed.**

**.:.**

**She laid her hands on her lap, staring out the window at her empty house, "I had a great time today." She whispered, turning to look at him.**

**"Me too. I'm glad you could come." He said, smiling at her.**

**She returned the smile and said, "So... could we say we are dating now?"**

**"Can we?"**

**"I say yes."**

**"I agree." He said with a wink, "Good night Gillian."**

**She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on his lips. She then turned around and got out of the car. Once she made it to the front porch she waved to him.**

**He smiled and waved back. He pulled out of the drive way, his lips tingling with the softness of hers.**

A/N: Now you wanna kill me, eh?


	46. Be There For Her

**"He's officially my boyfriend." She said to Cal with a smile.**

**He ignored her, fascinated - or was pretending to be fascinated - in his crossword puzzle, "What's a four letter word that starts with 'm' and is a place to shop?"**

**"Seriously?" She asked with a frown.**

**He stared at her, waiting for the answer.**

**"Mall!" She said with a laugh, "You're so clueless sometimes."**

**He wrote it in and them placed his hand under his chin and stared at her, "You're dating him?"**

**"Yes." She said, the smile slowly going away.**

**He tightened his jaw and said, "Good. No more danger. He isn't abusive, right?"**

**"Of course not."**

**"When can I meet him?" Cal asked anxiously.**

**"He wants to meet you."**

**"You didn't anwer my question." Cal said stubbornly.**

**"Today. He's coming in about..." She took his hand and looked at his watch, "Twenty minutes."**

**His arm tingled when she grabbed it. He was regretting his stupid decision more and more. He wanted to lean over that table and press his lips to hers. But he couldn't do that. Not anymore.**

**He sighed heavily and said, "I can't wait."**

**She laughed and said, "He's really nice, Cal."**

**He nodded and said, "I hope he cares about you."**

**"Of course he does." She said, looking down at her hands.**

**"Do you care about him?" Cal pushed.**

**"Of course I do." She whispered, but he could hear the doubt in her voice. He wasn't going to point it out. She'd get mad at him.**

**.:.**

**Trevor walked into the jail with a small smile on his face. He found Gillian and sat beside her - across from Cal, "Hey, I'm Trevor."**

**Cal shook his hand and nodded, "Lightman."**

**"Nice to meet you." Trevor said.**

**"I'm sure it is." Cal mumbled. He already hated this guy. He was too happy.**

**Gillian cleared her throat and said, "Cal was just telling me how happy he was that I found a real man." She put extra emphasis on the 'real man', showing Cal her anger towards him.**

**She was mad that he had pushed her away.**

**She was pissed that he didn't want to be with her.**

**Yeah, he did it to protect her. But he was only hurting her more and she wished that he could see that.**

**And since he was being a bastard. Revenge was all that he would get. She would make him regret it and change his mind. She wasn't about to just let him push her away. No way. **

**Besides, Trevor was a good guy. He was hot. He had beautiful blue eyes. He was nice. He was funny. He seemed to really know her. She didn't mind using him as her revenge. **

**She wasn't using Trevor though. She wasn't sure how long she would stay with him, but she liked being with him. He made her happy, which Cal could never seem to do. **

**Cal tightened his jaw and sighed.**

**Trevor looked between the two and said, "If I'm interrupting something I can go-"**

**"Yeah." Cal said.**

**"No." Gillian took his hand and pulled him back down, "You said that you wanted to meet him. Don't be a jerk." She said to Cal in an annoyed voice.**

**Trevor smiled and stared at Cal, "Does it bug you that I'm with her?"**

**"Just a little." Cal said, leaning towards the cocky man. The only problem was that... he wasn't cocky like Sam was. He was just interested in Cal's feelings. He wanted to know what was up. He didn't want to rub anything in Cal's face and for some reason, that bugged Cal.**

**"I'll leave you to it." Gillian said, standing up and walked away.**

**"Do you know what she's been through?" Cal asked harshly.**

**"For the most part."**

**"She was forced to have sex with this one bastard and she had a miscarriage and was in an abusive relationship and she still manages to care about me and not herself." Cal said, staring Trevor down.**

**Trevor stared at him and cleared his throat, "She's had a hell of a life."**

**"You got that bloody right." Cal hissed, "Listen to me."**

**Trevor looked up from his hands and into Cal's eyes, "What?"**

**"You better treat her right. She can't take anymore pain and there isn't anyone out there to take care of her. She likes you. Maybe even... God forbid... loves you." Cal said, "Don't mess this up. Take care of her. Love her. Be there for her. Make her smile. Make her laugh. Kiss her like you won't ever kiss her again and don't regret any moment you spend with this woman because there won't ever be anything like it." He whispered.**

**Trevor stared at him, "You really care about her, don't you?"**

**"I can't love her while I'm in here. You can and besides... I'm not right for her. I'm just some bastard that's put her through too much. Alright?"**

**Trevor nodded and said, "I'll take care of her."**

**"Good." Cal said as Trevor stood up.**

**Trevor walked over to Gillian and took her hand.**

**She turned towards him and laid her lips on his, "Thank you for coming in here." She whispered.**

**He smiled and put his hand on the small of her back as they walked out. He viewed her in a whole new way. Not a bad way, but now he knew everything that was troubling her. He didn't have to ask. He knew. **

**She had mixed feelings for Trevor. She had only known him a couple days, but he didn't hesitate to opening up to her, even when she didn't for him.**

**He was sweet, funny, handsome. Everything a woman looked for in a man, and to add to all of that. He wasn't only with her for sex.**

**They had barely kissed and he seemed perfectly ok with it.**

**.:.**

**"Hey sexy."**

**Cal stared at her, raising an eyebrow, "Who are you?"**

**"My name is Astrid." She said.**

**"What are you? A spaceship?" He asked, staring at her with a disgusted face.**

**"Wow. You really know how to flatter the ladies."**

**He wasn't interested. Not in the least bit. She was hot. Like... really hot. She had a nice ass and huge breasts, but he wasn't interested. She was way over Gillian in every way possible. She seemed more... he wasn't really sure, but just generally better then Gillian was. Wait. No. No one was ever better then Gillian. And even looking at this woman - Astrid? - he still longed for Gillian. "What do you want?" He asked.**

**She stared at him curiously, "You."**

**"Why?" She didn't turn him on and he could see that that frustrated her.**

**"Rumors." She said.**

**"Rachel?" He guessed.**

**"She said your a hell of a night. I could use one of those."**

**"Sorry. No." Cal said, standing up. He wasn't going to just give himself away like that. Plus... Gillian would be pissed.**

**"She said you were pretty crazy in bed." Astrid said.**

**Now she was just making him uncomfortable. He turned towards her and got close to her, "What the bloody hell do you want from me?"**

**"I want your dick." She whispered in a luxurious voice.**

**He stared at her, squinting, "It isn't for sale." He leaned back.**

**She grabbed him by the collar and yanked him towards her, pressing their lips together.**

**He pushed away and she smiled, "Ah, ah, ah." She said.**

**He yanked away from her and said, "Don't ever do that again."**

**"Well." She said, standing up and walking over to him, "JJ gets out tomorrow. He said that if you don't do exactly what I say then Gillian is next... just like Emily. And I don't know what that means, and I don't care. I just want you to make out with me." She said, stroking his chest.**

**A shiver went down his spine. That couldn't be possible. "No." He whispered.**

**"JJ and I have known eachother for a while. He hates your or somehitng. He wants you to have to do what you don't want to do."**

**"What was your plan if I wanted to fuck you?" Cal asked, stepping towards her.**

**She stared back and said, "Then we wouldn't have to worry about JJ."**

**"Then he wouldn't be getting anything out of it other then my happiness. He wouldn't let you do it..." Cal said with a shrug.**

**"Not true." She said.**

**"Oh, is that so? We'll just see."**

**"Does that mean that you WILL fuck me?" She asked hopefully.**

**He squinted at her, "Is that all you care about?"**

**She bit her lip in a slutty way and said, "Pretty much yeah.'**

**"I need to get some things off my mind." He thought aloud.**

**"I could help you with that." She said, stepping towards him. "I could make you real happy." She said with a smile.**

**He tightened his jaw. **

**In a fast motion, he grabbed her face and pulled it towards his, anxious for another kiss. Anxious for some sort of love. Even if it wasn't real love... it still felt like it.**

**"Tonight. In the supply closet. Be there." She whispered, licking her lips and then walking away.**

**"Nice ass." He mumbled under his breath, looking down at his feet.**

A/N: Now you just want to track me down and brutally murder me!


	47. Kissing Her

**Cal sat on his bed, ready to leave for the supply closet.**

**He wanted what Astrid had to give.**

**He NEEDED what Astrid has to give.**

**He was so tepmted, but for some reason... he felt like he was betraying Gillian.**

**NO! **

**Gillian already had Trevor and they had kissed right in front of him.**

**This would be okay.**

**There was nothing wrong with it.**

**Gillian wouldn't care.**

**She was with Trevor.**

**Cal would have a little fun.**

**He just wanted... **

**No he shouldn't do this.**

**.:.**

**She ended up going home with him.**

**This wasn't supposed to happen.**

**She was only looking for him so that she would have a protector.**

**She wasn't looking for a boyfriend.**

**And yet... she got one.**

**She had kissed him. **

**It was too late to turn back now.**

**She liked him. A lot.**

**She regretted her feelings for this new man.**

**She wondered how Cal felt about him.**

**.:.**

**He found himself in the closet, ripping her clothes off.**

**Kissing her.**

**Making a big mistake.**

**.:.**

**She was sitting on his couch while he got some wine.**

**He had a nice house.**

**Homey.**

**She wished that she could enjoy it, but Cal was on her mind.**

**She wished that she was in Cal's house right now.**

**She wished that she could be talking to him.**

**She wished that there weren't women at that jail.**

**She doubted that he would do anything. He wasn't like that.**

**But who knew?**

**He was needy for love that she couldn't give to him. Not while she was on the outside.**

**Trevor came in with a smile, "Here."**

**She returned the smile and took the glass of wine.**

**.:.**

**"You regretting it yet?" Astrid asked, pulling his pants off.**

**"Hell no." He gasped kissing her wherever he could.**

**He was mad at himself.**

**He was enjoying himself.**

**He had mixed feelings.**

**He felt like he shouldn't be doing this.**

**But he was totally forgetting about Gillian and Trevor. **

**She was doing exactly what she said that she would.**

**.:.**

**She was contemplating if she should go home or not.**

**She was tempted to.**

**But she was also tempted to stay and hang out with Trevor for a little bit.**

**He was funny and made her happy.**

**She set her glass of wine and pulled her legs up to her chest on the soft couch, "So." She whispered.**

**"Soo." He said with a small smile, "I hope I'm not getting in between anything with you and Lightman."**

**"No." She said quickly, "You aren't."**

**She wanted to let him know that they didn't have anything before she changed her mind again.**

**He stared at her and said, "Just let me know if you want me to back off."**

**"Thank you." She whispered.**

**"For what?"**

**"Caring about my feelings. Thank you for not pushing."**

**He shrugged and said, "That's how a real man is supposed to be, right?"**

**She smiled and nodded, "Exactly."**

**.:.**

**He was regretting it now.**

**He started regretting it when images of Gillian ran through his head.**

**He couldn't take it.**

**He pulled away from Astrid and shook his head, "I can't do this."**

**"Oh baby." She said, putting her hands on his shoulders and wrapped her naked legs around his naked waist.**

_**Clothes. **_**He thought. **

**He didn't like this anymore. Not at all.**

**He was extremely uncomfortable.**

**He was done and he wanted this to end. Right now. He pulled away from her and she laid her hands on his bare chest, "Don't stop now." She begged.**

**He stood up and pulled his clothes back on. He shook his head as he redressed himself, mad that he had even done it in the first place.**

**Gillian would kill him.**

**.:.**

**She leaned towards him and laid her lips on his. Her hand lightly resting on his cheek.**

**He brought his hands to her waist and pulled her closer.**

**She could feel his lips curl into a smile.**

**Kissing her was great.**

**He was so happy that she would let him show how he felt about her.**

**He wouldn't call it love. Not yet.**

**But he was still ecstatic to be able to lay his lips on her. **

**He couldn't help but smile.**

**She slowly pulled away and stared at him.**

**He smiled at her and looked down, "That was nice."**

**She laughed slightly and said, "I'm glad I met you."**

**"Well... I'm glad that I met you, so I guess we both got off pretty lucky."**

**She smiled and nodded, "Sounds like it."**

**He kissed her again and stood up, "I have a lot of movies."**

**"Let's watch one." She said, standing up as well.**

A/N: Sorry... this was a slow chapter... I'm just not feeling the whole writing anit-Callian... EEK! I dunno what's really gonna happen. I know what's going to play out once he's out of jail... but right now I'm just throwing in shit until we get him out... OH wait... I just got an idea ;) and I DO believee that you will like it.


	48. Just Let Me Die Now

**JJ was out in the morning. **

**Cal was scared.**

**He had ditched Astrid in the middle of the night.**

**He could only pray that Gillian would come.**

**He had already written a note to her, telling her not to come.**

**He had talked to Nick, who had called Gillian and told her.**

**.:.**

**Gillian was scared because she had been warned three times now to not go and visit Cal.**

**She was in danger and she knew not to go.**

**But if she didn't get hurt, then Cal would and that worried her.**

**She and Sam had watched a movie and then he brought her home, sharing one last kiss before she went inside with a smile on her face.**

**It had been a good night.**

**They didn't go too far and they had a good time.**

**.:.**

**The second JJ walked into cafeteria, Astrid stopped glaring at Cal and walked up to him and spoke with him.**

**He stared at Cal and nodded.**

**If only Cal knew what she had told him.**

**He was scared. And he was willingly to admit it.**

**Last time it was a razorblade on his back.**

**This time if could be a fork in his neck.**

**He shouldn't be thinking like that.**

**Gillian would kill him if she knew.**

**Gillian.**

**He cleared his throat and walked up to Nick, "Did you tell Gill not to come?"**

**"Yeah. Um... why did you have me do that?"**

**"JJ might hurt her if she comes." Cal whispered.**

**Nick nodded and looked at JJ, "Stay away from him. He's mad."**

**Cal nodded and said, "Thanks." He then walked back to his cafeteria table and ate his lunch.**

**.:.**

**"What's on your mind?" Trevor asked with a smile.**

**"I'm worried about Cal." She whispered.**

**"Why?" He asked.**

**"I've been told not to go and visit him because it could put me in danger... which means that he is in danger. JJ got out of isolation today." She whispered.**

**"JJ?"**

**"The guy who's been hurting Cal."**

**"Oh." Trevor said, "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's just trying to protect you.'**

**"That's what YOU'RE for." She said, staring at him.**

**"I can't protect you in prison." He said.**

**She sighed and looked down, "Sorry. Let's think about something else."**

**.:.**

**"You're gonna die Lightman." JJ said.**

**"I thought I said that you should leave me alone because if you don't I'll beat the shit out of you in front of your posse." Cal said, staring at JJ boredly.**

**He sat down and said, "I ain't scared of you."**

**"Of course not." Cal said with a shrug.**

**"Everyone's mad at you."**

**"What did I ever do?" Cal asked, squinting at JJ.**

**"You get the special treatment. It ain't fair. You deserve to have a little SOMETHING happen to you. We all seemed to be forced to hurt you because nothing ever seems to happe to you." JJ said, staring at Cal. "What happened to your wrists?" He pointed down to Cal's hands.**

**Cal looked down at the scars that reminded him too well of that day in the courthouse. He could remember the pain and what he saw. Poor Gillian.**

**That was over now.**

**Stop freaking out about that.**

**"Handcuffs." Was all Cal said.**

**.:.**

**"I need to see him. Come with me. Nick knows that we all need to watch out. It will be fine. I just want to make sure he is okay."**

**"Gillian... the whole reason for the notes and phone calls was so that he didn't need to risk you getting hurt by going there."**

**She stared at him and said, "I need to see him Trevor."**

**He stared back and said, "Ok. But the second someone says that you need to leave then-"**

**"I listen." She whispered.**

**"Bingo."**

**.:.**

**JJ nodded and said, "If your girlfriend doesn't come tomorrow... then you're gonna get it."**

**"I'm not scared of you." Cal reminded him.**

**"YOu wanna go?" JJ asked, "Right here? Right now? Just me and you."**

**Cal smiled and said, "I would love that. Mano y mano." He stood up and JJ did the same.**

**"C'mon... you make the first punch."**

**Cal stared at him and threw his fist towards JJ's gut.**

**JJ pulled out a small piece of metal that he thrust into Cal's stomach.**

**Cal's eye got wide, he grunted, and fell to the floor. Holding the mysterious piece of metal that was now piercing through Cal's flesh and who knew which organ.**

**He was stiif with pain. His mouth was open, but nothing seemed to be coming out.**

**His hands were wet with the red liquid.**

**His whole suit was wet and dripping.**

**He could hear people screaming. He could hear Gillian scream. _Dammit. _Was all he thought. What would happen now?**

**He could feel her hands on is face.**

**She was looking down at the piece of metal that was in his stomach.**

**Nick and Trevor were there too, assuring Cal that someone was coming.**

**"Should we pull it out?" Someone asked.**

**Cal shook his head violently, "No." He gasped.**

**Gillian lightly stroked his cheek, "Cal." She cried.**

**He stared at her.**

**He started shivering.**

**He was going to die this time. It was all over.**

**His teeth chattered and he started to sweat. His hands were moving over the wound desperately trying to stop the bleeding.**

**He moaned in pain as she ran her hands through his hair.**

**"We need to stop the bleeding!" Someone insisted.**

**"Where are the EMT's?" Nick pushed.**

**"Ten minutes out." Someone said.**

**"We don't have that long!" Nick yelled.**

**Cal could hear the loud alarms blaring through the prison.**

**There were other men on the ground, but they weren't writhing in pain.**

**They weren't crying.**

**He was mad at himself for crying, but he couldn't take the pain.**

**Holy shit! He was crying in front of Gillian.**

**Trevor yanked off his shirt and wrapped it around the metal in Cal. It was immediately soaked with blood and Cal knew it.**

**He couldn't see his wound, but he knew it was bad by the look on Gillian's face, "Help." He begged, "Stop the pain."**

**He choked on his words, unable to say full sentences.**

**This was worse then everything.**

**It was worse then the poison.**

**It was worse the the cuts on his back.**

**WAY worse then the glass in his arm.**

**He couldn't take this.**

**He wanted to just die now.**

**She wished she could stop it.**

**She was holding his face, staring into his eyes. What could she say? What could she do that would help him? There was nothing!**

**He kicked his legs and rolled slightly, trying to stop it, but it only hurt worse. He yelled out and looked around.**

**Other prisoners were being led out of the big dining hall.**

**"Just let me die." He begged to no one in particular.**

**"Cal, stop." Gillian warned, looking to Trevor.**

**Cal's face got even more red and his chest stopped rising and falling. **

**He grabbed Gillian's free hand and stared at her desperately.**

**"He can't breath." Nick said.**

**"It got his lung." Someone else whispered.**

**Trevor knew what to do.**

**He ran over to the kitchen and got a straw, "We need to get air in his lungs." He announced.**

**Gillian slipped back slightly and let him do his thing.**

**Trevor yanked the piece of metal out in a quick motion.**

**Cal moaned and turned in agony. He would be screaming if he could get any air to his lungs.**

**Trevor slipped the straw into the same bloody hole.**

**Cal made a sucking sound as the air came back into him. He yelled out in pain before calming down. If you could even call it calm. He continued to beg for it all to end and hold onto Gillian.**

**Gillian had bloody finger prints all over her from where Cal held onto her. **

**"Sh..." She whispered, although she knew it was no use. He couldn't be calm. He was in a world of hurt and there was nothing she could do. She looked at his watch, "Three more minutes, babe." She whispered.**

**Babe? He liked that. It seemed to calm him a little bit, but just having her there made things easier. He was so scared. He held her hand tighter and looked at her.**

**Trevor crouched beside Cal, his ear on Cal's chest, "His pulse is slowing." He said, his fingers now on Cal's neck.**

**Cal stared at Gillian with sadness.**

**She looked back and wiped the sweat from his face, "Don't worry." She assured him.**

**"Gillian." He begged.**

**"What?" She asked, staring down into his hazel eyes.**

**"Make it stop."**

**"Cal... there's nothing I can do." She whispered.**

**"He's gonna die." Someone said.**

**"Shut up." Gillian hissed, stroking Cal's face lightly, "Cal, I'm here and nothing will happen."**

**"It hurts." He moaned.**

**"I know, I know." She whispered.**

**"Gillian." He said again.**

**Trevor stepped back, his hands on his hips.**

**Cal wasn't going to live. He knew it. "Kiss him." He told Gillian.**

**She looked up at him like he was crazy, "What?"**

**"Go ahead. If he dies... at least let him die happy. Gillian... I won't mind. He wants to kiss you. Kiss him." Trevor said.**

**He was truly amazing.**

**Gillian's small smile disappeared when Cal's grip on her arm tightened, "I'm here." She said, turning towards him.**

**"I'm scared.' He gasped out.**

**She nodded and said, "Me too."**

**He was shivering out of control, "Gillian." **

**He continued to say her name.**

**She didn't know what to do.**

**His bloody hand found her neck and he pulled her into him.**

**She laid her lips on his, laying her hands on his cheeks.**

**He seemed to stop moving once they connected. He brought his hands to her hips and turned slightly, wanting more.**

**Even now... possibly in his hour of death... he was regreting his decision to leave Gillian.**

**The kiss was so sweet.**

**The pain was so sour.**

**She pulled away and looking into his needy eyes, "I'm sorry." She whispered.**

**Two minutes later, he had a mask covering his face, forcing air into his lungs.**

**He was on a stretcher, being rolled into an ambulance. **

**He was rolled over the the prison and Gillian stood there, Trevor's arms around her trembling body.**

**She had tears on her face and Cal's blood all over her.**

**She needed a shower. She needed to know if Cal was okay.**

**She needed someone strong. **

**Trevor was there.**

**It helped.**

**She wanted Cal, though.**

A/N: OHHH shit... yeah I hurt Cal a lot :P but it's hard to spice things up without something totally epic happening and I think that Cal getting hurt badly and Gillian being there for him spiced things up a lotta bit! And isn't Trevor just darling? Letting her kiss him... awww... Thanks for reading and leave reviews!


	49. That Wasn't Possible

**She regretted everything that had happened.**

**She knew that you weren't supposed to regret anything in life, because everything happens for a reason.**

**She was standing in the waiting room, her arms hugging her body.**

**Trevor went home to get himself a shirt and was going to stop at Gillian's house to get her some clean clothes.**

**But she didn't want them. As gross as it seemed to stand there in bloody clothes... it was Cal's blood and she was perfectly fine with standing there in Cal's blood.**

**Cal was in surgery. He wasn't going to live. They all knew it.**

**He had sat in the prison for ten minutes with blood pouring out of his body. He was strong. He was a fighter. But not this time. It was too much this time. He wasn't going to make it.**

**She couldn't sit. When she did she would just get to jumpy and would end up standing again.**

**It had been three hours since there ten minutes - that felt like days - in the prison.**

**What if he did make it? **

**She was done with this jail. Could they have him transferred?**

**He had done his time, definitely. He should be allowed to just leave. He had gotten hurt too many times.**

**Nick practically hated himself for this. He was blaming himself for not protecting Cal. Who could have known that that would happen? Who culd have known that JJ had a weapon on him?**

**Cal didn't know. He thought it was just going to be a fist fight.**

**JJ cheated. But that didn't matter right now. Would it help? No.**

**A nurse came out and stared at Gillian with sad eyes, "Is he still alive?"**

**She stared at her and looked down at her feet, "I"m sorry. No. We lost him."**

**Gillian stared at her. She didn't believe her. That wasn't possible.**

**Although they all knew that the chances were slim... it just wasn't possible.**

**She fell back onto a chair and stared up at the nurse, "Really?"**

**"I'm sorry. Blood loss. It was too much." She said, her hands folded over her stomach.**

**Gillian could the tears coming. But more then that. She could feel the hatred for JJ coming. He killed Cal. He killed her best friend! He killed the man that she loved and he wasn't going to get away with that.**

**She breathed heavily and tightened her jaw, holding the tears in.**

**Trevor would get there soon.**

**Was that true?**

**Was Trevor all she had left?**

**What a rip off.**

**Cal was dead. Emily was with Zoe. She had no connection anymore.**

**Everything was over.**

**Cal was dead?**

**That couldn't be possible. It just couldn't.**

**She might as well die too, because Trevor would never be enough.**

**With everything that Cal was put through... she never imagined that it would all end.**

**A tear rolled down her cheek.**

**The nurse sat down beside Gillian and put her hand on her shoulder, "Should we call someone?"**

**"His family." Gillian whispered.**

**The nurse nodded and stood up, "I'm very sorry for your loss."**

**Gillian pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her face in them, crying.**

**Trevor walked in and rushed to her side, "What happened?"**

**"He's..." She cried, "He's... he died." He tears got louder and she opened up, embracing Trevor in a hug, because he was all she had left.**

**"Cal Lightman has passed away." She could hear the nurse say into the phone.**

**"No." She cried into Trevor's chest.**

**Trevor rubbed her back and hushed her. What are you supposed to do when something like this happens?**

A/N: it's a short chapter... sorreh. And please read the next chapter because there is more to come ;)


	50. She Wouldn't Talk

**She sat at home, her legs pulled up to her chest.**

**She hadn't talked to anyone. **

**Trevor had tried to get something out of her, but she refused to say anything.**

**She refused to believe that Cal was dead.**

**Emily had come over and the grieved together, and although Gillian knew it was harder for the young girl, she still seemed to feel bad for herself.**

**She did what had to be done. Like eating. But she hadn't gone into work.**

**Torres and Ben were worried about her, but there wasn't anything they could do and Trevor suggested that they stay away because she seemed to get mad whenever someone said 'I'm sorry for your loss' or 'He was a great man.' or anything like that.**

**She was mad when anyone suggested that he was dead.**

**She knew that he was gone and never coming back.**

**She just couldn't bring herself to believe it.**

**How could she?**

**JJ was going to pay. She would take him to court. Make sure that he got the death penalty.**

**Trevor was a great person. He kept up with her. He put up with her and didn't get frustrated with her silence.**

**He would just hold her when she needed to cried, which seemed to be every hour.**

**She was surprised that he didn't leave when he saw that she was strung out over Cal.**

**Trevor felt for her.**

**He was sad for her and continued to comfort her, even though she loved Cal more then him.**

**He had been there before. Losing someone you love is hard. He had his girlfriend leave him when his ex died. **

**It wasn't like this though. He ex-girlfriend died instantly in a car crash. He didn't hold her during her last moments of life.**

**That's why he was still with Gillian. That's why he continued to comfort her, because when he lost a very close friend, his girlfriend ditched him.**

**He wasn't going to do that to her.**

**She would eat. She wouldn't talk. **

**They had watched a movie, but she didn't pay attention. She just replayed the last moments of Cal's life. The kiss. The crying. How he begged her to just make it all end.**

**His voice... his pained voice rang in the back of her mind.**

**She could still feel his strong grip all over her body.**

**Everytime he moved his hands from her waist to her arms to her face. She could remember every little part of pressure that he had.**

**She couldn't sleep. She couldn't even close her eyes, because then she saw his bloody body.**

**She couldn't talk because she would just start crying.**

**She shouldn't... she shouldn't have... There was nothing that happened that she could have helped. There was no way that she could blame herself, and that's what bugged her the most.**

**He was dead and it was his own damn fault and that really pissed her off.**

**The weird thing about it was that no time seemed to pass.**

**She never knew what time it was.**

**She didn't even know how long ago it was that he died.**

**It was confusing.**

**It was frustrating.**

**It didn't seem real.**

**But nothing seemed real anymore.**

**Nothing seemed to really be happening.**

**Trevor had managed to make conversation with her once, about a movie or something.**

**Then they talked about someone from the movie that was British and she broke down.**

**Trevor had come in once and saw her with a photo album, smiling at pictures.**

**He joined her, seeing pictures of she and Cal. Some with Emily or other people. But mainly jsut her and Cal.**

**She sniffled as she saw them.**

**The one thing that confused her the most was that she hadn't really heard anything about a funeral.**

**She didn't want to hear about a funeral and maybe one had already been scheduled, but no one had really told her.**

**She refused to talk, what was the point in telling her things?**

**She'd have to talk at the funeral. She didn't really have too, but she felt obligated to. **

**She didn't want to think about a funeral. She went back to looking at pictures.**

A/N: Another short chapter... sorry, but it's hard to write these ones! Stick with me. Please!


	51. Half Of My Heart

**"No!" She cried, her eyes opening. She was in the hospital.**

**She started crying, the tears flooding from her eyes.**

**Why the hell was she back here?**

**"No..." She whimpered, "He can't be dead." She cried.**

**"What's wrong?" Trevor asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.**

**"He can't be dead!" She yelled loudly.**

**He rubbed her back and said, "Who?"**

**"Cal." She cried lightly.**

**"He isn't dead." Trevor whispered.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"It was just a nightmare. Gill. He's alive. He's in a bad condition, but he isn't dead."**

**She stared at him with wide eyes, "He isn't?"**

**"No." Trevor said with a smile. He stepped back.**

**He had been blocking the bed, "Gill." He whisperd.**

**She wiped the tears from his face and looked past Trevor.**

**Sure enough... there was Cal. Breathing. Sleeping on the bed.**

**There were machines all around the bed.**

**He didn't have a shirt on, but he had white gauze wrapped around his waist with a big red spot to the right.**

**The first thing she noticed was the fact that he didn't have a ventilator. He was breathing on his own.**

**She took his hand and placed her two fingers on the inside of his wrist, feelings his pulse, "He's alive." She whispered.**

**Trevor winked and said, "He's breathing on his own."**

**She nodded and smiled, "He's alive. He... He was dead." She whispered.**

**"Nightmare." Trevor said, pulling up a chair and sitting beside her, "How much has been through?"**

**"A lot." She whispered, sitting back in her chair.**

**Finally. He was okay.**

**She didn't need to freak out anymore.**

**That was a REALLY realistic dream.**

**"Poisoning. Broken kneecap and ribs. Surgery. In a coman for like three days. He was beat up in jail several times, including having a piece of a mirror jabbed into his arm. Some guys cut up his back with a razorblade. Then this." She whispered, "And yet he's still alive."**

**"When you get hurt more... you get strong." Trevor said, "He's quite the trooper."**

**She nodded and laughed slightly, "Yeah he is. I thought he would die with the poison. Which seemed to put him through a living hell. You know what?" She asked.**

**Trevor looked at her curiously and said, "What?"**

**"I'm done sitting in hospital's... praying that he will live. It's too much. I'm going to try for a transportation to a new jail, or early release because he's been through enough."**

**Trevor ran and hand through his hair and bit his lip.**

**"What do you know that I don't?" She asked suspisciously.**

**He stared at her for a moment and whispered, "JJ's gone."**

**"What?"**

**"He disappeared. He somehow escaped in all the madness." **

**She stared at him, "That's not possible."**

**"He could be anywhere Gill. We are all staying in the hospital. That's why I didn't take you home. It's too dangerous. You and Cal and anyone related to Cal in anyway are under protection because that's what JJ will go for. Ben's standing outside of this room because they suspect that JJ wants to just end Cal's life."**

**Trevor had gotten to know everyone that Gill knew.**

**He knew Ben.**

**He was close enough to Cal, now, to be on a first name basis.**

**He had even talked to Emily apparently.**

**Emily wasn't there at the moment.**

**According to Trevor, though, she had been there every waking moment.**

**But she had to go to school.**

**That was the problem for Emily. She stayed as long as she could, but school messed everything up for her.**

**.:.**

**She stared at Trevor. Now was the time to decide, "Trevor." She whispered.**

**He smiled at her and said, "What's up?"**

**"You've been with me through all of this... you haven't left my side... even though I've shown my love for Cal. But... half of my heart is telling me that I can't be with you.'**

**"And what's the other half saying?" Trevor asked coolly.**

**She stared at him and whispered, "That I love Cal."**

**He stared at her and said, "So you're whole heart doesn't want me anymore."**

**She tightened her jaw and nodded innocently.**

**He took her hand and said, "The second you talked about him... I could see that you loved him. It's okay." He kissed her cheek and stood up, "I hope we can still be friends."**

**She stood up as well and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry." She whispered.**

**He hugged her for a moment and then pulled away, "It's alright. I understand. I'll call you later." He then pointed to Cal and said, "Let me know if he makes it."**

**She nodded with a smile.**

**He was out of the way.**

A/N: TREVOR OUT OF THE WAY AANNNNDDD CAL IS ALIVE! How ya like me now?


	52. O Negative

**"You can't do that!" Ben yelled.**

**Charles, the doctor, seemed to be getting more and more impatient, "He could die if we don't!"**

**"He could die if we DO!" Ben put his hands on his hips and looked into the hospital room. Cal was still unconscious on the bed. Dying from blood loss. **

**Gillian sat next to the bed, holding Cal's hand as she listened to Ben and Charles fight.**

**"How did you get that blood earlier?" Ben pushed.**

**"We didn't need it! Blood wasn't the problem that last couple of times! He lost way too much blood in the fifteen minutes it took him to get here." Charles yelled, "We NEED to do this and I need permission from SOMEBODY." **

**Ben stared at him, "You can't do it."**

**Gillian stood up and walked out into the hallway, "Permission to do what?"**

**Charles sighed and turned to her, "Lightman has O negative." He started.**

**"And?" She asked after he didn't say anymore.**

**He seemed to be nervous and unsure of his decision. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "We want to give him a different type of blood. He is going to die in a matter of hours if we don't fill him up with SOME kind of blood."**

**Gillian stared at him, "What could happen if you mixed the blood?"**

**"Well... his body wouldn't reject it if that's what you mean." Charles mumbled.**

**"No. I mean. Could it kill him?"**

**Charles sighed and nodded, "Yeah, that's a possibility. But he's going to die if we don't so it won't hurt to try!" **

**She looked at Ben who shook his head 'no.' "Why not?" She asked him.**

**Ben tightened his jaw and said, "His heart has managed to keep blood pumping through him for a day now... He will be able to make it." He sounded bored with saying his reasoning over and over again.**

**Gillian looked back to Charles, "Really?"**

**"No! He's running out of blood. His body can't handle keeping up with the loss... He NEEDS blood."**

**"Where's the O negative that you would usually have?" She asked.**

**"We don't have any. It's a fucking rare blood type! We rarely ever see it here!" Charles said madly.**

**"What about O positive? I thought that could be donated to any blood type." She said.**

**"Well... we have plenty of that... but it's tainted and we haven't been able to get any from other hospitals. We aren't a top priority right now... apparently." He sighed and tightened his jaw, "Listen. We need to do this or he is going to die."**

**"What type of blood will you use?"**

**"Does it matter? Whatever we have most of which I think is A positive." He said with a shrug.**

**Ben then spoke up, "But if you mixed O negative blood with A positive then they would just kill eachother out! The O negative is fighting to get spread out through his body, while the A positive would be fighting to kill off all the negative blood cells. They will cancel each other out and it will kill Lightman. Gillian." Ben turned to her, "Don't let him do this. It will kill Cal."**

**"What happens if we don't?" She asked, looking between the two men.**

**Just then, Trevor walked in with a smile, "How is he?"**

**Everyone seemed to ignore him.**

**"Then he will die." Charles said.**

**"His body will figure things out!" Ben said, annoyed with Charles.**

**"No. You aren't a doctor." Charles remembered Ben.**

**Ben sighed and said, "We can't do this."**

**"Do what?" Trevor asked, leaning against the wall.**

**"Ben. He's right. You aren't a doctor. How do you know?" Gillian asked him.**

**"He will die if we don't do this." Charles reminded him.**

**"He will die if we do!" Ben yelled.**

**"You aren't a doctor. Can we go through with it or not?" Charles asked, turning to Gillian.**

**She stared at him and said, "So he will die if we don't?"**

**Charles nodded.**

**"For sure? Like if we don't do it then he's dead?"**

**"From what we know, yes!" Charles said, "We need to know now or he's going to die."**

**Gillian turned and looked at the sleeping Cal.**

**Charles sighed at her taking so long.**

**He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hospital room, "See that?" He pointed to one of the machines.**

**She stared at it and nodded, "What does it mean?"**

**"That's how much blood he has." He pointed to a meter that was low and seemed to be falling. "He's still bleeding. We sewed and stabled, but blood is still coming and he's still losing it." Charles whispered. He pointed to another meter, "That is how much he is producing. It will never be able to catch up with the rate that he is losing blood." Charles said. He stepped away and stared at her.**

**"Do it." She whispered, taking Cal's hand.**

**Charles nodded and rounded up several doctors, "Get the blood we have the most. We need to do a blood transfusion and we need to do it fast."**

**The doctors nodded and ran around.**

**One walked over to Cal and switched out the IV, while others gathered bags of blood.**

**Charles took one and hung it on the rack, "Alright." He whispered, "Let's do this."**

**He slipped the IV into Cal's arm and watched as the red liquid flowed into him.**

**Gillian sat there nervously, praying she didn't make the wrong decision with letting them do this.**

**"What the hell just happened?" Trevor asked, pulling up a chair.**

**Gillian looked at him and said, "Cal is an O negative, but they don't have any O positive or negative blood available... so Dr. Charles wanted to mix the blood and Ben was insisting that it was too dangerous and I just told him to do it."**

**Trevor bit his lip and said, "I think that that was the right decision."**

**She stared at him and nodded, "Let's hope."**

**"Other then loss of blood... how is he?" Trevor asked.**

**"I don't really no. Nothing new has happened. I'm just hoping this will work."**

**Trevor nodded and said, "Loss of blood would cause him to stay unconscious right?" She nodded, "Then once they get him filled up again... he should be good?"**

**"Yeah." She whispered.**

**She couldn't help but remember him crying.**

**She felt so bad for him.**

**She wished should could have stopped the pain when he had been begging her to.**

**She rubbed the back of his hand and whispered, "He's a trooper."**

**Trevor smiled and nodded, "Yup."**

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah. Trevor's back, but he's just a friend. And next chapter we will find out how the trasfusion goesss! Thanks for reading and leave reviews!


	53. You Scared Me

**The results would come in an hour or so. **

**They would find out if the blood would kill Cal or save him.**

**Trevor decided to stay for moral support. He was like a best friend now.**

**She bit her lip and whispered, "I hope this works."**

**"I'm sure it will."**

**"How can you be sure?"**

**"Recently they've been able to make blood mix like this." Trevor said, leaning back on his chair.**

**She smiled lightly and said, "Yay."**

**He smiled and stood up, "Are you hungry?"**

**"Yes." She whispered with a smile.**

**He chuckled and stood up, "I'll go get something to help."**

**"Thanks." She whispered, watching him leave.**

**Trevor patteed her shoulder lightly and walked out.**

**Gillian pulled her legs up to her chest and took Cal's hand in hers, "Come on. This will help you." She pushed. He wasn't going to die. He had been through so much. He could take this.**

**She kissed his hand and held it in her hands, lightly making designs on the back of it.**

**"This hurts." She heard someone whispered in a British accent.**

**She smiled widely and looked up at Cal.**

**He was leaning up a little, his eyes open, and a small smile on his face.**

**She jumped up and hugged him, "God you scared me." She hid her face in his chest and sighed in relief as he rubbed her back.**

**"I scared you? Well you scared me." He said.**

**She pulled back and stared at him curiously, "What are you talking about?"**

**"The look on your face." He whispered, pointing to the wound on his stomach. He pushed her back to her seat and said, "You're touching it. That hurts."**

**She smiled slightly and sat back, "I'm sorry."**

**He smiled and took her hand, "You broke up with him... didn't you?"**

**"What?"**

**"You broke up with Trevor."**

**"What would make you say that?"**

**"You're looking at me like you want to make out with me." He said bluntly, "You wouldn't do that if you were still with him."**

**She blushed and stared at him. That's why it was a problem being close to him. He read her so easily. She bit her lip and said, "That's not true."**

**"Yes it is."**

**"So it is? And?"**

**He smiled and said, "So you did break up with him?"**

**"Maybe. Why?"**

**He stared at her happily, "Why'd you break up with him?"**

**"Because I love you." She whispered.**

**He stared at her with a smile, "Guess what."**

**"What?" She asked, looking up at him.**

**"I love you too." He smiled.**

**Trevor walked in and just about dropped the tray of food. He set it down on a bedside table and smiled, "You're alive."**

**"I am." Cal said, stiffly staring at the distraction.**

**Trevor crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Gillian, "I got some soup. Are you hungry?" He asked Cal.**

**"Nah." Cal mumbled, slumping down in his bed slightly.**

**Trevor nodded and said, "Well... I can see you have someone to keep you company." He looked at Gillian, "I'll let you two catch up."**

**She bit her lip, not wanting him to leave really... but wanting some alone time with Cal. **

**He smiled and walked out.**

**She turned to Cal and frowned, "You're so mean."**

**"How so?"**

**"You were just... insinuating that you didn't want him here."**

**"Because I didn't." Cal said with a shrug.**

**She stared at him with a warning and said, "Neither did I."**

**He chuckled and said, "So... am I going back?"**

**"Not to that prison. You being transferred." She whispered.**

**"Good. What's JJ's fate?"**

**"I don't know. The death penalty is a possibility, though." She didn't like that. Even if he practically tortured Cal... they shouldn't be killing him.**

**He stared at her and said, "Seems a little harsh."**

**"He hurt you. Severely. More then once." She said, trying to convince him and herself.**

**"Naw. You don't believe that. He has every right to live that I do." **

**She nodded slightly, "You're right. I don't think that he should get killed. Years... maybe a lifetime sentence? Yes." She whispered.**

**Cal nodded and said, "What jail?"**

**"It's in town."**

**"Really?"**

**"Mhm. It seems nice. But no Nick or Gavin." She whispered.**

**"I think I can make it without them." He mumbled. He bit his lip and said, "So what'd they do?"**

**"What?"**

**"What did the doctor do?"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"When you saw that I was alive... the look on your face said it was too good to be true. Like... that I wasn't going to live."**

**"They mixed your blood type with a different one."**

**"What's my blood type?" He asked.**

**"Seriously?"**

**He nodded with a smile.**

**"O negative.'**

**"Damn." He whispered.**

**She nodded, "Yeah... you were quite the pain. They had to mix it with A positive. It was either going to kill you or save you. We got the latter obviously."**

**He nodded and said, "You made the decision to go through with it?"**

**"Yup."**

**"I would have died if you hadn't."**

**"You might not have."**

**"You saved my life. I'm eternally greatful." He smiled and so did she.**

**"You should be. I could have let you die. I had this dream that you were dead and it terrified me." She whispered.**

A/N: YAY! Thanks for reading!


	54. It Gave Me Hope

**It was official. The blood transfusion worked and Cal would be okay. Gillian was starting to think that he was invincible. Then she remembered that look on his face when he had gotten hurt.**

**She couldn't managed to forget that look.**

**It terrified her.**

**He was in so much pain.**

**He was BEGGING for her to end it. Cal doesn't beg. Or... he DIDN'T. He had been holding her hand, staring at her, begging for her to make the pain go away.**

**Whenever she closed her eyes, it was him she saw... she wished that she could go back and save him. Make the pain end. She wished that she could have made it stop then. THat she could have done what he was asking her to do.**

**She took his hand. He was asleep. They would be moving him to the new prison tomorrow.**

**She was worried about what would happen. He would probably be welcomed the same way every new prisoner was. He would get ridiculed and hazed and all that. But he could take it. She knew it. She just wished that he didn't have to go through it all over again. The prison he was at now... he fit in finally. Well... sorta. But now he would have to go through it all over again.**

**She wanted him to get his rest. **

**Trevor had been in and out for the last two days. It was nice having him around, but she was happy that she could be with Cal.**

**Ben had come a couple times.**

**Emily was there whenever she was allowed to be, but since they knew that Cal would live... she wasn't allowed to spend much time with him. He was supposed to be in prison, after all.**

**Zoe came to visit him. It was nice, but it was also nice for Gillian to see that he didn't have any hint of love for her anymore.**

**"How are you feeling?" She asked once Cal opened his eyes.**

**"Like I have a whole in my stomach." Cal said, "Oh wait." He smiled and said, "Can I get out of here?"**

**"YOu leave tomorrow morning."**

**"I don't want to wait that long." He said stubbornly.**

**"Too bad." She said with a shrug.**

**He tightened his jaw and said, "So what's up?"**

**"I'm tired and you're a pain." She said like it was nothing.**

**"How so?"**

**"Well I haven't slept in basically two days."**

**"No, no, no. Not that." He said, staring at her as if she should know better.**

**She thought for a minute and said, "Nevermind."**

**"No. Tell me." He pushed.**

**"You cried in front of me." She said, changing the topic.**

**He seemed to blush and look down at his hands.**

**"Is Cal Lightman blushing?" She asked.**

**"No." He said roughly clearing his throat, "I did not cry."**

**"Oh, but you did." She said with a smile, "You were just balling."**

**He tightened his jaw and glared at her, "No."**

**"Yep."**

**"No." He argued.**

**She smiled and said, "Whatever. I can still see it though. You laying there all bloody... just whaling and begging for it all to go away." She was taking it lightly, but in reality... it was killing her to bring back this memory.**

**"That's not true."**

**"You don't remember anything do you?" She asked, staring at him with a frustrated look.**

**He stared back and said, "No. Not really. But I didn't cry. Or beg." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her, completely sure of himself.**

**"I should have gotten it on tape. Nevermind. No I shouldn't have." She whispered.**

**"What?" He asked.**

**"Nothing."**

**"Why shouldn't you have?"**

**"Because it was hard." She said with a shrug.**

**"For me or you?"**

**"You. If I was you I would hate to rewatch that.'**

**"You would hate to rewatch that period." He said.**

**"Must you always read me?"**

**"I can't help it."**

**She stared at him, a little angry, "You're right. I would HATE to watch that happen again. Cal you were begging me to make the pain go away and I couldn't do anything and you just laid there... more vulnerable then you've ever been and I'm mocking it.' She whispered.**

**"What are you talking about Gillian? Mocking it?"**

**"I'm making fun of you!" She said harshly.**

**He stared at her and bit his lip, "I don't care, love."**

**She sighed and said, "You should. Cal I'm sorry."**

**"For what?"**

**"Not being able to make the pain go away."**

**"There was nothing you could do." He whispered.**

**She stared at him and said, "I didn't even try."**

**"Gillian... you can't seriously feel bad for not making that kind of pain go away. You did what you could."**

**"Which was what?"**

**"Kiss me. I sure as hell remember that." He said, staring at her.**

**She bit her lip and nodded, "That didn't do anything."**

**"Maybe not to you... but it sure as hell did a lot for me." He said with wide eyes.**

**"What'd it do?" She asked, needing to know that she helped in some way.**

**"It gave me hope that I would be able to kiss you again." He whispered.**

**She smiled slightly and stood up.**

**He raised an eyebrow and smiled back.**

**She closed the space in between them and laid her lips on his, "And you did." She whispered after the soft kiss was over, "Thank you." She whispered.**

**"No thank you." He said, giving her another kiss.**

A/N: Too much Callian? I thought it was too sappy-ish but idk... thanks for reading and leave reviews!


	55. First Day Of School

**He had a really cool looking scar on his stomach now. Lots of stitches and staples. It didn't hurt that much. Unless he tried to bend down and touch his toes. Then his stomach got all scrunched up and it hurt, but he never did that anyway, so it wasn't a problem. **

**He rolled his shoulders, getting used to this different prison uniform. It was nicer. It was kind of like gray sweat pants and a gray t-shirt. Like smocks and he liked it. It was more comfortable and it wasn't a full body thing. It was easier to deal with.**

**He smiled at Gillian and asked, "How do I look?"**

**"They have a different visiting schedule." She whispered.**

**He scrunched up his face and said, "And it's bad?"**

**"Sorta. Only on Monday's and Fridays. And emergencies." She said, folding her arms over her chest.**

**"Damn. Well... we'll make the best of it." He placed his hands on the back of her head and pulled her towards him, laying his lips on her forhead, "Thank you love."**

**"For what?"**

**"Being here with me. I don't know why you broke up with Trevor though." He said, tightening his jaw.**

**"I love you."**

**"But I can't love you back while I'm in prison and we're only seeing each other on Fridays and Mondays..." He whispered.**

**She shrugged and said, "I guess."**

**"Get back together with him. He'll understand it. I know it. I won't mind." Cal smiled and said, "Just eight months, darling."**

**She nodded and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his strong waist, "Thank you."**

**He kissed the top of her head and said, "Live your life. Don't let me drag you back."**

**She smiled and said, "You are my life. You aren't dragging me back."**

**He shrugged and said, "Just the same. I'll see that pretty face on Friday." He smiled and then walked out with a new cop.**

**Gillian smiled as he walked out.**

**.:.**

**There was no JJ. No Gavin. No Alex. No Nick. No Matt. No Max. It was like the first day of school.**

**People had heard rumors apparently of what had happened. Some people avoided him because they thought he was someone violent.**

**One person approached him, "Hey, I'm Steven."**

**Cal stared at him and nodded, "Hey, I'm Lightman."**

**Steven raised an eyebrow and said, "So you're that guy... who was transferred?"**

**"Most likely, yes." Cal said.**

**"I heard you killed somebody."**

**"You heard wrong." Cal said stiffly. He hated rumors.**

**"Did I?"**

**"Yup." Cal said smoothly.**

**Steven bit his lip and said, "Why'd you get transferred?"**

**"Well." Cal said, crossing his arms over his chest, "I've been through a lot I guess you could say?"**

**"Like what?" Steven asked, leaning against the wall.**

**Cal stared at Steven for a moment and said, "A lot of injuries."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Things that put me... and my daughter in the hospital." Cal didn't want to go into detail.**

**Steven shrugged like it wasn't that big of a deal, "I hope you can take care of yourself here."**

**Cal stared at him and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"It's rough here. You left the other jail because you're too weak? Whatever." Steven rolled his eyes and said, "Good luck here."**

**Cal watched the kid walk away curiously. He looked around the large cafeteria, much like the old place. **

**.:.**

**Peter was his roommate. He was a good kid, but he was terrified of Cal, "Is there a problem?" Cal asked with a frown once he saw how Peter was looking at him.**

**Peter stared at him nervously and swallowed loudly, "No."**

**"I think there is." Cal walked over and Peter flinched away. Cal sighed heavily and bit his lip, "Kid." He hissed.**

**"I'm sorry. Just don't hurt me." He begged.**

**Cal nodded and said, "Great. Thanks. Top or bottom?" Cal asked, pointing to the bed.**

**Peter stared at Cal and said, "Which ever you don't want."**

**Cal stared at him and said, "What did I do to scare you so much?"**

**Peter ran to the other side of the room, flinching at Cal's every move.**

**"Wow." Cal said in an annoyed voice. He fell onto the bottom bunk and said, "Tell me to move."**

**"What?" Peter asked with wide eyes. He couldn't be any older than 17. What was he doing here?**

**"Tell me to get up to the top. Get mad at me."**

**"No. You're fine." Peter said, playing with his hands.**

**Cal stared at him and placed his hands behind his head, "Then you sleep on the floor."**

**"What?" Peter asked with a terrified look. **

**Cal smiled widely and said, "Unless you can get up the guts to tell me to move... you're on the floor."**

**Peter stared at Cal, his bottom lip trembling.**

**"If you cry... you're on the floor." Cal added.**

**Peter walked over and grabbed the pillow from the top bunk.**

**"Nope." Cal said, grabbing his arm.**

**Peter dropped the pillow immediately and stepped back, "Really?" He asked.**

**"Yup. On the floor. Or tell me to move."**

**Peter's eye shot around the room nervously and he eventually laid down on the floor.**

**.:.**

**"Get off the bottom bunk." Peter hissed.**

**Cal opened an eye and looked at the kid, "It took you long enough." He rolled off and jumped up to the top, "Nighty night."**

**Peter watched this happen, his mouth open wide, "R-Really? All I had to do was... w-was that?"**

**"That's all I told you to do. You need to be less scared. You'll never make it." Cal said, closing his eyes.**

**Peter slowly laid down on the top bunk and went to sleep.**

A/N: Lesson ONE for Peter and living in jail! We'll find out why he's in jail in the next chapter... ANNNDDD it's looking like Steven might be replacing JJ ;) Thanks for reading and leave reviews!


	56. Reggie

**She didn't want to get back with Trevor and she didn't plan to. They were friends and that's what she needed. Maybe if her and Cal didn't work out, but she knew that they would.**

**She was anxious for Friday. She wanted to know how Cal was doing.**

**She wished she could be at the prison.**

**She still blamed herself for his pain.**

**She still blamed herself for not being able to help him in his epic time of need.**

**.:.**

**Cal crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, staring at the small boy, "What are you in for?"**

**Peter wrung his hands and seemed to shake, "I... uh... murder." He whispered.**

**Cal raised and eyebrow and said, "No way."**

**"Is was an accident!" Peter yelled suddenly.**

**Surprised by Peter's act of courage Cal decided to build from it, "I think you killed 'em on purpose." Cal said.**

**"NO!" Peter yelled, "I had the gun so he would give me the stuff. I wasn't going to kill him! Then... someone bumped me and I pulled the trigger! It wasn't on purpose!"**

**Cal stared at him curiously and said, "Whatever. You ended someone's life." Cal walked towards him.**

**Peter suddenly became terrified of Cal, "It wasn't on purpose."**

**"You shot an innocent person." Cal hissed.**

**"It was an accident!" Peter insisted.**

**"That's sick. You shot him. He didn't do anything wrong... and you killed him." Cal said, becoming mad.**

**Peter felt a tear escape his eyes and he begged, "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"**

**Cal stared at him and itched his chin, "I'm kidding. You really are a baby."**

**Peter slumped against the wall and sighed in relief.**

**"Why are you so scared of me? What rumors were spread?" Cal asked, stepping towards Peter.**

**PEter stared at him and said, "It... it doesn't matter."**

**"Peter!" Cal said madly.**

**"How... how do you know my name?"**

**"Really? I was told." Cal said boredly, "What did people tell you about me?"**

**Peter stared at Cal nervously and finally spoke.**

**.:.**

**Friday didn't come fast enough.**

**Cal pulled through each day of the week, hoping for Gillian's face. Hoping for some sort of emergency. He wouldn't be able to make it eight months only being able to see her eight times a month. That seemed like a lot, but he just couldn't. It wasn't enough for him. **

**Cal sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face and into his hair.**

**Someone walked up and flopped themselves down in the bench in front of him, "So you raped your daughter?"**

**"Who told you that?" Cal asked, disgusted as he squinted at the man.**

**"Rumors."**

**"How about you don't listen to them? I would never TOUCH my daughter like that you sicko." Cal hissed.**

**The guy shrugged and walked off, his arms seeming to flap as he swung them back and forth. He looked like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo.**

**.:.**

**He wrapped his arms around her and laid his lips on hers. Oh, it felt so good to kiss her.**

**"Hey!" A guard yelled at him, "You can't do that!"**

**"What?" Cal asked with a frown.**

**The guard walked over and said, "You're in prison. You can't kiss somebody. There's a reasont that you're a filthy scumbag living out his life in here. You can't kiss her." He hissed.**

**Cal stared at him, his jaw tightening, "Why are you living out your life here then?"**

**"Cal." Gillian warned, taking a step away from him.**

**"Watch it." The man hissed.**

**Cal stared at him, "So... you're fat. Probably don't have a wife or kids... and you're living in prison... even though you didn't do any bloody thing?" Cal asked with a small smile.**

**The man stiffened and shoved Cal back against the wall.**

**Cal's smile grew and he walked over to the fat man confidently, "You really want to do that?"**

**The man stared at Cal, rage growing in his eyes. Cal placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, "You like that?" Cal asked.**

**The man pushed him against the wall again.**

**Cal coughed once and stood up straigh. In a sudden movement, he attacked the fat man, shoving his shoulders into the man's stomach. **

**The guard fell to the ground with a grunt. By then, several other prisoners had gathered around in curiosity. Gillian backed away, ignoring the scary stares from the men. One strolled up to her and smiled, "Hey sexy lady."**

**"Go away." She said boldly.**

**He stared at her with a smile, "That's cute. You think that if you act strong... you'll be strong? Sorry, hun. That's not how it works." He placed his hands on her hips and jerked her waist towards his crotch, "I'm Reggie." He whispered with a smile.**

**She pushed away at his chest and looked over his shoulder at Cal who seemed to love fighting with the guard. She punches Reggies chest and the man chuckled, "You aren't very strong, darling."**

**Darling. That's what Cal said. "Get away from me!" She yelled, punching him in the face. She pretended that it didn't affect her, but now her fist was numb.**

**He let go of he waist and held his face, "Dammit." He hissed.**

**"Cal!" Gillian yelled, getting his attention.**

**He was rolling on the floor with the guard, throwing fists when he could.** **Cal looked over to her and saw the fear on her face. He stood up and stumbled away from the guard, "Get up!" He yelled at the man. He turned to Gillian and strutted over, "What's wrong?"**

**"I need to either go or you need to stop." She said with wide eyes.**

**He stared at her, "What happened?"**

**"Reggie." She whispered.**

**"That creeper? I won't let him touch you." Cal hissed.**

**"It's a little late for that." She said.**

**She watched as his jaw clenched and we walked over to Reggie, "Hey. What are you doing to her?"**

**Reggie leaned against the wall, the small pain now gone from his jaw, "Nothing that she didn't enjoy."**

**Cal stared at him and sighed heavily, "Leave her alone." As much as he wanted to beat that guy up, he didn't want to be placed in isolation for attacking someone. Hopefully nothing would happen because of he and the guard. The guard started it. It was just a little fun. No one got hurt. Right?**

A/N: WHY IS IT SO COLD IN MY HOUSE? I don't know if I can write anymore... I'm shivering out of my skin! Sorry for the long wait and thanks for reading!

*God Loves You*


	57. Small Talk

A/NL I just HAVEEEEE to say that Kro93... your comment made me smile so big that my face hurt... like seriously. I guess it's because it's late and I'm a little loopy, but apart from all the other awesome things that happened today... you just made my day. OH wait! It's a new day. So it's onlt thirty minutes into the new day and it's already been made. thank you for that! JUST for that I will write until you can't read anymore!

**Cal didn't get in trouble for the 'attack' on the guard. It was all fun and games and no one got hurt. He was sitting across from Gillian with a stiff smile. This was horrible. They weren't a lot to kiss? What the FUCK was up with that? I mean really. They couldn't show a little compassion?**

**He smiled weakly and said, "So... how's life back home?"**

**"Difficult. I'm trying to run the office and it's just plain difficult." She whispered, taking this chance to feel bad for herself.**

**He bit at his finger nails and nodded, "Mhm."**

**"Don't do that." She slapped his hand and he brought it down from his mouth with surprise.**

**"When did you become my mother?" He asked, staring her down.**

**"It's bad for your nails."**

**"I don't care." He said with a shrug.**

**"Cal, don't." She said, staring at him in a motherly way.**

**He smiled and leaned back, "Fine, mother."**

**She frowned and said, "What it like here? Much different? Make sure you stay warm."**

**"You're such a woman!" He exclaimed.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with a frown.**

**"You worry and worry and worry!" He said with wide eyes.**

**She tightened her jaw and whispered, "It's because I care." She seemed sad that he was laughing about this.**

**He suddenly got serious and whispered, "It's not a bad thing, love... I'm just saying."**

**She stared at him and shrugged, "Whatever."**

**He stared at her and sighed, "I'm sorry Gill."**

**"Cal, it's okay."**

**He squinted. Why the hell was she mad about THIS? Really? She was such a baby sometimes. He sighed heavily and said, "Gill."**

**"Cal." She echoed, "Seriously. I was kidding."**

**He nodded, although he could see the hurt in her face. Why was she sad about this? "You worry too much." He said, deciding that she needed to learn how to take things like a man - er, a woman.**

**"Really Cal?' She asked impatiently.**

**"Gillian. I was just saying that you don't need to worry about me and that I'll be fine. Then you freak out at me. Chill." He said, staring at her, a little annoyed. Annoyed with Gillian? No way.**

**She sighed and let her head drop, "Cal. if you're going to be a jerk, then I'm going to leave."**

**"Go for it." He said suddenly. What was he thinking? "No-"**

**"Really?" She asked, surprised that he would just let her leave. "Are you serious?"**

**"No I-"**

**"Fine. Whatever."**

**"Gillian no."**

**"If you don't want me to care about the little things, then I just won't care about anything." She said, turning to look at him, "Let me know when you need me back." She hissed as she turned around and walked out of the prison without another word.**

**"Dammit." Cal whispered, running his hands into his hair.**

**Reggie flopped down in front of Cal, much like the Shaggy guy from earlier, "She's a sexy one."**

**"She's a gone one." Cal whispered in regret.**

**"What?"**

**Cal stared at him, "Don't try to make small talk with me, you creeper."**

**Reggie shrugged and said, "Who are you rooming with?"**

**"That's considered small talk, retard." Cal hissed. He wasn't mean in this sense. He was a bastard, but he didn't use names. This was just getting weird.**

**Reggie shrugged again and said, "Peter right?"**

**"When are you going to understand that I don't want to talk to you?" Cal asked curiously.**

**"I don't care what people want." Reggie said, trying to be scary, despite his lanky figure.**

**.:.**

**"I was just showing a little love... I was _caring _about him and he's just putting me down! What the hell? What did I do wrong?" Gillian yelled at Ben.**

**Ben sighed and leaned against the wall. Gillian was the one who was supposed to take care of these things. But what do you do when the helper needs the help? "Gillian... I don't kno-"**

**"Ben! This is so stupid! Why does he have to be such a bastard sometimes?"**

**"Maybe you were caring a little too much. Men need their space-"**

**"That's ridiculous! You can't care 'too much'!" She yelled.**

**Ben stared at her, not really caring about this. It was weird that she and Cal were basically together. He wasn't a relationship therapist. "Gillian. I don't-" He repeated.**

**"Are you on his side?"**

**"Are you pregnant?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**She stopped suddenly and looked at him, "No! Of course not!" **

**"People overreact on things when they are pregnant." **

**She stared at him, "That's not possible. I can't be pregnant."**

**"It wouldn't hurt to check." Ben said, staring at her.**

**She shook her head and said, "No... Cal and I haven't-"**

**"Trevor." Ben said, rubbing the back of his neck.**

**Her eyes got wide and she said, "That's not possible." Check Gillian.**

**.:.**

**"How is this possible?" She yelled out, falling against a wall in her bathroom. She dropped the little stick to the floor. The little stick that read 'Pregnant'. Gosh dammit.**

**She was pregnant. With Cal's baby? She sure hoped so. Actually... no she didn't. Cal was a jerk and didn't deserve to be another father. That's not true. She loves him and he isn't a jerk... but he's been acting like one.**

A/N: There ya go kro93... I am picking writing over That 70's Show, soooo... be thankful and you BETTER still be awake to read this :P oh and it's my TOES that are cold


	58. That Sam Guy

**"Trevor and I never went that far!" Gillian insisted, staring at Ben.**

**He stared at her, bored with her refusing to believe the was pregnant, "Look at it Gillian! It says 'pregnant.' Which usually means... that your pregnant."**

**"But we didn't!" She yelled.**

**"What about that one guy? That Sam guy?"**

**"Oh God." Gillian gasped.**

**"What?" Ben asked, falling onto a chair and staring at her.**

**"We..." She whispered.**

**"You what?"**

**Oh, she did NOT want to tell him this, "That's just very possible."**

**Ben nodded and said, "Alright. Then there you have it. Sam's the father."**

**"I have a _restraining order _against Sam!" She yelled madly, "This will NEVER work!"**

**Ben stood up and walked towards her, laying his hands on her shoulders, "What would Cal do right now?"**

**"Kiss me." She whispered, looking at the ground.**

**"Well, I'm not doing that. So what ELSE would Cal do?" Ben asked, staring down at her.**

**"Help me." She whispered sadly.**

**"Abortion?" Ben asked.**

**"Hell no!" Gillian yelled at him.**

**"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry. I didn't know that that was so sensitive to you. I thought it might be an easy way out."**

**"Oh... just because I have it hard, I should take an innocent life? No thank you." She hissed, mad that he even brought it up. She could never just kill a little baby.**

**He held up his hands in defense and said, "I'm sorry. Chill."**

**"How many people are going to tell me to 'chill' today?" She yelled.**

**Ben stepped back and said, "Gillian." **

**"No! I'm sick of it."**

**"Women." He whispered, turning around.**

**"Ben!" She yelled madly as he tried to slip away.**

**He turned around and stepped towards her, "Gillian."**

**"No! You're all just being mean!" She yelled, the tears coming to her eyes.**

**He wrapped his strong arms arouns her fragile body and pulled her into his chest. At first, she fought to get out of his grip, but eventually calmed down and let Ben hold her. She cried and said, "Sam can't be a father. My baby needs a father."**

**He swayed slightly as they stood in the middle of Cal's office.**

**"Don't worry Gill. It'll all be okay. Cal will be out by the time you have the baby anyway." Ben said with a slight shrug.**

**He was right. Cal would be out by then. He was right!** **Cal would be there when she had the baby. She would live with that. She could even tell Cal that the baby was his. He wouldn't argue. He'd happily take that. **

**But she couldn't do that. She wouldn't let herself. That wasn't fair to him. She would tell him everything. WHEN he was ready to talk to her and not be mean. But maybe she was taking it too far. Or maybe she didn't need Cal in her life. Well there was an idea that would be a solution to everything, but would start a whole new problem.**

**Maybe things would be easier without him. Maybe she should just leave him out. He made the decision to be a jerk. It was a conscious decision that he made.**

**She sighed heavily and pulled lightly away from Ben's grip, "Thank you. I'm sorry for being moody."**

**He smiled and nodded, "Emily was going to come in. She wants to see you.'**

**Gillian smiled and walked out of the office, lightly patting Ben's shoulder on the way out, "Hey Emily." Gillian smiled, although there was so much going on in her brain behind that smile.**

**Should she just leave Cal out?**

**Can she trust Emily?**

**Did Cal deserve to know?**

**Why was Cal being mean?**

**Did she just THINK that he was because of her mood?**

**Cal shouldn't know.**

**Cal wasn't going to know.**

**She was going to leave him in the dark, but this time on purpose. At least until he admitted that he needed her in his life, because she felt pretty left out right now. She needed him, but did he need her? Hopefully.**

**"Hey Gill." **

**They hugged softly and smiled at eachother, both involved with their own thoughts, "How's dad?" Emily asked, staring up at the woman that she admired so much.**

**Gillian leaned against the wall and shrugged, "Ok? I don't really know."**

**"Oh no. What happened?" Emily asked with a look of dismay.**

**"Emily." Gillian said, standing up straight. She felt weird not being straight. it just didn't fit her well. **

**"What?" Emily asked, seeing the importance in Gillian's eyes.**

**"I'm..." Gillian squeezed her eyes shut and opened them, wishing that Emily wasn't there. She loved Emily to bits and pieces, but she just didn't want to tell her that she was pregnant. **

**"Me and your dad aren't doing to well." Gillian changed her mind.**

**"Why?" Emily asked, ignoring Gillian's change of words.**

**"He's being a jerk." Gillian said simply. Emily would understand that.**

**"Well. He's always a jerk." Emily said, staring up at Gillian with her big brown eyes.**

**"Just... he was getting mad at me for caring. Who does that?" Gillian asked madly. Ugh! She was so pissed with him.**

**"It's still Friday. Why don't you go back and fix things?" Emily asked.**

**The more Gillian thought about Cal and what he did... the more mad she became. Which was weird, because Gillian had never taken on to growing on anger. She sighed heavily and said, "I don't want to see him." It was more of a hiss though and Emily heard it.**

**Emily scrunched up her face and made Gillian think of Cal when he was frustrated. She laughed slightly and said, "Don't worry. We'll get things figured out when he's ready.'**

**"What do you mean when _he's_ ready?" Emily asked curiously.**

**"I mean. He's the one who messed things up and I told him that when he's ready to... figure things out then he could tell me." Gillian said, deciding to not say the exact words that were in the prison, "Don't worry Emily. If he loves me then he'll fix this."**

**"He does love you Gillian." Emily pushed, "He just... he needs a little help."**

**Gillian smiled at the care that Emily had for her father, "Oh, Emily. I promise. If he doesn't figure things out in a month then I'll do it myself."**

**Emily nodded reluctantly and said, "My mom said I can't stay long. By Gillian. Tell dad I love him and miss him."**

**"Of course I will." Gillian smiled and hugged Emily, "Bye Emily."**

A/NL OOOMMMMGGGG... This is bad, eh? Kro93... you let me down. tsk tsk tsk. I was all excited hoping that you would review. Then you didn't. So I hope you review both chapters. Good night all my lovely readers. I love you all! Thanks!


	59. Fair Enough

**Cal sat beside Reggie. He hated being next to this pervert, but the bastard wouldn't leave him alone. He would beat the shit out of him if he didn't get sent to isolation for it. **

**"What the hell do you want from me?" Cal asked Reggie madly.**

**"To annoy you." Reggie replied with a smile.**

**Cal sighed heavily and said, "You're a bastard." He then stood up and walked away, hearing Reggie's footsteps behind him. He turned around and dropped his fist on Reggie's face, "Leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled madly.**

**Reggie fell backwards, holding his bloody nose, "Damn!" He yelled back.**

**A guard was watching closely, but since nothing else seemed to be happening he stayed back and just watched.**

**Reggie stood up and ran into Cal, sending him to the floor.**

**Cal skidded across the tile floor and sent his fist into Reggie's gut, "Back off!" He yelled.**

**Reggie wrapped his arms around Cal waist and slightly picked him up. There was some air between Cal and the floor. That was, until Reggie threw him back down, sending pain up Cal's back.**

**Cal grunted and jumped up to his feet. He barged into Reggie, pushing him down. Reggie coughed and stood up. He wiped blood from his nose and walked towards Cal madly.**

**Cal smiled widely and said, "C'mon. Try."**

**The guard leaned against the wall and watched curiously. Why wasn't he doing anything? Peter asked himself, watching his roommate have a fight.**

**Cal shoved at Reggie's shoulders and smiled, "I want you to."**

**"You have a visitor Lightman." The guard called.**

**Cal turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Trevor?"**

**Reggie shoved Cal's back and Cal spun around and whacked Reggie across the head in a quick movement, causing Reggie to fall. Cal walked over to Trevor and asked, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"**

**"No visitors?" Trevor asked, taking a seat.**

**Cal joined him and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why are you here?"**

**"To help." Trevor said, looking around the large room. The walls were gray, much like the prisoner's clothes. The ground was a dirty-white tile with specks of gray and blue. There were three rows of six tables. Like in a high school cafeteria. Trevor and Cal were sitting in a corner in the back of the 'cafeteria'. It was more of a large gym, hangout kind of place. There was food available, but it was just after lunch, so things were being cleaned up. Although, several prisoners were trying to take some of the food. **

**There were groups, like cliques. Some were big and scary looking. Others looked like they might be there for drugs or soemthing, but weren't actually druggies. Others looked like they were high, but how could they be? Some were staring in Cal's direction, probably the ones who gossiped because they had nothing better to do. **

**There were some girls, maybe ten or fifteen, but not nearly as many as in the other jail.**

**Cal was thinking of how he would manage to get Gillian back. How could he contact her? Hopefully Ben or someone would visit. That would be a great help. Wait a minute. Trevor was right in front of him and said he wanted help. Cal sighed heavily, coming back to the real worl where Trevor sat in front of him, "Sorry. Help with what?"**

**"You and Gillian. She did not break up with me to be alone. You either need to figure out a way to get with her... or I'm taking her back." Trevor said with a shrug.**

**Cal nodded and said, "Fair enough. Personally... I don't think that I should be with her, because I can't even kiss her here. She should be with you, man." Cal took a deep breath, deciding that this was the right thing, at least until he was out of jail.**

**Trevor thought for a moment and said, "Good point. So I can get her back?"**

**"But tell her that I need her to come here. I need to set things straight between us." Cal said with a nod.**

**"Alright. Will do." Trevor smiled and stood up.**

**Cal watched as he walked out and looked at Peter who had just taken a seat at the other end of the table, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"**

**Peter stared at him and cleared his throat, "I just wanted to sit."**

**Cal slid down and studied Peter intently, "Why are you so fucking scared of me?"**

**Peter tightened his jaw and said, "You're a killer."**

**"No I'm not." Cal countered.**

**Peter stared at him and said, "You're not?"**

**"No. I tried to kill a guy to protect my best friend. That's something that a friend does. No matter what the cost." Cal said seriously.**

**Peter nodded and said, "Oh. Well... then I guess I'm not scared of you."**

**.:.**

**"Gillian." Trevor said, walking into the office and staring at her.**

**She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her body nicely and came to the middle of her thigh, seeming to show her legs off. It was strapless and a sky blue, rather then her usual navy blue. Trevor licked his lips and took a step closer to her, "We need to try this again."**

**"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at him.**

**He took a deep breath, trying to find some clarity, "You really shouldn't do that." He gasped.**

**"Do what?"**

**"Wear something so revealing in front of a man that can't have you."**

**She squinted and said, "What are you getting at Trevor?"**

**"I think that me.. and you... need to give this another try."**

**"What?" She asked, "Give what another try."**

**"Us!" He said impatiently, "I want you to be my girlfriend again. Lightman can't love you while he's in jail and he's already said it." Trevor said with a confident smile.**

**It was a cute smile. Sexy, if you will. But not so much anymore after she had gotten a taste of 'no Cal'. She sighed heavily. She'd lost Cal once before with Sam, but for some reason it felt more real, because she left him. She didn't like leaving a man. She didn't like it at all. **

**"I'm pregnant Trevor." She whispered.**

**"What?" His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped, "That's not fucking possible."**

**"Well it is." She said, looking down at the ground, ashamed.**

**"Who's the father?" Trevor walked closer. **

**"Sam."**

**"Sam?"**

**"Yes. Trevor he forced me." She said, holding herself like it was cold. But the door was wide open, and the warm breeze was blowing into the office.**

**He tightened his jaw and took another step. He was now close enough to wrap his arms around her, "Gillian." He whispered. "I can be the father." **

**She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, "That's the thing Trevor. I don't _want _you to be the father. I want Cal." 'I want Cal' didn't just mean that she wanted him as the father. She also just generally wanted him.**

**Trevor took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright. He said he wants you to go talk to him."**

**Her lips curled up just the tiniest bit, but Trevor could barely see it. He let his head drop and rubbed the back of his neck, "Go see him."**

**She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "You're an amazing friend Trevor."**

**"I know right?" He asked with a teasing smile. "Do you need a ride?"**

**"That'd be great." She walked out the front door with him happily. They were on a friend status. That was a good thing. He understood the fact that she didn't want to date him. That was another good thing. Cal wanted her back. That was an extremely good thing. "I'm sorry." She whispered.**

**"Fair enough." He said with a shrug, opening the passenger side door.**

A/N: SORRY! It took WAY too long for an update... and Idk if you have read my 'Holy Crap' thing, but I got a lot of messages with that and I have had a lot of things going on at school and just... I've been packed and I have been trying to make this chapter just right and I've been trying to make some changes in my writing because it's doesn't move smoothly? or something like that. :P Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I love you ALL ^.^


	60. I Need To Know

**Peter was finally talking to Cal without that annoying terrified face.**

**Gillian and Trevor walked in, and it kind of made Cal's heart hurt. They were standing fairly close together, but Cal didn't really think anything of that.**

**Gillian stared at him with loving eyes, and that's what confused him.**

**Trevor smiled and fell onto the bench across from Cal. Gillian did the same and smiled at him.**

**"What? Are you pregnant with Trevor's kid now?" Cal joked.**

**Gillian's smile dropped and she looked down at her hands.**

**Cal raised an eyebrow and moved to adjust to the tension around them, "What?" He asked.**

**"I didn't say anything." She whispered.**

**"Yes you did."**

**"Cal." She warned.**

**"With your eyes and you sudden disappearance of a smile." He said stiffly.**

**She ran her hands over her arms nervously like it was cold. She glanced to Trevor who didn't seem to know what to do either. She didn't want Cal to know. But it would be just like the miscarriage thing if she didn't tell him. She felt ashamed that she was pregnant - with Sam's baby no less. **

**"Gillian." He whispered once she didn't respond.**

**She tightened her jaw and bit her lip. "Cal I'm sorry."**

**"Sorry for what?" He asked. He wanted her to just spit it out, but it was obvious that it was something that was troubling her. **

**She didn't want to face it. It was like when you were a kid and thought that there was a monster in your closet, but you're just too damn scared to go and look. Or when she stole the cookie, but was too terrified to tell dad. Well, that was different because she was too terrified to tell her dad anything. **

**She wrung her hands and trembled with the thought of having Sam's baby. "Dammit." She whispered suddenly. She looked up at Cal and he just stared down at her, not surprised by what she said.**

**Cal was tempted to take her hand and ensure her that whatever it was... he could take it, but at the same time he didn't want to aggrivate Trevor. Was she with Trevor now? He couldn't exactly tell. "Are you two fucking?" He asked bluntly.**

**Trevor's eyes shot toward Cal and he stared at him - unbelieving that he just asked that question.**

**"Cal." Gillian hissed madly.**

**"Well I need to know!" Cal said defensively.**

**Trevor stared at her - scared for some reason.**

**"You didn't answer my question." Cal said, turning his attention to Trevor, "Are you fucking her?"**

**"Cal!" Gillian said, kicking him under the table.**

**"Ow!" He faked, rubbing his leg, "That wasn't nice."**

**"Cut it out Cal." She hissed.**

**"Cut what out?" He asked, happy that she was talking.**

**She stared at him with those daggers and he shrugged, "Are you two purposely avoiding my question?" **

**Trevor looked to Gillian and said, "Can I talk to you for a second?'**

**Gillian looked over to him and thought for a moment.**

**"Sure." Cal said with a smile, standing up.**

**"Not you, idiot." Gillian snapped.**

**"Ouch." Cal said, sitting back down.**

**She looked at Cal and her gaze softened, "I'm sorry."**

**"Whatever." Cal said.**

**She sighed heavily and stood up, "What?" She asked once they were out of hearing distance from Cal.**

**"Are you going to tell him?"**

**"I really don't want him to know."**

**"He needs to."**

**"Why?" She asked, looking over to Cal who seemed a little mad. Mad at her? Oh God, she hoped not.**

**"You seriously have to ask that question?" Trevor asked, leaning against the wall like he was exhausted.**

**"Alright, alright."**

**"He's mad now." Trevor pointed out.**

**"Why?"**

**"He was trying to lighten the mood and you called him and idiot." He whispered with a shrug, like it should be obvious.**

**She nodded and said, "Oh yeah."**

**"Go straighten things out." Trevor ordered.**

**"Um-"**

**"Do you want me to stay back?"**

**"You read my mind." She said with a slight smile.**

**He nodded her over to Cal.**

**She walked over nervously and sat down across from him.**

**He suddenly didn't seem very interested in what she had to say.**

**"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I wasn't trying to be mean. I'm just stressed and I shouldn't be taking it out on you."**

**"I'm listening." He said, bringing his eyes up to look at her. **

**She sighed, "That's all I've got."**

**He smiled at her honesty and said, "What's bugging you, love?"**

**She smiled back. 'Love'. _Yay._ She thought happily. **

**Then she heard his question and the smile slowly faded away, "Cal."**

**"What?"**

**"Don't get mad."**

**"Well, that doesn't sound very promising." He joked. **

**She tightened her jaw and said, "I'm pregnant."**

**"Holy... fucking... shit." He said with wide eyes.**

**"Cal!" She said madly.**

**"Who's the dad?" Cal asked.**

**"Sam."**

**"Holy... fucking... shit." He repeated.**

**"Cal!" She said again.**

**"When did you find out?"**

**"A couple days ago." She whispered.**

**"Holy... fuckin-"**

**"Don't you dare do that again." She warned.**

**He cleared his throat and nodded, "Well. Baby time."**

**"What?"**

**"Let me know when you find out the gender." He had a genuine-looking smile.**

**"Cal." She whispered.**

**"Does Sam know?"**

**"No." She said, looking down at her hands.**

**"Is Trevor going to play daddy?" Cal asked.**

**"No."**

**"Who is?"**

**"You." She whispered, looking up at him with her innocent eyes.**

**"Did you forget that I'm in jail?"**

**"Only for eight more months which gives you a chance to get things figured out like a baby room for a while month." She said with a smile.**

**He shrugged and said, "Alright. Sounds like fun."**

**"Really?"**

**"Sure. Why would I get mad at you for some bastard getting you pregnant?"**

**And that's why she loved him.**

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for making these updates take so long. I'm not really sure what's been keeping me and I don't want to make excuses, but thank you for reading. I think this story is about to end and there will be like... a five chapter sequel for when Cal gets out and all that. Thanks for reading and leave reviews!


	61. Fighting

**"Mom! That's not fair!" Emily yelled madly.**

**Zoe stared at her and said, "No. You're not going."**

**"Dad would let me!" She pointed out.**

**"Dad isn't responsible enough to keep himself out of jail!" Zoe yelled back.**

**"He was protecting Gillian and you know it!" Emily tried to defend him.**

**"He's in jail Emily! You can't lean on him anymore! Any other time I might have taken that into consideration... but if he can't protect his bestfriend without getting into jail... then I don't know if I can trust any of his decisions." Zoe said carefully. She stared at Emily sadly, she knew that Emily wouldn't like that, but it was true.**

**Emily clenched her jaw and said, "Dad was making the right decision! He... he knew that he would get put in jail, but he didn't care because he loves Gill! He did it for love! Maybe you could learn a little something about love from him, considering that you haven't been able to hold on to a boyfriend for more than two months in the past year." Emily said coldly.**

**Zoe stared at her and said, "Who the hell do you think you are?"**

**Emily stared at her confidently.**

**"You can _not _talk to me like that!" Zoe yelled.**

**"I just did." Emily said with a shrug.**

**Zoe took a step towards her and said, "Go to your room. You're not going out." She pointed upstairs.**

**The only move Emily made was crossing her arms over her chest, "Why are you so cold?"**

**"Emily." Zoe warned.**

**"That's why I need dad in my life."**

**"What?" Zoe asked, squinting slightly.**

**"You don't love me! Dad has"- She made a gesture with her hand, like she was forming a ball - "all this love built up... because you have nothing." Emily hissed, "He has enough for both of you, but then he had to go and... it's like I'm talking to a cold statue!" She yelled.**

**Zoe stared at her with a sad face, "Emily." She whispered.**

**"What?" She asked madly.**

**"That's not true. I love you."**

**Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah right. That's funny. Good joke." She then turned around and walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Let me know when you've talked to dad and he shared a little love with you."**

**Zoe fell back against the counter and sighed heavily. Did Emily really think that she didn't love her?**

**.:.**

**"I need to talk to you."**

**"Um... okay. How's Emily?" Gillian asked, slipping into her office after Zoe.**

**"She thinks that I don't love her."**

**"And... you're coming to me because...?" Gillian asked, taking a seat.**

**"Because I don't know what to do! She thinks that I'm just this... cold statue that doesn't care. I do care." Zoe said sadly.**

**Gillian stared at her curiously, thinking and then said, "You don't seem to care."**

**"Really?" There was a mad tone now.**

**"Really." Gillian said with wide eyes. She stood up and stepped towards Zoe, "You need to actually show your love, because you don't enough."**

**"What are you talking about?" Zoe asked.**

**"Whenever you're around Cal you act like a 'cold statue'." Gillian said with a shrug, "Even if you hate him... you need to learn how to hide that hate and love your daughter."**

**"I don't hate him."**

**Gillian chuckled and said, "Then what do you call it?"**

**Zoe tightened her jaw and said, "What do I do?"**

**"Go show her that you love her!" Gillian yelled.**

**"How?"**

**"You're her mother! You should know!"**

**.:.**

**"She doesn't love me." Emily whispered.**

**Gillian sighed heavily and said, "Yes she does." **

**"No. She's a horrible person and is never there for me and doesn't even understand why dad does the things that he does."**

**Gillian leaned towards Emily and said, "Why does he do the things he does?"**

**Emily stared at her, "Because... he does it for love. He worked all the late night because he loves mom, but she could never see that. She thought that he was cheating on her or didn't want to sleep with her..." Emily whispered, "He is in jail because he loves you. He was protecting you, but she only sees a stupid decision that got him put there. She just doens't understand."**

**Gillian stared at her with a small smile. She never thought that it would take a seventeen year old girl to see the reason for what Cal does. She was so right.**

**Emily looked at her hands and said, "I hate her."**

**"Emily." Gillian said, shaking her head, "Don't say that, because you know that that's not true."**

**"But it is!" Emily said loudly, "She's just a jerk! She doesn't love anyone... so why should anyone love her?"**

**"She loves you Emily. She does what she does, because she's scared and she doesn't know how to be like your dad. He's good at being a father, because he fights as hard as he can so that he won't be like his own father... So he's extra good, but your mom never had that problem. She doesn't have any experience to live from." Gillian said.**

**Emily nodded like she understood, and Gillian was sure that she did, "Did she already come and talk to you?"**

**"Yes." Gillian whispered.**

**"Right. What'd you tell her?"**

**"That she needs to show you the love she has, or you'll never see it."**

**Emily gave Gillian a hug and said, "How are you and dad?"**

**"Good. Why?"**

**"I just want to know that he's happy." Emily said simply.**

**Gillian smile, on the inside and the outside. Emily just warmed her heart sometimes.**

**.:.**

**"Emily and Zoe have been fighting." Gillian whispered.**

**Cal picked up his head and stared at her, "Uh-oh."**

**"Yeah. They both came to me. Emily thinks that Zoe doesn't love her."**

**Cal shrugged and a small smile found his face.**

**She smiled back and said, "Zoe does... and I know it and she just needs to show it or Emily will never see."**

**"Did I come into this at all?" Cal asked.**

**"Oh yes." Gillian's eyes got wide and she said, "Emily thinks that you are just full of love and that Zoe needs to learn something from you... apparently after the fight she said 'let me know when you talk to dad abd he shares a little love with you.'" Gillian had a painful smile. **

**Cal chuckled and said, "Really?"**

**"Apparently."**

**"Interesting. I really wish that I could see her. If I like... cut my arm off then I would go to the hospital and she could see me."**

**"Don't joke about that." Gillian said quickly.**

**He chuckled and nodded, "Thank you for handling all this."**

**"Who could?"**

**"Is Zoe going to visit me?"**

**"I dunno. I guess we'll see."**

**He nodded and took Gillian's hand. He kissed the back of it and held it to his face, "I'm so lucky to have you."**

**"Yes, you are." She said with a smile. She kissed her index and middle finger and then laid them on his lips, "I love you."**

**"I love you too." He watched as she stood up and walked away.**

A/N: THanks for reading and for the reviews! Sorry for the late updates... :(


	62. Gillian Was Forgetting

**He loved how easy they both found it to let 'I love you' roll off their lips.**

**It was becoming harder and harder to _not _see her everyday like he did... two years ago.**

**It was getting harder to know that they both had that passionate love, but couldn't show it.**

**He sort of wished he was back in the old prison.**

**He would rather get beat up and hurt, but be able to at least kiss Gillian and see her more often than to be safe, but not be able to kiss her or see her very much. Life was pretty sucky, but two months had already passed.**

**Just six more.**

**Six.**

**What he was terrified of happening had happened. Gillian was forgetting. She was either getting too absorbed in her cases or she was just too tired to drag herself to a depressing prison every Monday and Friday. Maybe things with the pregnancy were getting overwhelming. Maybe she had a miscarriage. Again. Oh God no. Please no.**

**Either way, she hadn't been to see him in two weeks. It was Friday today, and he had a strong feeling that she would miss it again.**

**He had gotten closer to Peter, if you could really say closer. Peter was talking to him more, and now knew Cal's whole backstory, starting with Vegas going through the poison and Matt and Mac and the hospital and the sex and then into jail and JJ and Matt again and Emily's trip to the hospital and also court with Sam and Gillian and then the added time and then the subtracted time and everything else important.**

**Peter was no longer scared of him. He felt for him.**

**Reggie hadn't been too much of a problem. Especially with Gillian's absences. He would bug Cal every now and then, but this was a strict jail, and they couldn't even throw a fist without getting sent to isolation.**

**Cal was just worried that Reggie would take the chance anyway. But why would he? He didn't know anything about Cal's 'special treatment' back in the old prison. He really didn't have a reason other than Cal's 'sexy friend'. He wasn't exactly worried, now that Gillian wasn't coming.**

**The one person that he did _not _want to see came sauntering into the prison, "What the blood hell are you doing here?" Cal asked in a rough voice.**

**He smiled and flopped down across from Cal.**

**"Well?" Cal pushed.**

**His smile grew and he went digging into his bag, "I found _this _and I thought you might want to see it."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Well." He dangled it in front of Cal.**

**"Bloody hell Loker." Cal yanked the file from Eli's grip, "What the hell is this?"**

**Eli just stared at Cal, "Figure it out."**

**"What the bloody...?" Cal asked, his voice trailing off.**

**"Don't let anyone know I showed you this."**

**"Where'd you get this?"**

**"Does it matter?"**

**"Kind of, yes." Cal said, his eyes flicking over the important piece of paper from the file. "Is there anything else in here?" Cal dropped the paper and opened the file again, "Where did you get this stuff?"**

**"It's called privacy, but I'm sure you wouldn't understand that." Eli said, tightening his jaw. Maybe he shouldn't have done this.**

**"How long did this take you?"**

**"A year."**

**"To get all of these?"**

**"Mhm."**

**"Did you get mine?"**

**"You have one?"**

**"No." Cal said immediately.**

**Loker smiled and said, "Although you're a bastard to me... I thought you could use something a little interesting. So there it is. It took me forever to get these."**

**"How did you know that they all had one?"**

**"I didn't. It's called being snoopy."**

**"And illegal."**

**"Yeah, well..." Loker shrugged.**

**"Thanks." Cal said genuinely.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. This will definitely pass six months for me."**

**Loker smiled triumphantly and stood up, "Well bye."**

**"Where's Gill?"**

**"She didn't tell you?" Loker asked.**

**"Not again." Cal gasped out.**

**"When was the last time she saw you?"**

**"Two weeks ago." Cal whispered.**

**"Oo..." Loker said with a lood of dismay.**

**"What?" Cal pushed.**

**"She had another miscarriage. It seems like she would have learned from last time to tell you." Loker said thoughtfully.**

**"No she didn't." Cal refused to believe it.**

**"Um. Yeah. She did." Eli said, taking a seat again.**

**"When did she find out?"**

**"Last Thursday."**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah I know! She could have come in and told you the next day. Well... I'm sure she has... _some _reason."**

**"This is ridiculous." Cal hissed.**

**"Well, I'm going to go." Loker patted the file in front of Cal, "Enjoy those."**

**Cal bit his lip and watched as Eli left. He looked down at the file in front of him. Oh, he would enjoy them.**

A/N: HOLY CHIZ! What'd Loker bring him? Miscarriage again! AHHHH! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	63. I Was Bored

**Eli bit his lip and turned around, "Dr. Lightman?" He asked.**

**"What?" Cal asked, looking up at him.**

**Loker smiled and started laughing.**

**Cal stared at him curiously and said, "What the bloody hell?"**

**"I... I was..." He held his stomach as the laughter took him over, "I just... she..."**

**"Loker!" Cal yelled.**

**"Oh..." Loker said, falling to the seat and laughing, "You should have... seen your... face!"**

**"Eli Loker... I am going to fire you if you don't tell me what the bloody hell you are going on about."**

**Loker suddenly got extremely serious and stared at Cal, "She didn't have a miscarriage. I was bored." He smiled. and the rage filled Cal's eyes.**

**"What?"**

**"I was kidding. I needed a little fun."**

**"You fuckin' lied to me?"**

**"You're the world's leading deception detection expert... you shoulda seen it." Loker said simply. He wasn't affected the littlest bit by Cal's reaction.**

**He wasn't exactly expecting violence from his boss, but there it was. His nose began bleedy after the pressure from Cal's fist. He had fallen back onto the floor, holding his throbbing nose, "Damn." He mumbled, although he should have expected it.**

**Cal shook his hand and then said, "You can go now."**

**"Right." Loker mumbled, struggling to get to his feet.**

**Cal watched him walk out and then looked down to the file in front of him. He sighed in relief. Gillian wasn't going through any pain without him. Good. But why wasn't she here right now? That was really bugging him, but maybe this file could tell him something. More than something actually. Maybe he shouldn't read it.**

**Well, let's just set this straight. It wasn't really much of a file. It was a manilla folder with three small journal's in it. Diaries. Gillian's. Emily's. And Zoe's. **

**Cal wasn't exactly sure how Loker had managed to find all of these, and for none of the women to notice, but he wasn't complaining. He had a look into _all _of their lives. He would be able to see how they felt about him. He opened up Gillian's and looked at the first date. _January 12, 2003._**

**She's had it for eight years. Right before they met. Or right around the time they met. He was dying of curiousity. It wouldn't hurt to read just the first entry. It couldn't.**

_**I've made it my New Year's resolution to start writing in this thing, because when I'm an old woman sitting on the front porch with Alec, I want to be able to look back. When I was 14 I had started a diary/journal. I did like three entries and then just let go of it, and now I'm starting to regret that. So here it is.**_

_**I've got a new patient. Dr. Cal Lightman. I haven't met him yet, but his story is intriguing. He's the WORLD'S DECEPTION DETECTION EXPERT. I find that quite amazing. And apparently he's British. He'll be coming in tomorrow or Tuesday. I'm not really sure if I'm excited or if I'm worried. He's in some trouble with some Irish man. I don't really know the whole story about the case, I just need to make sure that he doesn't 'spill the beans', although I'm not exactly sure of what beans might be spilled. **_

_**Alec doesn't seem to excited about me working with someone that's British. He doesn't want me falling for his irresistable British accent. **_

_**This is the conversation when he found out:**_

_**"He's British? Really, Gill?" **_

_**I smiled and said, "Yes, but don't worry. My eyes are on your irresistable American accent." I tapped his nose and he rolled his eyes.**_

_**"Don't fall for him."**_

_**"Don't worry." I reasurred him.**_

_**He smiled and gave me a small kiss, "Get him in and out as fast as you can."**_

_**"Alright."**_

_**I tried to pick apart the conversation. To see if there was anything that made him mad, but I didn't really know. How could I?**_

_**It's late. I'm tired. I'll keep this up. This time, I promise.**_

**Cal closed the book curiously and smiled, "So I can just read everything that she thought of me as she met me. Nice." **

**.:.**

**"Where is my journal?" Gillian asked herself, looking around.**

**"What?" Emily asked. She was sitting on the stairs, listening to her music.**

**She had been spending a lot of time at Gillian's house, just hanging out and helping the pregnant Gill when she needed it.**

**"My journal. It was right here. Oh dammit." She threw her hand over her mouth and looked out the door to Emily who was still on the stairs, "Sorry." She said.**

**Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Where'd you have it last?"**

**"I brought it in yesterday." She whispered.**

**"Into the office?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I never have time to at home, for some reason, so I thought I would have time. I must have left it there. I'll check on Monday."**

**Monday's didn't mean anything other than the start of another boring week without Cal. Monday's didn't remind her that she could go visit him. See his beautiful smile. Hold his warm hand. Joke with him. Why wasn't she thinking about that anymore? She was pregnant! She should be seeing the man who would be the future father.**

**Emily knew that Gillian wasn't seeing Cal. She didn't know why, and it was really bugging her, but she thought that Gill had a good reason. She HAD to... right? Of course.**

**"Um. Then there's your answer." Emily mumbled stiffly.**

**"Is something bugging you?"**

**Emily looked at her and said, "When was the last time you saw dad?"**

**"Two weeks ago." Gillian guessed.**

**"That's what's bugging me." Emily mumbled. She stood up and left before Gillian could make up an excuse.**

A/N: SOOO... do you want me to give you all the journal entries? Or start ANOTHER sequel, because this one is getting a little too long... lol it's longer than Taken and THAT'S saying something. So let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	64. Give It Back

_**January 16, 2003**_

_**I've gotten to talk to him now. He's very charming. He IS indeed British. He's married, though, so Alec has nothing to worry about. He needs to stop worrying about this.**_

_**Dr. Cal Lightman. He insists that I call him Cal. I do. He's funny. He makes me smile. He's no bother to be around. I could actually say that I look forward to having sessions with him.**_

_**He's not very strong in a mental sense. He doesn't believe in himself - if those are the right words. He just... I don't really see why he was sent to me. He's perfectly fine, although on the first day he asked if he had been sent in to be officially diagnosed as 'broken in the head'. I assured him that that wasn't the reason, although it pretty much was.**_

_**Whatever 'beans' he was about to spill were very important. If he DID 'spill' them, then he had to NOT be very trustworthy. I was supposed to break him down and say that he was crazy, and nothing he said could be believed. But I couldn't do that. The first day he looked at me... he knew that I couldn't.**_

_**If I had never met him, then maybe. **_

_**But after I smiled at him and introduced myself. It was absolutely impossible for me to ruin his career. His future. I just couldn't do it. I would never be able to discredit him. Never. He has a life and a future and I could never just say 'He's crazy. Don't believe anything he says.' If I did, then what would be the reason for all the studies he did? Exactly.**_

_**So... I've decided to take the easy way out. I will continue to insist for sessions until the 'beans' are already taken care of and he can't 'spill' them. **_

**_Why the hell am I say 'spill the beans?' I'm so weird. _**

**Cal smiled at her little piece of Gillian. The entry seemed too... psychological. This helped him to know that it was still her writing. She cared about him and his future before she even really knew him.**

_**So, he's coming in tomorrow. I'm not sure what we're going to talk about. He's already refused to talk about his wide or daughter. Zoe and Emily. I'll get it out of him. It'd be wrong to NOT talk about them. That's what I told him. **_

_**He seems impatient, like he doesn't want to be here. That's how all patients are at first, until they realize that it will help them. That's a little problem though, because I don't know if this will help him. I personally think that he seems a little crazy, but not in a bad way. He's just... different. He takes the initiative and gets things done, no matter how they need to be done. At least that's what I've figured out.**_

_**I read his book. It's amazing. It's so interesting. I would have NEVER thought to go and study something like that. I'm curious what made him do it. Maybe I'll find out. **_

**Enough Gillian for now. Although he was anxious to read more of her thoughts about him, he wanted to go onto Zoe. He wanted to see where she started. She didn't seem like the type of woman that would have a journal, so this would be very interesting for him.**

_**October 8, 2008**_

_**He's a bastard! He is a fucking bastard and I can't take it anymore. I never thought that I would EVER write in a journal, but I need to vent. I need to write it down where I can go back and remind myself why I'm doing this.**_

_**He doesn't love me. I don't know why I married him in the first place. He studies me. That's ALL he ever does. I can't take it anymore. **_

_**The sex is great. Yes. Very much, but I don't think it's the same for him. Does he care? Is it any different from any other woman that he's made love to? Has he done it with Gillian yet? It wouldn't surprise me. They've been partners for four years now. That 'love' must have sparked by now. He's married though. He's married to ME. Would he do that? Like I said, it wouldn't surprise me. Not the least bit. **_

_**I haven't strayed. **_

**He was done reading this. He didn't want to go any farther. He didn't want to read about how she hated him so much.**

**He took a deep breath, tempted to move onto Emily's. **

**He looked around the big room. No one was watching him. He just seemed like a normal guy reading a book. Good. **

**Reggie walked up, seeing that Cal was no longer absorbed in the journal, "Howdy doody." He said with a smile as he flopped himself down.**

**"Why are you here?" Cal asked roughly.**

**Reggie stared back and said, "I'm bored. You're fun to harrass."**

**"That's great." Cal said sarcastically.**

**"I KNOW." Reggie said with wide eyes, "Whataya got there?" He yanked one of the journal's from under Cal's arm.**

**"Hey!" Cal hissed, lunging for the book.**

**Reggie bent backwards and opened it up, "April 1, 2008." He read aloud.**

**"Emily." Cal whispered to himself.**

**"So... Dad's a bastard." Reggie mimicked, "Ouch. That's not very nice." He looked to Cal. He flipped the book over and read the back, "Emily Lightman. Aw... you're the bastard? That's cute. Shall we see why?" Reggie asked him nicely.**

**"Give it back!" Cal angrily spat at him.**

**"That'd be too easy." Reggie said, standing up, "I'll just keep this." He turned around and trotted off to his room before Cal could get it back.**

**"Dammit." Cal hissed, falling back down. He shoved the other two journals in his pockets and went to his room, "Dammit." He repeated.**

A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry for no update, but the internet went down for like... six hours, so I made Thank God For Cal on Microsoft and just moved it over here the second we got Internet back... AND now I have this! Thanks for reviewing and read my story Thank God for Cal and/or Sophie!


	65. It Never Hurts To Pretend

**She didn't exactly want to believe it. There was a reason that she wasn't going to see Cal. She needed to stay away or she wouldn't be able to help herself. Now that the feelings were out there and that she had kissed him and everything else... she couldn't see him without wanting to kiss him. And if she did kiss him, then he was screwed, because he got in trouble. **

**But now, she had no choice.**

**The president? Really? Obama?**

**He _personally _asked for The Lightman Group to do this. They weren't that big. Were they?**

**His daughter had been kidnapped.**

**The FBI and The Lightman Group were asked to end this craziness.**

**They need to go see Cal.**

**President Barack Obama personally asked for Cal Lightman to find his daughter. **

**She didn't even think that Obama _knew _about The Lightman Group, better yet prefer them to do it with the FBI. They must be pretty big. That's a lot of money coming in. But what happens if his daughter died?**

**She was going to go to the prison. Pray. Pray. Pray for an open room. Then they would have to do something to relieve the sexual tension that continued to grow between the two, even when they weren't in contact.**

**Loker walked into her office and smiled, "Ready to go?" He hadn't read Gillian's journal, but he knew that after Cal read it, it would change his view of her entirely. Maybe. Hopefully. That'd make things a little fun.**

**She looked up at him and stood up, "Yeah."**

**"Alrighty. They said that there will be a private room to use." Eli had a smile like a little boy did when he got his first gun. **

**"Really? Can I have like thirty minutes with Cal to get things settled between us?"**

**Eli raised an eyebrow.**

**"You are a pervert." She said, staring at him.**

**"Yeah... well. Anyway, that's not exactly my decision."**

**She rolled her eyes and walked out before him.**

**He fell into pace behind her.**

**.:.**

**He was waiting in the room. Leaning back in his chair with his legs up on the table.**

**He had his arms crossed over his chest. He was ready to talk to Gillian. Why the hell hadn't she visited him?**

**He was mad with her and he was going to get mad with her when she arrived.**

**.:.**

**She was anxious to see him. Now that she didn't have a choice, she couldn't wait.**

**.:.**

**Something to pass the time. Read her journal? What if she came in and saw him with it. That'd kind of be bad. **

**He picked it up and opened it to where he left off. **

_**January 24, 2003**_

_**He's funny. He's really funny. He's great to be around. I don't know why he would want to risk his job on this simple case. Oh yeah, he is determined. He will not let ANYTHING go. Seriously. He refusing to know (maybe) who killed that man's family, and not tell everyone. **_

_**It's actually quite frustrating.**_

_**His daughter is seven, if I remember right. His wife works in court. That's not going to end well.**_

_**She's a prosecutor and he's the worlds leading deception detection expert? They will be divorced fairly quickly. I am pretty sure of that. **_

_**He showed me a picture of Emily, his daughter. She's beautiful. Red hair. Big brown eyes. She looks like him. It's very cute. I wish I had a family. I wish I hadn't lost Sophie. **_

_**Sometimes I wonder if Alec loves me still. He's always wanted children, but I can't concieve. What does he really, truly think of that? He probably hates the fact that he will never have his own child. Flesh and blood. Never. Not as long as he's married to me. **_

_**I love him, though. I can only pray that he won't leave me, just because he can't have a child that's his own blood.**_

_**We can adopt. **_

_**He doesn't need to be sad. He still loves me, right? Who knows, other than him? **_

_**It's a scary thought. One of the scariest in my opinion. To think that your spouse may not love you anymore. It's terrifying. What if he didn't love me anymore? Then, I guess I'm screwed. **_

_**My job is so boring.**_

_**Not at the moment. Not when I have such an interesting patient like Cal. (Yeah, we're on a first name basis. I try to do that with my patients. It makes them more comfortable in the environment. I think he is. I hope he is.) I mean, I go into work everyday, wondering what his problem will be. He's always frustrated. He always wants to do something. I don't think he's much for sitting still. He moves a lot. He's uses a lot of hand gestures. He reads me. It's very intimidating when he does it. I wonder what he sees. **_

**_Does he see me, almost falling for that British accent? It's not really fair. He's a jerk sometimes, but that accent. Gr. _**

**Just the thought of Gillian growling almost made him laugh out loud.**

_**I wish I knew the science. That'd be very interesting.**_

_**Cal Lightman. Isn't that an interesting name? **_

_**Lightman. I like it. It seems to fit him well.**_

_**Foster. What an ironic name for me, huh? I was a foster parent for 57 days before they took Sophie away. I can't even be a foster parent, yet that's my last name. Ironic. **_

_**I wonder about his past sometimes. It's fun to make up stories. Maybe he was in the army? Worked for the army? **_

_**Maybe he was a total geek that nobody liked, but now he's a big scientist.**_

_**Maybe he was a total jock and no one thought that he would ever end up here.**_

_**What college did he go to? **_

_**Oxford?**_

_**Or some community college?**_

_**Does he have a bad family history?**_

_**Were they 'bloody' rich and lived in a big mansion?**_

_**Was his father the coolest guy ever, who bought him whatever he wanted?**_

**"Far from that, love." Cal mumbled.**

_**Was he an only child? IS he an only child?**_

_**Does little Emily have aunts or uncles?**_

_**So many questions. **_

_**Why do I care? He'll be gone in two or three weeks and I'll never see him again.**_

_**He'll move on with his life, and I'll move on with mine.**_

_**It never hurts to pretend.**_

**That was SO Gillian. It never hurts to pretend. That could be something she said everyday. With her little imaginative mind. She would say that everyday. It wouldn't surprise him to ever say it. **

**He shut the book at the sound of rushing feet.**

**.:.**

**She opened the door. **

**Damn, he was so sexy in that prison outfit. She wished she could take it right off.**

**She slammed the door behind her and walked up to him, laying her lips on his.**

**At first he tried to push her away. He was mad at her. But then his hands rested on her hips and he pulled her onto his lap.**

**No cameras in here. He already checked. No wires. **

**It was a normal room with a table and a couple chairs.**

**Nothing to worry about.**

**Nobody would know.**

**The kiss lasted at least three minutes.**

**Then there was another.**

**And another.**

**And then another.**

**They didn't stop for fifteen minutes. Doing it over and over again.**

**She gasped for air. She pulled away. Her lipstick was all over his lips. She smiled and wiped it off.**

**"Well it took you long enough." Cal said in a rough voice.**

**She smiled and laid another one on his lips, "I"m sorry." She whispered.**

**"Mhm."**

**"Should I get everyone else now? We can talk later."**

**"Let's work this Obama case." Cal said, pushing her reluctantly from his lap. **

**She nodded and wiped her own lips, made sure her hair wasn't crazy from his hands running through it, straightened her dress. She spread some files over the table, making it look like they had been doing something productive. **

**Cal leaned forward and started reading through them. "So she was taken when..." He looked up when Gillian opened the door. He looked at Loker and Ria.**

**They slipped in and grabbed a seat.**

**Gillian's eyes were dilated, Ria took the liberty of noticing.**

**Gillian went and sat down next to Cal, "Let's do this." She said, opening another file.**

**Loker pulled out his computer and started showing Cal something.**

A/N: It didn't end too well. I feel like this story just sucks now. Does anyone even want me to go on? I think some people have just stopped reading it, and I don't think that it's doing to hot. So let me know...


	66. Stop It Right Now

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This story will go on and I have some neat and story changing ideas up my sleeve! Sorry its so long, but i did n't have a good place to end it!

**Secret glances were shared. Weren't they always shared after a secretive kiss? **

**She had a baby belly. A small one. It made Cal smile so big that... he couldn't feel his cheeks. Loker asked him and Cal snapped at him angrily. It was a little mean, but it got him to shut up. **

**She knew why, though. Of course she knew. She always knew. **

**Loker was babbling about all the possibilities, "Half the people in America hate Obama! Anyone could have done this." He said logically. He leaned back in his chair and said, "_I _hate Obama."**

**"Hate's a strong word." Gillian mumbled.**

**"Yeah, that's why I'm using it." Loker countered with a smile.**

**She rolled her eyes and said, "When was she last seen?"**

**"Who knows?" Loker asked.**

**"Shouldn't we?" Cal asked impatient with Loker's bored attitude. Did he not care about this case? Were his feelings against the president really that strong. That's not possible. It's a case and it's worth a lot of money. **

**"Which kid is it?" Loker asked, his face scrunched up, "How many kids does he have?"**

**Gillian turned to him and said, "Natasha. She's ten." She ignored the second question and bit her lip awkwardly.**

**Cal nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, "I can't leave here... so what are you guys planning to do?"**

**"Actually," Ria said, finally speaking, "Obama personally said that you can leave. He's desperate for his kid back."**

**Cal nodded and stood up, "Then why the hell are we here?"**

**Loker nodded and stood up, "Let's go."**

**Gillian followed, Ria right on her heels.**

**.:.**

**"Where do you think you're going?" A guard - the one who stopped Cal and Gill while kissing and also named Gage - asked. **

**Cal smiled widely. Finally he would be able to beat this guy. "We're leaving."**

**"No you're not." Gage said, holding his arm in front of Cal.**

**"Yes actually... I am." Cal pushed past his arm and nodded to Gillian and the other two.**

**The three others passed, but Gage grabbed Cal and threw him up against the wall, "You can't leave here."**

**"I have permission from Obama." Cal said, pushing at Gage's surprisingly strong arms.**

**Gillian walked up and said, "He's aloud to leave."**

**"I don't think so." Gage said heavily, "He's not leaving here. He only has four more months to serve. He's not leaving."**

**"Why do you care?" Ria asked curiously.**

**"He's not leaving!" Gage yelled.**

**Someone walked up. No one was really sure who he was, but he looked pretty important, "He's leaving."**

**Gage stared up at him, "He can't. I'll take this to court if I have to."**

**"Why do you care?" Ria repeated.**

**"He's going to do his time!" Gage yelled, "Not once have I let a inmate leave for any reason at all, and this punk won't be an exception." He said, calming down and getting to his logical reason.**

**Loker stared for a minute and said, "What are you going to get out of keeping him here?"**

**"A solid record."**

**"For yourself?"**

**Gage nodded.**

**Gage was fairly strong. He had red hair and his face was exploded in freckles. More than fairly strong. The muscles on his arms were bulging out of his too small guard button down. He was taller than Cal. Taller than Loker probably. He was intimidating. Handsome. Overall, he seemed to good to be working in a prison.**

**Cal stared at him curiously. He almost looked like Burns. But stronger. He wasn't Gillian's type though. **

_**He **_**was Gillian's type. **_**Cal **_**was Gillian's type.**

**Loker shrugged and mumbled, "It's not worth it. You won't win."**

**"And why is that?" Gage asked.**

**Gillian got close to him and said, "His ex-wife is the best prosecutor in the state. Good luck."**

**Gage swallowed and said, "EX-wife. I bet I could get her on my side. Wait. You're ex-wife is Zoe Landau?"**

**Cal nodded. **

**Another guard had already stepped forward and cuffed Cal. He seemed to be on Gage's side. This was crazy. Natasha Obama could be dead by now!**

**"She... she has a nice ass. You struck gold my friend." Gage said with a taunting smile.**

**Cal lunged towards him, but was yanked back.**

**"Then you buried it again... right? Because you ruined everything. Is this your baby?" He tapped Gillian's stomach, but she pulled away quickly, laying her hands over her stomach protectively.**

**Cal lunged again, but this time he managed to get out of the other guard's grip. He went crashing into Gage and sent him to the floor. His was cuffed in the front, so he lifted up his hands and pounded the down onto Gage over and over, until the other guard finally yanked him off. **

**Gage crawled away as fast as he could and then made it to his feet.**

**Loker was laughing in the corner.**

**Ria had a smug smile.**

**Other inmates were watching with enjoyment on their faces.**

**Everyone seemed to love seeing Gage get beat up.**

**Cal had enjoyed it, that was for sure. **

**Cal looked at Gilliand and said, "She could be dead by now."**

**She nodded and said, "Excuse us, Gage. We'll handle this later. We have to save the president's daughter."**

**Gage watched madly as they walked out, "You aren't to get away with this! Every day that you are gone is another day added to your sentence!" He yelled at them.**

**Cal rolled his eyes, but he had a feeling that Gage could do that. He had the power.**

**Once they made it to the door, Cal turned to make sure that Gage was watching. He grabbed Gillian around the waist and pulled her into a long, sloppy kiss.**

**She laid her hands on his chest and pushed towards him, deepening the kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and she explored his familiar flavor as he did the same.**

**They finally pulled away and she wiped Cal's lips with a smile. **

**Cal winked at her and then looked at Gage with a big smile, "Bye." He waved as they walked out. He kept his hand around Gillian's waist happily.**

**.:.**

**The only thing that Cal was worried about was Reggie with Emily's journal. Cal hadn't even read it yet. Who knew what was in it. He just wished that Reggie didn't find something out that Cal didn't know.**

**He hoped that Reggie wouldn't use the brilliant idea of trading something. That journal was valuable to him. It was the only thing that connected him to the outside world. He needed it. He hadn't gotte anywhere else with Gillian's or Zoe's. He was stopping for a while, while they worked on this case.**

**They hadn't really figured anything out. They had interrogated some of the butlers from the White House, but hadn't gotten anywhere with that. They even interrogated Obama himself. He was hiding something. Cal was desperate to find out. But then again... of course he was hiding something. He was OBAMA. The president. He had secrets that he would probably die with.**

**He was sitting in front of him right now. The first black president. The man that Loker hated. The man that 'half of America' hated. Cal wasn't too fond of him either. He preferred McCain, but what could he do about that now?**

**Gillian was on Obama's side. Other than abortion, of course. Gillian would never hurt a soul.**

**He wasn't really sure about Ria's point of view.**

**Zoe was with Obama.**

**It was strange. Loker was the only one on Cal's side with this. That's gross.**

**"What's it feel like to be hated by half of the country you are in charge of?" The question rolled right off his lips. He should NOT have asked that. He stared at Barack like he had meant to do it, though. Like the question was important.**

**"Excuse me?" Barack asked.**

**"You heard me." Cal asked, a little annoyed by how Obama would think that Cal would be intimidated, just by his power in this country. He wasn't scared of him. Not the littlest bit.**

**Obama cleared his throat and said, "Not half the country."**

**"Um. Yeah." Cal said like he was stupid.**

**"How did I win?"**

**"That's a good question. You shouldn't have." Cal said quickly.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"No. You're not excused."**

**"Cal, cut it out." Gillian hissed madly.**

**Obama looked to Gillian calmly then turned back to Cal. He was talking to Gillian when he said this, though, "I'm used to taking the hate. It's hard, Dr. Lightman. Why do you ask?"**

**"Just curious." Cal said with a small shrug. **

**Obama clenched his jaw and Cal smiled. Finally he was showing a little anger. "Why don't you express yourself more?"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"You're too happy. It's just plain creepy."**

**"Cal." She warned.**

**"Yes, love?" He asked, turning to her with a smile.**

**She didn't seriously think that he would be able to just be calm and normal? He hadn't been here in more than a year. He was going to have a little fun. If it was the president of the United States of America or not.'**

**She sighed heavily and he got the message. But he wasn't going to follow it. **

**"I'm too happy?" Obama asked.**

**"Yup." Cal said simply.**

**"How so?"**

**"You don't get mad! You don't lose your temper. It means your afraid of not looking strong." Cal said with a nod.**

**"That's not true."**

**"I'm the scientist here." Cal reminded him. **

**"I'm going to let you have your fun, because I know that you will be able to find Sasha." He said, staring at Cal.**

**Cal nodded and said, "That bit's true. What motive might you have to take your daughter?" He leaned towards the president and placed his head in his hands, staring at him curiously.**

**Obama looked taken back. He stared at Cal and cleared his throat, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."**

**"That wasn't my question."**

**Obama looked down. Shame. The president felt shame? Good.**

**He cleared his throat again and rubbed the back of his neck, "There's no reason I would take her." He was a sucky liar for a political man.**

**Cal stared at him, "I think you tied her up in some hidden room in the white house and you just want more publicity."**

**"Cal, stop it right now." Gillian said, grabbing his arm.**

**He pulled back and looked at her, "Stop what, darling? Interrogating? That's why he came here." He reminded her.**

**She shot daggers at him through her eyes and shook her head. "Just stop."**

**"I wouldn't do anything. Why would I need more publicity?"**

**"You tell me." Cal said.**

**"I didn't do anything to her." He finally said.**

**Cal nodded and stood up, "Where's the misses?" **

**Obama looked up at him and said, "No. She didn't do anything." He stood up. He was shorter in person, still taller than Cal, though.**

**"Then it will be fine for me to talk to her." Cal said with a smile.**

**"No. She doesn't need this. She's already sad enough."**

**"Bring her in, or I won't help you." Cal hissed.**

**He sighed heavily and nodded, "Take it easier on her."**

**"Whatever." Cal said as the president walked out.**

**Once he was gone, Gillian grabbed Cal by the arm and yanked him aside.**

**"Ow!" Cal said as her nails dug into his flesh.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed.**

**"Many things, so I've been told." He said with a playful smile.**

**She whacked him on the shoulder and said, "That is the president! You can't be a smart-ass with him!"**

**"I can be a smart-ass with whoever I want!" Cal said, mad that she was controlling him.**

**"Not with the president, dammit!" She yelled.**

**"Stop trying to control me! I'll do this how I want!" He said in an equal octave.**

**"We could lose the case and be blamed for the possible death of his daughter!" She was getting a little louder with each word.**

**"If he didn't do something with his daughter, then he won't fire us." Cal said simply, no longer yelling.**

**"How can you know that?"**

**"Because if he truly wants his daughter back then he will do anything to get her back! Including dealing with me! I'm not going to change for the bloody president! This isn't even my legit country!" Cal yelled, "I don't give a fuck what he thinks OR what you think! I'll do this how I bloody want!" He yelled at her.**

**The slap was harder then expected. **

**By expected he meant that he had expected a slap, but not quite that hard.**

**He could feel his face reddening already.**

**"What the bloody hell was that all about?" He yelled madly.**

**She was staring at him madly and crossed her arms over her chest, "Until you decide to stop acting like a child, leave me alone." She hissed.**

**He held a hand over his red cheek and clenched his jaw, "Is that how you see me? A child? I save lives all the fuckin' time and you see me as a bloody child?"**

**"Not a bloody child. Just a child." She said, reflecting his smart-ass like behavior.**

**He glared at her. Did she seriously just do that? She _never _made fun of how he talked. His British ways. She did. **

**He turned around quickly and walked away.**

**She watched until he was a couple yards away and then walked in the opposite directions, her arms crossed over her chest.**

A/N: Sorry for the fight, but it'll make things interesting later! A big thing coming up in the next couple chapters. ESPECIALLY when Cal goes back to jail. Thanks for reading and YES this is my longest story! I've beaten Taken by 4 chapters I think! And this one is still going strong. It's a lot better in my opinion! THank you so much for reading and I have decided that I'm only gonna call Obama... Obama because Barack makes me think of a joke with my friends when we say BRACK! lol and that just frustrates me... so I hope that's cool with you!


	67. A Few Things

**Michelle sat in front of him with a warm smile that totally creeped him out. **

**"Hi." Cal said roughly.**

**She stared at him and said, "Hello." In a voice that seemed like she had been trying to make it perfect.**

**"Which daughter was taken?" He asked.**

**"You're British?" She asked, slightly taken back by this.**

**He stared at her blankly and said, "Yes. Lovely observation. Which daughter was taken?"**

**"Sasha - er, uh Natasha." She said with a nod.**

**Cal returned the nod and opened a file that was in his lap, "When was she taken?"**

**"Three days ago."**

**"Mkay... who was she with last?"**

**"Me."**

**"Really?" Cal asked, looking up to her. **

**"Yes." She said, folding her hands together and placing them in her lap.**

**"What were you doing?"**

**"I'd prefer to keep that private."**

**"Do you want to find your daughter?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Then tell me what you were doing."**

**She stared at him for a moment and said, "Next question please."**

**"Screw this." Cal stood up and simply walked out, leaving her to think.**

**Gillian watched him walk down the hall and into his office and chased after him, gesturing for Loker to take over until she got back. "What the hell was that all about?"**

**"If she won't answer the bloody question then I can't help her!" He yelled madly.**

**"What is your problem?" She whispered, taking a step towards him.**

**He looked at her with a hard glare and finally said, "I'm not going to do this with you. She needs to either answer the question or leave. She's wasting our time."**

**"Why can't it be kept private?"**

**"It could mean something!" Cal yelled.**

**She tightened her jaw at the raising of his voice and said, "Calm down. Please. I will ask her and decide if it's important that you know or not."**

**"I need to know." Cal said.**

**"No, you don't." She turned around and left before he could argue.**

**.:.**

**Reggie flipped through the journal and stopped at a page that grabbed his interest. **

**His inmate was right above him on the top bunk, looking down at him, "Whatcha got there?"**

**"Shut up, Tyrell." Reggie hissed.**

**Tyrell was black. He was tall. He towered over everyone in the prison. He was strong and handsome. He was in for a murder that he didn't do. His sister did it, but she was only ten and it was an accident. So he took the charges and is doing the time.**

**He wasn't usually a violent person. **

**He got in fights with Reggie sometimes.**

**Reggie - of course - always lost.**

**Although Reggie was confident and sure of himself, he couldn't fight a baby and win.**

**He was a jerk. He was annoying and Tyrell hated him. But he tried to make the best of things, since they shared a room.**

**"What is it?" He asked again.**

**"A journal, why do you care, ya piece of dirt?" Black jokes. Those were what pissed him off.**

**Reggie was a big time racist and sometimes that was hard to deal with.**

**"Who's journal?" He ignored the rude remarks.**

**Reggie sighed heavily, "You know that Lightman guy?"**

**"The British lie detector?" Tyrell asked.**

**"Yeah, him." Reggie said with a nod, "It's his daughters."**

**"How'd you get it?" **

**"I took it off him." Reggie said with a wide smile.**

**"Why would you do that?" Tyrell asked with a frown.**

**"Because I felt like it!" Reggie yelled, becoming frustrated.**

**Tyrell clenched his jaw and sighed, "Anything interesting?"**

**"I'm trying to find something that daddy wouldn't know." Reggie said.**

**"And?"**

**"You look. Tell me if you find anything worth knowing about."**

**Tyrell reached down and grabbed the journal and began flipping through pages.**

**.:.**

**"Before I go and talk to her, here are a few things you should know." Cal said to Gillian.**

**"About the case or you?"**

**"Both." He said with a smile.**

**"Case first." She whispered.**

**"Ok. One. Sasha was last seen outside in the backyard with mommy."**

**"Ok." She said, leaning against his desk boredly.**

**"Two. She is on good terms with her friends. So nothing would have happened with them."**

**She nodded.**

**"Three. Michelle had a fight with her husband the day before Sasha disappeared.'**

**"And?"**

**He just looked at her with a warning and said, "On to me?"**

**"Cal. Wait, what does that have to do with anything?"**

**"One. I'm-"**

**"Cal." She spat out.**

**He clenched his jaw and stared at her, "ONE. I'm not listening to you or what you want me to do." He walked towards her and said, "I don't give a fuck about how you think I should act. I will act how I want and if you don't shut the hell up when I'm doing my thing, I'm gonna be real fuckin' pissed.' He stared at her and she pushed him away.**

**Her small hands pushed at his chest and he took a step back, "I hope that's not too hard to understand."**

**"Why do you have to be so damn independent?" She yelled.**

**He took a deep breath and said, "It's just how I am. If you don't like that... then fuck off." He hissed.**

**Another hot slap and she was gone.**

**His hand found his face and he glared in her direction. This hitting was becoming too much. She couldn't just slap him when she became frustrated with his actions. It was really pissing him off.**

.:.

**Cal stared at her. She was hiding something. He knew it.**

**"Tell me about your fight with the president." Cal said.**

**His face was hot where she had smacked him. It was getting harder everytime. More painful. Not so much physically, but emotionally. He didn't like knowing that he was hurting her. But that's just who he was, dammit! She can't control him with a smack.**

**They would need to have a civil conversation. Weren't they still a couple?**

**"It wasn't anything big. Just a fight like married couples will."**

**"He pushed you against the wall and you smacked him." Cal said bluntly.**

**She tightened her jaw and said, "It was a small fight."**

**"What was it about?"**

**"The girls needing to clean there rooms."**

**"Where did he sleep that night?"**

**"The couch." She said.**

**Cal nodded and said, "What were you doing with your daughter before she disappeared?"**

**Michelle sighed inwardly and said, "Fighting."**

**"You must really attract hate." He said.**

**She sighed again and said, "She was mad at me. Very mad."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because of my fight with Barack the night before." She whispered.**

**He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. **

**He was tired.**

**He was sick of this.**

**He wanted to sleeo.**

**He wanted to NOT have to talk to important people, other than Gillian.**

**He stood up and said, "Is there a possibility that she ran away?"**

**Michelle looked up at him and said, "She wouldn't do that?"**

**"Who was she mad at?"**

**"Barack."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he grounded her."**

**"Why was she fighting with you, then?" Cal asked curiously.**

**"Because I was backing him up."**

**"She probably ran away. I need to talk to her sister." Cal said, walking out after he said it.**

A/N: Sooooo... I'm going out of town and won't be back till Sunday morning. I might be able to squeeze another one in tonight, but Idk. Thanks for reading!


	68. Bastard

**"Malia." Cal said aloud, staring down at his file.**

**She was only thirteen. She looked terrified. "Yes sir?" She asked.**

**"Respect." Cal mumbled, "I like that."**

**She smiled worriedly and began fumbling with her fingers.**

**Cal leaned towards her and asked, "Where's Sasha?"**

**Malia stared at him and looked at the ground. "I don't know."**

**"Why are you showing shame?"**

**"She's gone." Malia whispered.**

**"Why weren't YOU the one to run away? You're older. More reckless, right? She's only ten." Cal said logically.**

**"She didn't run away."**

**"No? Who took her?"**

**Malia cleared her throat and said, "I don't know."**

**"That's right. She ran away. Didn't she? She even talked to you about it. She tried to get you to come with her, but you wouldn't. She hates the family. She hates the publicity. She hates the rules. She hates the grounding. You don't mind. You like the attention." Cal whispered. "You like being important. Right? Isn't that right?" Cal pushed.**

**She dropped her head and nodded.**

**Cal leaned back and sighed, "Where'd she go?"**

**"I can't tell you."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I promised her that I wouldn't." Malia whispered.**

**He bit his lip and looked at Gillian who rolled her eyes and sat down next to Malia.**

**Cal stood up and walked out without a nod of encouragement or acknowledgement to Gillian.**

**.:.**

**They found Sasha in a little hideout. She wouldn't have lasted long anyway.**

**Cal was immediately sent back to an angry Gage and a sorry Tyrell. **

**Gillian didn't care.**

**Neither did he.**

**They were hitting a rough patch, you could say.**

**She basically hated him. If that word was harsh enough.**

**He had been a bastard. He deserved it, maybe. **

**She was being annoying though. She was trying to control him and after all these years... she should know not to do that.**

**He flopped himself down onto his bed and opened Gillian's journal. What better way to get back at her then to read her private journal?**

**He opened it and let it hang, searching for pictures or papers. Two papers and a couple pictures fell from it. At first he took a deep breath of regret, because he wouldn't be able to put them back where they belong. But then he remembered that he wasn't supposed be fair. He tightened his jaw and picked up the pictures.**

**One was of him. Dammit.**

**He had a smile - and that wasn't something that happened often. He didn't smile for pictures often. He would NEVER smile for Zoe. But this was Gillian we were talking about here. Of course he would smile for Gillian.**

**He was wearing what he was always wearing. A white oxford shirt and a dark blue blazer along with jeans. He had a hand rubbing his neck. He looked almost nervous. When did Gill get this picture? He laid it down and picked up the next one.**

**Another picture of him. He looked mad. It was with her. She had a big smile and he looked like he was pissed that she was taking the picture. He went flipping through the book and found a page where there was a big spot where a picture would have been. **

_**Isn't his smile beautiful?**_

**Wrong page.**

**He continued flipping through the book.**

_**Yeah, he's not smiling, but I love this picture. Isn't he just adorable?**_

_**I don't know when I took this picture. I don't really care. I love it. I love being around him. This isnt' a healthy relationship. I guess I don't truly love him. I love who he is. That doesn't really make sense, does it?**_

_**He's a jerk.**_

_**He's always a jerk.**_

_**He's a bastard.**_

_**He's annoying.**_

_**He's obnoxious.**_

_**He's mean.**_

_**He's stupid sometimes.**_

_**He's cruel.**_

_**He's not fun to be around sometimes.**_

_**But yet, there's something about him that is just so irresistible. I can't seem to go a day without seeing him. It's so hard. He means so much to me.**_

_**He gets in trouble a lot, but he doesn't seem to realize how much it scares me, much less Emily!**_

_**I kind of wish I wasn't married to Alec. It gets in the way.**_

_**What am I saying? I love Alec, not Cal. Alec. Not Cal. **_

**He sighed and went on to the next picture.**

**A picture of Alec.**

**He was looking good. Not like a druggie. He looked like he used to.**

**Cal had seen him since the divorce. He hasn't been doing anything to stop the drugs from taking his life over. Not after losing Gillian. Cal knew the affect it had to lose that woman.**

**He continued to flip through pages.**

_**I miss him.**_

**_He didn't care about me._**

**_He preferred drugs and that blonde woman over me._**

**_He's was a bastard._**

**_He STILL IS a bastard._**

**_At least when Cal's a bastard he doesn't stay like that. All the time. At least he helps. He's good to be around. I couldn't say the same about Alec._**

**_Cal's nice to me sometimes. He shows the love that I know is somewhere deep inside._**

**_But Alec was never good to me._**

**_But I miss him._**

**_I miss feeling like there was love between me and another man._**

**_I miss sharing a bed with a man that I thought I loved._**

**_I miss having strong arms around me._**

**_I miss a lot of things._**

**Cal set the picture aside and picked up a piece of paper.**

Dear Cal,

I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore. You're a jerk and the constant verbal abuse is becoming too much. I love you. I do. But I can't do this. You need to understand that I'm not just a piece of dirt that you can kick around and treat however the hell you want. You can't just act like I'm nothing. You can't! I can't take it! As much as I want to be with you. As much as I want to love you. As much as I want to kiss you... I can't. Because I know that we could never be happy together, because you only care about your own needs. Maybe you care about me. I guess it's a possibility. Maybe. But you don't show it enough for me to see.

I've decided that I'm leaving the company. You can find someone else. Good luck. You don't need me there and you know it. I'll miss you. Maybe. I'll call you. Maybe. Just don't forget about me like you would forget about a piece of dirt. Please.

Good bye Cal.

~Gillian.

**Cal folded the note back up, feeling as the pain rose in his soul. A sharp, sharp pain. She was going to leave?**

**He desperately flipped through pages to find out why she didn't give him this note.**

_**I was going to give it to him. Then he smiled at me and I couldn't. I'm such a wuss. It's ready for next time, though. Next time.**_

**He shook his head and moved on to the next paper.**

**His jaw dropped as his eyes scanned over the paper, "No way." He hissed.**

A/N: Tehe another chapter. And since I'm such a beast... Imma write the next one before we leave! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	69. I Hate You

**He shoved the piece of paper into Gage's chest.**

**Gage unfolded it and smiled, "What about it?"**

**"What the hell is this?"**

**"Well... It's an ear-"**

**"I know that! Why the bloody hell did I not know about it and why did Gillian have it?" He hissed.**

**Gage handed the paper back to Cal and said, "It was her choice. Ask her."**

**"Dammit!" Cal spat at Gage, walking away.**

**Loker walked in, glancing around.**

**Cal grabbed him and said, "Get Gillian here and get her here now."**

**Eli stared at him, "Why?"**

**"Right now." Cal hissed.**

**"Alright, alright." Loker said, turning around and walking out.**

**.:.**

**"You don't even know how pissed I am with you." Cal said, slamming his fist down onto the table in front of Gillian.**

**She flinched and stared at him. What was he talking about? "Cal... I don't know what you're..."**

**He slapped down the paper and took a step back, crossing his arms over her chest.**

**"It's a fucking slip for my early release! A fucking month ago! All you have to do is sign the bloody thing!" He screamed at her.**

**She opened the paper, just to prove that that's really what it was. She stared up at him, "How did you get that?"**

**"Stop right there." He yelled. "Don't flip this conversation around. Why the bloody hell did you not sign it?" He asked loudly.**

**She swallowed hard and said, "You-"**

**"Dammit Gillian! I could have been out of this hellhole a whole fuckin' month ago! What the hell were you thinking? What the hell ARE you thinking? Did you think that it would be okay to keep me trapped in here for another four months? Is that what you want to do to me?" He got louder and louder as he screamed at her. His veins were bulging on his neck and his face was a fiery red.**

**He looked like he might lose it a little more any moment. Like he might totally lose control. **

**He was already hanging by a thread.**

**He was panting, resting with his hands on the table. He picked his head up to look at her. The rage was all to obvious in his eyes.**

**"Where did you get it?" She asked quietly.**

**"You don't get it!" He yelled. He threw down her journal and it broke at the spine.**

**She grabbed it and said, "Why the hell did you have this?"**

**"Loker brought it in! It doesn't fucking matter! YOU are the one who hid from me the fact that you could sign for early release!" He yelled.**

**"This is a PERSONAL thing!" She yelled.**

**"Does it look like I give a shit?" He asked coldly.**

**She stared at him and said, "You're safer in prison."**

**"What are you talking about?" He spat.**

**"You can't get into trouble when you're in prison. You're safer! I was keeping you in for your own good!" She insisted.**

**"That's great. Thank you for that Gillian. I haven't seen Emily in two months and it's because YOU are trying to protect ME? That's fucked up." He said.**

**"Whatever Cal. I'm not going to sign it now for the same damn reason. This place is safer." She said, pulling her journal under her arm.**

**"So you're just going to leave?" He asked madly.**

**"Yes. Because you obviously don't want me here."**

**He took a step towards her and she flinched.**

**His hand found the journal and he yanked it from her arms, "You can go now."**

**"Give that back." She hissed.**

**"Nope." He said, stepping away from her, "Go."**

**"Give it back!" She screamed.**

**He leaned towards her and simply said, "No."**

**"Why not?" She asked him.**

**He stared at her and said, "Maybe it's because I need to remind myself that there WAS a time that you cared about me. Because you don't anymore."**

**She lunged towards the book and he pulled away, "Give it back." She practically begged.**

**"No." He said with a little happiness. He liked to see her squirm. He was enjoying this all too much.**

**"Sign the early release and I will." He said, pulling the book behind his back.**

**"I hate you." She hissed. "Give it back!" She yelled again.**

**"No." He said, stepping farther away from her.**

**"Ma'am." Gage walked in with his arms crossed over his chest.**

**"What the hell do you want?" She asked madly.**

**"You need to leave now."**

**"He needs to give me that book." She pointed towards Cal.**

**"This is my book. She's trying to take it." Cal said, glaring at her.**

**"C'mon." Reggie said, escorting Gillian out.**

**"I hate you, Cal Lightman." She spat at him as Gage made sure she got out.**

**Cal shrugged and watched as she slowly made her way out, "The feelings mutual, love."**

_**I hate you.**_

**That would ring in his ears forever.**

**The feeling wasn't mutual. He loved her to death..**

A/N: So... short chapter. Sorry. It's an important one, although you only saw the huge fight. I should have left fifteen minutes ago, so I gotta run! Thanks for reading and don't for get to review!


	70. Pissed

**He was thrown up against the wall by Reggie.**

**He coughed and a little blood spilled from his mouth.**

**He sent his fist into Reggie's stomach and watched him fall to the ground.**

**He grabbed his own stomach. He needed to puke.**

**Reggie jumped up and rammed into Cal again.**

**Cal puked all over the floor with the strong impact.**

**His chest was aching with the constant abuse coming from Reggie.**

**He would usually be able to take Reggie on, but he was tired and wasn't expecting this. Reggie had weakened him before Cal would even fight back.**

**Tyrell was helping Reggie beat the shit out of Cal.**

**And Cal thought he was a nice kid.**

**Why was he doing this?**

**Gage finally walked up and broke it up. **

**By the time he had Reggie peeled off, Cal fell into a heap on the floor.**

**He gasped for air and held his stomach.**

**.:.**

**Gillian was sitting in her office, being mad.**

**Mad at Cal.**

**Mad at life.**

**Mad at herself.**

**Mad at Loker. It was easy to be mad at him.**

**She wanted it all to end.**

**She wanted her journal back.**

**She wished that Cal had never found the form.**

**What had he read?**

**Did he know that she had loved him before she left Alec? Does he know now?**

**Hopefully not. She wants to get it back before he can get to anything important.**

**.:.**

**Cal barged in through the front door, ready to see Gillian.**

**It was weird to be in the office, knowing that he would never have to go back to that hell hole.**

**His stomach hurt... a lot.**

**He tried to not cross his arms over his chest, because it hurt.**

**The fight had happened an hour ago, before he figured out what he needed to.**

**The bruises would come in an hour.**

**They'd be vicious.**

**"Gillian." He said madly, throwing her door open.**

**She looked up and said, "How the hell did you get out?"**

**"Zoe." He said.**

**"What?"**

_**"Listen. Gillian refuses to sign this, but you also have the power for my early release." Cal said, staring at his ex-wife in desperation.**_

_**"Why should I do this?"**_

_**"Because just twenty minutes ago I got in a fight that made me pass out and spit up blood. I don't want to die in here... I want to see Emily again." He whispered.**_

_**She nodded thoughtfully and said, "I guess I can see that. What's in it for me, Cal?"**_

_**"Zoe... I need out." He begged.**_

**_"Is Cal Lightman begging?"_**

**_"Yes." He admitted._**

**_"Why won't Gillian sign?"_**

**_"Because she says that I'm safer in here than out there."_**

**_"Is she stupid?" Zoe asked with a frown._**

**_Cal chuckled and said, "She's not the brightest sometimes... and now that I know, she just has to stick with what she's doing."_**

**_Zoe nodded and said, "Alright... I'll sign it. But you owe me."_**

**_"Totally." He said, handing her the paper._**

**Gillian was pissed with his deicison.**

**"I can't believe you." She hissed.**

**"I can't believe you!" He yelled, "You thought you could keep me trapped there for four more months!" Did she not understand?**

**"I was protecting you!"**

**"I don't need protecting Gill!" He yelled taking a step towards her.**

**She backed up and said, "YOu do. You get yourself into trouble. This was for your own good."**

**He chuckled at the irony of this morning. If she had signed it... that fight would have never happened. "That's interesting. You never thought about what I needed?"**

**"You need safety Cal!" She insisted.**

**"I needed YOU, but I couldn't have you because I was sitting in a metal room all the time!"**

**She stared at him madly.**

**There was a peaceful silence for a minute or so.**

**Then he took the last step towards her and pressed their faces together.**

**It was a vicious, needy kiss.**

**Hard.**

**Delicious.**

**She pulled away and began fumbling with his buttoned up shirt.**

**"I'm still mad at you." He whispered.**

**"Pissed.' She agreed as she threw his shirt to the ground. She laid her hands on his neck and pulled him back to her lips.**

A/N: Yay! Hotel wi-fi! I'm having an awesome time, so don't worry about me :P Love this ending... lol... I've been thiking about it all day and I think I got it just right. Sorry if there's bad spelling... I'm using a sucky computer... SOOO... yeah. Thanks for reading and review!


	71. All Figured Out

They were on the floor of her office, panting for air.

They were both naked, but it wasn't weird or gross. It felt right. Cal didn't just like seeing her naked, he liked seeing the real her. He was happy that she wasn't self-conscious about her body, because it was just perfect.

He had his arm around her shoulders, not exactly sure what to do next.

Her head was on his upper chest and she was running her fingers up and down his leg. It tickled... especially when she got closer to that sensitive part.

"Holy shit." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, looking down at her.

She backed away from him and stared at his chest, "How did that happen?"

"How did what happen?" He looked down at himself as she touched his stomach, "Ow!" He almost yelled.

"That! There's a bunch of bruising here." She whispered.

He bit his lip and stared at her, "I'm fine."

"How'd it happen?"

"Reggie got in a fight with me before I left." He whispered.

She slumped down at little bit and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?"

"If I had signed it... you wouldn't have gotten in a fight."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her onto his lap. It was weird. They were flesh to flesh and it felt perfect.

They were lucky that it was night.

She had stayed late and no one else was here.

It was maybe two or three in the morning.

She wrapped her arms around his body and sniffled slightly. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't worry, love." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She laid her head on his chest and stared down at his bruised stomach, "Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels like I just had my belly massaged." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Se said.

He kissed her head and then went to kiss her cheek, but she moved and placed her lips on his.

Her hands found his bare chest and she tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away, "You're pregnant." He whispered.

"Good job." She said with a smile.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He continued.

"Why not?"

"It could hurt the baby."

"It'll be fine." She assured him.

"I don't want to risk it."

"Cal." She said, a little disappointed.

"No... I'm just saying... You aren't going to have a miscarriage this time, obviously... so don't we want to be careful not to hurt it?"

She stared at him and said, "You're right. I'm sorry."

He kissed her nose and stood up. He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. He yanked her naked body into his and put his face really close to hers, "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Being a bastard."

"Yeah, that kind of put a damper on things." She whispered.

He could feel her warm breath on his face. "I'm really sorry."

"Yeah..." She said thoughtfully. She looked down and swallowed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smiled and crouched down to pick up her clothes.

He ran his eyes over her open body one last time.

He smiled slightly and grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. He touched her stomach lightly and said, "When that little bugger is out... where are you going to live?"

"My house." She said, watching as he covered himself up.

"I don't like that." He said, pulling his jeans on.

"Why not?" She threw him his shirt.

"Because I want you to live with us." He whispered.

She smiled widely and said, "I like that." She placed a small kiss on his lips and said, "I'm going to go home and get changed."

"And I need an ice cold shower." He said, returning her beautiful smile.

She shook her head and said, "I'll see you in a couple hours."

He nodded and gave her one last kiss, "Three hours, tops."

"Three hours, tops." She confirmed.

.:.

The shower was when she finally realized what happened.

That wasn't okay.

A kiss couldn't just fix everything.

.:.

He was happy that he could fix things like that.

And that's why sex is a good thing.

.:.

He walked into the office with a large smile.

"I need to talk to you Cal." Gillian hissed, she didn't have the same smile that he did.

He raised an eyebrow at her mad expression and followed her into her office.

"What's up, love?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know what the hell was going through my mind this morning... but that never should have happened." She walked towards him madly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a little surprised. He was also happy though. She was smart. She wouldn't let him get away with it. That meant that she was strong. He knew she was.

"You are a bastard and you can't just kiss me and think that everything is okay!" She yelled.

"Gillian." He said madly, "I thought we got this all figured out!"

"What the hell would make you think that? You took advantage of me! You knew that I wouldn't resist having sex with you. I don't know what the hell was going on with me... and I don't know how the hell you knew that that would work... but it didn't. I am still very pissed with you Cal and you better find a different way to fix it." She hissed.

"I need to fix it? I DO? Gillian! You're the one who left me locked up in jail with no intention to get me the hell out of there!" He yelled, pointing behind him as if he was pointing to the past.

She shook her head and pointed to the door, "Get the hell out of my office."

"Make me." He said, tightening his jaw.

"You have got to be kidding me." She hissed.

"Gillian. I thought we could just forget about the tensions after last night." He whispered.

"Well you thought wrong. You thought that you were so amazing in bed that I would just forget every bastard like thing you did!" She yelled, "Get the hell out of here!" She screamed.

He stood up straight and walked to the door, "Whatever. I'm not making up for this shit until you do."

He walked out and slammed the door shut behind him, "Dr. Lightman?" A woman asked.

"Yeah." He said, staring at the woman.

"You're going to court with Gage Watson."

"You have got to be fuckin' kidding me." He said, staring at her.

**A/N: Soooo... I read Yahtzie's comment and she's totally right... He shouldn't have been able to get away with that... SOOOO I did this... I hope that makes it better? Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh and read my story A Sharp Intake Of Breath PLEASE! Thanks**


	72. He Had No Soul'

**He didn't want to go to jail. That was the LAST place he wanted to go to. **

**Although he seemed to be doing fine, jail had changed him.**

**Emily noticed it the second she saw him.**

**He didn't have that usual big smile.**

**He looked like a new man, and not in a good way.**

**He hugged her, happy to finally get to see his daughter again. Although, now she was no longer his daughter. She was legally no longer related to him, but that wouldn't change anything between them.**

**They talked for a little bit. No one knew what Zoe would want in return from Cal. He hoped it was something easy. No one knew with her, though.**

**There was a problem. **

**If he wanted Zoe to help him with going to court with Gage, then he's going to ower her AGAIN, and then things could get dangerous.**

**He loved her. He did. But he didn't want to have her using him, which he would have no choice but to let her do. Why? Because she had the power to send him back to jail if he wasn't behaving. And Zoe could be a pain in the ass like that if she didn't get her way.**

**Gillian was pissed.**

**More than pissed, really. She wouldn't even look at him! He would say hello and she would walk away without a word.**

**He'd smile at her, but she wouldn't take it. She'd either shoot him a dirty look or pretend like she never saw it.**

**She was so fuckin' mad, and he didn't know what to do.**

**Apologize? Nah. That's not how he worked.**

**If she really loved him, then she would try to fix it herself.**

**He knew it wasn't a good idea to leave it all to her, but he wasn't the type of guy to say sorry.**

**He stared at the judge. The same judge that had sent him to hail for two years. The same judge that was a family friend, but still took custody away from Cal. Damn him. **

**"You're going back to jail Dr. Lightman." He announced.**

**Cal's eyes got wide and he looked at Zoe.**

**"That's not fair." Zoe said, "He was leaving in order to solve a case for the president."**

**Chester - Gage's lawyer - took a step forward, "He didn't get anything signed in order to show that he was allowed to leave. Not even the warden knew. He needs to atleast serve the two weeks that he spent finding Sasha Obama." **

**"He didn't spend two weeks!"**

**"It's like interest. The longer it takes him to serve that time, the more time added." Chester said simply.**

**Zoe tightened her jaw and said, "Gage saw him leaving and did nothing to stop it."**

**"He's doing it right now." Chester said with a smile.**

**He was really a brat. And a red-head and in Loker's words 'he had no soul.' That had made everyone smile, even Gillian, although she was in the same room as Cal.**

**Even though she was totally pissed with Cal, she didn't want him to have to go back to prison for four more months. Bad things would happen, and they all knew it.**

**"No. He should have enforced his problem at the time of Dr. Lightman's departure." Zoe said, looking to the judge.**

**"That's true. He should have done it then."**

**"Plus." Zoe added, "It was a federal thing. He was saving the presidents daughter!" She exclaimed.**

**People in the jury nodded.**

**She smiled triumphantly and watched the gears in Gage's head turn. He was pissed.**

**The judge sighed and said, "There will be a small recess. Seven minutes." He nodded and everyone broke apart.**

**Cal stood up and smiled at Zoe, "Thanks love. You're a great help."**

**"I'm saving your ass." She said, tapping his nose.**

**"Indeed you are. And I am eternally grateful."**

**She nodded and walked away with some other court person that Cal didn't know. He looked around. Loker was sitting with Torres and Ben in the back of the courtroom. Gillian wasn't there. She didn't want to watch. She didn't want to be around Cal and he completely understood, although he was pissed with himself.**

**.:.**

**Court was postponed for a couple days later, because the judge got sick. He had puked during the recess and everyone was just sent home since it wasn't an urgent case.**

**Cal was tired, so he went straight home. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep in months. Literally. He was aching all over from the fight with Reggie before he left. He needed to sleep. He could sleep for days.**

**.:.**

_**His strong grip on her arm.**_

_**His pleading eyes.**_

_**His writhing in unbearable pain.**_

_**His cries of desperation.**_

_**His blood spilling all over the floor.**_

_**The extreme pain she could hear in his voice.**_

_**He was crying. He was begging her to just take that piece of glass out and put it in his neck. He was begging her to end it all. He was begging her to kill him. He didn't want to go through the excruciating pain.**_

_**"Cal!" She cried. She was mad that he wanted her to end it. He had so much to live for. He had HER. She wiped the sweat from his face and held his hand, "Cal... The EMT is on his way."**_

_**"I don't give a fuck where the EMT is!" He screamed, "Make it stop! Just kill me!" He begged.**_

_**JJ stood in the corner of the room. There were several guards holding him back. He hadn't expected this to happen. He wanted Cal to die right away. He wasn't supposed to suffer like this.**_

**_JJ was a sicko. But not this. He didn't want him to scream in pain. That just made him feel horrible. He wasn't a person that loved seeing other people in pain. Things weren't like that. He didn't like this. _**

**_He tightened his jaw and put on a strong face. Make it look like this is what you wanted, or the other prisoners will think that you are weak. _**

**_She placed her hand by the thick piece of glass and held the blood in._**

**_The EMT's were on their way. They were coming._**

**_One minute passed._**

**_Two minutes passed._**

**_Five minutes passed._**

**_Ten minutes passed._**

**_Twenty minutes passed._**

**_They weren't coming this time. Where the hell were they? Cal's face had lost any color that it had had twenty minutes ago._**

**_He was no longer conscious. There were no more screams that told her that he was alive._**

**_They weren't coming. Cal was going to die right at her hand._**

**_He wasn't going to live. He died a long painful death. He had to suffer for twenty minutes before his life finally ended._**

**_She let the tears come. Her head fell onto his chest as she shook with tears._**

**She jolted up and grabbed the headboard, wishing that Cal was there instead. She wiped her sleepy eyes and looked around.**

**She'd never thought of Cal as fragile. But after what had happened that day, how could she not? He wasn't strong like she had always thought. He was weak like any other human. He was strong. Who was she kidding? He went through all that and still went back to jail to be harrased by Reggie. Beat by Reggie. He stayed strong, even when face to face with the president.**

**He was the strongest man she knew.**

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have had the craziest week ever. And I have another retreat tomorrow night, so I won't update again until Saturday night! I'm really sorry, but next week I have big tests and they aren't ALLOWED to give me homework or anything like that... SOOOO reviews everyday! Hopefuly... thank you for waiting and reading and have an awesome weekend! I picked the chapter name because its on a lighter note compared to the chapter ^.^


	73. Maybe She Could Kiss Him

**While she was having guilt-stricken dreams that reminded her of Cal's pain, he was dreaming about their nights of passion.**

**Every dream.**

**Every time he closed his eyes.**

**He couldn't help but see her and wish that she was really right there in front of him.**

**While he was going over every time he kissed her lips, she was going over every time she heard pain in his voice.**

**Why couldn't she let this go?**

**He is perfectly fine now. He most likely has done what he could to forget it. She needs to stop blaming herself for what happened.**

**It wasn't even her fault. But she didn't stop the pain. And that's what got to her. She couldn't help him, even when he begged and cried.**

**She couldn't stand knowing that he was holding onto her, and she did nothing to help him, other than a lousy kiss. A kiss. That's all! She didn't help him in anyway. She made him stay awake and endure the pain when he could have just let himself go.**

**That's something she never thought about. He fought to stay awake. He knew that he could have ended the pain then by just falling into unconsciousness. But he didn't. Why didn't he?**

**.:.**

**Cal stared at the judge with wide eyes. "How long?" He asked, his jaw tight.**

**The judge stared at Cal and turned his head to the side, as if thinking of what he should do with him. "You are going to finish your sentence."**

**"Why?" Cal asked calmly.**

**"Because you didn't get any papers signed for temporary release. I don't care if it was the president you were helping. You still need the papers. So you are going back to jail to finish the four months." **

**Cal sighed heavily and dropped his head. He couldn't go back there. He couldn't.**

**He suddenly felt bad for all those people that he caught. All those people that were sent to jail for twenty years. **

**Two guards came forward and cuffed his hands behind his back, "Come on." One muttered and pulled Cal along. **

**Gillian had come today. She was sitting four rows back.**

**Cal looked at her as he walked by.**

**She stared for a short moment and then looked away.**

**Gage had a huge smile on his face. He patted Chester on the back and they both began picking up papers.**

**.:.**

**Reggie was the only one that Cal was worried about, but he was just staying away from him for now.**

**Loker walked in with wide eyes. He fell down at the table across from Cal and said, "There's kind of a problem."**

**"What kind of problem?"**

**"You know when JJ kinda... almost killed you?"**

**Did he remember? That day was scared in the back of his mind. The immense burning pain. Yes, he remembered.**

**"Yeah." Cal said simply.**

**"Well... that way that he did it... apparently that's how he always kills people. Something sharp into the... I can't remember which organ, but apparently it's supposed to be a short death. Painful, but short. And he just killed someone in prison with that technique." Loker said.**

**Cal stared at him, "How is this my problem?"**

**"There's no proof that it was JJ. Unless MAYBE we can get you to come in and show your scar."**

**"I'm not doing that." Cal said.**

**"We need to pin him down!" Loker almost yelled.**

**"I'm not." Cal shook his head and stood up, "Just leave because you can't convince me. I don't want to see that bastard's face again and I don't want to be remembered of the pain either." He hissed.**

**Eli watched as Cal walked away, probably back to his room.**

**He let his head drop and sighed heavily. This would never work if Cal did budge. **

**He wasn't going to take no for an answer. It was that simple.**

**He stood up and grabbed Cal's arm, "More people will go through the same pain that you did, unless you stop feeling sorry for yourself and help out!" He yelled at him.**

**Cal stared, his jaw tight and his arms crossed over his chest. "I can't leave jail. I'll get screwed over again... more months. I can't handle that."**

**Why was he telling Eli the truth? Was was he showing all the pain that he was feeling? That wasn't Lightman. He didn't ever show anyone - other than Gillian - what was going on inside. This was weird.**

**Loker cleared his throat and said, "We can get papers signed this time."**

**"Take care of all that shit and I'll do it." Cal said, sitting down again.**

**.:.**

**Cal pulled off his shirt and stood in front of the mirror in his office. He stared at the scar on his stomach. It was a small line. The skin was a darkish purple so it was very obvious. **

**Loker had managed to get papers signed and get Cal out without any punishment. And they both got the joy of walking out right in front of Gage when Gage couldn't do anything about it. It was a good feeling.**

**Cal stood in his office, not sure what he should say at court. **

**He would have to show the scar.**

**He would have to describe what had happened.**

**That's what worried him the most. **

**The more he thought about it, though, the easier it was to just face it.**

**It was over. It hurt for a couple weeks later, but now it's over and he's perfectly fine.**

**He was no longer scarred by how it felt. He couldn't even remember. But he could remember what Gillian did.**

**She sat there beside him the whole damn time. She didn't even care that he was crying. She didn't care that he was being annoying and was yelling and wanted to die. She was there to comfort him and that helped him to realize that it was time to fix things between them. They couldn't go on fighting forever.**

**As if on cue, Gillian opened the door and crossed her arms over her chest. **

**Cal would have grabbed his shirt and thrown it back on, but she didn't care. She wasn't there to stare at him half naked. She wasn't there to check him out. She was there for business reasons.**

**"Do you have what you need to say ready?" She asked in a voice that she only used with clients. A monotone voice that said she didn't care. She didn't have an opinion on what needed to be done. She just wanted things taken care of. She didn't want to be here.**

**She stared at him curiously. Just because he was a bastard and a jerk didn't mean that he no longer meant the world to her. He did. He was everything to her, and no matter what he did, that wouldn't change. **

**He had muscle. Not abs, but he was thinner. He was more muscular around his arms and torso. It was hot. Cal was hot. In an interesting sort of way. Maybe 'hot' wasn't the way to put it. More like sexy. Cal was sexy. He always had been. He had this... way of turning women on that Gillian had never felt before. It was very annoying. And it wasn't the British accent that pulled women in. It wasn't the way that he pretended to not care. It was the way that he did care. And he showed it in his own special way. It was also those eyes. Anyone could get lost in those hazel eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes. **

**Those. Plus a British accent. Plus Cal's normal behaviour - when he wasn't a bastard. That was perfect. Everything that Gillian could ever want. And it was standing in front of her right now. Shirtless. **

**Her mouth almost watered at the sight of him.**

**She looked at the dark scar on his stomach. It was still fresh. You could still see the stitches that hadn't yet been removed. He was holding his black long sleeve shirt that he almost always wore. It was bunched up in his hands. He had a serious look on his face. He was standing in front of the mirror, but his body was turned towards her.**

**"I think." He finally mumbled.**

**He looked over her body curiously. She was wearing a bright red dress that hugged her body in all the right places. It was a little higher then half way up those sexy thighs. There ****were no straps either. It would be so easy to take that dress off of her.**

**He cleared his throat and looked at her head. Her hair was curly. The way he preferred it. It was naturally curly and absolutely beautiful. She had bright red lipstick that matched her dress. It made her lips look very kissable.**

**It was like she was trying to push him over the edge. She hadn't looked this sexy in a while. She was always looking sexy, but right now she looked... she was looking to good for him to just stand there and not make love to her. **

**"Gill." He whispered. He took a step towards her.**

**She watched as he approached her nervously. This was dangerous. It was dangerous to have the feelings that she did when she was mad at him. She couldn't handle anymore hurt, but she also couldn't stand here staring at him shirtless and not touch him. She needed to feel that electric pulse. She needed to touch him. **

**She looked at the scar on his stomach. It was fresh. It still had the stitches that hadn't yet been taken care of. It looked painful, but he was strong. He was doing fine. In a pain sense anyway.**

**His inner feelings... who knew? He no longer showed everything to her. He no longer took off his mask when she came around him. He wasn't so open anymore. **

**It was hard to be the harsh, cold shoulder, I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you person to him when she secretly wanted to stick her tongue down his throat.**

**Maybe he would apologize. Maybe she could kiss him. Maybe things would be better and she could kiss him.**

**"What?" She asked, praying that he couldn't hear the lust in her voice, although she knew he could probably see it in her eyes as he closed the space between them at a slow pace.**

**He was walking towards her, but he wasn't in a hurry. He wanted to stretch out the time he had with her. He stopped a foot away and placed his hands in his hips.**

**She watched as the muscles on his body moved when he did. Some flexed as he pulled his arms back. His chest stuck out a little and she was tempted to lay her hands on him. **

**He let his eyes roll over her body once more before he talked anymore.**

**He brought his arms forward and crossed them over his chest. It was cold. There was a small breeze from the air-conditioner right above their heads. The cool air was hitting his body and he shivered slightly. It hurt when he caught his stitches. **

**"I'm sorry." He started. He held up a hand when she opened her mouth.**

**She stared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't sure what he would say. What he would remember. She was curious to hear it though. She looked at him, nodding him to go on.**

**"There's really nothing that I can say that could really make up for what I did. I took advantage of you. I ignored you. I stared at you... and I told you that I didn't care what you were telling me. I wasn't really noticing the goodness that I had with you directing me to the way. I wasn't even noticing what you were doing for me, until it was too late. And then I kissed you when I should have been reminding you that I was and still am a bastard."**

**She nodded, "Keep going." She said. He was doing fairly well. **

**He shifted awkwardly and said, "I hope... I pray that you can forgive me. Because... I don't have an excuse and I don't want to just make one up. I want you to know that I was being a totally fucker and I wasn't doing anything right and I rarely do and I need you in my life to tell me when I'm falling from the tracks, but when you did, I ignored you and I want you to smack me right now, because I never gave you the chance earlier." He talked faster and faster, like he wanted to get it all out in one breath.**

**She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I'm not going to smack you right now."**

**"Gillian." He said.**

**"Why would I do it right now? Then you'd be expecting it."**

**His lips curled into a smile and she mirrored his beautiful smile. "I'm sorry," she said.**

**"No... you had a good reason."**

**"Cal. I should have at least let you know that I had that form."**

**"Well I'm sorry for reading your journal." He said to even things out.**

**"Yeah, that was a bad idea, mister." She pointed at him accusingly.**

**"Yeah..." He whispered nodding.**

**"What did you read?"**

**"The first couple pages. When you met me eight years ago." He said.**

**"Oh, that crap doesn't matter." She said, waving her hand.**

**The smile disappeared and he got serious again. "Gillian."**

**"Yes?" She asked, leaning against the wall by the door.**

**He closed to space between them and now their legs were touching along with their chests.**

**She laid her hands on his upper arms, slightly feeling the muscles flex as he moved his hands to her waist, "Are we good now?" He whispered.**

**"I think so." She said. **

**He leaned towards her and she slapped him.**

**He fell backwards and brought his hand to his cheek. **

**She broke out in laughter at the surprised look on his face, "Now we are." She said.**

**He looked up at the huge smile on her face and rubbed his cheek, "Smart-ass." He said.**

**She shrugged and said, "Make sure you know what to say tomorrow." She turned.**

**"Wait!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. **

**She let her hands fall onto his cold chest and stared at him, "What?"**

**"Can I kiss you now?" He asked.**

**She laid her index finger on his soft lips and said, "Nope. You should still suffer."**

**He stared at her, and sighed heavily, "Alright. Bye."**

**She pulled her finger away and quickly pressed her lips to his, filling themselves with the much needed kiss.**

A/N: Another late post, but I have a half day of school tomorrow, so I have time! Yaya! And I have hatched a perfect idea for another story and I plan to start it right now! This one will be ending soon. There will be another sequel when he makes it out of jail for rizzles! Next chapter will be Cal in court finally ending JJ's madness... sooo thanks for reading and sorry if this chapter is too long, but I thought you might like a long one! Thanks for reading again and leave reviews!


	74. A Scar

**The kiss was short, but sweet. She pulled away and smiled, "I have to work."**

**"I'll talk to you later." He said, walking back and pulling his shirt over his head.**

**"You should walk around shirtless more often." She said in a flirty way.**

**He smiled and said, "Meet me at my place."**

**"Your place is jail."**

**"Oh yeah. Dang." He smiled as she walked out.**

**.:.**

**Court had gone easier then imagined. **

**He'd shown the scar and gone over what happened. He wasn't bugged by the event anymore. He'd overcome it quite quickly. Quicker then anyone imagined he would.**

**The truth was... it wasn't that big of deal. There was no more pain. It didn't hurt anymore. There was just a scar that he saw everyday. A scar that reminded him that he made it through all that pain.**

**A scar that reminded him that he was okay and had made it.**

**A scar that reminded him how important it was that they stopped JJ before someone else got the same scar.**

**He was ready to stop JJ. **

**He had gone through the bad memory in excruciating details. Every flinch of pain.**

**It was JJ. He knew it was, and this would finally give JJ the real punishment that he deserved.**

**JJ was in the room when Cal was talking.**

**He was so terrified, it made Cal happy.**

**He was scared of Cal, because Cal had the power to ruin the rest of JJ's life. And he planned to.**

**He wasn't just doing it for himself.**

**He was also doing it because he didn't want it to happen to anyone else.**

**And he wanted to make Gillian happy.**

**She was ecstatic when she found out that he would be doing it. Even though - at that time - she was still mad at him.**

**.:.**

**After they finished up court, which had gone over really easily and had sent JJ back to jail for the rest of his life. And if anything ever happened and JJ was blamed for it, then the death penalty would become an issue.**

**That satisfied Cal enough to leave and never think about the scar again.**

**Of course, he'd be heading back to jail, but there was nothing to worry about.**

**Other then the fact that he wouldn't be there for when Gillian had the baby.**

**He'd be in jail.**

**Which was a very, very bad thing.**

**He'd spent all the time he would with her before he had to head back to jail, but that wouldn't put him there in three months when she had the baby.**

**It was frustrating.**

**VERY annoying too.**

**If Gage had just bucked up and let him go.. then this wouldn't be a problem.**

**.:.**

**He sat down at the table, Reggie was sitting across from him with a large smile, "How you doing?"**

**"Shut up." Cal said, mirroring Reggie's annoying tone.**

**"That's not very nice."**

**"You're not very nice." Cal said with a shrug.**

**"I'm not? I thought I was like... the bomb." Reggie said, almost sounding sad for real.**

**Cal stared at him and said, "Yeah, the bastard bomb." Cal said, slightly smiling at his smoothness.**

**"That was a good one." Reggie admitted.**

**"You can go now." Cal said, nodding away from his table.**

**"Nah..."**

**"Right." Cal said stiffly, "Where's Peter?"**

**"Oh... he left here."**

**"Why?"**

**"He got into some trouble."**

**"That's not possible." Cal said. Peter was a good kid. He wasn't a kid to get into trouble. **

**"Well... he did. So believe it or not... he's gone. He was transferred."**

**"What'd he do?"**

**"Got in a vicious fight. Like really crazy and bloody." Reggie said.**

**Cal didn't exactly believe him. That couldn't be true. Peter wouldn't purposefully hurt a fly.**

**"That's not true." Cal said.**

**Reggie put up his hands in a mutual way and said, "Hey. Dude... believe whatever you want. I'm just the messenger here."**

**Cal rolled his eyes and stood up, "You having fun reading my daughters diary?" He asked.**

**Reggie was surprised that Cal had asked about that, rather then insisted that Reggie gave it back. "Yeah... I am actually. She went into strong detail about the first time she had sex."**

**"Oh... I'm sure she did." Cal said with a sarcastic nod.**

**Reggie sighed, madly because Cal wasn't on the edge. Not even the littlest bit.**

**.:.**

**Gillian sat in her office, looking over a file and thinking about Cal. She would go to visit him tomorrow. On Friday. She was excited to go see him again.**

**She missed him already. He was a big part of her life.**

**She hadn't really noticed how important he was, until he was gone.**

**They'd always been close and they'd always been best friends, but she didn't realize that he was so big.**

**She was happy that he was where he couldn't get away, though. He couldn't run away from her and that was a very good thing.**

**There was a knock at the door and she looked up to the new intern - Kelsi - who came in without permission, "Hey Kelsi." Gillian said.**

**"Hello Dr. Foster. There is a man here to see you." She said.**

**Gillian raised her eyebrows and said, "Who?"**

**"Um... he has short brown hair and glasses. I didn't get his name, sorry. He seems pretty desperate to see you, though."**

**Gillian stood up and closed a file, "Ok, thanks Kelsi."**

**"Mhm!" She hummed. She turned around and almost skipped from Gillian's office.**

**She was nineteen and a nice kid.**

**Even though her boss was in jail, she still wanted the job. And she wasn't getting paid, so it was a win-win.**

**Gillian curiously walked through the hallway to the front. It wasn't Alec. I couldn't be. **

**"No, no, no." She said, shaking her head when she saw the man in front of her.**

**"Gillian." He said in a rusty voice, "I just want to talk to you."**

**"Why the hell would you come back here?" She yelled.**

**"Gillian." He almost begged, "Just let me talk to you!"**

**He was surprised to see her pregnant. It fit her well though.**

**He just wanted to talk, "Please." He added.**

**"No. Leave. Right now!" She yelled, pointing to the door.**

**"Get out!" She yelled again when he didn't move.**

**"Gillian!" He yelled back, trying to calm her down.**

**A/N: OOOOHHHH Snap! Thanks for reading! So I am giving up computer for Lent, which means that there will be no more updates until Easter. Sorry! I'm trying to spread this through most of my stories... but I'm only currently working on two so yeah! Thanks for reading and I will update as soon as I get back on the computer... in forty days. But don't leave because I'm not ditching you! I'm just making the uoltimate sacrfice... lol... And please read my story The Work Of Shaughn Stanley! It's a new one and I've got a lot planned for it. Thanks for reading adn reviewing!**


	75. Cassie

**She couldn't look at this man again. She just couldn't.**

**What a NERVE he had to come back here. To come back to _her _and _Cal's _office.**

**What a nerve he had to just return... period. **

**Why the hell would he come back here? She didn't want to see him! She would never want to see him again in her life!**

**She tightened her jaw and said, "Leave. Just leave. I don't want you here. Just go."**

**"Please." He said, sticking out his hands in a calming motion, that didn't work.**

**"Get out, Noah!" She yelled.**

**A small smile played at his lips. Noah. Oh he hadn't been called that name in... years. "I don't go by Noah anymore."**

**"That's interesting. Too bad I don't care, huh?" She asked in a cold voice. **

**"Gillian... please." He begged, "Just let me talk to you."**

**"I don't want to talk to you." She said.**

**"Five minutes." He asked.**

**"No."**

**"Three minutes."**

**"No." She hissed.**

**"TWO minutes! Please Gillian. Just two."**

**She tightened her jaw and dropped her hands to her side, "Two minutes."**

**"Thank you." He said with a large sigh of relief, "Can we talk in private?"**

**Loker was standing in the door way, a hundred yards down maybe. He had a large smile on, curiously watching, "Really Eli?" Gillian asked, "Go away."**

**Eli sighed and turned around.**

**"Come with me." Gillian ordered Noah, turning around and walking towards her office.**

**He quickly followed.**

**"What?" She asked once the door was shut.**

**He stood awkwardly for a moment and opened his mouth.**

**"Wait. Why aren't you Noah anymore?" She asked, guiltily overtaken by curiosity.**

**"Because I left... I changed my name to Trey, which is my middle name."**

**"What about Theresa? What about your daughter?" Gillian almost yelled.**

**"They didn't want me anymore!"**

**"You're daughter is four... how could you know if she wanted you? Did you change her name too?"**

**Noah dropped his head.**

**"You did?"**

**He nodded.**

**"To what?" This was crazy. Who the hell did he think he was? He couldn't just change her name!**

**"To Cassie." He whispered.**

**"Where the hell did that come from?"**

**.:.**

**Cal stared at Reggie and said, "So.. what have you learned about me?"**

**"Well... you and Gillian are totally meant to be." Reggie started to say, "And Liam has a huge dick."**

**"She did NOT put that in there." Cal said.**

**"Naw... I'm joking. I thought it'd rattle ya abit." He said with a smile.**

**Cal rolled his eyes and said, "What else?"**

**"Hm..." Reggie thought. "Apparently... you were just recentally in a mental hsopital." Reggie smiled, "Not surprising." He added, "And you saw your dead mom? She killed herself? You don't tlak about it much. You saw her and that's all... and yeah... you got high on a cupcake. Sounds fun." He chuckled to himself.**

**Cal rolled his eyes... why would Emily even write about him?**

**He stood up and said, "As interesting as I thought it would be to hear this... I already know it all. So bye."**

**Reggie waved Cal in dismissal as he continued to read the book.**

**.:.**

**Noah stared at the ground and whispered, "Your pregnant?"**

**She clenched her jaw and protectively laid her hands on her stomach. "Yes. I am."**

**"How did that happen?"**

**"Typically, when a man and a woman love eachother-"**

**"No. I mean... did you and Alec figure something out medically?"**

**It pained her for him to think that she was still with Alec. "Alec and I seperated," she whispered.**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Drugs."**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**The anger in her heart was swelling up and becoming too much. "Why didn't I tell you?" she yelled madly. "Because I didn't realize that I was obligated to keep you updated after you stole my daughter and ruined my marriage!"**

**"She was MY daughter first! You only had her for 57 days!"**

**"Don't yell at me Noah! Why the hell are you here?"**

**"You know that Cassie, er, uh, Sophie is two years old now." He smiled, but didn't get a reaction from her.**

**"Why... are you here?" She was exasperated and didn't want him dancing around what he should be saying.**

**"No! You can't go in there!" Loker was yelling just outside of her office.**

**"Yes, I can." It was a calm and familiar voice.**

**"Who's that?" Noah asked, glancing towards the door.**

**Gillian sighed and said, "You need to go."**

**"Why? I didn't get my two minutes."**

**"Noah, just leave." She pushed on his shoulder and he planted his feet on the ground.**

**"Who is out there, Gillian? Why don't you want me to see him?" **

**"N-No reason... I just want you to leave. Right now."**

**Noah turned around and swung the door open. "Who are you?" he asked the man.**

**"Who are you?" the man asked defensively. "Hello, Gillian. A baby belly really suits you well."**

**Her eyes got wide and she knew that there would be a problem.**

**A/N**: HAHA! I'm back! OH yes I am... so this chapter didn't have much, but I really just wanted to get something updated... I will have more tomorrow, because I have stuff going on today... but yeah! I will definitely try to post alot until I've caught up! thank you for still reading even though i ditched for forty days! review and thank you!


End file.
